


Hold'em

by Earl_Olgierd, henrie_cabieux



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Drama, Incest, M/M, Psychological Drama, Psychology, Relationship(s), Secret Relationship, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, son/father incest, БДСМ, Вертикальный инцест, Инцест, ангст, повседневность, юст
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:19:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 59,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earl_Olgierd/pseuds/Earl_Olgierd, https://archiveofourown.org/users/henrie_cabieux/pseuds/henrie_cabieux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У него много набросков Лави Эккера. Росс не знает точно, сколько их – может, больше миллиона, а может меньше, но знает, что будут еще. Некоторое время они просто сидят рядом, а потом, не сговариваясь, встают и уходят наверх. Посетители бара не догадываются, что Росвелл Эккер и Лави Эккер – отец и сын. И почти никто в целом мире не знает, что они – любовники.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blind

**Author's Note:**

> Отношения. Много отношений. Очень много отношений. И юст. Много юста. Очень много юста… Жанры и предупреждения соответствуют действительности. You’ve been warned.

_июль, 2008_

Саванна – город-памятник. Многие районы возникли еще во времена Войны за независимость, хотя большинство с тех пор, увы, успело сменить имена и совершенно преобразиться. Взять хотя бы набережную, сияющую огнями, наполненную рекламой – и куда только делись старые здания банков, складов, магазинов, офисов… Их потеснили гостиницы, кафе, рестораны. Или вот, например, музей негритянского наследия. Кто в здравом уме еще в середине прошлого века мог предположить, что такое возможно? Негритянское наследие в Саванне.  
Впрочем, на Телфэр-сквер все еще сохранились особняки начала девятнадцатого века, и любой желающий, проехав несколько десятков миль на восток по восьмидесятой трассе, сможет полюбоваться огромным средневековым фортом, что с 1847 года стоит на страже устья реки.  
Но Росвелл и Лави больше всего любят музей-усадьбу колониальной эпохи: в тихом дворе почти всегда пусто и можно спокойно поговорить. Летом они ходят сюда довольно часто и много времени проводят за этюдниками. Сотрудники музея настолько привыкли к гостям, что изредка даже приносят им по стаканчику холодного мятного чая.  
Трудно представить себе двух настолько непохожих друг на друга людей.  
Росвелл высокий и широкоплечий, серые глаза жестко смотрят из-под чуть насупленных бровей, придавая молодому человеку излишне суровый для его возраста вид. Каждое движение кисти, каждый скупой жест кажутся отточенными и тщательно выверенными. Яркое летнее солнце его явно не слишком радует – Росвелл одет в легкие светлые брюки и тенниску и прячется в тени.  
Лави небольшого роста, тонкокостный и черноглазый. Его можно принять за ожившую картину, сошедшую со стены музея – Лави прямой потомок креолов, чьи семьи и до сих пор довольно многочисленны в южных городах, в особенности в Новом Орлеане. Обычно на нем костюм-тройка – жара его не волнует. Он чаще работает карандашом и сангиной, чем кистями.  
Ни за что не скажешь, что они – отец и сын.  
Максимум, дальние родственники.  
Они редко приходят вместе, а уходят и вовсе в разное время. Росс обычно позже. В отличие от отца он аккуратно убирает краски и кисти на положенные им места, старательно – листок к листку – складывает в папку этюдника наброски и готовые работы. Только после этого он поднимается, тщательно разглаживает брюки и вешает тяжелый ящик на плечо. Уходя, он всегда захватывает оба стакана из-под чая: Эккер-старший никогда не утруждает себя подобными мелочами.  
– До свидания, – говорит он немолодому смотрителю.  
В следующий момент Росвелла Эккера поглощает жаркий и влажный полдень Саванны.  
Эккеры живут на бульваре Мартина Лютера Кинга-младшего в небольшом и довольно старом особняке близ Элберт-сквер.  
Летом особняк утопает в зелени и цветах.  
Зимой – в туманах и сырых теплых ветрах.  
Дома Росвелл устраивается в столовой с неизменной книгой. Даже во время обеда он не выпускает ее из рук. Если бы это видела мать, молодой человек вне сомнения заслужил бы строгий выговор. Но мать теперь редко бывает дома даже в каникулы, а отец сам читает за столом. Часто – вслух.  
После обеда посуда отправляется в посудомоечную машину, а члены небольшой семьи продолжают заниматься своими делами.  
– Меня сегодня не будет. Ну, как?  
Младшая сестра Росса, Джоан, отвечает не сразу: она собирается поступать в магистратуру Йельского университета и ей некогда даже просто поднять голову, чтобы оценить, как выглядит отец. Поэтому она только невнятно бормочет: “Как всегда чудесно, папуля”. Даже поцелуй в щеку возвращает рассеянно, промахнувшись мимо отцовской скулы. Махнув на дочь рукой, старший Эккер поворачивается к сыну.  
Росвелл, слегка хмурясь, наблюдает за тем, как отец вставляет дорогие запонки в петли на рукавах. А потом медленно и аккуратно затягивает на шее галстук.  
Он кивает, но ничего не говорит.  
– Специально для владельцев похоронного бюро. Когда закончится панихида по случаю моего ухода, надо выгулять Фенрира.  
Росс едва заметно щурится, пряча гнев.  
Фенрир, хаски Эккеров, улыбается, лежа у его ног.  
Лави поворачивается к детям спиной и перебирает трости у двери, игнорируя тяжелый, давящий взгляд сына.  
И только когда щелкает замок, Росвелл Эккер встает, проходит в кухню, берет из холодильника бутылку безалкогольного “Clausthaler” и уходит к себе в комнату – одеваться.  
Джоан в гостиной вздыхает свободнее и забирается на диван с ногами. Она искренне любит отца и брата, но в данный момент экономику и свою грядущую карьеру любит куда больше.  
Фенрир обнюхивает кресло, в котором минуту назад сидел Росс, разочарованно фыркает и, глухо ворча, уходит на задний двор. Гулять с ним сегодня явно предстоит Джоан. И, зная её, случится это еще нескоро.  
Однако пес ошибается в прогнозах – Росвелл появляется во дворе спустя десять минут и приглашающе хлопает себя по бедру.  
Пока Фенрир жизнерадостно исследует окружающие деревья на предмет чего-нибудь новенького, молодой человек разговаривает с матерью по телефону. Вивиан немногословно извиняется перед сыном за то, что ей пришлось задержаться, и обещает приехать к вечеру следующего дня.  
Дом, милый дом.  
Лишь когда жара спадает, и в Саванну заглядывает ежевечерний гость – ветер, Росс также уходит, сказав Джо, что отправляется в загул. Та только фыркает.  
– Я тебя тоже люблю, – говорит ее брат, закрывает дверь, садится в машину и едет в Джорджтаун.  
Он в точности повторяет маршрут, который уже проделал отец.  
Лави ждет его в небольшом баре при гостинице. Перед ним стоит чуть запотевший бокал с шампанским – Эккер-старший предпочитает его любому другому алкоголю.  
Глядя на Лави, который любуется искрящимися пузырьками, слегка склонив голову, как любопытная кошка, Росвелл, как обычно, испытывает сильное желание достать карандаш и его нарисовать.  
Набросков с отцом у него много. Росвелл Эккер хранит их в особой папке в ящике с двумя замками. И непременно увозит эту папку с собой, когда каникулы заканчиваются. Росс никогда не задумывался, сколько их, этих набросков, может, больше миллиона, а может меньше, но точно знает, что будут еще.  
Он садится рядом с отцом и заказывает безалкогольный мохито.  
Некоторое время они просто сидят рядом, а потом, не сговариваясь, встают и уходят наверх.  
Посетители бара не догадываются, что Росвелл Эккер и Лави Эккер – отец и сын. И почти никто в целом мире не знает, что они – любовники.

____________________  
_**Hold’em (Холдэм)** – один из самых распространенных и популярных видов покера. Является основной дисциплиной всех крупных мировых турниров, включая самый престижный Чемпионат мира по покеру (The World Series of Poker – WSOP) и его главное событие (WSOP Main Event).  
Происхождение слова Hold’em точно не установлено. Самая распространенная гипотеза гласит, что одна из разновидностей покера, которая была популярна в пятидесятые годы двадцатого века, называлась созвучно – Hold me Darling, откуда и произошло слово Hold’em. Для человека, знакомого с английским языком, это слово рождает множество ассоциаций: hold them, hold memory, hold как homeland или home keeper…_

_**Blind (Блайнд)** – при игре в покер обязательная ставка (или часть ставки), которую вносит один или несколько игроков перед началом раздачи карт. Так же называется “слепая” ставка._


	2. Buy-In

_1990–1999_

Росвелл Эккер помнил себя с трех лет.  
Уже тогда ему нравилось рисовать. В следах краски, фломастеров и карандашей были все горизонтальные и вертикальные поверхности в доме, пока Лави Эккер не принес специальные обои и не объяснил сыну, что рисовать на них намного лучше.  
Отец всегда умел с ним договориться. И никогда не давил.  
А еще Лави Эккер умел придумывать интересные игры, рассказывал сказки и смешные истории, сочинял небольшие пьесы и мастерил кукол для кукольного театра – сначала для Росса, а потом и для Джоан. Затем наступила эра путешествий и чтения книг, моделей самолетов и самых разных приключений.  
Еще отец любил показывать карточные фокусы. Росвелл тогда не понимал их смысла, зато его завораживали движения отцовских рук и мальчик мог часами смотреть, не спуская глаз, как эти руки перебирают карты, тасуют их, вертят туда и сюда, а потом получается фокус. Ужасно хотелось поймать слишком ловкие и быстрые пальцы, но у него почти никогда не получалось.  
Когда Росвеллу исполнилось шесть, он стал учиться непосредственно фокусам, но собственные руки в сравнении с отцовскими смутно раздражали, и он быстро забросил это занятие.  
Ему всегда было очень хорошо рядом с отцом. И нравилось его рисовать. Отец не возражал и охотно позировал. Правда, по мнению маленького Росвелла, Эккер-старший ужасно много вертелся. Особенно если курил, хотя, если быть честным, делал это редко. Не успевал Росс нарисовать лицо или руку, как приходилось все начинать заново. Часто он не выдерживал и прикрикивал на отца, но Лави только смеялся. Потом, правда, послушно замирал. Минуты на две. На большее его тогда почему-то не хватало.  
Но даже когда Росс окончательно доставал бесконечными требованиями не вертеться и не ходить туда-сюда, Лави никогда не сердился, только улыбался, потом притягивал сына к себе и придумывал ему другое занятие – рассказывал что-то, а то и предлагал сыграть в какую-нибудь захватывающую игру вроде поисков клада, зарытого пиратами, расследования таинственной кражи сухого завтрака с полки или погони за индейцами. Последнее мальчик любил больше всего, поскольку можно было гонять отца по всему дому, рискуя быть выслеженным и убитым коварным вождем шайенов. Но чаще Росс, как истинный ковбой, побеждал.  
Иной раз Росвелл сам бросал бумагу и карандаши, забирался к отцу на колени и принимался сосредоточенно ощупывать его лицо – смутно казалось, что это может помочь его нарисовать. Лицо Лави было невероятно изменчивым и подвижным и словно отказывалось ложиться не только на бумагу, но и в руки. Отец терпеливо сносил и эти проявления сыновней любви, разве что за волосы таскать себя не разрешал.  
А вечерами, когда мама напоминала, что пора идти спать, Росс гордо сам убирал все игрушки, а потом хватал отца за руку и тащил наверх. И не засыпал, не выслушав как минимум одну сказку. Чаще всего, дорассказав, Лави сам почти засыпал рядом. Но утром, к разочарованию мальчика, его никогда не оказывалось в комнате.  
Впервые контакт между ними едва не разорвался, когда Росвелл узнал, что все другие родители спят вместе. Если верить рассказам друзей, в одной комнате и даже на одной большой кровати. Лави и Вивиан же каждую ночь расходились по своим комнатам.  
В тот день восьмилетний Росс, придя домой из школы, бросил рюкзак на пол, чего раньше никогда не делал (отец объяснил ему, что так можно побить драгоценные карандаши), и сразу направился в библиотеку. Отца он нашел сидящим на диване в окружении привычных и совершенно непонятных бумаг. Росвелл подвинул одну из стопок и устроился под боком, обнимая его и мрачно глядя в одну точку. А потом решительно выпалил:  
– А почему вы с мамой спите отдельно?  
Лави отложил в сторону длиннющую бумажную ленту и удивленно глянул на сына.  
– А почему ты спрашиваешь?  
– Джеки сказала, что ее папа и мама всегда спят вместе, – он нахмурился. – И очень удивилась, что у нас все не так. Тогда я провел расследование и спросил почти у всех, даже у Колина и Фреда, – эти двое учились в старших классах, и такой удачей Росвелл очень гордился. – И они сказали то же самое. – Он поднял на отца внимательные глаза и с надеждой спросил: – Они врут?  
На памяти Росса Лави не так уж часто терялся и не знал, что ответить. Но это оказался именно такой случай. Отец закурил и долго молчал, потом взъерошил ему волосы на затылке.  
– Ну, видишь ли, ковбой… Мы с твоей мамой… Решили, что будет лучше, если мы не будем спать в одной постели. Потому что мы…  
– Ты не любишь маму? – Росс похолодел.  
– Люблю, – спокойно ответил отец. – Но мы с твоей мамой – друзья, а друзья обычно не спят в одной постели. Понимаешь?  
Росвелл нахмурился. Как-то раз они с его лучшим другом Питером заигрались в индейцев, и Росс остался у него ночевать. И они отлично выспались в одной кровати – другой-то всё равно не было.  
– Нет, – честно ответил он. В то время ему даже в голову не приходило обманывать отца. – Почему?  
Лави глубоко вздохнул и сделал попытку объяснить сыну суть отношений между мужчинами и женщинами. Через десять минут Росс потребовал себе энциклопедию, поняв, что лучше прочитать самостоятельно, разумеется, получил искомое и следующие три часа сосредоточенно изучал ее, устроившись в углу прямо на пустующей книжной полке. Потом он вернулся.  
– Папа, – он встал напротив отца, не делая попыток вновь залезть на диван. – У вас с мамой есть я и Джо. Здесь написано, что дети появляются, когда мужчина и женщина друг друга любят. Для этого они спят вместе, – на всякий случай добавил он, чтобы отец точно понял. – Так почему ты больше не спишь с мамой? Вы не хотите еще одного ребенка?  
– Да, пожалуй, можно и так сказать.  
В тот момент Росвеллу впервые показалось, что отец солгал. Стало ужасно обидно.  
Он молча положил книгу на диван рядом с отцовскими бумагами, развернулся и вышел.  
Утром следующего дня с ним попыталась поговорить мама, но у нее получилось еще хуже, чем у отца, и Росс окончательно разобиделся на весь свет. Он ужасно не любил, когда его обманывали.  
И тогда же впервые подумал, что если родители говорят неправду, значит, и ему можно.  
Конечно, долго дуться на них он не мог. Тем более, что мать довольно скоро вновь уехала в командировку, а отец решил, что ему пора всерьез учиться рисовать. И начал с того, что нарисовал для него маленький комикс про любимца Росса – маленького рыбака, который отважно плавал вместе с отцом по океану и попадал в самые разные приключения. Изо всех сказок Лави эту он любил больше всего.  
Мальчик пришел в восторг. Он, конечно, уже читал комиксы, но почему-то ему не приходило в голову, что можно рисовать их самому.  
С этого дня он вновь принялся гонять Лави, заставляя его принимать самые разные позы, чтобы научиться рисовать фигурки людей. Тот не возражал и с удовольствием помогал.  
В общем-то, если быть объективным, отец дал Россу намного больше, чем преподаватели в художественной школе, куда он пошел годом позже. И горячо поддержал, когда Росвелл окончательно решил посвятить себя рисованию. И не чего-нибудь, а именно комиксов.  
А вот матери почему-то не очень понравилась эта идея, она даже попыталась предложить сыну научиться чему-то более полезному, но Лави немедленно встрял в этот разговор и увел жену в другую комнату. Росс не слышал, о чем они говорили, но Вивиан после этого больше не заговаривала об уважаемых, но таких отчаянно скучных профессиях банкира или адвоката.  
Со следующим серьезным вопросом Росс пришел в последнем классе начальной школы – сообщил, что у них день докладов о профессиях, и сел в соседнее кресло с блокнотом в руке как настоящий журналист.  
Раньше отец рассказывал больше похожие на сказки истории, от которых у маленького Росса захватывало дух: про бескрайние просторы их страны (Лави предпочитал автомобиль самолету), про новые места и новых людей, о риске и азарте. Мальчик смотрел в воодушевленные сияющие глаза и понимал, что у папы самая лучшая работа в мире, которую тот очень любит. Но теперь Лави, проникшись серьезностью момента, рассказал, что ездит на игры и чемпионаты по различным видам покера.  
Что такое покер, Росвелл уже прекрасно знал и даже чуть-чуть умел играть. Поэтому он покивал и старательно записал все, что требовалось профессиональному игроку. Он очень гордился: у всех мамы и папы работали на каких-то совершенно обычных работах – менеджерами, учителями, клерками, в лучшем случае, были военными. Уснуть можно будет, пока читается очередной доклад. И ни у кого не было такой работы, как у Лави Эккера.  
На следующий день он пришел из школы злой, с фингалом под глазом и в разорванной рубашке, но главной бедой было совсем не это. Он со всех ног бросился к лихо съехавшему по перилам отцу, протягивая вперед руку. Не успел он ничего сказать, как на глаза навернулись противные мерзкие слезы. Росс страшно боялся, что с рукой что-то случилось и он больше никогда не сможет рисовать, – пальцы плохо сгибались, а костяшки опухли. Все это он кое-как выговорил, всхлипывая и икая от слез. Обычная мягкая смешинка в отцовских глазах моментально погасла. Лави увел его в свою комнату, достал из ванной аптечку и занялся рукой.  
– Ну вот, – сказал он спустя пару минут. – От этой мази все быстрее пройдет. Идем вниз, приложим к твоей руке лед. Расскажешь, кого защищал? Наверное, прекрасную даму?  
– Стив Миллиган назвал тебя жуликом, – угрюмо сказал Росс, вытирая остатки слез здоровой рукой. – И сказал, что в моем возрасте обниматься с родителями ненормально.  
Если бы это была мама, она сказала бы что-нибудь вроде того, что его Миллиган идиот и еще год назад писал в постель, что, кстати, было правдой. Но Лави помолчал с минуту, а потом притянул Росвелла к себе и привычным жестом взъерошил волосы.  
– Какая чушь, – сказал он. – Авторитетные источники говорят об абсолютной пользе семейных объятий. Так им и скажи. А мама подтвердит.  
Росс рассмеялся и зарылся носом в его жилет. 

_сентябрь – ноябрь 2004_

Вивиан считала, что любую проблему можно решить, если вовремя заметить, что она есть, и обратиться за помощью к специалисту. А еще лучше просто не допустить ее появления. Поэтому исправно посещала психоаналитика каждую неделю сама и приложила немало усилий, чтобы приучить к этому всю свою семью. Джоан и Росс, конечно, до собственного психолога еще не доросли, но пользовались услугами семейного, появившегося у Эккеров как раз после инцидента с раздельными спальнями. В подростковом возрасте Энн Рокуэлл очень помогала Росвеллу, но с недавних пор он решил, что свои проблемы будет решать самостоятельно. Хотя первые недели в колледже едва не заставили его передумать.  
Жизнь в Питтсбурге била ключом. Все куда-то торопились, бежали. Говорили – и то быстро. Привыкшему к размеренному вальяжному ритму Юга Россу нелегко было сходу окунуться в эти тараканьи бега. И казалось вовсе невозможным завести с кем-то знакомство.  
Большинство будущих и настоящих студентов, полагавших себя людьми искусства, вело потрясающе расхлябанный, распиздяйский образ жизни – баловались травкой (а то и чем пожестче), пили, много курили, проводили ночи за высокоинтеллектуальными беседами в сомнительных клубах или даже просто на подоконниках общежития. Подобные развлечения, в особенности наркотики и алкоголь, никогда его не привлекали. Серьезный, собранный, аккуратный – Росс ощущал себя как взрослый в детском саду, что, впрочем, неуловимо напоминало о доме.  
А вот в учебу он окунулся с радостью, жадно впитывая знания и часами просиживая за новыми техниками.  
Естественно, он быстро выбился в старосты, как только понял, что в противном случае расписанием его группы, а также всеми учебными вопросами будет заведовать один из тех оболтусов, что так любили поговорить на пьяную голову о высоком и категорически не желали вставать по утрам, страдая от похмелья и недосыпа. Это частично помогло наладить контакт – теперь толпа учащихся ходила за ним сама, что существенно упрощало задачу общения.  
К групповому самоуправлению Росс подошел со всей ответственностью. Он никогда не ябедничал на своих, но и не покрывал: если кто-то из преподавателей спрашивал у него что-то напрямую, всегда отвечал честно. Он охотно помогал отстающим или тем, кто чего-то недопонял, но его откровенно злили попытки манипуляций, а то и прямые просьбы сделать чужую работу. За это и еще за габариты (к семнадцати годам Росс был уже почти шести футов ростом и сильно раздался в плечах) его побаивались, считали сухарем и педантом, но уважали и многие даже по-своему полюбили.  
К счастью, на потоке было достаточно и вполне вменяемых людей.  
Например, с Эриком он познакомился за совместным проектом незадолго до Хэллоуина. Группе дали творческое задание – отрисовать на пробу два разворота с тематическими иллюстрациями. Лучшие работы должны были войти в студенческую газету, и все радостно бросились в бой.  
– У меня есть сюжет, – услышал за спиной Росс утром в кафе.  
И дальше он слушал этот сюжет, царапая попутно быстрые скетчи в альбоме. Ему было не привыкать – дома он нередко так же зарисовывал рассказы Лави.  
– Фу. Ну и бред, – сказал собеседник в конце.  
– Да пошел ты, – зло отозвался рассказчик.  
Судя по отодвинувшемуся стулу и стуку стакана строгий критик и впрямь пошел. Тогда Росвелл развернулся и посмотрел на говорившего. Невысокий худой парень хмуро собрал со стола скетчи, насовал их как попало в сумку и принялся чиркать в блокноте. На голове беспорядок, меж длинных пальцев свободной руки – тонкая сигарета, но линии ложились на бумагу быстро и ровно: выпивкой и наркотой студент явно не увлекался.  
Было в его манере рисования и в открытой, честной злости на неблагодарного слушателя что-то неуловимо обаятельное. Россу вспомнилось имя – Эрик. Вечно садился слева от преподавателя и огорчался, когда что-то не получалось.  
– А мне понравилось, – сказал Росс.  
Парень вскинул на него настороженные темные глаза, потом слабо улыбнулся.  
– Спасибо за поддержку, чувак.  
– Да я серьезно, – Росс забрал свою папку, пересел и разложил скетчи перед ним.  
Студент слегка вздрогнул – люди в последнее время часто шарахались, когда Росс подходил слишком близко или двигался слишком резко. Он даже сделал в мыслях пометку: поработать над своими движениями. Потом парень все-таки глянул в альбом и тут же радостно в него вцепился:  
– Ух! Примерно так я все это себе и представлял! Правда, на месте Элли мне виделась наша несравненная мисс Гарсиа, но твой образ круче, – спохватившись, парень вновь поднял голову и широко улыбнулся: – Эрик.  
– Росвелл.  
– Ну что, Росс, работаем вместе?  
Эккер неожиданно для себя улыбнулся в ответ и кивнул.  
Спустя несколько минут они уже рисовали макет, забыв об окружающих. Потом переместились в комнату Эрика, потому что пришло время обеда.  
Хозяин комнаты бегал кругами, возбужденно жестикулируя и придумывая все новые и новые сюжетные повороты: фантазия у него оказалась неиссякаемой. Росс один за другим рисовал наброски, попутно отсеивая самые бредовые варианты.  
Но ближе к вечеру поймал себя на том, что рука выводит в альбоме совсем не очередной комиксовый разворот.  
Он не рисовал с натуры уже пару месяцев, с того самого дня, как приехал в Питтсбург. Было попросту не до того: насыщенная учебная программа и обязанности старосты почти не оставляли свободного времени. Да и любимой модели рядом больше не было.  
Сначала Росс рисовал отца по памяти: Лави позировал ему бесчисленное множество раз и Росвеллу казалось, что он знает мельчайшую черточку его лица, каждый изгиб тела. Оказалось, это не совсем так. Для того, чтобы положить на бумагу бесконечную переменчивость мимики и жестов Эккера-старшего, одной памяти было мало.  
Эрик был почти таким же подвижным, как Лави, хотя куда более угловатым и суетливым. Неуклюжая игривость котенка вместо ленивой грации льва. И все же было у них что-то неуловимо общее.  
– Вау, – Эрик плюхнулся на пол рядом с ним, с интересом разглядывая собственное изображение. – Ты отлично рисуешь людей.  
Росс поднял голову и задумчиво посмотрел на него. Посталкогольных отеков и чудовищных синяков под глазами, которые отдельно взятые студенты полагали благородными признаками тонкой натуры истинного гедониста, на лице Эрика не наблюдалось.  
То, что нужно.  
– Попозируешь мне?  
Эрик слегка наклонил голову и сощурился:  
– Что, прямо сейчас?  
– Почему нет?  
– А ты борзый, – он усмехнулся и потянул с себя джемпер.  
Эрик носил свитера на пару размеров больше, чем было необходимо. Тело под мешковатой тканью, на вкус Росвелла, оказалось недостаточно развитым и слишком худым, но в этом тоже было свое неуловимое очарование.  
Рисовать с него было легко. Наготы парень не стеснялся, позировал с удовольствием, а еще был пластичным и гибким. В свободное от занятий и работы над проектом время Росс привычно гонял его в хвост и в гриву, отрабатывая все более сложные ракурсы.  
– Тебе стоит заняться эротикой. Будешь бешеные бабки зашибать, – хмыкнул Эрик над ухом, кутаясь в плед и разглядывая очередную пачку скетчей поверх плеча Росса. Одеваться сразу ему всегда было лень.  
– Думаешь? – Росс ответил машинально.  
Он рисовал с Эрика уже неделю, и набросков набралось прилично. Росс перебирал рисунки, сидя прямо на полу, и пытался понять, чего именно в них не хватает. Потому что чего-то определенно не хватало.  
Он так глубоко задумался, что едва не вздрогнул, когда щеки коснулись прохладные пальцы. Эрик мягко, но настойчиво повернул его голову к себе и заглянул в глаза. А потом без лишних слов потянулся вперед и поцеловал.  
Сначала Росс не ответил. Он планировал попробовать переспать с каким-нибудь парнем: сейчас Эккеру-младшему жизненно важно было понять, насколько его привлекают мужчины. Фобий и комплексов на этой почве у него не было – мать и отец не скрывали, что бисексуальны, да и миссис Рокуэлл в свое время сочла необходимым обсудить с ним все многообразие сексуальной жизни – в допустимых законом рамках, конечно. Но Эрика в подобном ключе Росс раньше почему-то не рассматривал. Может, в этом и была проблема?  
Он ответил на поцелуй и крепко прижал парня к себе. Плед кололся и мешал, так что Росвелл выпутал Эрика из дурацкой тряпки, опрокинул на спину и навис сверху, целуя, оглаживая грудь и впалый живот и прислушиваясь к ощущениям.  
– Ого. Все южане такие прыткие? – Эрик насмешливо фыркнул, выгибаясь под рукой и даже не думая оттолкнуть. – Пробовал раньше?  
Росс отрицательно мотнул головой. Эрик вновь тихо засмеялся – в легком и дразнящем смехе звучали знакомые с детства нотки, и от этого приятно кружилась голова. А потом Эрик перевернул его на спину и уселся сверху, крепко обхватив ногами бедра:  
– Тогда не так быстро… ковбой.  
Росс вздрогнул, как от удара, и с удивившей его самого злостью отчеканил:  
– Никогда. Не зови. Меня. Так.  
– Эй, ты чего?  
– Просто заткнись.  
Росвелл дернул его к себе и снова поцеловал, жестко укусив за губу. Эрик только легко простонал ему в рот и ответил. И больше не произнес ни слова – по крайней мере, членораздельного.  
Росс ожидал, что будет неуклюже и неловко, но ничего подобного не было – Эрик вовремя направлял его, умело подстраивался сам, послушно ложился в руки, но на краю сознания постоянно мельтешило что-то, как соринка в глазу. Даже целый ворох соринок.  
Эрик был гибким, но слишком уж тонким. Жестким, но недостаточно сильным. Временами излишне дерганым. А временами каким-то нерешительным. И глядя в его угловатое лицо Росс постоянно ловил себя на том, что этому лицу недостает совершенства черт. В конце концов он просто закрыл глаза, пытаясь отключить визуальное восприятие и полностью сосредоточиться на ощущениях. И это было ошибкой. Перед мысленным взором незамедлительно встало другое лицо. По венам разлилась горячая лава. Росс с силой сжал тонкие запястья и прогнулся в спине, двигая бедрами все сильнее, уже не думая и еле удерживая рвущееся из горла хриплое рычание, отталкивающееся от языка имя. И имя было совсем не Эрика.  
Тело под ним выгнулось, и Эрик с низким протяжным стоном кончил, пачкая спермой живот и сжимая его в себе сильнее. Росс подошел к финишу через пару движений и, тяжело дыша, уткнулся лбом ему в плечо.  
– Для первого раза очень недурно, – довольно прошептал над ухом Эрик.  
Росс хотел было улыбнуться, но не смог. Похоже, его дела были совсем плохи.  
Эксперимент он довел до конца. Они встречались почти месяц, с упоением рисуя и с несколько меньшим упоением трахаясь: Эрик явно не питал к Росвеллу нежных чувств и просто наслаждался устраивавшим его сексом. И слава Богу.  
Россу без проблем удалось уговорить его отвести себя в местный гей-клуб – в Питтсбурге этого добра оказалось навалом. Видимо, гомосексуализм по старой привычке все еще считался признаком тонко чувствующих творческих натур. В “Вавилоне” было шумно и дымно, пахло потом и дикой смесью духов и одеколона, фигуры на танцполе хаотично двигались под очередной хит “Sneaker pimps”. Клуб как клуб. И размалеванные парни вкупе с отсутствием девушек его определенно не красили, даже если учесть, что таковых было меньше половины. Впрочем, справедливости ради, Росс клубы просто не любил.  
Конкурс они выиграли, заслужив даже сдержанно-хвалебную рецензию от ректора – для учеников подготовительного колледжа феноменальная редкость. И в тот же день Росвелл решительно предложил расстаться.  
– Зря, – пожал плечами Эрик, кутаясь в один из своих привычных необъятных свитеров: на улице было прохладно. – Было хорошо.  
Росвелл снова отрицательно качнул головой.  
– Ну, как знаешь, – Эрик опять дернул плечом и тут же улыбнулся: – Но киснуть сегодня вечером я тебе не позволю. В семь вечеринка, и мы с тобой главные приглашенные.  
Росс хотел было отказаться, но потом подумал, что это совсем неплохая мысль.  
На вечеринке он без труда подцепил себе симпатичную девчонку и провел у нее ночь, окончательно убедившись, что с женщинами приятнее и проще. Во всяком случае, женское тело не вызывало у него никаких лишних ассоциаций. Больше с парнями он спать не пытался.  
И только на следующий день Росвелл позвонил домой – рассказать семье о своей первой победе.  
– Как ты удачно, – немного ядовито ответил Лави. – Дома как раз никого нет, кроме меня.  
– Я тоже рад тебя видеть, – сдержанно ответил Росс, вглядываясь в лицо на экране ноутбука.  
Его внезапный отъезд Эккер-старший пережил не очень хорошо и, видимо, до сих пор не простил, что Росвелл не пришел с ним поговорить о выборе учебного заведения и вообще не обсуждал эту тему.  
Наверное, по той же причине так и не приехал навестить. Но Россу это было только на руку.  
– Мой учебный проект признан лучшим. С рекомендацией к зачислению на первый курс, – он все-таки не сумел сдержать гордой улыбки. – Я скинул тебе скан на почту, потом посмотришь.  
Лави походил на сфинкса. Из-за чертовой электронной связи было тяжело разобрать, какое у него на самом деле выражение лица: веб-камера не передавала всех нюансов мимики.  
– Это круто, – он вдруг пропал с экрана, а в камеру ткнулось что-то розовое. – Фенрир шлет тебе привет, – судя по звукам, Лави пытался столкнуть собачью тушу с кресла.  
По изображению прошлась какая-то тряпка, и Лави вновь возник на экране.  
– Он не понимает, что ты сидишь не в этой штуке. Ты показывал преподавателям зарисовки для графического романа, который задумал в прошлом году?  
– Нет, – Росвелл улыбнулся шире, наблюдая за возней Лави с собакой. – Сейчас был текущий проект. Мы делали его вдвоем. Идея не моя, на этот раз я только работал руками.  
– Она красивая? – Лави улыбнулся.  
– Он, – поправил Росс. – Отличный парень. Очень талантливый, – и тут же быстро добавил: – Но она тоже очень ничего.  
– И кто успел первым? – усмехнулся Лави. – Или оба хороши?  
– Каждый хорош в своем, – Росс постарался сделать вид, что совершенно не понимает очевидного намека. – Как турнирная сессия?  
Он твердо решил не рассказывать Лави про Эрика. Эккер-старший читал в человеческих лицах, как в распахнутых настежь книгах – издержки профессии. И Росвелл был абсолютно уверен: стоит ему начать говорить, Лави сразу поймет, что с ним что-то не так. А именно этого он всеми силами пытался избежать.  
– Они меня потеряли, – Лави отвел глаза, забарабанил по клавиатуре, видимо, отвечая кому-то в скайпе текстовым сообщением, потом усмехнулся в камеру. – Добрую половину турниров перенесли в НО.  
В Новый Орлеан Лави не ездил никогда. Даже если терял на этом миллион чистого заработка.  
– Тем хуже для них. Как ма?  
– Изображает пчелу пополам с валькирией. Росвелл. Ты точно в порядке? Ты там не слишком пользуйся тем, что некому загнать тебя в постель.  
– Меня есть кому загнать в постель, – фыркнул Росс.  
– От передоза серьезности умирают, ковбой, – Лави сказал это спокойно и тепло.  
Они поговорили еще немного, а потом Лави извинился и отключился: поймал срочный звонок.  
Росс выдохнул и откинулся на спинку стула. Похоже, пронесло. Тема его трудоголизма была привычной. А вот всерьез что-то утаивать от Лави он начал не так давно. И первые скромные победы на этом поприще приносили неожиданно острое удовольствие.  
Это будет красиво: обыграть игрока на его же поле.

____________________  
_**Buy-In (Бай-Ин)** – минимальная сумма денег, необходимая для вступления в игру._


	3. Tilt

_1999–2000_

После драки Росс задумался о том, что если сломает руку в такой вот разборке или, того хуже, повредит необратимо, то не сможет больше рисовать. Поэтому втайне от всех стал учиться обращаться с ножом, подаренным отцом в одной из поездок, а для тренировки постоянно вертел между пальцами карандаши. Это неожиданно возымело побочный эффект – привлекало к нему внимание девочек, считавших, что получается очень круто. И Росса это не то чтобы не радовало.  
В двенадцать лет он как-то очень быстро вытянулся, и его и без уловок особо не задирали. Но с ножом он чувствовал себя спокойнее. Чаще всего достаточно было просто показать его со зловещим видом, чтобы отпугнуть желающих драки.  
На втором году обучения в художественной школе им дали задание нарисовать человеческий торс. Росвелл обрадовался – наконец-то серьезная работа! Пришел домой в приподнятом настроении и чуть ли не с порога попросил Джо раздеться и посидеть пару часов топлесс.  
– Ты что, дебил?! – возмутилась сестра.  
– А что такого? Мне надо нарисовать торс.  
Росс недоуменно окинул взглядом сестру – та была плоская как доска. Нашла, чего стесняться, а главное – с кем.  
– Пошел ты к черту! – со слезами на глазах крикнула Джоан и кинулась вверх по лестнице.  
– Что за шум, а драки нет? – высунулся из библиотеки отец.  
Обалдевший Росс перевел взгляд на него и показал карандашом на альбом.  
– Нам задали нарисовать торс… Я ничего такого не имел в виду.  
Лави усмехнулся.  
– Росвелл, она же девочка.  
– Да у нее нет там ничего! – возмутился Росс.  
– Кретин! – в Росса с верхней площадки лестницы влетела подушка и чуть не сбила с ног. Джоан нырнула к себе в комнату.  
– Иди сюда, – поманил Лави.  
Росс шагнул в библиотеку, и отец закрыл дверь.  
– С девушками нельзя так обращаться. Они чувствительные, ранимые и хрупкие, не такие, как мы, – Лави указал ему на кресло и Росс уселся. – Ты ее сейчас очень обидел.   
Росвелл мгновенно насупился. Отец смотрел внимательно и строго, и он почувствовал себя жутко виноватым, хотя так и не понял, в чем именно.  
– Джо очень хочет вырасти и чтобы у нее поскорее появилась грудь, – пояснил наконец-то Лави. – Она переживает. Извинись потом, – отец начал расстегивать жилет. – Как думаешь, я сойду за модель?  
Росвелл перестал дуться и кивнул. Движения гибких пальцев, небрежно расстегивавших одну пуговицу за другой, его гипнотизировали, и он не сразу сообразил, что жилет и рубашка уже лежат на спинке стула. Отец слегка развел в стороны руками.  
– Командуйте, сэр художник, – негромко сказал он, еле заметно улыбаясь.  
На мгновение Россу показалось, что у Лави глаза сделались похожими на глаза земляной гадюки, которую они поймали недавно у самого дома. Бездонные, черные и очень внимательные. Улыбнувшись мысленно бредовости этой идеи, он важно, как взрослый, указал карандашом на кресло.  
– Сядь, пожалуйста.  
Лави послушно выполнил просьбу.  
Росс очень ценил моменты, когда можно было вот так запросто провести кучу времени с отцом или матерью.  
Он уже достаточно подрос, чтобы замечать все отлучки матери и что с ними в основном возится отец, но и Лави, случалось, надолго уезжал, а периодически ссорился с Вивиан, чья очередь оставаться и чья работа важнее. Он замечал и то, что мать выпивает, когда возвращается. Эккер-старший, конечно, тоже пил, но по сравнению с женой меньше. Все тот же пронырливый Миллиган сказал, что родители так себя ведут перед разводом. Но Росвелл уже знал, что родители давно не занимались друг с другом сексом, потому что уже не нравились друг другу так, как до свадьбы. И что они были настоящими друзьями, он тоже знал, а друзья иногда ссорятся, а потом мирятся. А значит, они не собирались расходиться.  
Еще ему казалось очень странным и даже подозрительным, что бабушка и дедушка, мамины родители, приезжали к ним очень редко, а папины не приезжали вообще никогда, и даже фотографий их не было в доме. У других ребят все было совершенно иначе – куча родственников на Рождество, камины и полки в фотографиях, ну или по крайней мере полные альбомы. И у каждого второго доставучие двоюродные и троюродные братья и сестры.  
Росвелл как-то раз попытался расспросить об этом отца. Реакция его потрясла. Эккер-старший совершенно закаменел (было жутко смотреть именно на эту неправильную полную неподвижность статуи) и чужим, ломким и сухим, как зимняя трава, голосом сказал, что бабушке Эккер они все не нужны. Через пару секунд он длинно выдохнул и добавил уже почти с обычной своей улыбкой, что она сейчас уже такая старая, что аллигаторы, пожалуй, унесли ее на болото и сделали своей королевой. Но Росвеллу почему-то не хотелось улыбаться. Он уже отлично умел чувствовать боль и страх. И отцу было очень больно и страшно.  
Росс довольно рано стал забирать сестру из школы, кормить обедом, стирать, прибираться, готовить вечерами ужин и ложиться спать, не дожидаясь родителей. Иногда бывало так, что и утром их не оказывалось дома, хотя оба не по одному разу звонили и проверяли, все ли в порядке. И учили его обязательно ставить дом на сигнализацию.  
К тринадцати годам Росс уже знал все нужные телефоны – спасателей, пожарников, окружных больниц, полицейского отделения, коммуникационных служб, а также десятка соседей и бабушки с дедушкой.  
– Когда тебе исполнится четырнадцать, оформлю на тебя карту, – улыбаясь, сообщила ему как-то вечером мать. – Будешь учиться сдавать первичку.  
Она сбросила туфли, болезненно поморщилась и пошла в комнату. Их с Лави рабочие кабинеты были оборудованы прямо в спальнях – за ширмами.  
Росс проводил ее внимательным взглядом, а через пять минут зашел к ней и молча поставил на стол пузатый бокал и бутылку "Hennessy V.S.O.P.". Потом вернулся на кухню, собрал поднос и его тоже принес.  
– Ох, моя радость, – Вивиан отчаянно растирала занемевшие пальцы ног. – Спасибо, но я не могу есть. Очень устала.  
– Ты должна поесть, – с нажимом возразил Росс. – Надо.  
Вив воззрилась на сына в немом удивлении.  
– Дорогая, тебе лучше это съесть, – сунулся в дверь Лави. – Он не отстанет. Я уже вот съел первое, второе и даже десерт.  
– Десерт ты скормил Фенриру, – парировал Росс. – Я все видел.  
– В самом деле? – Лави это явно не обескуражило. – Но первое и второе были отличные.  
– И кстати, – Росс не спускал с отца пристального взгляда. – Почему ты еще не спишь?  
Лави шутливо прикрылся домиком из ладоней в знак того, что спрятался, и торопливо скрылся в своей спальне. Вивиан взяла ложку.  
– Знаешь, мне кажется, надо нанять для вас няню.  
– Чтобы я еще и за ней присматривал? – нахмурился Росвелл. – Я тогда вообще учиться перестану.  
Мать сначала устало рассмеялась, но потом посмотрела в серьезные глаза сына и молча продолжила есть.  
С того дня родители стали уезжать чаще и иногда вдвоем, оставляя хозяйство на сына. Было непросто. Но зато они стали меньше ссориться и пить. У них появилось время на общение с детьми. Росс считал, что так намного лучше. И результат в его глазах вполне стоил затраченных сил.   
Вскоре Россу начали нравиться девочки. Он предпочитал более сформировавшихся старшеклассниц. Особенно его привлекала Одри, учившаяся уже в старшей школе. Небольшого роста, гибкая как хлыст, Одри занималась балетом и всегда закручивала густые черные волосы в узел на затылке, открывая лебединую шею. У Росса бежали мурашки по хребту, когда он случайно встречался с ней взглядом в школьных коридорах, ноги делались ватными, а руки такими горячими, что он вынимал их из карманов, боясь прожечь джинсы. Дома ночами он иногда вспоминал бархатистые темно-карие глаза – внимательные, с насмешливым прищуром, находящиеся в постоянном поиске. Наутро приходилось относить простыни в стирку.  
Он понятия не имел, как к ней подступиться. Девчонки из старшей школы младших мальчиков не замечали, почти всегда ходили стайками и могли крайне обидно высмеять даже по самому пустячному поводу. Хотя Одри была не такая. Она все больше молчала, только улыбалась загадочно и порой ехидно, а болтовне с подругами предпочитала какую-нибудь книгу. Часто Росс видел, как она пишет что-то быстрым летящим почерком в небольшом коричневом ежедневнике, украшенном крошечным ловцом с совиными перьями и коралловыми бусинами. Всегда в такие моменты она уходила под длинные пряди испанского мха, свисавшие с ветвей дубов за зданием школы.  
В конце концов он набрался смелости, подошел к ней после уроков и молча протянул руку, требуя рюкзак.  
Если Одри и удивилась, она не подала ни малейшего виду. Правда, рюкзак не дала, но сунула в руки тяжелую сумку с ноутбуком. И позволила проводить до дома, а это было пешком три квартала. Целых пятнадцать минут наедине с ней! Правда, в первый день Росс никак этим не воспользовался, потому что проглотил язык от волнения. С возрастом он становился все более неуклюжим в выражении чувств и эмоций с теми, кто ему нравился и кого он любил по-настоящему.  
Зато на следующий день вовсю обсуждал балет и театр, мысленно благодаря отца, давшего ему богатое культурное образование. А еще через день она позволила себя рисовать.  
Он видел, что нравится ей, несмотря на возраст. К тому же он был больше своих сверстников, сильнее и однозначно умнее. И вполне мог при желании сойти за выпускника средней школы. Поэтому когда Лави, увидев их вместе, попытался поговорить с ним и предупредить, что для Одри он просто забавная игрушка, Росвелл по-настоящему разозлился, нагрубил ему и без разрешения смылся ночевать к Палмерсам. На душе у него было гадко: до этого он никогда не ссорился с отцом, доверял его мнению о людях. Но от слов про Одри его прямо-таки подбросило. Злость была резкой, острой и пряной. И Росс знал, что, если бы отец не замолчал, ударил бы его. Ночью мысль об этом ужаснула. Лави в жизни не поднял на него руки, хотя неизменно был справедлив и порой даже строг. Но никто не имел права говорить гадости про Одри. Даже папа.  
Переживая первую серьезную ссору, он поделился своими мыслями с Одри. Та промолчала, а вот Ингрид, стоявшая слишком близко и все слышавшая, вдруг подошла и сказала, как-то ехидно косясь на подругу: "Тебя что-то слишком уж заботит твой папочка. Есть в этом что-то противоестественное, да, Одри?". И тут же убежала. Росс растерянно посмотрел на свою музу.  
– Отец тебе явно дорог, – пожала та плечами. – Ты говоришь о нем постоянно.  
Озадаченный, Росвелл честно стал припоминать, что и кому говорил. И про кого. И сколько раз. Даже в свой дневник залез.  
Через день он объявил матери, что ему нужно к психологу. Вивиан порадовалась сознательности сына и немедленно записала его на прием.  
Миссис Рокуэлл ему нравилась. Она была спокойной и рассудительной. И никогда не отделывалась общими фразами. И никогда не смотрела свысока – после общения с отцом на равных эта странная привычка прочих взрослых Росса всегда злила. Поняв, что Россу важно до всего докопаться самому, она объясняла, рассказывала, чертила диаграммы и схемы, советовала литературу и статьи.  
Она внимательно выслушала Росвелла, а в конце, после требовательного "что она имела в виду?", некоторое время молчала, разглядывая мальчика. Непонятно, зачем, ведь они уже не раз встречались.  
– Скажи мне, отец когда-нибудь трогал тебя...  
– Ну конечно, – Росс так удивился, что перебил ее. – Вы же сами рекомендовали нам почаще обниматься, брать друг друга за руки, класть руки на плечи...  
– Нет, – она невольно улыбнулась, но тут же вновь стала серьезной. – Я имею в виду... как-то необычно. Гладил тебя по животу или коленке, касался гениталий...  
– Нет! – он вдруг начал догадываться, что имела в виду Ингрид, и ему стало противно. Отец бы никогда...  
– Может быть, настаивал на том, чтобы купать тебя? Заходил в душ, когда ты моешься?  
– Нет. Никогда. Последний раз он мыл меня, когда мне было пять.   
Росвелл очень ценил свою самостоятельность и начал мыться без взрослых как только те убедились, что он точно не утонет в процессе. А зачем Лави могло понадобиться заходить в его душ, он и вовсе не представлял: у них было четыре санузла и один гостевой на первом этаже. Вивиан любила комфорт и ненавидела ждать очереди в туалет или ванную.  
– Быть может, говорил про однополую любовь помимо того, что мы обсуждали все вместе?  
– Нет.   
На все вопросы, которые пришли в голову Энн, он ответил отрицательно. Но они разворошили у него в голове змеиное гнездо его собственных почему и зачем. Он рассказал и о том, что больше всего ему нравится рисовать отца. Уникальная внешность того порождала в голове Росса самые разные истории, удивительных персонажей, он даже решил показать ей рисунки.  
Энн внимательно все рассмотрела, вернула ему папку и сказала, что, скорее всего, все объясняется совершенно естественной влюбленностью художника в модель, которую он считает идеальной.  
– К тому же, – добавила она, – вы с отцом в самом деле близки. Это не так часто встречается, особенно в период полового созревания, но очень хорошо, что между вами сохраняются доверие и душевная близость. В твоем возрасте важна уверенность в безусловной поддержке. Даже если ты ею не воспользуешься никогда, в глубине души ты знаешь, что она у тебя есть. И это придает твоему миру стабильность.  
Росс не стал говорить, что они как раз поссорились. Но затребовал себе литературу про чувства художника к модели. Проглотив все тем же вечером, он успокоился и повеселел. Ему даже лестно было осознавать, что многие великие художники пронесли в своем сердце привязанность к одной или нескольким своим музам через весь творческий путь. Это делало его в какой-то степени причастным к ним.  
Заодно порадовался, что не пошел с этими вопросами к Лави. Тот точно не заслуживал подобных подозрений от какой-то соплячки.  
А на следующий день весь его мир рухнул.  
На перемене он хотел поделиться с Одри, объяснить, что все абсолютно нормально, обыскал всю школу и наконец увидел ее в пустующем спортзале с каким-то старшеклассником.  
Хватило беглого взгляда, чтобы оценить и на редкость мерзкую харю, и то, как самозванец бесцеремонно хватает ее то за локоть, то за талию, иногда даже – у Росса потемнело в глазах от ярости – касаясь груди, явно нарочно. Одри краснела, опускала взгляд, и длинные ресницы бросали густую тень в неестественном освещении зала. Она отворачивалась и называла парня гнусным маньяком, но даже не думала уходить. И в итоге подставила ему губы, когда тот притиснул девушку к себе.  
Росвелл рванулся было вперед – оторвать от нее этого ублюдка и немедленно набить ему морду. Но внезапно остановился, так и не оторвав вторую ногу от пола. Одри смотрела ему прямо в глаза и в ее взгляде читался явственный приказ свалить в туман. Никакого смущения на красивом лице не было и в помине – оно было адресовано другому и для другого.  
“Она просто решила поиграть с тобой. И посамоутверждаться заодно...”  
Росвелл мотнул головой, словно хотел вытрясти оттуда отцовские слова, медленно развернулся и ушел. На уроки идти не было сил, поэтому он забил, забрал из шкафчика рюкзак и отправился домой на городском автобусе, а дома сразу ушел к себе в комнату. Яростно зашвырнул подушкой в стену. Этого было мало, чтобы снять агрессию, но боксерскую грушу он себе так и не завел – берег руки.  
Психолог говорила, что еще можно поорать в подушку, но Росс находил это ужасно тупым. Поэтому схватил папку с набросками и рисунками Одри и с ногами забрался на постель.  
Разглядывая один лист за другим, он жутко злился – на Одри, оказавшуюся такой же, как остальные, на отца, который был прав с самого начала, на соперника, которому так и не врезал, потому что по неизвестной причине какая-то глупая девчонка умудрилась остановить его одним только взглядом.  
Он вдруг смял один лист, скатал из него шарик и запульнул в корзину для бумаг.  
Больше никто так не сделает. Никогда.  
Внизу хлопнула дверь. Зазвучал голос Джоан, ей ответил Лави, который, видимо, забрал ее из школы, потому что Росс про нее просто забыл. Скорее бы уже она выросла и сама стала ходить в школу и домой, они уже и количеством уроков-то не совпадали…  
– Привет, ковбой. Можно?  
Отец всегда ходил тихо, как кошка, – неважно, в обуви или без. Росс совершенно не слышал, как он поднялся по лестнице. Наверняка заметил валяющийся в холле рюкзак и брошенные как попало кеды.  
Можно было не поворачиваться к двери. Тогда отец уйдет – он уважал личное пространство детей и не входил без разрешения. Но потом все равно придется говорить. Лучше уж сразу.  
– Можно, – неохотно буркнул Росс.  
Кровать дрогнула под весом Лави, и Росс почувствовал, как его обволакивает с детства знакомый запах, успокаивая и утешая. Волосы отца долго хранили аромат его сигарет – необычный, пряный, похожий на смесь леденцов с шалфеем, фруктов, какао и табака.   
Он легко коснулся уголка папки.  
– Что-то случилось?  
– Угу.  
– Поделишься? – в голосе не были ни капли иронии или насмешки.  
Росвелл вздохнул и начал рассказывать. Отец зачем-то всегда заставлял его проговаривать все вслух, даже если прекрасно понимал, что произошло.  
Лави не стал говорить "я же говорил", как любили почти все взрослые. И не съязвил, хотя мог бы и, по мнению Росса, даже право имел. Он лишь положил ему руку на плечо и легко сжал.  
– Мне кажется, пока ты учишься в школе, лучше поухаживать за сверстницами. Для них ты настоящий герой и звезда, приятель.  
– Ага, – равнодушно согласился Росвелл. Он вообще больше не собирался ни за кем ухаживать. Никогда. Но отцу решил этого не говорить.  
Удивительно, но после того, как Росс все рассказал, стало немного легче. Он вздохнул, наконец-то повернулся к Лави и обнял его.  
А потом неожиданно для себя самого уснул.

_декабрь, 2004_

Эта особенность так с ним и осталась. От нервного перенапряжения Росса вырубало сразу, стоило ему почувствовать себя в безопасности. Родителей это поначалу пугало, но психолог, а затем и семейный доктор объяснили, что подобная реакция – всего лишь один из многих способов организма справляться со стрессом. И далеко не самый худший.  
– Вы только понаблюдайте, – подытожил сухопарый доктор Моррис. – Если периоды подобного сна начнут сопровождаться провалами в памяти или приступами эпилепсии, необходимо как можно раньше начать лечение.  
Ничего подобного у Росвелла не наблюдалось, и постепенно все успокоились.  
Сейчас, например, после четырех месяцев ударной учебы, он отключился, стоило пристегнуть ремень безопасности в самолете. И когда приземлились, оставалось только посетовать про себя, что пропустил шикарное зрелище – в честь сочельника стюардессы были одеты как эльфы Санты.  
Пока ждал попавшую в пробку мать, пока ехали от аэропорта, Росс был как на иголках. Он дико соскучился по Лави. По Джо, маме и псу, конечно, тоже, но именно мысль о том, что скоро увидит Лави, заставляла материться про себя на бестолковую сутолоку на улицах и камикадзе-прохожих, мечущихся от витрины к витрине прямо через дорогу.  
Поэтому когда он наконец-то оказался дома, то стиснул отца в объятиях так, что у того захрустели кости.  
– Полегче, гризли, – Лави похлопал его по спине. – Ты стал больше, или мне кажется? Вив, он стал больше?  
Росс не слышал, что ответила мать. Его словно оглушило присутствием Лави – запахом одеколона, сигарилл, дорогого сукна, ощущением гибкого тела в руках, тяжелой прохладой волос, звуком голоса – насмешливого, вкрадчивого, глубокого и этим родным семейным “гризли”. Разом напомнив, почему он сбежал в колледж.  
Он аккуратно отстранился, свято надеясь, что никто ничего не заметил, особенно прижатый к нему Лави. Не стоило все-таки трахаться с Эриком. Арсенал его воображения сильно обогатился, и картинка, которая моментально возникла перед мысленным взором, спокойствию никак не способствовала.  
Праздник Росс как-то вытерпел, но потом его стали одолевать мысли о позорном бегстве. Слишком соскучился Лави, общавшийся с ним по-прежнему – много, доверительно и тепло. Слишком соскучился сам Росс. Слишком невыносимым, тягучим и темным было постоянное желание коснуться, схватить, стиснуть так, чтобы сбилось дыхание, а потом... Многочисленные и самые разнообразные вариации, что “потом”.  
Но стоило остаться одному, воображение рисовало перед ним картину куда более справедливую и безжалостную: застывшие на лице Лави гнев и отвращение. Лави никогда, ни единым словом или жестом не выказывал нездорового интереса в его адрес. И не должен был. С младшей школы одноклассники и просто знакомые чуть ли не хором твердили, что Эккеры какие-то странные. Забавно, что больным на всю голову выродком в их нетипичной семье оказался правильный до мозга костей Росвелл.  
Он не хотел думать, что случится с его родными, какими глазами будут смотреть на него Джоан и мать, если он сорвется. Придется уехать.  
Спас его, как ни странно, сам Лави, утром 26-го объявивший о том, что через день уезжает на турнир. Через день – это было хорошо. Так можно и потерпеть и больше времени провести с мамой и Джо. Тем более, что Россу было, о чем рассказать.  
Правда, мать столь своевременного отъезда мужа не оценила. Они сцепились еще с утра за завтраком, вяло ворчали почти весь день, причем, начинала Вив. В конце концов Лави не выдержал, позвонил кому-то и смылся, заговорщически подмигнув сыну. Росс с удивлением окинул взглядом его одежду (Лави крайне редко носил обтягивающие футболки, тяжелые армейские ботинки и прочую военно-рокерскую атрибутику, хотя выглядел в этом превосходно) и явно тяжелый рюкзак и попытался успокоить мать. В результате еще часа два слушал рассказ про то, насколько Лави самовлюбленное чудовище и всё же всем хорош, кроме одного – рано женился и не успел перебеситься.  
– Поэтому мы и друзья, – с коротким вздохом подытожила она. – Ладно. Как придет, пошли его ко мне.  
Росс кивнул с умным видом (для него конструкция выглядела слишком сложной) и пожалел, что, кажется, вышел из возраста, когда родители скрывали от него свои проблемы.  
Лави возвратился в первом часу. Стащил ботинки и крадучись двинулся к лестнице, держа рюкзак перед собой, чтобы не шуметь.   
– Я все вижу, – вполголоса заметил Росс, читавший в холле книгу.  
Лави вздрогнул и виновато оглянулся на него.  
– Ясно. _Она_ у себя?  
Несмотря на нелюбовь к родительским ссорам ситуация была комичной. Росс усмехнулся и кивнул в сторону библиотеки. Лави взглядом показал наверх и незамедлительно двинулся вперед. Росс последовал за ним, сам не зная, зачем, обещал же себе держаться подальше. Лави неизменно сеял противоречия во всех, кто находился рядом, потому что сам был соткан из противоречий.  
Мягкие манеры и искреннее дружелюбие и в то же время море язвительности.  
Светлая чистая кожа – и почти черные волосы и глаза.  
Гибкое, тонкое, даже изящное, но сильное тело.  
Кажущаяся беззащитность и безобидность – и способность оказать сопротивление противнику, превосходящему силой, пусть и далеко не всегда физически.  
Даже имя Эккера-старшего было великолепной обманкой. Кому только пришло в голову назвать мальчика совершенно не по-мужски звучащим именем Лави, тем не менее, не имеющим ничего общего с любовью. Лави в переводе с древнееврейского означало “лев”. Но большинство почему-то предпочитало верить в старую добрую “любовь”.  
Лави даже на свой возраст не выглядел, наводя на мысли о вампирах.  
Эккер-старший был тем самым человеком, которого казино мира жаждали заполучить к себе на постоянную работу. С профессионалами вроде Лави не нужны были хитрые приспособления и прочие приемы удержания денег в кассе – настоящего игрока даже высококлассный шулер мог обойти с большим трудом. Но Лави было слишком скучно работать в одном и том же казино. Поэтому он предпочитал турниры и мировые чемпионаты по покеру, а также не очень законные игровые заведения средней руки, а в казино заходил погостить.  
Росвелл никогда не спрашивал, почему он выбрал для себя такую странную профессию. Это и так было понятно.  
Лави Эккер любил играть и путешествовать.  
И рисковать.  
– Можно, я у тебя спрячусь?  
Росс вздрогнул. Они стояли у двери в его комнату.  
– Пожалуйста. Я выбрал лимит по ссорам на сегодня. А если я пойду к себе, наша мама меня точно найдет.  
Логично. Где еще ей искать мужа, как не в его спальне.  
Лави умоляюще смотрел прямо ему в глаза. И отказать оказалось невозможно, хотя когда минутой позже Лави скользнул в душ, а потом оттуда сообщил, что ему нужны полотенце и халат, Росс готов был дать себе в глаз. Или в челюсть. Он достал свой старый халат, который был безнадежно мал и почему-то все еще висел в шкафу, взял с полки полотенце и зашел в ванную.   
Его обдало паром и едва ощутимым запахом апельсиновой цедры. Лави любил цитрусовые. Росс быстро повесил халат и полотенце на крючок и, не удержавшись, бросил взгляд в сторону душевой кабины. За запотевшим стеклом был виден только тонкий гибкий силуэт. Росвелл сжал зубы и быстро вышел, едва сдержавшись, чтобы от души не хлопнуть дверью.  
Это уже было слишком. Стоять в собственной ванной и дрочить на фигуру Лави – сюжет, достойный третьесортной немецкой порнухи.   
Росс уткнулся лбом в дверной косяк и какое-то время простоял так, пытаясь успокоить бешено колотящееся сердце и привести мысли в порядок. Ни мысли, ни тем более тело успокаиваться не желали. В конце концов он вышел из комнаты, тихо спустился в кухню, склонился над раковиной и плеснул в лицо ледяной водой. Холодный душ был бы сейчас очень кстати, но если он воспользуется гостевой ванной, то неизбежно привлечет внимание матери.  
Потом он достал из холодильника фрукты и сыр (Лави наверняка так и не поужинал), присовокупил к ним бутылку шампанского и, крадучись, вернулся к себе.  
Лави все еще плескался: он мог торчать в ванной часами. Сибарит несчастный.   
Росвелл поставил поднос на тумбочку у кровати и решительно достал альбом с набросками последнего проекта. Рисуя, он обычно забывал обо всем, что происходило вокруг, и очень надеялся, что эта привычка сейчас придет на выручку.   
Отвлечься действительно получилось: ему давно хотелось создать какую-нибудь маленькую динамичную историю с драками, погонями, красивыми женщинами, шикарными тачками. И чтобы главный герой постоянно попадал в какие-то переделки. Задумавшись над этим, Росс автоматически попытался нарисовать попавшего в плен персонажа и вдруг понял, что плохо понимает, как должны выглядеть мышцы связанного человека.  
– Что рисуешь? – раздался прямо над плечом голос Лави.  
Росс чуть не подскочил. Буквально.  
– Приключенку, – наконец выговорил он, надеясь, что голос все-таки не выдаст совсем уж с головой.  
Рука Лави на мгновение замерла над рисунками, Росс кивнул и залип, глядя как тонкие пальцы привычно перебирают набросок за наброском.  
– Знаешь, я скучал, – выдал Лави, не отрываясь от скетчей. – Хорошо, что ты приехал. Я смотрю, у тебя тут материала на новеллу… Сюжет придумал?  
– Почти.  
Росс немного расслабился и рассказал про свою, как он ее про себя шутливо называл, бондиану. Лави внимательно слушал, кивал, потом взял чистый листок, набросал там что-то небрежно и сунул ему.  
– Вот так мышцы и суставы пойдут, если герой связан.  
Росс посопел над схематичным изображением, больше похожим на детали какого-то механизма или робота – Лави любил рисовать упрощенно. А Росвеллу одних схем и собственного воображения всегда было мало.  
– Поймать бы кого-нибудь и связать, – пробормотал он себе под нос.  
– А зачем ловить? – Лави фыркнул. – Модель я тебе или не модель?  
– И где мы веревку посреди ночи достанем? – голос упал почти до шепота. Росса спасло только то, что, опасаясь гнева Вивиан, они и так разговаривали очень тихо.  
Лави вдруг встал, отошел, и Росс тихонько выдохнул.  
– На, – спокойно сказал Лави, бросая на постель веревку и ставя на место рюкзак.  
Росвелл хотел спросить, за каким чертом отцу понадобилось таскать с собой веревку, но Лави уже небрежным движением скинул халат:  
– Ты связывать-то умеешь, ковбой?  
Росс только отрицательно мотнул головой. Голос окончательно пропал.  
Лави хмыкнул и протянул руки вперед:  
– Ладно. Чего только не научишься делать, когда рисуешь, правда? – в глазах мелькнула смешинка. – Так, сложи веревку вдвое…  
Слова пробивались как сквозь вату. Лави, смеясь и шутя, подсказывал, что делать. Когда Росс со злости на собственные трясущиеся пальцы затянул узел туже, чем надо, он даже не вздрогнул. Только опустил на мгновение ресницы, видимо, скрывая боль, и мягко попросил ослабить и не торопиться. Потом заставил все распутать, встал на колени и сложил руки за спиной, повторяя нарисованную позу.  
– Давай, ковбой, теперь уже сам.  
Он тряхнул головой, перебрасывая волосы на плечо, открывая спину, и Росс с трудом подавил желание провести рукой между сведенных лопаток. Мысленно выругавшись, он быстро связал Лави и едва не отпрыгнул от него, хватаясь за альбом, как утопающий за соломинку.  
Карандаш в руке, как обычно, успокаивал. Когда Росс начал обдумывать позу, строить ее на бумаге, в голове немного прояснилось, перед глазами, по крайней мере, не плавали красные пятна, по форме подозрительно напоминающие сексуальные позы. Он быстро зарисовывал ракурсы, обходя Лави по кругу. Тот ни разу не шелохнулся, словно врос коленями в пол.  
– Ты не мог бы встать? – попросил Росс.  
Лави кивнул. Росс ожидал, что он встанет как все обычные люди – выдвинув вперед одну ногу, но Лави вместо этого как-то быстро, текуче переместился на пятки и встал почти моментально. Росс сглотнул. Затея с веревкой казалась все более неудачной. Но его все же хватило на то, чтобы попросить Лави пройтись по комнате и даже взять со стола один из карандашей.  
– Кстати, из этого положения есть уникальный выход, – многозначительно сказал вдруг Лави. – С наручниками сработает даже лучше, потому что можно будет вставить ключ и повернуть его зубами, – не успел Росс слово сказать, как он уже опустился на постель, максимально вытянул руки под ягодицами и проделся через них, как через цирковое кольцо. – Пора распаковываться, – пошутил он, – у меня руки затекли.  
Росс поспешно развязал его и едва не вздохнул с облегчением, когда Лави наконец-то завернулся в халат.  
– Я тебе ужин принес, – Росвелл решительно сменил тему разговора.  
Лави фыркнул:  
– Отказываться, как я понимаю, бесполезно?  
– Абсолютно.  
– Тогда бартер. Я ем, а ты наконец-то рассказываешь мне про Питтсбург.  
Росс сунул ему в руки поднос и кивнул.  
Ему удалось загнать Лави в постель только часа в четыре утра. Сам Росс устроился на полу под запасным пледом, сверля невидящим взглядом стену и всеми силами стараясь не думать о том, как Лави мог бы бесшумно, как умел двигаться только он, соскользнуть с кровати и прижаться к нему со спины. Получалось так себе.  
Последней мыслью перед тем, как Росс сдался и обхватил член ладонью, была мысль о том, что пока он не научится себя контролировать, ноги его больше не будет в родительском доме.

____________________  
 _ **Tilt (Тильт, впасть в тильт)** – подсказка или намек, непроизвольное телодвижение, которым игрок бессознательно выдает силу своей руки, свое следующее действие и т.д._


	4. Fold

_2000–2003_

Первую победу Росс помнил очень хорошо.  
У нее были теплые карие глаза с золотистой искрой, каштановые волосы и небольшая щербинка на переднем зубе. И звали ее Лори Лейн. Далеко не отличница, но превосходная спортсменка. В их классе она чаще всего язвила в адрес Росса, называла его увальнем, дразнила ботаником и занудой.  
И когда он зажал ее в углу после уроков и поцеловал, а потом, повинуясь инстинкту, даже скользнул языком между полных сочных губ, она вдруг замерла. А когда он ее отпустил, отчего-то больше не услышал ни обидных словечек, ничего такого. Лори только смотрела на него огромными чуть удивленными глазами. И это было... почти так же, нет, намного более волнующе, чем снисходительное внимание Одри.  
По всей видимости, Лори это тоже взволновало, поскольку на следующий день об этом уже шепталась вся средняя школа, и Росс сделался предметом воздыханий остальных девчонок и авторитетом среди мальчишек-сверстников.  
Когда мальчик рассказал об этом отцу, тот гордо улыбнулся и сказал, что сын весь в него.  
Тогда же у них состоялся первый "взрослый" разговор. Лави решил, что пора рассказать Росвеллу о средствах защиты и признаках венерических заболеваний. Обо всем этом уже, конечно, начинали говорить и в школе, но отец объяснял намного лучше и понятнее.  
Как оказалось, не зря: теперь Росс уже не стеснялся подходить к девочкам и завязывать знакомство, гулять с ними, водить в кафе и целовать, конечно. Домой он их не водил.  
Вероятно, из-за этого (а может, и из-за начинавшего портиться характера) его с каждым днем все больше злило, что партнеры и партнерши отца и матери заходили временами к ним, могли остаться на обед, а любовники Вив – и вовсе на ночь.  
Поначалу он мирился с подобным нарушением границ, но потом терпение лопнуло. В один прекрасный день Росс чуть ли не силой выпроводил очередного избранника матери, пришел к родителям в библиотеку и мрачно выдвинул ультиматум. По его мнению, нечего было трахаться в их общем доме с кем попало. Особенно со слабохарактерными, бесхребетными слизняками, которых умудрялась выбирать мать. К удивлению, Росса, его поддержала Джоан, заявившая, что ее достало, когда по дому шляются какие-то идиоты, которые пытаются задобрить ее стремными подарками и совершенно не умеют себя вести.  
Лави дома не трахался, но вступился за жену. В итоге завязалась жаркая дискуссия.  
Через некоторое время родители согласились, что секса в доме не будет.  
– И нечего их вообще приводить, – заявил окрыленный успехом Росс.  
– Должен тебе заметить, что в этом доме живут Лави, Вивиан, Джоан и Росвелл, а не Росвелл в четвертой степени, – спокойно заметил Лави. – У нас равные права, и мы точно так же можем приводить гостей, как и вы. То, что вы этим правом не пользуетесь, – уже ваши проблемы.  
Джо и Росс и в самом деле никогда и никого не звали в гости и не устраивали развеселых вечеринок, когда родители были в отъезде, отчего в школе слыли задаваками и странными чудаками. Но обоих детей Эккеров совершенно не радовала мысль наводить дома порядок после подобных праздников жизни.  
– И когда гости приходят, постарайтесь быть с ними повежливее, – Лави встал, собираясь идти – он терпеть не мог длительных разборок. – Особенно с гостями матери.  
– Может, мне их еще и трахнуть? – зло буркнул Росс, не желая так быстро сдавать позиции.  
– Росвелл! – мать едва не задохнулась от возмущения, но Росс даже ухом в ее сторону не повел. Он смотрел на отца, каким-то неуловимым образом почувствовав, что вопрос сейчас решается между ними двумя.  
– А у тебя кто-то есть на примете? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался Лави и сощурился, насмешливо глядя сыну в глаза: – Ревнуешь?  
– Лави! Да прекратите же оба!  
Попытка достучаться до мужа, впрочем, имела такой же успех, как и с сыном.  
Они сердито уставились друг на друга. Росс отвернулся первым.  
Лави раньше не говорил ему настолько откровенных и ехидных гадостей, и он совершенно не знал, что ответить, как себя повести, чтобы не покраснеть еще больше и не выглядеть глупо. От бессилия хотелось просто наброситься на него с кулаками, но Росвелл чувствовал, что стоит это сделать – и он точно проиграет.  
Лави хмыкнул и вышел из библиотеки. Разговор был окончен.  
После него Джоан и Росвелл в основном выражали свой протест молча. Они были исключительно вежливы с гостями, но ничего сверх этой вежливости не предлагали и не поддерживали. Сразу после обеда дети обычно уходили в свои комнаты. Росс мог и вовсе смыться, чтобы не участвовать в раздражающих светских беседах.  
К этому родители относились спокойно. По крайней мере, Лави – тот подшучивал и дразнил Джо букой, а Росса тираном.  
Зато с девушками у Росса становилось все лучше и лучше. Почти все они просили рисунок на память, и он быстро научился делать небрежные наброски. Поначалу он старался рисовать как есть, но девчонки почему-то обижались. Тогда он стал немного приукрашивать реальность. Впрочем, тех, кто ему по-настоящему нравился он по-прежнему рисовал тщательно и с душой. На фоне чего, конечно же, возникла конкуренция за право быть его музой. Победила Лейн. Она уделяла ему массу внимания и всячески демонстрировала, что Росвелл предпочитает ее (Росса это скорее смешило: после предательства Одри девчонкам он не доверял), сама зажимала его в углу и будила в нем очень приятные желания и фантазии.  
Им как раз исполнилось по шестнадцать, когда девушка перешла к более решительным действиям. Две недели плясала вокруг него, рассказывая, что вот уедут родители, и тогда они займутся у нее "этим самым". Россу было очень интересно, почему бы не назвать "это самое", как и полагалось: просто трахом. Но, в целом, особой разницы в том, кто как это называет, он тогда не видел, а девочкам вполне простительны были почти любые причуды. Отец с детства приучал его к мысли о том, что женщины особенные, мыслят немного иначе.  
Оказалось, правда, что мышление некоторых представительниц женского пола совсем альтернативное, на взгляд Росса.  
Когда настал вечер икс, и они с Лори уже были почти раздеты и страстно тискались у нее в комнате, она вдруг уперлась ледяной ладошкой ему в грудь и посмотрела огромными испуганными глазами. Отказ ей пришлось повторить несколько раз: Росс совершенно точно чувствовал, что она его хочет, и поначалу принял это за кокетство. Но когда она расплакалась, поспешно отвалил и с час успокаивал ее, поил чаем и обнимал как маленькую. И заодно пытался успокоиться сам. Попросить воспользоваться ванной он почему-то постеснялся.  
– Ты не обиделся? – на прощанье спросила она.  
– Нет.  
Не обиделся, но разозлился. И продолжал злиться, когда пришел домой. Попытался успокоиться любимым чаем, но передержал заварку, и напиток только больше взвинтил нервы. Росс неожиданно для себя самого с такой силой поставил кружку на стол, что тонкий фаянс не выдержал и раскололся надвое.  
– И в чем провинился наш многострадальный сервиз на этот раз? – весело поинтересовался Лави, входя в кухню.  
Росс против воли улыбнулся. Подаренный матерью Вивиан лет пять назад, этот сервиз подвергался гонениям с самого первого дня в доме: отцу очень понравилась изящная посуда и есть он предпочитал из нее. И, разумеется, регулярно бил.  
– Эта чашка была последней, – трагично возвестил Лави, наблюдая за тем, как сын убирает со стола остатки чайной катастрофы и выкидывает осколки в ведро. – Идем, мы должны почтить ее память.  
И только в библиотеке, налив себе шампанского и еще раз посмотрев на хмурую физиономию сына, спокойно спросил:  
– Что стряслось, ковбой?  
Росс вздохнул и начал рассказывать, с неудовольствием наблюдая, как в глазах Лави разгораются веселые искорки. Он не видел в этой ситуации ничего забавного, наоборот, уже успел сломать себе мозг, гадая, что пошло не так. Договорив, он хмуро уставился на отца:  
– Ну и что это было?  
Лави вопрос явно развеселил окончательно, но, поняв, что сын сейчас совсем разобидится и уйдет, он как-то с собой справился. Даже встал и налил ему шампанского. Росс осторожно взял в руку тонкий бокал – до этого дня алкоголь он не пробовал.  
– Я думаю, она испугалась, – мягко предположил Лави, садясь в кресло напротив.  
– Испугалась? Чего?!  
– Многие девушки боятся первого секса. Для них это бывает неприятным и даже болезненным опытом.  
– Да она сама меня две недели по школе гоняла и зажимала во всех углах, – возмутился Росс. – Даже предлагала посмотреть вместе порно. Чтобы потренироваться.  
Отец как-то странно фыркнул:  
– Одно другому не мешает. Или, возможно, она решила использовать секс как попытку заявить на тебя свои права, привязать к себе, – продолжил он. – Или наоборот, хотела проверить твои чувства.  
– Права? – Росвелл запутался окончательно. – Чувства? А чувства-то тут при чем?!  
На этот раз Лави не выдержал и все-таки рассмеялся, но Росс был так поражен услышанным, что даже не обиделся. Вместо этого он залпом осушил бокал и едва не подавился – отцу пришлось подскочить к нему и похлопать по спине.  
Шампанское на вкус оказалось сладким, похожим на газировку и каким-то гадким – и как отец вообще его пил? Росс решительно отставил бокал в сторону и потребовал более подробных разъяснений. Лави вздохнул, странно посмотрел на сына, словно сомневался в его способности усвоить услышанное, но честно попытался объяснить, как и о чем думают молодые девушки и женщины.  
Еще через десять минул Росвелл понял, что сильно недооценил женский пол, когда думал, что они мыслят _немного_ иначе. Со слов отца перед ним разворачивалась целая альтернативная вселенная, о существовании которой он до этого дня даже не подозревал. Оказалось, что пытаться понять, о чем думает женщина, – это все равно что в пропасть заглядывать.  
– И они что, правда обо всем этом думают? Постоянно? – наконец, потерянно спросил он, вызвав в отцовских глазах очередной вихрь смешинок.  
Почему-то сейчас это не злило, наоборот, притягивало. По телу разливалось тепло, на душе вдруг стало как-то легко, радостно и словно бы немного щекотно. Наверное, из-за шампанского.  
Росс решительно протянул отцу бокал. Тот дернул бровью, но добавки налил.  
– Ну не всем же быть простыми и прямолинейными, как ты, ковбой, – ехидно сказал он. – В жизни должно быть приятное разнообразие.  
Росс не ответил. Его неожиданно заворожила исказившая рот отца кривоватая усмешка. Непонятно с чего подумалось, что у Лави должны быть очень мягкие губы. И чуть горьковатые – из-за сигарет.  
Росвелл вдруг представил себе, как склоняется над сидящим в кресле отцом, запускает руку в тяжелые темные волосы, проводит большим пальцем по четко очерченной скуле. Лави непременно бы откинул голову назад и посмотрел на него вопросительно и чуть-чуть растерянно – Росс часто встречал этот взгляд у девчонок за мгновение до того, как они начинали целоваться. А потом по губам пробежала бы эта странная усмешка, темная и колкая, и Росс бы не сдержался – наклонился ниже и впился поцелуем в подвижный рот...  
– О чем мечтаешь?  
Голос ударил, как пощечина. Росс дернулся и испуганно посмотрел на отца. Лави только вопросительно приподнял брови – читать мысли он не умел, хотя Россу порой казалось, что отец почти освоил это искусство.  
Он неопределенно мотнул головой, пряча взгляд. Живот вдруг скрутило тугим узлом. Росс почти ничего не боялся, но сейчас страх мерзко копошился внутри, словно живое существо.  
Как ему вообще мог прийти в голову подобный бред? Наверное, это выпивка. Его приятели уже начинали таскать отцовское пиво из холодильников и гордо распивать его. И вели себя после него странно, а временами так и вовсе ужасно глупо.  
Лави по-прежнему смотрел на него, ожидая ответа, и от этого взгляда по телу разливался огонь. Не дождавшись, он чуть подался вперед мягким, текучим, каким-то змеиным движением, и Росс поспешно отставил в сторону бокал и вскочил на ноги:  
– Ничего. Просто устал. Пойду спать.  
И едва не бегом выскочил из библиотеки, решив про себя, что в жизни больше не будет пить. В алкоголе определенно не было ничего хорошего.

_декабрь, 2005_

К восемнадцати годам пить Росс так и не начал. И, глядя на балующихся родительским алкоголем сверстников, только укрепился в своем решении никогда не начинать. Вчерашних подростков выпивка растормаживала до полной утраты разума, и о каком-либо контроле речи просто не шло. Они творили несусветную хрень, и Россу оставалось только удивляться, как они умудряются наутро не сгорать со стыда. Почему-то отец, сколько бы ни пил, так себя не вел. Да и мать оставалась вменяемой даже после коктейльной вечеринки.  
Сдержал Росвелл и другое данное себе обещание. Он не приехал домой на пасхальные каникулы, а к лету накопил денег из своего ежемесячного содержания и присоединился к компании старших студентов в поездке по Европе. Родителям он объяснил, что ему не хватает готической натуры. Вивиан похвалила его умение обращаться с деньгами и стремление к самосовершенствованию, а Лави только пожал плечами.  
Они часто общались по скайпу: Росс старался по возможности сохранить хотя бы толику того тепла, что между ними было, пока его не перемкнуло. И уже понял, что попытка не общаться вовсе при первой же встрече приведет к неминуемому срыву.  
Из разговоров исчезли сказочные истории, если только они не обсуждали какой-нибудь сюжет, зато появились девочки и секс, шутки по этому поводу, политика, экономика, разные семейные дела. Лави стал чаще говорить об играх, делиться наблюдениями за людьми. По всей видимости, он все-таки обижался на столь резкий выход Росса в самостоятельное плавание (а может, решил, что раз сын уже взрослый, то и сюсюкаться с ним не нужно): тон его сделался более резким, насмешливым, а порой откровенно колким и язвительным.  
В начале декабря позвонила мать и спросила, не забыл ли случаем Росвелл, что Рождество – семейный праздник. Росс, по всей видимости, выглядел очень даже забывшим о такой ерунде, потому что Вивиан вздохнула и сообщила, что так и знала.  
– Я заказала нам индивидуальный тур в Бенгалию. С пещерами, слонами, тиграми и всем, что вы, мальчики, любите. Билет у тебя в почте, паспорт вышлю курьером. И Росс, – она строго глянула в вебкамеру.  
– Да? – оторопело спросил Росвелл, несколько опешив от радикального метода матери решать семейные вопросы.  
– Попробуй только не полететь. Твоему блудному отцу я тоже все выслала. Встречаемся 24-го в аэропорту за два часа до регистрации.  
Росс улыбнулся. Лави весь последний год мотался по всему миру и дома бывал немногим чаще сына.  
– Есть, мэм! – он шутливо отдал честь в камеру.  
Вивиан закатила глаза и отключилась.  
Подумав, Росвелл решил, что это совсем неплохая идея. Он очень скучал по семье. И если программа в самом деле будет такая насыщенная, как обещала мать, у него просто не будет времени на ненужную рефлексию и прочие глупости.  
Первый самолет задержали в Питтсбурге перед взлетом из-за чьей-то халатности. Оказавшись в кресле, Росс посмотрел на часы. Он прекрасно успевал стыковаться с родными в Саванне. Поэтому вытянул ноги в аварийный проход и моментально уснул. Но в Атланте поджидало штормовое предупреждение.  
Аэробус нехило потрясло при посадке, он неловко шмякнулся на залитое дождем покрытие, подпрыгнул и заскользил, отчаянно тормозя двигателями. От этого толчка Росс и проснулся. Оглядел сонными глазами гудящий от перевозбуждения салон и включил телефон. Вокруг обсуждали, не стоит ли уже опасаться повторного урагана вроде августовской напасти.  
К трансферу пришлось нестись прыжками: дождь сменил добротный почти тропический ливень. Уже на этом этапе Россу стало понятно, что просто так он не улетит. Но он всё же дождался подтверждения на стойке информации. Потом набрал Вив. Мать, ясное дело, не обрадовалась. Потом сказала, что сейчас перезвонит. Росс посмотрел на время и пошел к стойке аренды автомобилей.  
Через двадцать минут Вивиан сообщила, что заменила бронь на утро 26-го числа.  
– Тебе и отцу, – добавила она хмуро. – Не могу ему дозвониться. Он должен был еще сегодня утром прилететь из Бостона. Заодно убедись, что он не спалил дом.  
Росс фыркнул, забрал ключи и двинул на парковку.  
Он всегда водил без раздражения. За рулем он сосредотачивался, выкидывал лишние мысли из головы, ему хорошо думалось и даже практически отдыхалось. Двести пятьдесят миль от Атланты до дома он даже не заметил.  
В Саванну приехал уже ближе к вечеру. Пока отдавал машину, чтобы не возиться с ней потом, пока дожидался общественного транспорта, потратил последний заряд на телефоне в попытках дозвониться до Лави. Тот трубку не брал. Чтобы заглушить тревогу, Росс сам с собой заключал пари на то, что Эккер-старший забыл про поездку, забыл телефон, забыл зарядить телефон или улетел следом за Вив и Джоан и забыл написать об этом Россу. Вероятность всех этих событий была примерно одинаковой.  
Последний вариант Росс отверг, попав наконец-то домой и увидев в холле небрежно брошенный на спинку дивана плащ. Несмотря на усталость после долгого пути, он не смог сдержать улыбки. Лави вечно сеял вокруг себя хаос из оставленных где попало одежды, книг и чашек из-под кофе. На придиванном столике обнаружился и мобильник. Расстроенный Лави наверняка специально оставил его тут и ушел в свою комнату – предаваться тоске и унынию. Он терпеть не мог оставаться в праздники один.  
Навстречу Россу кинулся с могучими объятиями Фенрир. Это было странно. Если Лави был дома, то пес должен был быть с ним и хорошо, если не в постели. Росвелл убрал плащ Лави в шкаф, потрепал хаски по загривку и стал подниматься наверх. Пес радостно скакал впереди, показывая дорогу – он обожал собирать все семейство Эккеров в одном месте.  
Уже на площадке второго этажа Росвелл услышал доносящиеся из комнаты Лави странные звуки: ритмично повторяющийся свист, а за ним – приглушенный хлопок. Больше из комнаты не доносилось ни звука. Он нахмурился, но гадать не стал: просто подошел к двери и спокойно ее открыл. И застыл на пороге.  
Фенрир у ног зарычал, и Росвелл машинально ухватил пса за ошейник.  
Взгляд выхватывал из общей картины фрагменты, словно луч прожектора из темноты.  
Полностью обнаженное тело.  
Запястья в широких кожаных кандалах.  
Рдеющие на коже следы.  
И тут же – взметнувшуюся вверх черную змею, и следом – звук удара.  
Ресницы Лави, слегка вздрогнувшие, когда кнут коснулся спины.  
Росс в бешенстве уставился дальше, за него, скользнул взглядом по гибкой сильной фигуре, по полной высокой груди и породистому, но некрасивому лицу. И наконец остановился на холодных голубых глазах. В которых явственно читалось "вон отсюда".  
Ему потребовалось несколько секунд на то, чтобы сообразить, что происходящее перед ним не было насилием. И еще несколько – чтобы подавить прилив бешенства в адрес посторонней женщины, которая смеет указывать, что делать в его собственном доме. И только потом Росс повернул голову обратно – чтобы всмотреться в затуманенные глаза Лави.  
Сейчас они казались абсолютно черными и бездонными, и он вновь застыл, чувствуя, что его затягивает как в омут. А потом в глубине расширенных зрачков что-то дрогнуло, они обрели более осмысленное выражение, подействовавшее словно стартовый выстрел на спринтера. Росс резко развернулся и вышел, по-прежнему сжимая пальцы на ошейнике, наполовину приподняв упирающегося пса в воздух.  
Лави нагнал их уже в холле.  
– Росвелл. Постой.  
Росс сильнее стиснул зубы и, не поднимая головы, принялся шнуровать второй ботинок. Полы длинного махрового халата шевельнулись и замерли в шаге от него.  
– Все ОК. Я переночую у Питера. Или в гостинице. Утром вернусь. Прости за беспокойство.  
Слова натирали горло, как наждак. Собственный голос показался ему деревянным.  
– Я думал, ты улетел с матерью, – Лави говорил мягко и как-то медленно. – Прости. Я не думал, что ты... Росвелл, да выслушай меня! Пожалуйста.  
– Я звонил, – Росс коротко мотнул головой в направлении гостиной, где лежал забытый мобильник. – Ты не брал трубку.  
Изнутри распирал обжигающий гнев. Россу казалось, что если он немедленно не даст ему волю, то просто взорвется. Но делать этого было нельзя. Он вздохнул и медленно встал, заставляя себя взглянуть на Лави. Тот смотрел на него встревоженно и немного виновато, и это прогнало злость быстрее любых оправданий и извинений. Из-под ворота халата выглядывала черная кожаная полоска в металлических бляшках, плотно охватывавшая шею.  
– Я хотел бы, чтобы ты остался, – тихо попросил он. – Эстель уже уходит.  
Лави прислонился к стене и обхватил себя руками, словно мерз. Росс какое-то время молча смотрел на него, а потом медленно кивнул.  
– Я подожду в гостиной.  
И принялся расшнуровывать дурацкие ботинки обратно.  
– Пять минут, – ответил Лави и нетвердым шагом направился назад. Его шатало.  
Росс едва не бросился следом, чтобы подхватить и помочь, но вовремя вспомнил, что после хорошего секса ноги порой держат плохо. А происходившее в комнате Лави определенно имело к сексу самое непосредственное отношение. Поэтому он развернулся, ушел в общую комнату и упал на диван, мрачно глядя в одну точку.  
Росвелл сам не мог понять, что его так разозлило. Скорее всего то, с какой легкостью Лави нарушил давнюю договоренность не трахаться в их общем доме. Хотя почему нет – дети выросли, Росс так вообще дома почти год не был, почему бы родителям не позволить себе больше свободы? Только стоило обсудить это всем вместе, как они делали раньше. Хотя бы по скайпу. Из-за частых отлучек Лави и Вивиан этот способ собрать семейный совет давно стал для них привычным.  
Еще неприятно жгла мысль о том, с какой легкостью Лави нашел способ скрасить себе одинокое Рождество. Росс отчего-то решил, что тот будет грустить и страдать в компании ноутбука, Фенрира и бутылки шампанского. И пока шел на второй этаж, успел возомнить себя чуть ли не Сантой, несущим нежданный подарок сироте. Хотя мог бы и сообразить – Лави никогда не относился к категории смирных домашних мальчиков.  
Но всего этого было недостаточно, чтобы объяснить охватившее его бешенство.  
Настоящая причина крылась в этой женщине.  
Эстель.  
В холле зазвучали голоса, и Росс против воли прислушался. Слов было не разобрать. Судя по интонациям, Эстель злилась, Лави напротив мягко ей что-то объяснял. В горле опять комом встала злость: Лави разговаривал с этой женщиной так, словно хозяйкой дома была она.  
У ног продолжал глухо ворчать Фенрир: ему гостья тоже не нравилась.  
Потом хлопнула входная дверь, а через минуту на плечо легла узкая ладонь. Пальцы подрагивали.  
– Спасибо, – тихо сказал Лави.  
Росс развернулся к нему. Лави был белым, как мел. На отходняк после качественного траха это уже не походило.  
Гнев мгновенно улетучился, уступая место беспокойству.  
– Ты в порядке?  
Лави отрицательно мотнул головой, обошел диван и тяжело опустился рядом.  
– Сколько времени? Надо связаться с Вив... У них там уже Рождество.  
– Я принесу ноут.  
Если не поговорить с матерью сейчас, разборки на всю ночь им обеспечены. А Лави явно нуждался не в этом. Так что они быстро установили связь, поздравили своих женщин с праздником. Мать еще раз напомнила обоим, что у них билеты на утро 26 декабря и что если они не включат хотя бы один телефон, их ждет очень веселая и крайне короткая жизнь. Лави пытался улыбаться и зубоскалить в ответ, но его уже ощутимо колотило, поэтому он говорил короткими отрывистыми фразами и при первой возможности попрощался и захлопнул крышку.  
Росвелл немедленно повернулся к нему:  
– Что с тобой?  
– Сабдроп, – видя недоумение на лице Росса, Лави свернулся калачиком на диване, обняв подушку и пристроив щеку на подлокотник. Выдохнул. – То, что мы делали... Мы не закончили как надо. И это вызвало... что-то вроде отката. У меня это обычно сразу.  
– Как тебе помочь?  
Росс не стал ничего уточнять, только запомнил новое слово: прочитать подробности можно будет позже. Он накинул на него плед, укутал поплотнее и, не удержавшись, легко сжал руками плечи. Лави сейчас выглядел невыносимо беспомощным, вызывал острое желание защитить.  
– Нужна вода. Побольше. И тепло. И можно дать немного шоколада. И по возможности физический контакт, – Лави запнулся, явно подыскивая слова. – Вроде любимых Энн обнимашек, да. – Удивительно, даже в таком состоянии он умудрялся язвить. – Помнишь, как я тебя успокаивал, когда ты разбивал колено или получал плохие оценки? Или ссорился с кем-то... Ну вот, вроде того... Предлагаю поменяться местами. Если правда хочешь помочь.  
Росвелл коротко кивнул:  
– Я сейчас.  
Он быстро принес все необходимое, погасил свет, отыскал среди рождественских телепередач какую-то музыкальную комедию – приглушенный звук Лави всегда успокаивал. Потом забрался с ногами на диван и попытался пристроить Лави у себя под боком, гадая, как бы ловчее уместиться. Тот только благодарно вздохнул, как-то незаметно втек в руки и вытянулся вдоль его тела, прижавшись спиной к груди. Росс на мгновение закаменел. Но Лави все еще трясло, и он заставил себя выкинуть из головы все лишние мысли, обнял крепче, а потом неуверенно коснулся ладонью волос.  
– Расслабься, – тихо сказал он. – Я здесь. Все хорошо.  
Лави прижался виском к ладони, коротко выдохнул. Бившая его крупная дрожь сменилась легким ознобом, и он потянулся за водой, уронил бутылку, нервно подхватил ее с пола и надолго присосался к горлышку – словно по пустыне бродил пару суток. Потом снова приник к нему всем телом и на этот раз несколько более удачно уместил шею на сгибе локтя. Росс поправил плед и уже увереннее погладил его по боку, плечу, запустил пальцы в волосы и стал мягко массировать голову.  
– А в Питтсбурге сейчас идет снег, – негромко заговорил он. – Большими красивыми хлопьями. Под ним даже не видно весь тот сюрреалистический пиздец, которым украшена елка посреди студгородка. У нас каждый год соревнование – что-то вроде конкурса на лучшую елочную игрушку в стиле "сделай сам"...  
Лави не отвечал. Но Росвелл и не ждал сейчас ответа. Просто рассказывал – тихо, неторопливо, даже не рассказывал – говорил. Он смутно помнил с детства, что мягкое ровное звучание голоса успокаивает. Поэтому продолжал что-то говорить, не особо задумываясь, что именно, гладил, перебирал волосы, едва ощутимо касался лица.  
Было ли дело в том, что Лави нужна была помощь и Росс сейчас целиком сосредоточился на нем, или в том, что ему за этот год действительно удалось научиться держать себя в руках, но несмотря на тесный контакт желания немедленно схватить, сжать, овладеть больше не было. Только невыносимо хотелось легко коснуться губами виска или, может быть, повернуть к себе лицом и мягко поцеловать – но с этим он вполне успешно боролся.  
Комедия давно кончилась, началось что-то лиричное, напоминавшее мелодраму – Росс не акцентировал внимания на экране. Лави наконец-то расслабился, перестал дрожать, а потом внезапно перевернулся, обхватил Росса руками, ткнулся носом в грудь и моментально уснул, судя по выровнявшемуся дыханию.  
На этот раз сдержать нервный вздох не получилось, но Лави его не услышал и не почувствовал: он действительно спал. Росс какое-то время обнимал его, машинально гладил, дожидаясь, пока Лави уснет крепче. Потом попытался аккуратно выпутаться из объятий, но Лави тут же крепче вцепился в него и недовольно заворочался.  
Росс кое-как перевернулся на спину, устроил его на себе и пролежал так пол ночи, боясь пошевелиться. А потом его сморило.  
С утра Росса разбудил запах кофе и горячих круассанов – и довольное мурлыканье Лави, что-то напевавшего себе под нос.  
– Подъем, ковбой! – жизнерадостно объявил он, увидев, что сын зашевелился.  
Выглядел Лави бодрым, здоровым и довольным жизнью, и Росвелл с облегчением улыбнулся и с энтузиазмом принялся за завтрак: вчера вечером они так и не поели.  
День прошел в прогулках с Фенриром и в азартном арт-спарринге на скорость, а на следующее утро они без приключений сели на самолет и отправились к девочкам. Вивиан не обманула, и остаток каникул прошел в постоянных поездках и приключениях, как бывало раньше. И в таких же теплых близких разговорах.  
Нет, желание никуда не ушло, да и память бережно сохранила малейшие детали рождественской ночи, и Росс порой перебирал их, как тайные сокровища: ощущение тела в руках, шелка волос под пальцами, тихого ровного дыхания на плече. Остались с ним и более тягучие, злые, будоражащие воспоминания – свист кнута, следы ударов на светлой коже и темные омуты глаз. Но его больше не трясло от одного присутствия Лави рядом, а тело не реагировало незамедлительно на объятия или мимолетные прикосновения.  
Наверное, он просто наконец-то вырос.

____________________  
_**Fold (Фолд, пас)** – отказ от шанса выиграть банк в текущей раздаче. Положить или сбросить руку на стол вместо того, чтобы сделать колл или рейз._  
_**Ураган Катрина** – сильнейший ураган за историю США, приравненный к национальному бедствию. Ураган прошел над северным побережьем Мексиканского залива в августе 2005 года, оставив после себя сильные разрушения и затопленные города._  
_**Сабдроп (drop — падение)** — собирательное название для негативных симптомов (как физиологических, так и психологических), которые иногда могут отмечаться у нижних сразу или через некоторое время после BDSM-сессии. Состояние сабдропа часто характеризуется упадком сил, слабостью, состоянием тревоги, душевного волнения, психологического дискомфорта; возможны и другие симптомы. Причины возникновения могут быть разные, в том числе – некорректно завершенная сессия._


	5. High-limit

_январь-июль 2004_

Спустя пару недель после странной выходки Лори Росс лишился невинности с девушкой из компании Одри и Ингрид. Она девственницей не была и страхами по поводу секса, наличия у него большого члена или чего-либо еще подобного явно не страдала. Ему понравилось, ей, судя по отсутствию ядовитого трепа в его адрес в коридорах, тоже. Но вот Лори Лейн это не устроило совершенно. Она на него обиделась и не хотела общаться, о чем звонко объявила на перемене.  
На что конкретно она обиделась, Росс так и не сумел понять. Но на всякий случай попросил прощения, сводил в кафе и целую неделю носил ей цветы. Это, естественно, подействовало: отцовские советы всегда действовали с девчонками. Через неделю Лори сменила гнев на милость. Они даже начали встречаться. В основном, потому что Росс чувствовал себя виноватым. Ну и нравилась ему эта Лейн тоже. Хотя и не так, как Одри. Единственное, с чем он испытывал определенные сложности, так это с тем, что отвечать на ее постоянное "ты меня любишь?". Вопрос смутно раздражал. К тому же, Росс отлично видел, что этой самой любви Лори к нему не испытывала и, скорее всего, вообще не представляла себе, что это такое.  
Вечно девчонки все усложняли... Можно ведь было просто хорошо проводить вместе время, бегать по вечерам, ходить в музеи и в кино, трахаться и не парить мозг.  
Конечно, при таком подходе Лори вскоре объявила, что он бессердечная скотина и что между ними все кончено. Чем вызвала еще один всплеск недоумения. А потом Росс порадовался, что этот странный период в жизни закончился.   
Закончился и очередной учебный год.  
У Джо были промежуточные экзамены. Поэтому она еще в марте сообщила, что никуда не поедет. Вивиан отправилась в инспекцию по основным офисам. И Лави в честь окончания года предложил Россу вдвоем отправиться поглазеть на Мачу-Пикчу, пирамиды майя и прочие диковины, а закончить вояж, к примеру, в Рио.  
– Там сейчас не карнавал, конечно. Но всё равно прикольно, – подытожил он.  
Росс идеей загорелся. В Мезоамерику и в Южную Америку они еще не ездили, а рисовать там было много чего, да еще такого, чего нигде нет.  
Они вылетели, как только закончились экзамены.  
Россу неосознанно нравилось смотреть на расслабленного Лави. Он выглядел непривычно, когда надевал карго-штаны, майки, таскал на себе рюкзак. Даже более непривычно, чем в милитари.  
Вместе они облазили все, что не могли осквернить, по словам гида. Было что-то бесконечно уютное в том, чтобы, матерясь, на пару, а то и наперегонки карабкаться вверх по ступеням пирамид, чтобы заползать в пещеры, согнувшись в три погибели или даже изображая двух гигантских землемерок. Еще до сельвы они успели много раз перепачкаться, перецарапать себе все руки и ноги, наставить синяков и ободрать колени и локти. Лави укусил скорпион, в результате чего он потом шутил, что стал Царем Скорпионов, а Россу в руку вцепилось какое-то вредное шипастое растение. От последствий этих напастей их избавили врачи в местном госпитале, и уже через день они отправились дальше. Гид обещал им удивительные водопады и какие-то чудо-озера.  
К снаряжению теперь добавились добротные мачете, а к гиду – еще и проводник из местных.  
Продираясь через заросли, они старались двигаться тихо, но получалось так себе.  
– Вот разозлим местных богов, – прокряхтел Лави, сражаясь с особо упорной лианой, – и они нас съедят.   
– Принесут в жертву этому... как там его... Ужепочти?  
– Уицилипочтли.  
– Кто вообще мог придумать такой язык?  
Они попытались воспроизвести парочку фраз, гид постоянно их поправлял, кончилось все гомерическим хохотом. Внезапно проводник что-то крикнул.  
– Он говорит, тут можно поставить лагерь, – перевел гид.  
"Тут" оказалось полянкой в пару десятков футов площадью. Если бы не индеец, они прошли бы мимо, даже не заметив, что за деревьями и свисающими с ветвей лианами что-то есть.   
Дальше предстояло ночевать на одном месте, выходя с утра и возвращаясь к вечеру, каждый раз в новом направлении. Чем они с удовольствием и занялись. Места их окружали просто потрясающие. То Росс, то Лави надолго залипали на что-то с блокнотами и карандашами. А однажды проводник ухватил их за штаны и заставил присесть. В полном молчании они смотрели, как ягуар перебирается через речку. Росс успел даже сделать три наброска, прежде чем пятнистый зверь исчез в кустах.  
Но про древних богов шутили зря. Они свое взяли.  
Здесь, в лесу, отец выглядел, двигался и вел себя совершенно иначе. И Россу постоянно хотелось его рисовать – за невозможностью большего. Так старательно собранная в единое целое картина мира вновь начала распадаться, раздираемая на части его личными демонами. Вдобавок Лави не помогал, наоборот – временами взгляд у него становился очень странным, каким-то темным, зовущим и совершенно бешеным. И хотя Росс понимал, что все это адресовано не ему (привыкший к регулярному сексу отец, скорее всего, просто тяготился вынужденным воздержанием), всё равно ничего не мог с собой поделать. Его отчаянно тянуло зарисовать именно вот это, странное, полное страсти, что проглядывало через Лави.  
– Знаешь, – задумчиво сказал Росс, наблюдая, как отсветы огня пляшут на лице Лави, – ты как Пернатый Змей. Прости, я ни за что не выговорю имя на этой тарабарщине.  
– Только перьев не хватает, – хмыкнул мужчина. – Тебе попозировать?  
– Конечно! – Росс обрадовался. – Можно даже без перьев. Я их потом пририсую.  
Хмыкнув еще раз, Лави шевельнулся, на ходу перестраивая свое подвижное лицо, вживаясь в роль и пытаясь передать Россу то, что знал о древнем боге, а знал он намного больше сына. В движениях, пластике тела отчетливо проступило что-то драконье. И это завораживало.  
Росс схватил блокнот и принялся рисовать, боясь, что образ ускользнет, исчезнет, и он не успеет его ухватить. Но поселившееся в отце божество уходить никуда не собиралось. Наоборот, с каждым днем его присутствие ощущалось все явственнее, будя в Росвелле самые различные желания.  
Он постоянно ловил себя на том, что смотрит на Лави и думает, какими были бы его губы на вкус, на ощупь. Как он мог бы положить руку ему на грудь и провести вниз, по ребрам, по животу, а потом еще ниже. Какими густыми, наверное, были волосы у Лави на затылке. И как огонь, постоянно тлеющий сейчас в темных глазах, мог бы вдруг разгореться – от его прикосновений. Тут фантазия, слава всем богам, обычно спотыкалась.   
За день до окончания их приключения Росс проснулся очень рано – уже рассвело, но еще было прохладно. Лави рядом не было – на природе тот всегда вставал с солнцем и с ним же ложился, хотя дома его раньше полудня было и из пушки не добудиться. Наверняка куда-то смылся порисовать в одиночестве.  
“А я чем хуже?” – подумал Росс, наскоро натянул ботинки, перебросил через плечо сумку и крадучись обошел палатку гида и проводника.  
Недалеко от лагеря был прекрасный маленький водопад – очень живописное местечко, и можно было бы там подкараулить какую-нибудь живность. С этими мыслями он шел очень тихо, надеясь не спугнуть птиц или животных, но когда вышел к воде, то понял, что лучше бы спугнул.  
В водопаде плескался Лави.  
Росс застыл, глядя на струйки воды, бегущие по волосам, по спине, по ногам, стекающие в ложбинку между ягодиц. На блики отраженного водой восходящего солнца на гибкой фигуре. На радугу брызг у ног. А потом Лави вдруг повернулся, выгнулся, едва касаясь лопатками скалы, запрокинул голову и обхватил член ладонью, и Росс забыл, что значит – дышать.  
Альбом для скетчей выпал из рук, и Росс потянулся к штанам, непослушными пальцами расстегнул молнию и коснулся враз отяжелевшего члена, не в силах оторвать взгляда от тонкого тела. Сияющие брызги слепили глаза, окутывали Лави мягким мерцанием, делая его в самом деле похожим на древнее лесное божество. Он вдруг поднял руку, легко коснулся пальцами открытого горла, ключиц, скользнул ниже. Росс закусил губу, двигая рукой все быстрее, и очнулся только услышав собственный протяжный стон.  
Звук оглушил его. Росс вздрогнул, опустил взгляд на перепачканные спермой пальцы и в панике шарахнулся назад, в тень деревьев, едва не упав. Мазнул рукой по траве, пытаясь как-то очиститься, дернул вверх молнию, машинально подхватил с земли случайно попавшийся на глаза альбом и кинулся прочь.  
Он не соображал, куда именно бежит, главное, подальше – от водопада, от лагеря, от проводников, от Лави, от любого, кто мог бы его увидеть, – спотыкаясь о корни, падая, до тех пор, пока окончательно не выбился из сил. Тогда он забился в какие-то кусты и прижался спиной к дереву, обхватил ноги руками и уткнулся лицом в колени, как когда-то давно, в детстве.  
Глаза жгло слезами, а внутри все разрывало беспомощным страхом, стыдом и отвращением к себе. В голове крутились какие-то обрывки: шум воды, мерзкое хихиканье старшеклассницы Ингрид, изогнутые в загадочной усмешке губы Одри, внимательный взгляд миссис Рокуэлл и ее спокойный голос, задающий ему странные и непонятные раньше вопросы.   
Ингрид была права. А психолог ошиблась: её вопросы были адресованы не тому человеку. Лави Эккер извращенцем не был. А вот отношение Росвелла к отцу было абсолютно противоестественным и его невозможно оправдать "восхищением музой". Невозможно оправдать ничем.  
Росс не знал, сколько просидел так, беспощадно заставляя себя вспоминать все свои чувства, все свои мысли, все фантазии о Лави. И ужасаясь тому, как их оказалось много. Он не знал, как теперь смотреть в глаза отцу, матери или Джоан. Больше всего хотелось навсегда остаться здесь, в джунглях, и никогда не выходить к нормальным людям.   
Слезы кончились. Росс вздохнул, поднял голову, упираясь затылком в ствол пальмы, закрыл глаза. И подумал о том, как, должно быть, волнуется сейчас отец, не находит места, гадая, куда он пропал. Наверняка по своей привычке успел вообразить кучу ужасов, например, что на Росса напал ягуар, или что он сломал ногу и валяется где-нибудь в овраге, не в силах добраться до лагеря, или… Если он не вернется сейчас, то будет не только ублюдком и извращенцем, но еще и законченным подлецом и последним трусом.  
Росвелл поднялся на ноги и неожиданно покачнулся. Голова кружилась, ноги были какими-то ватными – наверное, от пережитой истерики. Он стиснул зубы и сосредоточился, пытаясь хотя бы приблизительно вспомнить, в какой стороне лагерь. А потом неуверенно пошел вперед.  
Лагерь отыскался совершенно внезапно. Собственно, Росс практически выпал из зарослей на палатку. Перед глазами все расплывалось. Последним, что он услышал разборчиво, был встревоженный голос Лави:  
– Эй, ковбой, что с тобой? – лба коснулась прохладная ладонь, и Росс провалился во влажное и горячее марево, окутавшее его со всех сторон и пытавшееся задушить.  
Что происходило потом, Росвелл помнил крайне смутно. Каждый раз, когда приходил в себя, рядом был Лави. Говорил, что они в Мериде, в аэропорту, в госпитале в Мехико, в карантинном отделении, снова в аэропорту. Все эти понятия казались смутно знакомыми, но не оставляли в памяти ни следа. Раз за разом, просыпаясь, он спрашивал, где находится, чтобы тут же забыть ответ, потому что все на свете вытесняли встревоженные темные глаза Лави.  
В бреду Росс ни разу не позвал отца по имени, смутно помня, что нельзя этого делать ни в коем случае, но закрываться от странных смутных видений у него не было сил. И поэтому его постоянно преследовали картины одна откровеннее другой, сменявшиеся вслед за тем жуткими и непристойными, какими-то текучими иллюзиями и миражами, достойными Босха и Дали. А временами их место занимали подвижные графичные образы вроде живописи майа и ацтеков. И везде главным действующим лицом был Лави, частенько – Лави-Кецалькоатль. Почему-то в бредовом состоянии для Росса не представляло трудности это произнести, и он, кажется, в самом деле пару раз произнес.  
Лихорадка отступила так же внезапно как началась. Вовремя полученная медицинская помощь, молодой крепкий организм – и две недели спустя Росс уже сидел в кабинете Энн Рокуэлл. У него все еще немного тряслись кончики пальцев, если он перенапрягался, все еще быстро подступала усталость, но в целом болезнь отступила.  
Рокуэлл очень внимательно выслушала напряженный рассказ, просмотрела новые наброски и хотела уже начать говорить, когда Росс покачал головой.  
– Не надо. Не о чем тут говорить.  
– Росвелл, я понимаю, что произошедшее тебя шокировало и глубоко травмировало. И сейчас тебе хочется... побыть наедине со своими чувствами. Но... Ты уверен?  
– Да, миссис Рокуэлл. Я думаю, мы закончили. И, я надеюсь, ваша профессиональная этика позволит мне быть уверенным, что об этом никто не узнает.  
– Хорошо, – видно было, что решение отпустить его в момент кризиса далось ей нелегко при всем профессионализме. – Возьми, пожалуйста, эту визитку. Если решишь, что тебе все-таки нужно проработать проблему, Ричард Саймонс специалист в этой области.  
Росс кивнул.  
Ни к какому специалисту он не пошел. В его беде ему никто не мог помочь.  
Вместо этого он принял решение уехать.  
Ему больше не было места рядом с семьей.  
Воспользовавшись отсутствием родителей, он нашел колледж как можно дальше от дома, послал туда все необходимые документы, портфолио, потом позвонил, переговорил с куратором. Ему пришлось использовать электронную подпись матери на форме разрешения, но он все же добился отчисления из школы и перевода в колледж при Питтсбургском университете в Пенсильвании.   
Вивиан новости восприняла спокойно – только поворчала немного, что подобные решения стоило бы обсуждать с семьей. Потом успокоилась и даже похвалила за выбор колледжа и желание уехать в кампус сейчас, чтобы все разузнать, разведать и привыкнуть к новому месту.  
Лави посмотрел на него очень странным взглядом и молча пожал плечами. Но было хорошо видно, как сильно его задело настолько внезапное решение. И если Росс сомневался в том, что глубоко его обидел, то на следующий день получил этому прямое подтверждение в виде отсутствия Лави дома. Отец не появлялся, пока Росс не улетел. И юноша был этому малодушно рад.

_апрель, 2006_

Сейчас, спустя полтора года, Росвелл чувствовал себя куда лучше, чем в день своего бегства в Питтсбург. После рождественских каникул отношения с Лави наладились окончательно – конечно, речь уже не шла о той близости, что была между ними раньше, но все же разговоры стали сердечнее и теплее. Росс больше не боялся, что его сорвет и он чем-то себя выдаст – умалчивание и избегание определенных тем почти вошло в привычку. Поэтому спустя несколько месяцев он позвонил Лави и без особых опасений озвучил свою просьбу:  
– Слушай, ты не мог бы провести меня в казино?  
Каким бы взрослым ни выглядел Росвелл, до двадцати одного года вход в игорные заведения ему был заказан. Но Лави наверняка мог что-то придумать.  
– А тебе зачем, ковбой? – усмехнулся тот с экрана ноутбука. – Хочешь сделать пару ставок?  
– Нет, – Росс улыбнулся в ответ, – зарисовать людей и интерьеры. Я уже изучил фотографии, но это совсем не то...  
Его "бондиана" неожиданно возымела успех. Ее даже взялось печатать местное издательство. И хотя Росвеллу уже чертовски надоели приключения плейбоя и авантюриста Стивена Гроулинга, он исправно отрисовывал сюжет за сюжетом, отлично понимая, что далеко не всегда ему придется работать с тем, что по-настоящему нравится. И вот теперь настало время вывести героя к игровым столам, а Россу отчаянно не хватало визуального материала. И особенно – атмосферы подобных заведений, прочувствовать которую можно было лишь изнутри.  
Он вновь посмотрел на Лави и неожиданно сам для себя добавил:  
– А еще я хочу посмотреть, как ты играешь.  
– Вот как? – Лави улыбнулся – тепло и как-то по-особенному. – Ну приезжай. Я в Вашингтоне.  
При встрече Лави первым делом потащил Росса покупать одежду. На все возражения, что у него уже есть приличный костюм с собой, Эккер-старший ответил, что не позволит себя позорить. Конечно, у Росса было много сшитых на заказ костюмов (при его росте и ширине плеч купить готовый уже было проблемой), но все они остались в Саванне. В Питтсбурге он носил удобный casual и ни в чем большем просто не нуждался, так что в чем-то Лави был прав. Но на втором часу примерок Росс все же возмутился, что устал разыгрывать из себя Барби.  
– Да брось, – возразил Лави. – Идеальная Барби это я. Мне даже кажется, что Вив именно поэтому вышла за меня замуж – чтобы одевать.  
Росс посмеялся.  
Они оставили адрес в ателье и через полтора часа Росвелл уже стал счастливым обладателем еще одного костюма-тройки. Лави оглядел его довольным взглядом.  
– Бонд. Джеймс Бонд, – резюмировал он, выделив Россу зажим для галстука и запонки из своих запасов.  
– Off. Fuck off, – отозвался Росс.  
В казино их пропустили беспрепятственно. В обновке юноша выглядел сильно старше своего возраста и в кильватере у Лави смотрелся более чем естественно.  
Лави Эккера приветствовали, моментально обступили и оторвали от Росса. Тот в некоторой растерянности наблюдал как вся компания шествует к одному из столов, как все пытаются прикоснуться к рукаву или локтю Эккера – на удачу, как занимают за столом места игроки...  
Первые партии были для Лави проигрышными. Вероятно, он разогревался или имел свою хитрую стратегию. Говоря по правде, Росвелла практически сразу окружила небольшая стайка девушек и женщин, почуявших свежую кровь, поэтому он быстро потерял нить происходящего за столами. Улыбаясь, отшучиваясь, он вырвался из цепких наманикюренных ручек и пошел гулять по казино, временами останавливаясь и делая очередной набросок.  
Поначалу к нему подходили заинтересованные дамы, потом заинтересовалась охрана. Росс заметил, что некие господа в костюмах сопровождают его из зала в зал, но пока никто не подходил и не трогал. Волнующая возможность ощутить, как чувствует себя герой его истории.  
Сделав круг, он вернулся к покерным столам.  
Игра была в разгаре. И похоже было, что Лави переманил Фортуну на свою сторону. Росс запоздало подумал, что надо бы продолжать рисовать – когда еще представится такая возможность. Но взгляд уже был намертво прикован к игрокам. К игроку. Одному-единственному, потому что королем этого стола был Лави, уже одно только наблюдение за которым было сродни таинству. Крайне сексуальному таинству.  
Лави был в ударе и без напряжения держал стол и банк.  
Росвелл, как зачарованный, уставился в непроницаемые глаза. Только он, наверное, видел, насколько они сейчас холодные, расчетливые и цепкие – было, с чем сравнивать. В этих глазах не было ничего общего с лицом, меняющим выражение от радости к сожалению, обманывающим противников, а потом говорящим им чистую правду – и никто, кроме Росса, не мог понять, когда Эккер лжет, а когда абсолютно честен.  
От Лави волнами распространялось возбуждение азарта, он походил на кубок с адреналином. Он заводил окружающих, хотя они вряд ли понимали, что это происходит из-за него, а большинство не осознавало, что вообще что-то происходит, просто следовало потоку. Росс же отчетливо видел и какой эмоциональный хаос творится среди зрителей, и что часть игроков за столом ошибается именно из-за Лави. А вслед за пониманием этого пришло нестерпимое желание вытащить его оттуда, чтобы никто не смел пялиться на него, утащить куда-нибудь и...  
Росс скрежетнул зубами и с трудом заставил себя отвернуться. Отойти. Выхватить взглядом самое непохожее на Лави существо, какое только можно было найти в толпе, – высокую платиновую блондинку с полной грудью, голубыми глазами и абсолютно блядской улыбкой. Через пару минут он протянул ей скетч, изображающий ее. А еще через пять уже трахал в номере этажом выше, успев мимолетно удивиться отсутствию белья под черным шелковым платьем. Видимо, подобные развлечения были для этой женщины делом привычным.  
После секса полегчало. Росс дежурно поцеловал холеные пальцы и вернулся в игровые залы, оставив случайную любовницу восстанавливать перед зеркалом товарный вид. Но к столам больше не пошел: стал отрисовывать недостающие наброски. На серии с рулеткой к нему подошел-таки человек в черном. И вежливо поинтересовался, чем это таким он занят. И не будет ли так любезен пройти в кабинет начальника службы безопасности. Пожав плечами, Росс последовал за охранником.  
В кабинете царила тишина. Музыка из казино сюда практически не проникала.  
Среднего роста мужчина в дорогом костюме, совершенно не ассоциировавшийся с охраной, поднялся навстречу. Представился Брайтом и в вежливой форме попросил объяснить, какого хрена Росвеллу тут надо. Пришлось рассказывать, что он сын Эккера, рисует комикс и нуждался в натуре для очередного выпуска. Присутствовавшие охранники сгрудились над эскизами, разглядывая их. Брайт небрежно перебрал листки, но явно не нашел в них ничего крамольного. Посмеялся и объяснил, что решил уже, что это такой новый способ разведки для конкурентов или шулеров.  
– Но для проформы придется тебя тут задержать, – добавил он, – пока Эккер не освободится и не подтвердит твою личность.  
Росс пожал плечами, отметив, что несмотря на улыбку босс охраны смотрел на него совершенно трезвыми и очень холодными глазами. Как ящер, пришло в голову сравнение.  
– Ладно. Не вопрос. А можно я пока нарисую пару ваших ребят?  
Мужик усмехнулся: выбирай, дескать.   
Росс выбрал парочку, обрадовавшуюся, как дети, остальные отправились в зал.  
Спустя час или около того в кабинет зашел Лави, обменялся с Брайтом рукопожатием и с любопытством окинул взглядом живописную импровизацию задержания злоумышленника, разыгранную двумя парнями в черном.  
– Я смотрю, ты без меня не скучал, – усмехнулся он. – Идем. Я приглашаю.   
Росс клятвенно обещал Брайту проставить все референсы, благодарности и ссылки и выслать номер с автографом. После этого они распрощались, и Лави потащил его в любимый ресторан в центре города – отмечать выигрыш.  
Попутно Лави шепнул пару слов бармену за дальней стойкой и они, наконец, вышли.  
– Что ты ему сказал? – заинтересовался Росс, садясь вслед за ним в такси.  
– Что ставлю по одной игрокам и делавшим ставки за моим столом, – на лице Лави заиграла полулукавая-полуигривая усмешка. – Люди не любят продувать, но любят угощение. Так что это традиция.  
Потом они ели омаров, свежайших моллюсков, какой-то шпинатный кошмар, по подозрительному стечению обстоятельств именуемый супом и приведший Лави в восторг, а Росса в ужас. Лави пил неизменное шампанское и увлеченно описывал игру, а Росс смотрел на него и понимал, что не слышит ни слова. Искрящиеся глаза, чуть презрительно кривящийся уголок рта, подрагивающие крылья носа, наполненные эмоциями выразительные жесты и бесконечно меняющееся лицо – были всем, о чем он мог сейчас думать. Не считая снедавшего его вопроса, каким бы мог быть поцелуй с Лави...  
Жесточайшей ошибкой и идиотской самонадеянностью было думать, что он перерос подростковое влечение.  
– Расскажи мне об Эккерах, – вдруг попросил он в отчаянной попытке переключить внимание.  
На самом деле, он не ждал, что Лави будет рассказывать, но искренне надеялся, что отец отвлечется на какую-нибудь острую и яркую злободневную тему, чтобы замять неприятный разговор.  
Но Лави, видно, был немного навеселе. Потому что ответил.  
– Эккеры перебрались в Новый Орлеан в середине девятнадцатого века. Торговля и кораблестроение, приятель, были нашим семейным делом. И путешествия. Много морских и сухопутных бродяг в этом мире носило фамилию Эккер. В дивной болотной дыре они быстренько обзавелись землей, плантацией и превосходным городским домом, как это нередко случалось у людей обеспеченных в то время. И стали мирно жить и преумножать добро. Во времена разных золотых и серебряных лихорадок наше поголовье уменьшилось, но, очевидно, недостаточно, поскольку некоторое число мужчин не утратило желания непременно поучаствовать в каждой из войн со времен междоусобицы Севера и Юга. Не миновало это желание и моего отца, нелепо, но героически погибшего где-то неподалеку от Вьетконга.  
Росс слушал, затаив дыхание. Лави всегда дико болезненно реагировал на просьбы рассказать о своей семье. И стоило перебить – скорее всего, решил бы, что на сегодня достаточно семейной ностальгии.  
К тому же, ему всегда нравилось, как Лави рассказывал.  
Тот махнул официанту, чтобы принес новую бутылку, закурил и продолжил.  
– Моя мать по крови на три четверти из шайенов, да еще и хиппи. Как ты, вероятно, догадываешься, бабушка была категорически против этого брака, но Этьен, мой отец, уперся. В итоге он сбежал с ней и венчался тайком. Привел ее в дом, заставил всех с ней считаться. И если бы не Вьетнам, наверное, все было бы хорошо. Рано или поздно слуги и домашние к ней привыкли бы, постепенно смирилась бы и бабушка. Но в результате приступа патриотизма отец погиб, а бабушка чуть ли не на следующий день после получения письма пошла к судье, потом написала в Ватикан. Брак признали недействительным. А меня передали ей, поскольку мама не могла обеспечить мне дом и приличное содержание. У нее и работы-то как таковой не было, а про ее семью я даже не знаю ничего. Может, они и пытались что-то сделать. Но мне об этом, конечно, не рассказывали. Когда я подрос достаточно, чтобы найти старые фотографии и начать задавать вопросы, бабушка рассказала только, что мой отец герой, а мать от меня отказалась. И то, что я знаю сейчас, я узнал от соседей да из газет.  
Он замолк и смотрел на городские огни внизу, пока подавали десерт, чай и меняли бокал. Взгляд у него был совершенно застывший, рот свело от попыток улыбаться.  
– Бабушка Эккер, – тихо продолжил он наконец, – растила меня как собственного сына и, признаюсь, была несдержанна в воспитательном рвении. Или, что более вероятно, ей хотелось вырастить нового Этьена взамен усопшего. В мои планы это не входило. Поэтому однажды я сел в автобус и уехал. Хотел добраться до Вегаса, но по дороге встретил твою маму, так что до Вегаса я добрался много позже. Мой брак тоже отказались признать, но я был умнее и домой Вив не потащил. Это был дикий мезальянс в головах Эккеров. Даже более дикий, чем какая-то скво-хиппи с севера. Ты же знаешь, твоя мать из семьи старателей, а для моей семьи это даже ниже, чем ниггер с плантации... В общем, когда родился ты, я приехал к бабушке. Надеялся, что если она увидит, как я счастлив и что родился мальчик, еще один Эккер, она сменит гнев на милость... – Лави смолк, раз за разом расправляя на коленях салфетку.  
– И что же? – глухо спросил Росс, в котором темной волной поднималась злость.  
Он никогда не видел Лави в таком состоянии. И смотреть на него сейчас было почти невыносимо.  
– Был безобразнейший скандал, совершенно отвратительный. Даже когда меня ловили в плавучих казино, где меня просто не должно было быть в силу возраста, такого не было. Мы жутко разругались. И я уехал. Ты очень возмущался и всю дорогу скандалил в машине, я не мог тебя успокоить, пока не вернулся к Вив. И с тех пор я больше не бываю в Новом Орлеане.  
Почти наверняка Лави все смягчил и многого не договорил. Но Росс уже прекрасно умел читать в его недоговариваниях – почти столько же, сколько в честных и подробных рассказах. Он, стиснув зубы, смотрел, как Лави допивает третью бутылку, как дрожат пальцы, судорожно стискивающие хрупкую ножку фужера, с каким упорством он отводит взгляд – и уже одного этого было достаточно, чтобы желать бабушке Эккер смерти.  
И захотеть посмотреть в глаза старой бессердечной суке, умудрившейся причинить столько боли внуку и разрушить до основания собственную семью.   
– Поедем со мной в Миннесоту в конце лета? – неожиданно спросил Лави.  
Росвелл посмотрел на него и понял, что готов поехать с ним когда угодно и куда угодно, лишь бы Лави стало легче.  
И поэтому кивнул.

____________________  
 _ **High-limit (Хай-лимит)** – игра с высокими суммами ставок._


	6. TAG

_июнь-октябрь 2006_

Влажная, какая-то липкая духота, ленивый ветер, едва шевелящий длинные седые бороды испанского мха, молчаливые вязы и запах воды – вот что впечаталось в память Росса крепче всего. Серебристо-серые, зеленоватые, золотистые тени не казались ему таинственными. Они были больными и блеклыми. И больным и блеклым выглядел дом, стыдливо прячущий разлагающееся тело за корявыми стволами.  
Росвелл не ожидал, что найти "родовое гнездо" будет так легко. И корил себя за то, что не попытался сделать этого раньше. Нужно было лишь направить запрос в электронную библиотеку Орлеана – и вскоре он уже разглядывал пожелтевшие даже в оцифрованном виде страницы газет: статья о пожертвовании крупной суммы в городскую казну, рукопожатие с мэром, сплетни о баснословном состоянии, утопающий в зелени свежеотстроенный особняк, скандальная свадьба, пафосный некролог о героической гибели наследника, затворничество сломленной горем матери. Семья Эккеров была хорошо известна в Новом Орлеане. По крайней мере, до смерти Этьена Эккера.  
Он тронул тяжелый дверной молоток, и на пороге возникла высокая чернокожая женщина, бесконечно красивая той диковатой уверенной в себе красотой, какой славятся многие афроамериканки. Она окинула Росса пронзительным взглядом и сказала следовать за ней. Лави упоминал, что раньше у Эккеров было много слуг, но сейчас осталось всего несколько, не пожелавших покидать Лавинию. Правда, теперь им платили, но что-то в манере женщины держаться говорило о том, что она и безо всякой оплаты осталась бы здесь.  
“Такая прислуга считает хозяина своей собственностью”, – вспомнился ему короткий смешок Лави.  
Росс прошел за ней, разглядывая дом – изящный резной мрамор, слегка пожелтевший от времени, красное дерево, серебро, бронзу; легкую дорогую мебель и хрустальные нити люстр, выглядевших невесомыми; фотографии и мелькнувшее в одном из альковов святилище. Во всяком случае, ему так показалось. В алькове горел приглушенный свет, а с портрета в центре смотрело лицо, одновременно и похожее и не похожее на лицо Лави.  
Горничная привела его в полутемную гостиную. Высокие французские окна были открыты настежь, по комнате гулял свежий ветерок, остро контрастирующий с лениво колышущимися темными гардинами и душным дымом, как от благовоний.  
Лавиния Эккер восседала в кресле, напоминающем трон. В прошлом она, вероятно, была сказочно хороша, несмотря на высокий рост и почти мужские плечи. Черная сигарета в длинном мундштуке, источник дыма и запаха, качнулась, когда Лавиния слегка подалась вперед. Пронзительные темные глаза крючьями вцепились в чужака. Росс ответил мрачным тяжелым взглядом, без малейшего стеснения отмечая морщины, опущенные уголки рта, старческие пигментные пятна на руках, тронутых артритом. Словно высвечивал на рентгене все, что было спрятано.  
– Зачем ты приехал, выродок? – выплюнула наконец бабуля Эккер. Ее голос был начисто лишен типичного старческого дребезжания и странным образом напоминал голос Лави, когда тот ругался и выражал неудовольствие.  
– Посмотреть на тебя.  
Росс ощущал странное отсутствие эмоций. Он с самого начала не собирался ничего доказывать или объяснять этой совершенно чужой женщине – не видел смысла. Он даже не смог бы сам для себя четко сформулировать, почему ему было так важно ее увидеть. Возможно, просто чтобы убедиться в ее существовании. Как с набросками и эскизами – никакая схема или построение никогда не могли заменить ему живой натуры.  
Но он всё же ожидал почувствовать что-то – злость, отвращение, может быть даже презрение. И не чувствовал почти ничего. Некогда величественная и властная женщина была стара и слаба. Она не несла в себе никакой угрозы, хотя все еще пыталась. И эта попытка вызывала жалость, а не гнев.  
– Ну, и что увидел? – в вопросе не было интереса, только тяжелая насмешка.  
В памяти почему-то всплыли сказки Лави о неупокоенных душах с болот.  
– Мумию, – ответил Росс, вглядываясь в лицо прабабки и подавляя неуместное желание взяться за карандаш. Типаж был великолепный. – В склепе.  
– Катись отсюда.  
– Покойся с миром, – бросил Росс, покидая комнату.  
И думая почему-то о том, что высохшая мумия больше не имеет над семьей Эккеров – его семьей – никакой власти.  
Вечером того же дня позвонил Лави и весело спросил, какие у него планы на первую половину каникул – до оговоренной рыбалки. И только в этот момент Росс окончательно осознал, что именно он умудрился пообещать.  
Почти три недели в земле тысячи озер в обществе Лави, лодки и пары спиннингов. На компанию случайно встреченных рыбаков можно было даже не рассчитывать – Лави терпеть не мог разрекламированные и переполненные туристами места ловли близ Миннеаполиса, предпочитая им глушь одного из многочисленных заповедников. Да и такие поездки всегда были только для них двоих. Максимум, кого соглашался вытерпеть Лави, – Вив и Джо.  
– Я думал поехать в Китай, – Росс говорил совершенно спокойно, без тени нервозности в голосе, хотя до этого дня ни о чем подобном не думал. – Зарисовать красивые и необычные пейзажи. Тианмень, Пещера тростниковой флейты, каменный лес, рисовые поля…  
Лави дернул бровью. Потом поднял ладонь вверх в универсальном знаке протеста.  
– Знаешь, что? Я думаю, что в Америке найдется ничуть не меньше красот. Ты даже не был в каньонах, не говоря уже о Скалистых горах, Йеллоустоунском заповеднике и прочих замечательных уголках. И, я думаю, если ты начнешь с юга, то совершенно замечательным образом завершишь путешествие в Миннесоте ко второй неделе августа.  
Лави смотрел ему прямо в глаза через вебкамеру. В его взгляде явственно читался вопрос. Росс понял, что еще одно неверное слово, и Лави задаст этот вопрос вслух. И тогда у него не останется ни единого шанса.  
– Ты прав, – медленно проговорил он. – Отличный план. И почему бы нам не взять с собой Фенрира? Пусть побегает вволю.  
Несколько мгновений Лави рассматривал его, словно решая, верить или нет (а может, именно этим и занимаясь), а потом уголок рта дернулся в тени усмешки:  
– Я его привезу. Надеюсь, он не перевернет каноэ как в прошлый раз.  
– Зато искупаемся, – машинально отшутился Росс.  
Завершив разговор, он порылся в бумажнике и достал визитку специалиста, которого посоветовала ему Энн. Некоторое время молча смотрел на нее, потом покачал головой и выкинул в мусор. Его проблема была не в том, что он болен. А в том, что он совершенно не хотел лечиться.  
Потом Росс пришел к выводу, что все не так страшно. Он много внимания и сил уделял самоконтролю, даже в мелочах, и за последние два года научился вполне сносно скрывать свои чувства и желания. Во всяком случае, Лави точно ни о чем не догадывался, иначе давно бы выгнал его из дома и выкинул все контакты из справочников. Нужно просто быть немного внимательнее и осторожнее, чем обычно, и все будет в порядке.  
Росс временно отбросил все тревоги и стал увлеченно планировать маршрут.  
К тому моменту, как он оказался в Миннеаполисе, за его спиной уже была значительная часть Америки.  
Он побывал последовательно во всех южных штатах, нигде особо не задерживаясь, только на две недели зависнув у Большого каньона, потом путешествовал вдоль горной цепи вплоть до самого Йеллоустоуна, откуда завернул к Ниагарскому водопаду. Потом ему втемяшилось в голову непременно увидеть Мэн летом, а уже в Мэне Росвелл вспомнил, что Лави так никогда и не возил его в Вегас, и вновь погнал на юг, в Неваду. К концу путешествия, когда уже ехал в Саванну, чтобы поставить машину и лететь в Миннесоту, он начал понимать, почему Лави так любит колесить по стране и готов проводить за рулем хоть целые сутки.  
Лави встретил его в середине августа в аэропорте. За лето Росс еще больше вытянулся и загорел. При попытке обняться оба засмеялись – Россу пришлось основательно нагнуться. Тело в руках показалось еще более тонким, чем обычно, но Росвелл усилием воли заставил себя отвлечься от тактильных ощущений. Чем позже он позволит себе о них думать, тем дольше продержится.  
Смеясь и беззлобно друг над другом подшучивая, они добрались до автостоянки – Лави снял домик в районе Боундари Уотерс, и оба единодушно решили, что лучше сразу добраться до места и там хорошенько отоспаться, не тратя время на гостиницу.  
Глядя на счастливую улыбку Лави, на то, как влюбленно тот смотрит на дорогу, гладит руль пикапа, слушая о последней игре, новости о матери и Джо, скорее ощущая, чем слыша на заднем сидении возню и сонную болтовню хаски, Росс почувствовал себя почти дома. А потом, словно щелкнули кнопкой выключателя, его срубило.  
Когда Лави потряс его за плечо, Росс с трудом разлепил глаза. За окном было темно.  
– Где мы?  
– В Боундари Уотерс, конечно. Подъем, соня, помоги мне перетащить сумки.  
Зевнув во весь рот, Росс неохотно сполз с высокого теплого сиденья.  
После того, как глаза немного привыкли к темноте, он разглядел, что машина припаркована перед одноэтажным домиком. Вокруг шептался лес. По небу бродили облака, то и дело затягивая звезды.  
Лави сунул ему в руки две коробки.  
– Неси в дом. Там открыто. Выключатель справа, снизу.  
Коробки были тяжелыми. Спросонья Росс чуть не упустил их из рук.  
Собственно, он и не проснулся толком. И, едва поставив свою ношу и заприметив у дальней стены диван, сомнамбулически прошагал к нему. Кроме этого прекрасного длинного дивана ничто не имело значения...  
Разбудило его яркое утреннее солнце. Мокрые листья и трава за окном сверкали алмазами капель.  
Росс с некоторым неудовольствием обнаружил, что отрубился прямо в одежде, так и не найдя в рюкзаке футболку с шортами. В процессе поиска из рюкзака вывалилась куча вещей с альбомом во главе, а пресловутый спальный комплект издевательски торчал прямо посередине. Росс фыркнул и пошел осматриваться.  
У камина стояли коробки и пара сумок. В холле обнаружилась наполовину разгруженная сумка с продуктами. В поисках молока или сока он забрел в кухню. Лави вспомнил убрать все скоропортящееся в холодильник и в морозилку.  
Ему стало слегка совестно.  
Побродив еще немного по дому, Росс обнаружил две спальни, ванную комнату, кладовку, какую-то запертую дверь – и полное отсутствие Лави. Удивившись (Эккер-старший больше Нового Орлеана ненавидел разве что ранние подъемы), Росс вымылся, переоделся и отправился готовить завтрак.  
Холодильник был забит, на полках стояли разные консервы. Лави обожал осень в Миннесоте и приехал сюда не на пару недель, а как минимум до середины октября.  
Где-то в процессе готовки во дворе послышался шум мотора, а потом в дом ввалился радостный и улыбающийся Фенрир, а за ним – не намного от него отличающийся Лави.  
– Завтрак, – резюмировал он, увидев на столе тарелки и кружки. – Придется с ним побыстрее расправиться, потому что там, во дворе, нас кое-кто очень ждет.  
Лави был каким-то странным – Росс не мог понять, что именно не так, лишь остро ощущал смену настроения. Но ему очень хотелось есть, поэтому он уткнулся в яичницу с беконом, а когда в следующий раз поднял взгляд, Лави уже рассказывал про то, как забирал лошадей, и ничем особо не отличался от себя-обычного. Скорее всего, просто не выспался и временами отсутствовал в материальном мире.  
Наперегонки расправившись с завтраком, они выбрались за дверь.  
Сзади к дому пристроена была конюшня, и оттуда доносились фырканье и перестук копыт. В стойлах гарцевали две чудные аппалузы.  
Росс восхищенно присвистнул.  
– Здорово. Сто лет в седле не сидел.  
– Арендовал для путешествий по округе, – Лави проскользнул в одно из стойл. – Вот эта чур моя, всегда любил девушек. – Лошадь доверчиво ткнулась ему в ладонь носом и тут же захрустела – Лави сунул ей яблоко. Второе кинул Россу. – Владелец предлагал их насовсем. Но я не знаю, как ты к аппалузам.  
Аппалузы отличались выносливостью, были замечательно красивы, но характер – наследие арабов и мустангов – был крайне нестабилен. Встречались среди них и подлинные монстры и кроткие, нежные создания.  
Росс шагнул к своему коню и наконец смог разглядеть толком.  
– Сорочий глаз...  
– Да. У обоих. Они от одной матери, – Лави нежно подул кобыле в ноздри и получил ласковый тычок лбом. – Предлагаю пробную прогулку мимо Фосс-лейк до Тамарака. А там поглядим.  
Лави улыбался, щуря глаза, а Росс смотрел на него и думал о том, как было бы здорово притянуть его сейчас к себе, стиснуть в объятиях до хруста и целовать, целовать, не останавливаясь, пока не припухнут губы, пока тело не начнет послушно плавиться в руках. Потом...  
– Эй, ковбой. Нас ждут сумки и амуниция.  
Росс еле сдержал желание потрясти головой.  
– Да. Да, конечно.  
В паху тянуло. Но ему быстро удалось заставить себя переключиться на дела, попутно засчитав себе еще одну небольшую победу над собой.  
До вечера разбирали оставшиеся сумки, возились со снастями, с лошадьми, с палаткой, а перед самым сном Росс показывал Лави наброски, сделанные за время поездки. Но тому почему-то не нравилось. Во всяком случае, Лави реагировал вяло, мало говорил и до самой ночи просидел, уткнувшись в бокал, так и не сделав ни единого глотка, лишь изредка опускал руку и перебирал шерсть Фенрира.  
Росс не выдержал долго смотреть на его сонное лицо и потянулся.  
– По койкам? – предложил он.  
Лави сумрачно кивнул и направился в свою комнату. Пес тут же встал было за ним, но поймал взгляд Росса и сделал вид, что и не собирался никуда уходить от камина, просто хотел размяться.  
– Эй... – Росс успел как раз до того, как закрылась дверь. Лави оглянулся. – Я рад, что приехал.  
– Я тоже. Спокойной ночи.  
Утром проснулись рано и с первыми лучами солнца уже были в седле. От загадочного мрачного настроения Эккера-старшего не осталось и следа. Они кружили верхом по окрестностям, сменяя лошадей на каноэ и обратно, сопровождаемые Фенриром, который восторженно носился целыми днями, если не сидел в лодке, стараясь выследить и поймать лису или зайца, но больше распугивая животных и птиц. На охоту у него не хватало терпения и умения. Лави грубовато подшучивал над ним, но пес не обижался. Пока бестолковые люди часами сидели у воды или стояли прямо в ней, он исследовал лес вокруг. Потом бестолковым называли уже его, пока обирали с шерсти клещей целыми гроздьями.  
– Это еще что, – Лави покрепче ухватил вырывающегося пса за шкирку. – Вот в том году он лошадей гонять пытался. И едва не получил в лобешник копытом. Моя очередь.  
Он скинул с себя всю одежду и повернулся к Россу спиной. Сообразить, что от него требуется, удалось не сразу. Только когда Лави повел лопатками, нетерпеливо переступил с ноги на ногу и недоумевающе оглянулся, Росвелл вскочил и пошел проверять, не забрался ли какой-нибудь особо упоротый кровопивец под одежду.  
При всем своем воспитании и утонченности Лави удивительно просто относился к человеческому телу. Дома он соблюдал традиционные правила приличия, в основном, по настоянию Вивиан, но на природе, да еще и в сугубо мужской компании, предпочитал не заморачиваться. Это было привычным.  
Так же спокойно Лави относился к эрекции, и еще когда у Росса только начинался переходный возраст, ясно дал понять, что стояк – это естественно и неизбежно, и нечего тут стесняться, на свой счет никто не принимает, если не озабоченный.  
Вот только Росвелл последние пару лет в присутствии Лави ощущал себя именно что озабоченным. И смог кое-как успокоиться только к моменту, когда пришлось раздеваться самому. И то ненадолго – каждое прикосновение, каждый касающийся кожи выдох заставляли его внутренне сжиматься.  
– Что-то ты одичал, – фыркнул Лави. – Можно подумать, в целой Америке не нашлось никого, кто бы тебя приласкал. Все. Одевайся, ковбой.  
На следующий день они не без сожалений вернули лошадей хозяину. Лави обещал подумать насчет приобретения, но им предстояло еще путешествие по реке.  
Реку выбирал Лави. И оказалась она с характером. Где-то весело пела на перекатах, где-то еле ползла, засыпая на ходу. Прозрачные стремнины сменялись маслянисто-черными омутами и согретыми солнцем широкими плёсами с песчаными пляжами. Росс то греб, то бросал весло и принимался рисовать как одержимый, когда берега и лес, подступающий к воде, рождали смутно знакомые сказочные образы.  
Наработавшись веслами за день, оба засыпали ночью как убитые. И было в этом что-то успокаивающее и уютное.  
– Всю жизнь бы так плавал... – сообщил он Лави на третий день, разглядывая причудливые воронки там и тут. Видимо, впереди был еще один небольшой порог.  
– Ты бы не смог. Тебя бы в город тянуло, – откликнулся Лави спереди.  
Сам Лави, как иногда казалось Росвеллу, в цивилизации нуждался мало. Фактически, тем немногим, что его порой удерживало от бесконечного бродяжничества и полукочевого образа жизни, были семья, покер и любовь к шампанскому. Лави одинаково комфортно было что на диване перед камином, что на бревне у костра.  
– Ковбой, к берегу, – вдруг сказал Лави. Он уже загребал передним веслом, мышцы на спине скрутило напряжением.  
– Что...  
– Быстрее! Давай же!  
Река как-то нехорошо вспухла, а течение, еще минуту назад ленивое и расслабленное, устремилось вперед, вихрясь водоворотами. Лодку ощутимо поволокло. Сидящий сзади Росс моментально взмок от напряжения, с усилием толкая каноэ под углом к берегу, то и дело задевая напружиненного рычащего пса.  
“Только не прыгай!” – взмолился Росс про себя.  
Чудом избежав столкновения со здоровенной сосной, во весь опор пронесшейся вниз по реке, они выкарабкались по осыпающемуся песку наверх и втащили за собой лодку. И практически сразу же мимо промчался ревущий водяной вал, кромка которого окатила их и заходящегося лаем Фенрира с ног до головы, но в последний момент помиловала – оставила стоять и смотреть на взбаламученный поток, тянущий за собой ветки, стволы, куски торфа, глухо ворочающий камни на дне.  
– Что это было? – ошарашенно спросил Росс.  
– Наверное, прорвало бобровую плотину, – хрипло ответил Лави.  
Фенрир вдруг заинтересованно навострил уши и двинулся было к подмытому берегу, но Лави защелкнул карабин на его ошейнике и зацепил поводком сучок.  
– Сидеть.  
Он ухватился за ствол и нагнулся над водой. Росс, не думая, мигом сграбастал его за шиворот и выдернул вверх, на твердую поверхность.  
– Спятил?  
– Там котенок. Его сейчас смоет.  
Росс, пользуясь ростом, вытянулся и глянул на воду. На ошметке пл **а** вника, чудом зацепившемся за торчащие из берега корни, шевелилось что-то полосато-пятнистое и отчаянно орало. Мяуканьем это было назвать сложно.  
– Доставай веревку. Я сам.  
– С ума сошел? – вернул шпильку Лави. – Я тебя не вытяну! Обвязывай.  
Вообще-то они вполне могли предоставить неведому зверушку ее неведомой зверушкиной судьбе. Однако, посмотрев в глаза Лави, Росс понял, что об этом не стоит и мечтать.  
Стиснув зубы, он обвязал Лави в несколько обхватов под грудью, обернул трос вокруг гладкого ствола березы и обвязался сам.  
– Я пошел, – Лави, придерживаясь за веревку, нетерпеливо скользнул вниз.  
Росс медленно травил трос, пока тот не перестал натягиваться. Заглушаемый ворчанием воды и лаем сходящего с ума от волнения пса, донесся возглас, означавший, видимо, что котенок спасен. И тут же трос рванулся из рук, едва не застав Росса врасплох. Он уперся ногами в землю и затормозил. Потом медленно потянул на себя, дюйм за дюймом, стараясь не делать резких рывков и не думать – только следить за тем, чтобы не исчезло натяжение.  
Едва показалась куртка, Фенрир наконец-то сломал сучок и рванулся вперед раньше, чем Росс успел среагировать. Вцепился зубами в капюшон и уперся лапами в землю. Вытащить мокрого хозяина целиком ему явно было не под силу, но уже подоспел Росс.  
Лави зашелся кашлем, выплевывая воду. И всё равно первым, о чем он подумал, был злосчастный зверек, и в самом деле оказавшийся большим слепым котенком. Секундного столбняка Росса вполне хватило, чтобы Лави успел вдуть в розовый нос воздух и вытрясти из легких животного воду. Тот немедленно запищал снова.  
Росс судорожно стиснул плечи Лави и заставил наконец посмотреть на себя.  
– Ты как?  
– В норме, – выдавил тот. Правый глаз наливался кровью, над виском вспухала шишка. На норму это не очень походило.  
– Раздевайся, – бросил Росс коротко, вытряхивая из каноэ мокрый гермобаул, пиная его в сторону Лави и доставая из кармана непромокайку с трутом и зажигалкой. – Встаем сушиться. Это для него.  
В Лави полетело запасное полотенце, в которое тот бережно завернул протестующего котенка, оттолкнув любопытствующую собачью морду. Фенрир обиженно лег рядом, положив голову на вытянутые лапы и отвернувшись в сторону.  
Лави обожал кошек. Хаски, насколько знал Росс, был исключением из правил. Пса завела Джо, клятвенно обещавшая за ним всячески смотреть и ухаживать. Как водится в таких случаях, за Фенриром смотрели все, кроме Джо, но больше всех этот засранец любил именно Лави, со временем совершенно его покорив и завоевав особое место в его сердце. А теперь любимый хозяин возился с каким-то мокрым комком шерсти, разом потеряв интерес к окружающему миру.  
Вот уж действительно, стоит кошатнику увидеть котенка, и у него отключается мозг.  
Росс подошел, отобрал животное, положил на рюкзак, а потом бесцеремонно принялся стягивать с Лави одежду.  
– Я сказал: раздевайся, – хмуро бросил он в ответ на искреннее недоумение.  
В темных глазах промелькнуло что-то – странно знакомое и отозвавшееся в нем резонансом, а потом Лави еле заметно склонил голову, послушно скинул оставшееся, завернулся в плед и сел у самого костра. Несмотря на конец лета вода в реке была почти ледяная, и у него отчетливо стучали зубы.  
Росс стянул верхнюю одежду и повесил сушиться. Поскольку он, в отличие от Лави, не нырял в реку с головой, белье осталось сухим. Натянув штаны, сунул Лави в руки полотенце с его драгоценным котенком. Тот тут же вцепился в находку, и теперь они тряслись вдвоем, в унисон.  
Росвелл неодобрительно покачал головой, а потом сел рядом и устроил Лави у себя между ног, прижав спиной к груди, укутав в плед всех троих и делясь своим теплом. Через некоторое время Лави перестал трястись и бездумно пристроил затылок ему под ключицу, бережно почесывая высыхающего котенка.  
– Не хватает романтической мелодии, – усмехнулся он.  
– Да уж, – в тон ему отозвался Росс. – Я даже знаю, какой: My heart will go on.  
– Какая пошлость.  
В голосе Лави яда, впрочем, не было. И вновь послышалось что-то неясное, смутно знакомое. Но долго гадать, что же это было, Россу не пришлось: отогревшийся Лави заерзал, моментально напомнив, почему объект страсти сажать между ног и стискивать в руках нежелательно. Росс уже напряженно подбирал достойный ответ на вопрос или шпильку – в том, что они будут, он даже не сомневался. Но тут ему в ухо ткнулся носом Фенрир и жарко лизнул. Росс рассмеялся, оттолкнул дурную пёсью морду и выпустил Лави.  
– Дай посмотрю твою шишку...  
На стоянке они пробыли сутки. Осознав, что выловил совсем не домашнего зверька, Лави позвонил в лесничество, и им пришлось дождаться сотрудника заповедника, преодолевая сопротивление котенка и вливая ему в рот разведенное по подсказанной ветеринаром пропорции молоко. Озадаченный Фенрир в конце концов отчаялся им помочь и воспылал к найденышу стойкой неприязнью, что значительно усложнило всем жизнь. Поэтому когда пришло избавление в лице молодого веселого егеря, все были счастливы. Егерь забрал животное, поблагодарив их за спасение маленькой рыси, а они отправились дальше по немного утихомирившейся реке.  
Дальнейшее плавание обошлось без происшествий и к концу недели они уже грузились в предусмотрительно подогнанную по их просьбе к месту антистапеля машину: каникулы подошли к концу, Россу нужно было возвращаться в Питтсбург.  
Провожая его в аэропорт, Лави хмуро молчал: он терпеть не мог прощаться. Но перед терминалом вдруг удержал за рукав.  
– Я еду в Мексику.  
В Мексику Лави ездил каждый год – отмечать День мертвых, поскольку любил этот загадочный праздник больше Хэллоуина. И обычно никогда не звал никого из семьи составить компанию. Поэтому следующая фраза застала Росвелла врасплох.  
– Едем со мной?  
Росс застыл. Не столько от самого этого предложения, сколько при мысли, что спустя всего пару месяцев снова окажется вдвоем с Лави.  
Что бы ни было тому виной – почти трехнедельное воздержание, постоянное присутствие Лави рядом, невозможность хотя бы ненадолго отвлечься, остаться одному или в компании других людей, – но последние дни перед отъездом дались Россу особенно тяжело. Повторный заход на круги ада так скоро – это слишком. Ему уже сейчас невыносимо хотелось стиснуть Лави в руках, поцеловать, получить наконец-то по морде и закрыть для себя эту тему раз и навсегда.  
Видимо, превратно истолковав его молчание, Лави добавил:  
– Это пир духа для художников. Сочные краски, контраст, местный колорит в высочайшем разрешении. Толпа народу, шум, гам, все друг к другу пристают – в общем, все то, что ты терпеть не можешь. Тебе понравится. Ну как? Идет?  
От неожиданного завершения монолога Росс ошалело кивнул.  
– Отлично. Я заеду за тобой в кампус. До встречи.  
Прежде чем Росс опомнился и смог хоть что-то возразить, Лави хлопнул его по плечу и исчез в толпе.  
Через полтора месяца он все еще не мог придумать ни одного благовидного предлога, чтобы отказаться от поездки. Даже бесконечно обрадовавшее его предложение от Dark Horse не могло послужить прикрытием: чтобы попасть в издательство, ему необходимо было отрисовать комикс, который подходил бы им по формату, в добавление к портфолио. Такого у него не было, и Росс смутно подозревал, что как раз поездки в Мексику ему на самом деле и не хватает для вдохновения.  
Потом вдруг пришло в голову, что он вообще-то уже взрослый, и совсем не обязан искать поводы, чтобы сказать нет.  
Но теперь Лави не отвечал ни на одно сообщение и ни на один звонок. Как сквозь землю провалился. Росс, чувствуя себя идиотом, по десять раз в день проверял телефон, почту и скайп, но там царило гробовое молчание.  
В Боундари Уотрес ответили, что мистер Эккер сдал ключи досрочно и уехал. Мать сообщила, что Лави привез Фенрира и смылся в одно из своих загадочных одиноких путешествий по штатам, не сказав ни куда едет, ни когда вернется.  
Поздно вечером 13-го все же пришло СМС-сообщение.  
"Я в мотеле. Ужасная дыра. Завтра увидимся".  
Росс минут пять бессмысленно пялился на телефон. Растерянность и недоумение постепенно сменялись злостью и беспокойством. Лави носило по Америке как перекати-поле, но он по-настоящему ненавидел мотели, называл их клоповниками, и если по какой-то причине не мог остановиться в приличной гостинице, а выбор стоял между ночевкой в машине или ночевкой в мотеле, он выбирал машину, даже если был с очередной девицей.  
"Где ты?" – написал наконец Росс.  
"Не могу говорить. До завтра".  
Росс понятия не имел, почему был так уверен в этом, но понял: что-то случилось.  
Лави вероятно полагал, что справится сам, иначе по-быстрому сбросил бы координаты с припиской "911". Но могло быть и так, что он не желал его впутывать, защищая от чего-то.  
Росс бросил быстрый взгляд на часы. Без четверти полночь.  
Выругавшись и схватив планшет, он попытался порисовать, чтобы как-то успокоиться и убить время. Через час он выключил ноутбук и пристроился с блокнотом в кресле. Еще через полтора часа бесплодных усилий нарисовать что-то отличное от абстрактной абракадабры он взялся за книгу. Потом за уборку. Потом попытался спать, но едва сомкнул веки, ему тут же приснился кошмар…  
К полудню Росвелл уже подумывал о том, чтобы поднять Национальную Гвардию, и тут телефон пискнул. Он схватил его с такой силой, что чуть не раздавил бампер.  
"Спускайся. Я внизу. Захвати права".  
Росс длинно выдохнул, зло покидал в рюкзак вещи, ноут, планшет, блокнот с пеналом, закинул его на плечо и сбежал вниз по лестнице, думая о том, как бы не дать Лави в морду сразу и вспоминая сопутствующие успокаивающие техники тай цзы. Обычно они помогали. Впрочем, стоило ему увидеть Лави, как агрессия сменила вектор.  
– Что случилось? – глухо спросил он.  
Лави, поморщившись, тронул языком разбитую губу и попытался улыбнуться. На скуле у него красовался багровый кровоподтек, над бровью – уходящий в волосы след из швов.  
– Поехали. Расскажу по дороге.  
– Я за руль.  
– Нет уж. Не хватает только ДТП. Пока я поведу.  
Росс не выдержал.  
Решительно притянул Лави к себе и обнял.  
К его удивлению, тот и не подумал сопротивляться или язвить. Уткнулся лбом ему в грудь и прерывисто выдохнул.  
– Господи, я думал, мне пиздец, – тихо сказал он.  
Примерно что-то в этом роде Росс и подозревал.  
Он разжал руки и подтолкнул его к машине.  
– Поехали.  
Решение остаться в Питтсбурге позабылось напрочь.  
В машине Лави со свойственной ему самоиронией рассказал о встрече с каким-то двинутым психом с манией преследования, севшем к нему на выезде из Миннесоты. И о том, как тот пытался заставить его выехать из мотеля посреди ночи сразу после того, как Лави отправил сообщение Россу. И о короткой драке, последовавшей после отказа. И – уже спокойно – о том, как остановился в больнице по дороге и отмахивался от предложений написать заявление, пока накладывали швы.  
Лави не очень-то умел драться, берег руки и противника предпочитал забалтывать насмерть. Ему сказочно повезло, что удалось сбежать раньше, чем случайный попутчик смог избить его по-настоящему.  
– Все. Останавливай, – прошипел Росс. – Я за руль.  
Он надеялся, что вождение, как обычно, его успокоит. Ярко вспомнились дорожные истории, которые Лави рассказывал ему в детстве. Тогда они больше походили на сказки, и мать часто говорила Лави, чтобы тот перестал сочинять небылицы, на что ее муж неизменно отвечал, что это не фантазии, а художественное преувеличение. И сейчас Росвелл перебирал их все в голове и пытался представить себе настоящий масштаб происходившего с Лави в путешествиях. Воображение рисовало картины одну страшнее другой.  
Он едва сдерживался, чтобы не устроить Лави разнос за привычку подбирать автостопщиков, но, бросив взгляд на соседнее сиденье, обнаружил старшего Эккера крепко спящим. Вздохнув, Росс переключил внимание на дорогу и попытался успокоиться, но на деле только все больше сам себя накручивал.  
В конце концов он понял, что пора останавливаться.  
Позволить вести Лави он не мог – тот явно еще отходил от заморозки, обезболивающего и веселой ночки, а сам Росс, взвинченный, злой и плохо спавший, уже становился совсем невменяем и рисковал устроить аварию на ровном месте.  
Так что он въехал в первый же город и, покружив немного, отыскал гостиницу.  
– Сан-Диего? – стоило заглушить мотор, Лави проснулся как от толчка.  
– Нет. Техническая остановка. Нам обоим надо хорошенько выспаться.  
И поговорить. Но это позже.  
Лави глянул на часы, на него, кивнул и дал проводить себя в комнату. Но стоило Россу поставить рюкзак на пол в своем номере, как дверь открылась, Лави вошел и повернул добротный ключ с деревянной биркой в замке. А потом под вопросительным взглядом Росса подошел к окну и преспокойно вышвырнул ключ с шестого этажа.  
Прислонился к подоконнику, засунув пальцы в карманы, и пристально посмотрел ему в глаза.  
– Что? – угрюмо спросил Росс.  
– Шоудаун, – объявил Лави.  
Росс хотел сказать, что не понимает, но в голове вдруг щелкнуло. Шоудаун – это вскрытие карт после финального раунда торговли. Но при чем тут карты...  
Лави двинулся вперед, и Росс поспешно отступил. От усталости, злости, волнения за Лави он плохо контролировал себя, и тело немедленно отозвалось на нарушение личных границ.  
– Во что играем? – попытался он спасти ситуацию.  
– А мы больше не играем, – Лави наконец сумел загнать его в угол и практически припер к стене. – Как давно?  
Росс хотел спросить, что именно, но в горле пересохло от желания и от скрутившего внутренности необъяснимого напряжения. Двинулись только губы, но Лави понял.  
– Как давно ты меня хочешь?  
Росс уставился в две змеиные бездны в его глазах, и под ложечкой засосало как в слишком длинной воздушной яме, куда самолет проваливается, проваливается – так долго, что уже не остается сомнений: это конец. Все его мысли для Лави всегда были как на ладони. Глупо было даже пытаться его обмануть.  
А потом разум вдруг тугой волной затопил гнев – если Лави все знал с самого начала, если понимал, что он чувствует и как реагирует на малейшие невинные намеки, какого дьявола измывался над ним все это время?!  
Росс стиснул зубы, пытаясь сдержать желание схватить его за горло, и тут Лави сделал последний крошечный шаг, разделявший их, и положил ладонь на его грудь – туда, где глухо и сильно билось сердце. Легкое прикосновение ощущалось как удар тока.  
– Значит, вскрываемся, – голос Росса был больше похож на рычание.  
А потом, не соображая, что делает, он стиснул Лави в руках, потянул за волосы, запрокидывая голову, и поцеловал. И даже не сразу понял, что вместо толчка в грудь, затрещины, апперкота, укуса – ожидаемых и справедливых – Лави обеими руками обхватил его за шею и потянул на себя, заставляя нагнуться еще ниже. И отвечая на поцелуй.

**КОНЕЦ ПЕРВОЙ ЧАСТИ**

____________________  
 __ **TAG, или Tight-Aggressive (тайт-агрессив)** – игровой стиль, при котором разыгрываются агрессивно немногие избранные карты. В целом и в особенности на низких лимитах TAG-стиль является прибыльной манерой игры.  
*Важно различать, сохраняет ли игрок свой стиль на всех улицах торговли или же меняет манеру игры. Так один игрок может играть тайтово и агрессивно на первых кругах торговли, но далее становиться пассивным. Соответственно в этом случае делается различие между Tight-Aggressive-Aggressive (TAA) ("тайт-агрессив-агрессив") и Tight-Aggressive-Passive (TAP) ("тайт-агрессив-пассив").  
 __ **Aggressive (Агрессивный стиль)** – вести игру агрессивно, то есть повышать и повторно повышать ставки. 


	7. Raise

_август 2006_

Фенрир в приступе щенячьего восторга носился вокруг дома, катался по траве и выслеживал кого-то. Лави постоял немного, наблюдая за ним, наслаждаясь свежим воздухом, потом бросил взгляд на небо. Собирался дождь.  
Подождав еще пару минут, он отправился на поиски.  
– Росвелл, я вроде просил...  
Он вошел в гостиную, бросил взгляд на диван и смолк. Улыбнувшись, достал из одной коробки дорожный плед и накрыл сына. Росс, педантично снявший перед сном ботинки и куртку, тут же навернул вокруг себя кокон и довольно улыбнулся во сне. Лави взъерошил ему волосы, поцеловал в висок и вышел. Росвелл всегда старался быть серьезнее и старше своих лет, но по сути был еще мальчишкой. Хотя Лави никогда бы ему этого не сказал.  
Он быстро перетаскал оставшиеся сумки, перебрасываясь с Вивиан беззаботными смс-ками, состоявшими в основном из воспоминаний об их путешествиях еще до рождения первого ребенка и о коротких походах после. Потом загнал машину под навес, зашел в дом, плеснул себе кофе и присел на диван. Росвелл все так же спал, только теперь забрался под плед с головой. Рюкзак одиноко горбился у изголовья, вывалив на пол часть содержимого.  
Росс глубоко вздохнул, придвинулся ближе, бессознательно обхватил бедро Лави рукой и уткнулся в колено лбом. Мужчина усмехнулся. Ему было хорошо и спокойно. Спать совершенно не хотелось, можно было и посидеть. Росвелл взрослел стремительно, начал отдаляться. В Миннесоту вот явно не особо рвался. Еще немного – и такие моменты навсегда канут в прошлое. Это злило, огорчало, и даже понимая, что уже совсем скоро нужно будет отпустить парня, дать ему жить своей жизнью, Лави в душе отчаянно сопротивлялся.   
Рядом с рюкзаком лежал альбом.  
Росс всегда с огромным удовольствием делился своим творчеством, поэтому Лави безо всякой задней мысли поднял его и открыл.  
Ему очень нравились дорожные наброски Росвелла – молниеносные, небрежные и в то же время напористые, четкие, которые тот делал так, как иные фотографируют на телефон. Несколько нарисовано в излюбленной манере: одной линией. В прошлом году Росвелл даже поспорил с преподавателем и нарисовал целую картину, не отрывая карандаша от бумаги. И выиграл поездку в Британскую Академию Искусств. Вив тогда чуть не лопнула от гордости...  
Некоторые листы были выдраны и склеены вместе в длину: для панорамных рисунков. Здесь таких было пять. Лави долго их разглядывал.  
Страницы тихо шуршали в руках.  
Перед ним открывалась Америка глазами Росвелла. Удивительная и уникальная. Лави с удовольствием бы по такой прокатился.  
На последнем листе по памяти нарисована была семья. Замена семейной фотографии. Мини-комикс. Вивиан в обнимку с нереально огромным гроссбухом и "паркером" в собранных в пучок волосах. На диване Джо и Фенрир. В пузыре над головой Джо Росс нарисовал хаски в очках и с томиком Байрона в лапах. Над головой пса – пузырь с Джо с миской корма в руках. Лави съезжал по перилам навстречу Росвеллу, у которого волосы встали дыбом от ужаса.  
Внизу сделана была приписка: "Семейка Эккеров".  
Один из сотен их секретов – Росс был ничуть не меньшей ехидной, чем сам Лави, просто реже это показывал. Усмехнувшись, он хотел уже было закрыть альбом, но обратил внимание на пухлую вклеенную папку в самом конце. Обычно ему даже в голову не приходило туда лезть, но сегодня руки шли вперед головы.  
Там оказались наброски – яркие, чувственные. Росс потратил на них много времени. Собственно, часть уже и не наброски, а готовые рисунки.  
Несколько девушек – невысоких, тонких, гибких, с насмешливым прищуром. Росвелл любил таких еще со школы. Очень красивый худенький юноша, темноволосый и темноглазый. Глядя на эти наброски, усомниться в отношениях, связывавших юношу и его сына, было невозможно. Так Росвелл рисовал только тех, с кем трахался достаточно долго. И нарисован парень был в чем-то даже лучше девушек. Сердце вдруг неприятно кольнуло: Росс никогда не рассказывал, что у него были мальчики... Следом снова шли наброски девушки, уже постарше, судя по всему, последней подруги – более жесткие, зрелые.  
Лави запоздало сообразил, что эти рисунки были для Росса чем-то глубоко личным и для посторонних глаз не предназначались. Он хотел уже убрать их обратно в папку, но взгляд зацепился за следующий лист. С изображением самого Лави. И для этого рисунка он точно не позировал.  
Недоумевая, он машинально перебрал оставшееся – два или три десятка набросков. Рисунки были очень эротичны, а то и откровенно порнографичны. Лави никогда не думал, что может так выглядеть со стороны. Тем более в глазах сына.  
В голове что-то натужно щелкнуло и неохотно провернулось. Во рту вдруг пересохло. Лави бросил короткий взгляд на Росвелла – тот по-прежнему безмятежно спал, – осторожно высвободил ногу и сполз на пол, раскладывая наброски перед собой и разглядывая их уже совершенно иначе. Словно оценивая шансы при новой сдаче.   
Здравый смысл забормотал, что этого не может быть, что это абсурд, что ему кажется. Но здравый смысл спохватился поздно. Все, с кем сын когда-либо встречался, имели заметное сходство с Лави Эккером, и теперь игнорировать его было невозможно.  
Лави невольно дернул рукой, опрокинул чашку, и несколько мгновений смотрел на расплывающуюся по полу коричневую лужу. В голове словно зажигалась и гасла аварийная лампа. В груди растопырился холодный колючий дикобраз. Наконец он заставил себя сдвинуться с места, стащил рубашку и накрыл пятно за пару мгновений до того, как оно дотянулось до первого рисунка. Еще раз оглянувшись на Росса, тихо собрал и сложил наброски в прежнем порядке, вернул альбом на место. Двигаясь как заржавевший автомат (казалось, что скрип отдается эхом по всему дому), разобрал часть сумок, бросил рубашку в стирку, погасил везде свет, свистнул собаку и ушел к себе.  
Лави так и не научился толком проживать сильные отрицательные эмоции. Лэнгдон говорил, что становится легче, если перевести их в движение – побить посуду, поколотить подушку, наколоть дров, сесть на велосипед и уехать настолько далеко, насколько хватит сил, пойти в спортзал на дорожку и бежать, пока не зазвенит в ушах... Пользу всего этого Лави прекрасно понимал – и никогда не мог воплотить. Эмоции сковывали его по рукам и ногам, стискивали в железных объятиях, заставляли замирать на месте и задыхаться как рыба на льду. И как рыба же он временами дергался в мучительных спазмах бестолковых резких движений, всей пользы от которых и было, что исчезновение нелюбимой чашки или потеря скатерти, которая никому не нравилась, и то – если повезет.  
Он забился в низенькое кресло, обхватил рукой горячее собачье тело и замер так, глядя в темноту, которая больше была внутренней, чем внешней. И в этой темноте безупречная память щедро делилась с ним запасами, услужливо подбрасывая новую картинку, едва Лави успевал осмыслить предыдущую. Логика не менее безжалостно расставляла эти картинки по местам, выкладывая пугающий паззл.  
Росс, переставший сопровождать их с Вив и Джо на любимые пустынные пляжи, где можно было не думать про купальные костюмы.  
Росс, избегающий тактильного контакта.  
Росс, связывающий его трясущимися руками и, словно боясь обжечься, хватающийся за блокнот.  
Росс, который больше не просит позировать.  
Росс, который так внезапно уезжает из дома за пол-Америки, что это больше похоже на бегство...  
Все это время...   
Фенрир, чувствуя, что с хозяином что-то не так, тихо скулил и пытался дотянуться языком до лица, но даже когда ему это удавалось, Лави не замечал, только сжимал сильнее пальцы в густой шерсти.  
Отчего-то пришло в голову, что он испытывает совсем не те эмоции, какие надо испытывать отцу, который только что узнал о том, что его хочет собственный сын. Но – что _должен_ ощущать человек в такие моменты?  
Он даже не понимал толком, что именно чувствует. Без сомнения, его шокировало внезапное открытие, напугало, но почему-то не разозлило, не оскорбило, хотя… Должно было?  
Уже под утро он забылся тяжелым тревожным сном прямо в кресле.  
Показалось, что едва успел закрыть глаза, когда на запястье аккуратно сомкнулись острые зубы. Лави с придушенным криком проснулся. За окном брезжил белесый от тумана рассвет. Фенрир встал лапами на бедра и заглядывал в глаза: все ли в порядке, успел ли спасти от кошмара? Лави слабо улыбнулся и почесал его за ухом.  
Потом скрутило.  
Навалилось вперемешку – и наброски, и собственнический захват бедра, и вечерние метания, и панические размышления над паззлом из обрывков воспоминаний. И было что-то еще. Что-то важное, что пришло во сне, и теперь не желало отпускать, тянуло где-то в затылке, ломило висок. Но ускользало и в конце концов туманом залегло где-то в подсознании.  
Лави, едва соображая, что делает, встал, принял душ, оделся, спустился вниз. Молча постоял рядом с диваном, глядя на Росса словно новыми глазами, невольно ловя себя на том, что смотреть на него приятно. Одернув себя, вышел в кухню, налил в термокружку кофе и отправился за лошадьми.  
Даже за рулем не удалось ни успокоиться, ни упорядочить хаотическую пляску мыслей. В основном, бессвязных, сумбурных, перескакивающих с предмета на предмет и ни на чем не задерживающихся. Мешанина эмоций подавляла, не давала не то что мыслить здраво, но даже просто – мыслить.  
Джексон был так любезен, что встретил его, сам повел показывать лошадей, помог выбрать седла и рекомендовал не пользоваться мундштуками. Они быстро разговорились – фермер почуял в Лави лошадника и рассказывал о своих красавцах не меньше получаса.  
Общение немного отвлекло, но на пути обратно Лави вернулся к проблеме, и в конце концов неохотно, словно продираясь через болотную жижу, вспомнил свой сон. А сразу за тем – что это был далеко не единственный подобный сон. Их было много, он не помнил лишь как давно они снятся.  
Машину повело. Эккер не видел дороги: вместо серого с прочернью полотна стояло перед глазами лицо Росса, его расширенные зрачки, жесткий рот. Руки, заплетенные венами уже в этом возрасте. Напряженные плечи... Тело против воли свело, выгнуло...  
Фенрир оглушительно взвыл, дернул когтистой лапой ногу, и Лави очнулся, коротко выругался, возвращая машину на полосу. Мимо, трубя как недовольный слон, промчался по встречке трейлер. Лави съехал на обочину и остановился. Его трясло.  
Он вышел, с трудом успокоил взволнованных лошадей в прицепе (животные хорошо чувствовали охватившую человека панику и поначалу лишь больше тревожились). Но заставить себя снова сесть за руль смог только минут через двадцать.  
Сообразив, что уже в сотый, нет, тысячный раз по кругу думает одно и то же, гоняя, как заезженную пластинку, Лави вздохнул. Ясно было, что сейчас он решение принять не сможет. По крайней мере, такое, какое могло бы устроить всех. А значит, нужно было как-то успокоиться, взять себя в руки и… Вот это самое "и" растворялось в ворохе вопросов.  
– И понаблюдать, – наконец с силой выдохнул он вслух, захлопывая дверцу и пристегиваясь.  
В конце концов покерфейс был его профессией наряду со всем остальным, что делало покер покером.  
И все время – пока ездили по округе, пока ловили рыбу в отдаленных озерах, пока бродили постоянно промокшими от росы или тумана в поисках грибов, пока дурачились с Фенриром и возились с лошадьми и лодкой – Лави наблюдал. За собой, за Росвеллом. За тем, как тот реагирует на поддразнивания, за своим желанием дразнить и заигрывать. И память подсказывала: да, так уже было – и не раз. Он не пытался анализировать или делать выводы, хотя это давалось нелегко. Ему важно было увидеть и понять правду. В первую очередь – о себе.  
Много времени не потребовалось. И оставалось только удивляться, как не замечал раньше и как мастерски умудрялся пудрить самому себе мозги.  
Через неделю он отправился за продуктами и по пути завернул в местный костел.  
Внутри было тихо и немного сумрачно – здание окружали высокие деревья. Лави зажег пару свечей, коротко помолился о ниспослании мудрости и терпения, прошел в боковой неф и сел там, пытаясь сообразить, что же теперь делать.   
Самым правильным казалось поговорить со священником, исповедаться, принести покаяние, а потом отпустить Росвелла и не видеться до тех пор, пока тот не вырастет из своей влюбленности, не найдет себе пару и они не забудут об этом. Вот только где-то в глубине души сидела уверенность, что им обоим будет не так-то просто это сделать. В особенности теперь, когда Лави сообразил, наконец, чего именно ему так хочется рядом с Россом.  
– Извините, могу я вам помочь?  
Лави вздрогнул и в замешательстве уставился на священника.  
В голове все разом взбаламутилось.  
"Ну, давай же. Это твой шанс."  
Но что он скажет? Что отвратный отец? Проглядел то, что проглядеть мог только слепой? И, похоже, развратил собственного сына?  
А главное, что может ему сказать святой отец такого, чего не сказал уже себе он сам?  
Лави медленно покачал головой.  
– Нет. Думаю, не можете.  
И никто не может.  
Кроме него самого.  
– Я вас раньше не видел.  
– Я отдыхаю здесь. Я из другого штата. Вы не против, если... – он улыбнулся и посмотрел на распятие.  
Священник кивнул и удалился.  
Лави еще минут десять сидел и молча смотрел на Христа – застывшего в эйфории, с нездешним взглядом.  
Потом он встал и вышел. Против обыкновения вера и молитва не помогли. Либо недостаточно Лави верил, либо хреновый из него был христианин, либо проблема была не из рядовых, либо все вместе.  
У них оставалось еще почти полторы недели, и Лави предложил пойти по реке на каноэ. Изначально – чтобы после физической нагрузки не оставалось мыслей ни о чем, кроме отдыха и еды. Тщетность этой надежды он осознал уже на второй день. А после внезапного паводка и спасения звереныша, устроившись в кольце рук, он окончательно убедился в том, что от наваждения избавиться не так-то просто.  
Сука-память помогать не стремилась. Услужливо подбросила воспоминание о рождественском вечере прошлого года. О том, каким горячим было тело Росвелла, какими желанными и до чертиков _правильными_ ощущались и его объятия, и его дыхание на щеке, и жесткие пальцы в волосах, и тихий чуть охрипший голос. Росвеллу понадобилось лишь немногим больше часа, чтобы вывести его из сабдропа. И Лави даже не мог понять, что более странно – что это удалось, или что он сам этому не удивился и принял как должное.  
Потом каникулы подошли к концу. Как ни тяжело было сдерживать себя и контролировать каждое свое движение и почти каждое слово, отпускать Росса в Питтсбург не хотелось. Лави уже ощущал настоятельную потребность в разговоре. Но пока не знал, где, когда, как и о чем разговаривать. Идея насчет "где" и "когда" пришла к нему прямо в аэропорте, и он позвал Росвелла с собой в Мексику, ожидая, что тот, скорее всего, откажется. Но Росс почему-то согласился. Возможно, от неожиданности. Или не смог отказать сразу. Так или иначе, Лави выиграл немного времени. Которого, он надеялся, хватит на то, чтобы продумать их будущий разговор.  
Но думалось плохо. Без Росса в домике было пусто и тоскливо. Не спасали даже длительные прогулки в сопровождении пса. Вечера тянулись невыносимо долго, заполненные нескончаемым потоком мыслей. Лави попеременно захлестывало то страхом, то стыдом, то удивлением, то жаром от воспоминаний, то приступами горькой иронии. Он то рвался немедленно позвонить Россу и признаться в том, что его чувства взаимны, то напоминал себе, что раз сын столько сил и времени вложил, пытаясь скрыть их, значит, наверняка не хочет, чтобы он знал, планирует нормальную жизнь, возможно, проходит терапию.  
Что, к слову, и ему не помешало бы.  
Лави поговорил с личным психоаналитиком, но так и не смог себя заставить рассказать все полностью. Все пытался сделать разговор абстрактным. В конце-концов Лэнгдон не выдержал и отказался помогать, пока Лави не сформулирует запрос и желаемый результат, и Эккер оставил его в покое.  
Еще немного подумав, он разыскал хорошего специалиста, занимавшегося в том числе проблемами инцеста, набрал его, договорился о приеме и отправился в соседний штат.  
К сожалению, и эта встреча ничего не дала.  
То есть, Лави верил, что с помощью Саймонса рано или поздно справился бы со своим влечением, но где-то в середине сеанса он вдруг понял, что совсем не хочет справляться. И это оказалось страшнее всего.  
Распрощавшись с ним, Лави вернулся в Миннесоту. Осень, верховая езда, рыбалка, прогулки без Росса совершенно не радовали. Оставаться здесь и дальше было бессмысленно, поэтому он вновь вернул лошадей владельцу и отправился в Саванну – забросить вещи и Фенрира.  
Дома, к его удивлению, удалось перехватить Вив. Пока жена жизнерадостно делилась планами расширения компании, когда Джоан доучится и сможет управлять небольшой "дочкой" или просто возьмет на себя часть дел, он смотрел на нее и думал о том, что если она узнает, ее удар хватит. И, весьма вероятно, совсем не в переносном смысле. С трудом вернув себя к реальности, Лави сумел покивать в нужных местах и даже искренне восхититься.  
– Главное, чтобы твои планы совпадали с планами Джо.  
– Да она спит и видит себя менеджером, – усмехнулась Вив. Потом вперила в него внимательный взгляд. – Ты плохо выглядишь. Что-то стряслось?  
"Катастрофа".  
– Нет. Все в порядке.  
"Надеюсь, Росс не делился ничем с Энн".  
Вивиан еще раз окинула его взглядом и отпустила из дома только под обещание обязательно рассказать, если что-то случится или понадобится помощь.  
Лави сдержал желание попросить таблетку от памяти, на данный момент представлявшей одну из двух основных его проблем. Память Лави напоминала стальной капкан. Он мог в точности пересказать свою жизнь почти день в день с детства, не исключая даже самых ничтожных деталей. И так же подробно – жизнь Росса с самого рождения.  
Дав требуемое обещание, он быстро собрался и уехал, гадая, чем можно было бы помочь больному извращенцу, который умудрился влюбить в себя собственного сына, кроме как электрическим стулом.

_1974–1979_

Самым ранним воспоминанием Лави были вязы. Старые, корявые, с прозеленью, с ветвей свисают длинные бороды испанского мха... Ему все казалось – вот, сейчас выглянет кто-то из волнистой проседи, скользнет меж стволов неясная фигура. Или уже скользнула – на границе зрения, там, где живут все страхи и где обитает волшебство. И он пугал, очаровывал, радовал, убаюкивал и будоражил сам себя причудливыми историями про жителей вязовой рощи. Иногда он делился этими историями с Эльзи, которая в ответ рассказывала ему старые негритянские сказки – о хитроумном Ананси, о богах Ньяме и Асасе, о скупой Гиене, о мудром Зайце, глупом и сильном Льве и прочих африканских героях. Это были счастливые воспоминания, наполненные золотистым сумеречным светом и шепотом снов.  
Потом к ним присоединился дом. Молчаливый, полный секретов и тайн. Можно было исследовать его бесконечно. Всегда находилось что-то новое. И всегда оставался шанс так что-то и не найти – это было самым захватывающим.  
Лавиния, бабушка Эккер, была королевой этого маленького государства и управляла им железной рукой. Долгое время она была для Лави альфой и омегой мира, в котором он жил. Именно она, а не какая-нибудь религия, не законы, не мнение окружающих, определяла степень его вины, меру наказания, уровень заслуг и величину награды. И каждый новый раз не соответствовал предыдущему. Потому что Лавиния играла по своим правилам, и они постоянно менялись. И если кто-то хотел сыграть с ней, нужно было предугадывать эти правила, вовремя под них подстраиваться. Лави это удавалось нечасто. Но он снова и снова пытался.  
Он любил ее – осторожно, с опаской, как любят грозу или наводнение.  
Бабушка была всей его семьей, если не считать многочисленных двоюродных бабушек, дедушек, дядюшек и теток и их зачастую невероятно вредных детей. К счастью, многие считали старое поместье слишком мрачным, а болотные испарения слишком вредными для здоровья и приезжали нечасто.  
Отца, красавца-военного, героя Вьетнама, он воспринимал весьма абстрактно: его фигура находилась примерно на одной доске с медальонами святого Христофора, распятием или музейным экспонатом. Мимо алькова, где Лавиния хранила фотографии, письма и разные документы сына, мальчик проскальзывал неслышно, стараясь, чтобы темные глаза с большого портрета не выхватили нарушителя спокойствия. Но они, конечно, всегда выхватывали, и часто случалось так, что Лави, пригвожденный нарисованным взглядом к месту, замирал и подолгу не мог оторваться от манящего красноватого полумрака алькова. Потом его спугивал какой-нибудь звук, и Лави сбегал за дверь и терялся среди деревьев, гадая, почудился ли ему влажный живой блеск в глубине зрачков Этьена.  
Матери он не помнил вовсе. Как будто ее не существовало. В доме не было ничего, что позволяло бы думать, что у него была мать. Но, конечно, к шести годам Лави уже догадывался, что мама есть у всех. Иногда он лежал в постели и тщетно пытался представить, какой она могла бы быть – наверняка красивой и очень улыбчивой. Иногда тайком, украдкой искал в доме следы ее присутствия. Но их не было ни здесь, ни в городском особняке.  
– Ты мог бы называть мамой меня, – ответила как-то на один из бесчисленных вопросов Лавиния.  
Лави взглянул на нее немного удивленно: взрослые порой вели себя загадочно и говорили презабавные вещи.  
– Ба, ну как ты не понимаешь, – улыбнулся он так, словно она была младше его и надо было объяснять элементарное. – Ты моя бабушка и вдобавок слишком старая, чтобы быть моей мамой.  
Лавинию этот ответ почему-то невероятно разозлил. Она оставила его без сладкого на неделю и примерно столько же с ним не разговаривала, пока он не набрал тайком в лесу цветов и не влез поутру на ее постель с извинениями. С постели она его прогнала, поставив в известность, что воспитанные джентельмены так не делают, но цветы ей понравились. Лави знал, потому что они еще долго стояли в вазе на тумбочке у кровати.  
Единственную фотографию матери он нашел, когда ему исполнилось семь. Уговорами и лестью удалось выманить у Эльзы ключ от чердака.  
– На! – она сняла маленький ключик, терявшийся в объятиях других, с кольца. – Но верни.  
– Конечно, – Лави старомодно чмокнул ее сильную черную руку и тут же сбежал, стянув попутно истекающий ромовым соком кекс.  
Донесшееся в спину "Негодник, что же из тебя в шестнадцать будет?!" заставило его недоуменно пожать плечами. В шестнадцать он станет почти взрослым и будет ходить в старшую школу и водить машину. Это же очевидно. К тому же, это еще через целую тысячу лет.  
На чердак Лави хотел попасть уже давно. Это было единственное не разведанное и не завоеванное пока место. Поэтому проникал он туда осторожно, готовый ко всему, крепко сжимая в руке меч, который изображал стащенный на кухне у повара нож. Как на вражескую территорию.  
Проскользнув за дверь, Лави закрыл ее и прижался к растрескавшимся доскам спиной. Сердце отчаянно колотилось, пока он пытался нащупать выключатель. Все казалось, что кто-то трогает за лицо невесомыми и тошнотворно мягкими пальцами, что бегает кто-то прямо по ногам. И когда зажегся свет, мальчик еле сдержал рвущийся из груди крик. Перед ним колыхалась густая пелена паутины. Пауков Лави не боялся – но не ожидал, что у самого лица что-то и правда будет.  
Срезав махом половину белесой гадости, он шагнул вперед.  
На чердаке был настоящий рай. Старая мебель, стопки книг и нот, огромные канделябры (Лави такие видел только в книгах), древняя утварь (он понятия не имел, как использовалась половина вещей), несколько почти пиратских сундуков и пара комодов. С потолка свисали пучки каких-то трав, две старинные лампы, какие-то железяки, цепи и самый настоящий свернутый кнут. Лави видел на рисунках такие. Он, конечно же, немедленно попытался снять его с крюка, но не удержал, и рукоять пребольно ударила по голове. Сердито потерев шишку, Лави поднял кнут. Был он кожаным, потертым, красивым и тяжеленным – невозможно было представить, что можно ударить такой штукой и не убить. Мальчик почтительно отложил его. Нечего было и мечтать самому повесить на место.  
Потом он выслеживал пылевых кроликов, сражался на стороне добрых призраков и напоследок играл в детектива и устроил настоящий обыск.  
В самом дальнем комоде в нижнем ящике обнаружилась большая деревянная шкатулка. Вообразив, что там непременно украденные драгоценности, он немедленно конфисковал ее и открыл. Чтобы проверить.  
Драгоценностей там было всего две и те скучные – простые желтые колечки безо всяких камней. Одно пошире, другое тоненькое. Под ними лежала стопка писем, перевязанных лентой. А ниже немного пожелтевшая бумага с вензелями и что-то еще. Лави читать уже умел, но не любил документы, считая их скучными. Их он отложил в сторону, зато под ними наконец-то нашел сокровище.  
С фотографии на него смотрел Этьен – улыбающийся, веселый, совсем не похожий на парадный портрет в алькове. А рядом... Сердце Лави зашлось, пустилось вскачь, а потом и вовсе замерло. Он взял фотографию и поднес ее к пробивающимся через жалюзи полосам света. И глядел и не мог наглядеться на красивое тонкое лицо и две простые черные косы, на черные же глаза, на бронзовую кожу, бессознательно водя по глянцу пальцем.  
Мама.  
Ему не надо было даже переворачивать фото, чтобы прочесть на обороте: «Этьен и Чэпи* Эккеры, 1970».  
Он знал. Он знал, что она есть. У него есть мама!  
Он сложил в шкатулку все неинтересное, а фотографию забрал себе, спрятал и согрел на груди. Самое большое сокровище этого чердака теперь стало величайшей драгоценностью Лави.  
Старательно заперев дверь, он бросился вниз по лестнице и столкнулся с Эльзой.  
– Вот ты где. Неужели все время там и просидел? – экономка незаметно забрала ключ, который он послушно сунул ей в руку, и попыталась смахнуть с него пыль, но Лави не дался, боясь, что, отряхивая, она обнаружит ненароком его тайну. – Ну все. Тебя мадам зовет. Очень сердится.  
Лави наморщил нос и рванул дальше.  
Перед комнатой Лавинии он притормозил и вошел уже чинно и степенно.  
– Где ты был?  
– Играл, – уклончиво ответил Лави.  
– Я спросила, не что ты делал, а где ты был.  
Лави попытался незаметно вытереть пыль с рук о штаны и подтянулся. Бабушка и впрямь была не в духе.  
– В доме. Бегал по дому…  
Отчего-то ему ужасно не хотелось говорить, что был на чердаке. Он безошибочно чувствовал, что Лавиния взбесится. А они только-только помирились.  
Чуть дрогнули веки и рука шевельнулась еще менее заметно – но Лави тут же приблизился, послушный знакомому жесту, холодея от понимания, что она догадалась.  
– Как ты попал на чердак? – нехотя выронила Лавиния, окинув его коротким взглядом.  
Лави упрямо сжал губы. Надо было смотреть на время. Теперь из-за него попадет Эльзи. Но помимо этого на языке уже тяжело ворочался вопрос, и он сорвался с него прежде, чем Лави успел придумать отговорку про то, что нашел ржавый ключ.  
– Почему ты ничего не говорила мне про маму?! Почему сказала, что у меня ее нет! Она есть! – выпалил – и сжался весь, заметив, как при первых же словах стискивают набалдашник трости белеющие костяшками пальцы.  
Бабушка смотрела на него молча почти целую вечность. Лави знал: пытается понять, что именно он мог отыскать на чердаке. И Лави едва не выдал себя, чуть было не прижал к груди руки, защищая фотографию. Но все же сдержался.  
– Мама! – наконец почти выплюнула Лавиния. – Ни одна женщина, бросающая своего ребенка ради гулянок и мужиков, не имеет права называться матерью. От Этьена ей нужны были только деньги, имя и дом. Поэтому когда ты родился, она сбежала. Поняла, что ничего из этого не получит.  
Лави дернул головой. Каждое слово вонзалось в сердце, словно кинжал. И за укусами этих кинжалов он чуял фальшь, хотя не смог бы объяснить, в чем. Просто чувствовал, что бабушка врет, что-то не так в этой вроде бы складной обвинительной речи. Но доказать не мог. Не мог и защищаться – от волн ненависти, от презрения, от яда, который лила на него Лавиния. Только бессознательно сжал кулаки и уставился с вызовом в сверкавшие сталью глаза. Она ответила безмятежным с виду прищуром.  
– Теперь ты знаешь, что мама, – она неуловимо выделила это слово тоном, словно отплевываясь от грязи, – у тебя _была_. И больше я не хочу слышать об этом ни единого слова. Ты понял меня?  
Лави кивнул.  
– Повтори.  
– У меня _есть_ мама, о которой ты не хочешь слышать ни слова.  
Скорее всего, бабушка прекрасно услышала, что он перечит. И припомнит потом. Но сейчас Лавиния просто встала и подошла к окну.  
– Я хотела поговорить с тобой о твоем образовании. С сентября ты отправляешься в школу...  
Поначалу Лави обрадовался. Школа – это значит, на целых полдня уезжать из дома, у него будут друзья, новые книги. Но, к его разочарованию, в школе ему совершенно не понравилось – Лавиния Эккер выбрала дорогое учебное заведение, куда ходили довольно странные, на взгляд Лави, дети. Во всяком случае, детей они напоминали мало, эти копии мамаш и папаш, играющие в манеры, дорогие аксессуары и прочую ерунду. На Лави, дикого и вольного, слишком живого и подвижного, одноклассники смотрели свысока, и мальчик чувствовал себя при них как Золушка на балу, даром, что Эккеры обладали куда большими деньгами, чем значительная часть семей Нового Орлеана, не говоря уже о более знатном происхождении. К концу второго учебного дня он понял, что не желает иметь с этой самой школой ничего общего. С него было достаточно.  
Разумеется, он понимал, что Лавиния его решению больше не ходить в школу не обрадуется. Оставалось только уйти и избавить ее от хлопот.  
Вернувшись домой, он воспользовался тем, что бабушка уехала в благотворительный фонд (после чего обычно заезжала в церковь), а прислуга в честь этого устроила сиесту. Дом словно вымер, так что Лави без помех собрал в рюкзак вещи, копилку, на кухне сложил в пакет кексы и запеченную рыбу. Рыбу Лави не любил, но ничего другого не нашел. Налив полную флягу воды, он сбежал из дома.  
В миле ниже по берегу, он знал, старый Рэди держит лодку. Вот в эту-то лодку он погрузился и безо всяких сожалений отчалил. И тут же забыл и про школу, и про бабушку, и вообще обо всем на свете, растворившись в бесконечных болотных протоках.  
Парой часов позже он сидел на небольшом островке и печально скармливал рыбу маленькому аллигатору, который еще не научился бояться людей, а уж о том, чтобы причинить вред даже ребенку, ему и мечтать было рано. Сам Лави с аппетитом ел кекс, намаявшись на тяжелых, напитанных влагой и непривычных его рукам веслах.  
В протоках он давно заблудился и решил стать болотным жителем. Как матушка Полулуна, к которой тайком брала его с собой Эльза, чтобы он послушал еще сказок, пока она выбирает себе новые травы для отваров да крутит для Лавинии ее любимые сигариллы в компании внучек и правнучек матушки Полулуны. Можно даже построить себе домик по соседству – они не будут возражать.  
На взгляд Лави, сбежать из дому было отличной идеей. А еще так можно было попытаться найти маму, ведь она тоже бродяга, по словам бабушки. К матушке Полулуне ходили все бродяги, а раз так, значит, и мама вскоре объявится там, нужно только подождать.  
И Лави твердо решил – дождется.  
__________________  
 _ **Raise (Рэйз)** – повышение ставки. Подъем, увеличение предыдущей ставки._  
* _ **Чэпи** (алгонкинск. женское имя) переводится как фейри, или волшебная._


	8. Call

_октябрь 2006_

Лави колесил по Америке бездумно, не думая о маршруте, слушая голос дорог, отключив телефон и навигатор. Ему сейчас было по-настоящему необходимо побыть одному. Ночевать в машине, если шел дождь, или в спальнике под звездами, если было сухо. Заезжать на подпольные турниры, выигрывать на автопилоте и спускать половину выигрыша в том же доме или подвале. Общаться с людьми и не слышать их. Смотреть на красивые виды, на города, ходить на выставки, в музеи, театры – и не видеть ровным счетом ничего.  
В конце концов, окончательно запутавшись и перестав отличать черное от белого, он включил навигатор и повернул в сторону Питтсбурга. Нужно было поговорить с Россом. Это касалось их обоих. И Лави не чувствовал себя больше вправе ни молчать, ни принимать какое бы то ни было решение без него.  
Ехать было далеко, от монотонности дороги и накопленного стресса то и дело вырубало, и он вел на автомате.  
Завидев на обочине голосующего парня, он обрадовался, что теперь будет на кого отвлечься, притормозил и окинул взглядом.  
– Куда?  
Парень мотнул головой: вперед, мол.  
Такой же, как и Лави, бродяга в душе.  
– Подброшу до Пенсильвании.  
– Идет. Я Чарли Дэнс.  
– Лави Эккер.  
Поначалу Лави решил, что новый знакомый ему нравится. Но потом осознал, что Дэнс слишком много и складно говорит о своих скитаниях – так, словно рассказывал одну и ту же историю множество раз.  
Лави, конечно, не вчера родился и понимал, что по дорогам кого только не носит. И рано или поздно можно нарваться на неприятности. Похоже было, что свою порцию он нашел.  
Дождавшись паузы в виде лирического отступления, когда попутчик начал рассуждать об обнищании духа Америки, Лави улыбнулся и открыл окно.  
– Ты не против? Нет? Угощайся, – он передал зажигалку. – А куда ты все-таки направляешься?  
Игрок должен хорошо чувствовать противника, и Лави сразу ощутил не напряжение, но какую-то непонятную суетливость Чарли.  
– Я еду вперед. Просто вперед.  
– В своем роде тоже цель, – Лави сделал вид, что ему все равно. Почему-то именно в этом случае люди сами продолжали диалог.  
Дэнс довольно долго молчал, ногой выстукивая какой-то ритм: Лави периферийным зрением видел, как дергается колено.  
– Я не могу уехать из США, – наконец сказал Дэнс. – Понимаешь? Я хочу. Но не могу. Понимаешь?  
– Понимаю…  
Что тут непонятного, в самом деле. Подписка о невыезде. Дела. Работа или семья. Ностальгия в конце концов. Человека в стране может держать тысяча причин.   
– Не понимаешь, – Дэнс неприятно улыбнулся и бросил на Лави взгляд из тех, с какими не хочется встречаться, если вы подобрали на дороге попутчика. – Я не могу остановиться.  
Лави предпочел не уточнять.  
– Но на одну-то ночь это реально?  
– Что? О чем ты?  
– Мне потом в Мексику. Надо поспать.  
– Ладно, – Чарли медленно, неохотно кивнул. – Давай заедем в мотель.  
Дальше они ехали молча, и к тому моменту, как начало темнеть, Лави окончательно убедился в том, что новый знакомец совершенно не в себе. И еще ему стало очень интересно, кто такой Джон Райдер, о котором постоянно то говорил, то бормотал в бредовом полузабытьи крайнего истощения от бессонницы Чарли Дэнс. Очень похоже было, что именно от этого самого Джона Райдера он и бежит. И, судя по всему, не первый год.  
– Браво, – поздравил Лави зеркало в ванной своего номера. – С пятницей 13-го, Эккер.  
Он включил телефон. Едва поймав сеть, утонул в потоке пропущенных вызовов и смс. Росвелл вероятно пытался отыграть назад и отказаться от поездки в Мексику. Вполне понятное желание. Но поговорить все же придется.  
"Привет. Собирай вещи. Мотель – ужасная дыра. Завтра увидимся".  
Если он, конечно, доживет до завтра.  
Потом в голову закралась черная ироничная мысль, что его смерть, наверное, решит махом все их семейные проблемы. Дав себе метафорического пинка, Лави заставил себя улечься в постель и выключить свет.  
Самым правильным было дождаться глухой ночи и уехать. Но вышло иначе.  
Чарли Дэнс, видимо, доверял Лави Эккеру ничуть не больше, чем тот – своему случайному попутчику.  
За пару секунд до того, как Лави встал с постели, в смежной двери щелкнул замок.  
Лави молча наблюдал, как Чарли медленно крадется через комнату, подходит к кровати и замирает рядом. По спине рванулись мурашки. От Чарли несло глубоким нездоровьем, он прямо-таки излучал болезненное безумие. По-настоящему страшно еще не стало, он просто ощутил настойчивую потребность быть как можно дальше от этого человека.  
– Доброй ночи, Чарли, – не нашел ничего лучше сказать Лави. – Играешь в ночных танцоров?  
Когда Джо была маленькой, они с Россом придумали племя ночных танцоров, которые защищают девочек от бук*. Но этот человек мало походил на доброго духа и шутки не оценил.  
– Увези меня отсюда, – хрипло сказал он, неестественно наклонив вперед голову, почти вывернув шею.  
– Послушай, я не могу. Я весь день провел за рулем. Мне нужно выспаться.  
– Увези. Меня. Отсюда. Или. Отдай. Чертовы. Ключи.  
Лави вгляделся в Чарли внимательнее. Глаза у парня были совершенно бешеные. В них было столько страха, что они почернели и казались дырами на бледном лице.  
Подумать о том, что могло вызвать этот страх, он не успел. Донесшийся со двора грохот (скорее всего, в мусорный ящик попытался влезть енот) подействовал как стартовый выстрел: Чарли попытался ударить ножом, но Лави с быстротой змеи метнулся в сторону, и лезвие только распороло кожу над глазом. Боли он не почувствовал, но кровь частично ослепила его, и от второго удара он едва успел увернуться. Рука наткнулась на что-то холодное и твердое. В висках билась одна-единственная мысль, затмевавшая страх, панику и шок: любой ценой выжить. Ради Росса. Ради Вив и Джо. И потому что ужасно вдруг захотелось жить. От недавнего черного юмора не осталось и следа.  
Лави ухватил лампу покрепче, размахнулся и со всей силы заехал Чарли по голове.   
Дэнс сложился пополам, заливая ковер кровью, отхаркивая зубы. Дожидаться, что будет дальше, Лави не стал. Подхватил сумку, выскочил, запер дверь и рванулся к пикапу, но у самой машины поскользнулся на оставленной кем-то обертке и от души приложился скулой о боковое зеркало, практически вывернув его из гнезда.  
Чертыхнувшись, он запрыгнул в салон и рванул с места. Протестующе взвизгнули протекторы, пикап слегка занесло. Лави бросил взгляд в зеркало. Разумеется, его никто не преследовал. Было бы странно, если бы человек с разбитой головой стремглав кинулся в погоню.  
Мелькнула мысль о том, что делать, если Дэнс выдвинет обвинение, и тут же пропала. Кружилась голова, кровь никак не останавливалась. Он притормозил, на ощупь ухватил из отсека для дисков охапку бумажных салфеток и прижал к ране, кое-как перевязал найденной в бардачке банданой. Потом ввел в навигатор запрос. Лишенный эмоций дружелюбный искусственный голос немного привел его в чувство, и Эккер двинулся к окружному госпиталю. Не хватало еще напугать Росса до чертиков своим видом.  
После того, как наложили швы, он почувствовал себя лучше, правда теперь вело не только от усталости, но еще и от заморозки.  
Машину Лави отлично водил даже будучи совсем на бровях и попасть в аварию не боялся, так что с некоторым трудом отбился от расспросов дежурного врача и уехал.  
Эмоции притупились, только глухо толкались вместе с пульсом куда-то под швы. Несколько раз Лави забывал, куда именно едет и зачем, ведомый только прохладным голосом навигатора и желанием поскорее увидеть Росса, почувствовать его запах, убедиться, что чертов Чарли не вышвырнул его загадочным способом из этой реальности, ведь в мире не было ничего и никого реальнее, чем Росвелл.  
И когда он наконец добрался, коснулся его, выплеснул пережитый страх и убедился, что мир все еще существует, усталость навалилась как тишина над каким-нибудь озером Атикуа. Последнее, о чем он связно подумал прежде чем его вырубило, – как смешно, что взрослый мужик чувствует себя в полной безопасности, потому что рядом с ним находится девятнадцатилетний парень.  
Проснувшись, он сначала с недоумением уставился за окно, потом бросил взгляд на мрачного Росса – тот за время пути явно успел нагреться до критической отметки. Встреть они сейчас Чарли Дэнса, Лави бы тому не позавидовал.  
Кажется, идея остановиться в гостинице и впрямь была своевременной. Росс выспится, отойдет, потом они поговорят и, скорее всего, разъедутся в разные стороны.  
При мысли об этом сердце пропустило удар. Лави с трудом представлял свою жизнь без Росвелла.  
Зайдя в номер, так и не сняв рюкзак, он облокотился в санузле на раковину и уставился в зеркало. Хватило минуты, чтобы понять, что уснуть он сейчас не сможет. И почему-то показалось вдруг, что объективных причин откладывать разговор, кроме собственных страхов, нет.  
– К черту…  
Он вышел, быстро проскользнул по плохо освещенной галерее к соседнему номеру и стукнулся в дверь. Как только та открылась, Лави шагнул вперед, запер ее, сбросил рюкзак, пересек небольшой холл-гостиную, вышвырнул ключ в окно и обернулся к Росвеллу. Тот выглядел крайне взвинченным, под глазами залегли темные круги. В глубине сознания мелькнула мысль, что стоило бы все-таки перенести разговор на следующий день, но, как это нередко случалось на нервах, Лави понесло. Опомнился он только когда в глазах Росса зажглись злые отчаянные огоньки и Лави обнаружил себя крепко стиснутым в стальном захвате и отвечающим на поцелуй.  
"Твою мать… Поговорил, называется..."  
Несколько мгновений в голове еще билось, что надо отстраниться, обсудить происходящее, развернуться и уйти, что так будет правильно, а потом затихло. Осталось только то, что было сейчас по-настоящему важно: Росвелл.  
Лави прерывисто выдохнул и потянул его на себя, за собой, наткнулся на шкаф и уперся в дверцу лопатками и затылком. Росс стиснул его так крепко, что было трудно дышать, но это было последним, что их обоих сейчас волновало. Лави запрокинул голову и пробовал, узнавал снова и снова – вкус, форму, восхитительную жесткость рта. Вжимался в твердое горячее тело. Щурился, довольный, когда Росс перехватывался, гладил спину, ягодицы, явно не в силах оторвать руки, словно боялся, что Лави может исчезнуть. Вероятно, так оно и было, поскольку стоило попытаться отстраниться немного, как Росс тут же с ворчанием сжал его сильнее.  
Хмыкнув, Лави легко прикусил его за губу и нетерпеливо дернул из-под ремня рубашку, безуспешно пытаясь расстегнуть. В конце концов плюнул – Росс пошевелиться лишний раз не давал – и запустил под нее руки. С еле слышным треском оторвалась пуговица, потом вторая.  
Лави наконец-то коснулся обнаженной кожи, и от этого простого незамысловатого действия, которое он совершал черт знает сколько раз с черт знает сколькими людьми, его повело как впервые. Он выгнулся, потираясь животом о член Росса, проклиная три слоя одежды, разделявшей их, и глухо застонал. И тут же Росс, все так же не выпуская из рук, стащил с него сначала рубашку, потом футболку, потом потянул резинку с волос и запустил в них пальцы. По хребту от затылка немедленно побежали послушные искры.  
Лави воспользовался возможностью и наконец-то расстегнул надоевшую рубашку. Залюбовался на мгновение, тронул игриво губами сосок, хотел скользнуть ниже, но не успел – Росс вновь прижал его к себе, целуя шею, плечи, щадя разбитую губу, щедро делясь жаром, оглаживая спину и пуская по всему телу мурашек. Жесткие волосы на груди покалывали кожу, заводя похлеще любой самой искусной ласки, лишая способности соображать.  
Лави, подрагивая от желания, зарылся пальцами в волосы, пытаясь заставить нагнуться ниже, и простонал в рот:   
– Хочу тебя... Возьми...  
Росс подхватил его под ягодицы, дернул вверх, забрасывая себе на бедро, заставляя обхватить талию ногами, вцепиться в плечи, и так донес до дивана, который немедленно скрипуче возразил против двойного веса. Лави оглянуться не успел, как оказался без штанов и ботинок, а Росс уже вновь навис над ним, прихватил губами ключицу и скользнул рукой по телу. Что делать, ему объяснять явно было не нужно. Мгновенный острый укол ревности тут же растворился в удовольствии. Лави потерся промежностью о мозолистые от бесконечной возни с карандашами, кистями, растворителем и бумагой пальцы.  
– Только полегче, ковбой, – улыбнулся он, разглаживая упрямую сосредоточенную складку между бровей, – колея давно не езжена.  
Росс немного отстранился, в глазах мелькнула растерянность, потом он нецензурно коротко выругался, чего обычно не делал, и соскользнул с дивана. Лави наблюдал за ним, уголок рта неуклонно всползал вверх. Росс высыпал на пол содержимое одного рюкзака, потом второго – и некоторое время рылся там, потом, торжествуя, извлек из несессера тюбик с кремом и презерватив. При взгляде на Лави, приглашающе раздвинувшего колени, вновь свел брови, но не успел тот поинтересоваться, что не так, Росс уже рывком перевернул его, ткнул носом в сидение, а потом замешкался. Стоило Лави сделать попытку приподняться, в спину уперлась тяжелая ладонь, возвращая его на место.  
– Мне кажется, или ты слишком высокий для этой позы? – дразнясь, спросил Лави.  
Позади шлепнулась на подлокотник подушка. Росс не стал церемониться, подхватил под живот и уложил поверх импровизированной горки. Лави собрался было возмутиться, но вместо этого лишь выгнулся и глухо застонал. Между ягодиц скользнули, размазывая крем, пальцы. Росс принялся растягивать его – осторожничая, не торопясь, вызывая этим бурю протеста. Лави шевельнулся, заерзал, подался назад, пытаясь разом насадиться на пальцы, но Росвелл неумолимо, как-то совершенно по-хозяйски положил ладонь на поясницу, молча приказывая, диктуя свои правила. Вновь непрошеными всколыхнулись воспоминания о рождественской ночи и множество так и не оформившихся вопросов. Лави отмахнулся: Росс решил, что хватит уже разговоров, и стало не до них.  
Резкий, провокационный, почти болезненный ритм раскачивал мир вокруг, сбивал дыхание, не оставлял ни единой возможности сдержаться, да у Лави и не было желания сдерживаться. Он отдавался – не думая, полуослепший от страсти, почти сразу охрипший от криков. В какой-то момент завел назад руки, и Росс подхватил под сгиб локтя одной рукой, а второй легко сжал шею, продолжая вбиваться в его тело, коротко неразборчиво выдыхая что-то у самого уха.  
Лави, к собственному удивлению, кончил раньше – до предела взведенный этим гулким невнятным полушепотом. Росс не особо отстал, навалился сверху, еще теснее вжимая в подушку, расставив по обе стороны руки и упираясь лбом между лопаток.  
Долго они так не простояли – Лави ощутил, как наливается по-новой член внутри и сам отозвался, сжавшись плотнее. Но Росвелл подался назад, выскользнул. Лави съехал с дивана на пол и обхватил Росса за талию.  
– Резинка... – пробормотал тот.  
Лави отрицательно мотнул головой, потом сообразил, что этот жест можно истолковать как угодно.  
– Не надо. Ну ее к черту.  
Росс, конечно, был способным учеником и презервативы выбирал отличные – тонкие, со смазкой, но Лави терпеть не мог любые, даже самые лучшие, резинки и если была возможность, предпочитал трахаться без них. В данном случае возможность более чем была.  
Второй раз длился дольше, и после него Лави только спустя пятнадцать или двадцать минут сполз с Росса, не удержавшись и проведя кончиками пальцев по дорожке волос от пупка к лобку, и неверной походкой направился в душ. В голове царила чудесная звонкая пустота.  
– Идем, – позвал он через плечо. – Иначе я тебя в постель не пущу.  
Росс, сонно бурча что-то, последовал за ним, но плескаться не дал: как только ополоснулись, он тут же потянул Лави в сторону кровати, пригрозив, что иначе уснет прямо в кабинке. Усмехнувшись, Лави присоединился к нему и тут же оказался тесно притянутым к россовой груди. Возражать в голову не пришло: тот был теплым как печка. И это было как нельзя кстати: тянуло с непривычки поясницу. Лави, уже сквозь полусон, поделился вслух, что хоть и видел его обнаженным не раз, как-то ему не приходило в голову, насколько Росс здоровенный, в том числе, в одном конкретном месте. Он имел в виду, что это невероятно круто, но, к его удивлению, Росс чуть ли не подскочил.  
– Больно? – встревоженно спросил он.  
Лави еле слышно зарычал что-то про параноиков, завернулся в него плотнее и мгновенно уснул.   
Поутру, стоило открыть глаза, его встретил странно сосредоточенный взгляд. В этом взгляде смешались и явное обожание, и любование, и тревога, и подозрительность, а громче всего со дна зрачков кричало некое безымянное "я сейчас проснусь". За этот взгляд хотелось притянуть Росса к себе, целовать – долго и требовательно, а главное – никуда не отпускать. Никогда.  
Лави провел кончиками пальцев по небритой щеке, а потом потянулся к телефону.  
– Доброе утро, – бодро сказал он, игнорируя красноречивые "4 p.m." на часах. – Извините, я вчера случайно выбросил ключ от номера 65... Нет, в окно. Не могли бы вы принести новый? И завтрак, пожалуйста... На двоих, да. Спасибо.  
Положив трубку, он развернулся и стянул с Росса одеяло.  
– У нас есть минут двадцать, – усмехнулся он в ответ на невысказанный вопрос и сполз ниже, коленями раздвигая Россу ноги, одной рукой прижимая грудь к подушкам, а второй дразняще проходясь от бока к паху.   
Глаза Росвелла расширились, но прежде, чем он успел возразить или помешать, Лави уже обхватил головку члена губами и на мгновение прикрыл глаза, приноравливаясь, стараясь прочувствовать и заодно расслабить горло и шею. Найдя нужный ритм, подхватив едва заметные движения навстречу, он вновь посмотрел Россу в глаза и уже не отпускал, держал взглядом, жадно впитывая удивление, робкий росток протеста, а за ним сразу наслаждение, желание, требовательное властное "еще", явно не осознанное. Замечал и нерешительную дрожь в пальцах – юноше наверняка хотелось вцепиться в волосы, прижать затылок, но он давил это желание в корне, крепко стискивая то одеяло, то простыню. А потом Лави уже не смотрел, потому что Росс сделал попытку высвободиться под финал, а ему как раз хотелось довести дело до конца, ощутить терпкий вкус на языке. И поэтому он вновь сосредоточился исключительно на ощущениях. И только крепче зажмурился, когда Росса выгнуло короткой судорогой оргазма. Но даже тогда ладонь лишь мазнула по волосам и тут же соскользнула. Росс всегда был упрямцем.  
В номер постучали.  
Лави метнулся в душ, обмотал бедра полотенцем, закрыл дверь в спальню и крикнул, чтобы входили.  
Завтракали в тишине.  
Лави то и дело ловил на себе внимательный взгляд, но Росс, которому с самого детства требовалось время, чтобы собраться с мыслями, молчал. Наконец он отодвинул тарелку и сцепил пальцы в замок.   
– Я знаю, то, что произошло и происходит – неправильно, – с явным трудом выговорил он. – Но я не просто хочу тебя. Я тебя люблю. И мне... нам, – хмуро поправил он сам себя, – нужно решить, что делать дальше.  
Лави кивнул. Намного лучше было бы, если бы им сначала удалось поговорить, но вчера пережитый стресс, эмоциональное напряжение и отходняк после наркоза сыграли злую шутку с обоими.  
– Нужно, – с первым же словом внутренности сдавило совершенно мерзким ужасом, а слова словно хватались за язык и не шли. – Я приехал именно поговорить. Просто... Так получилось, – скомкано и неловко выдавил он. – Я не отвечал на твои звонки и сообщения, потому что мне нужно было время – обдумать свои чувства.  
Он посмотрел на Росса и понял, что нужно договаривать быстрее: у того был такой вид, словно он сейчас или прыгнет в окно, или сбежит вместе с дверью, или выкинет еще какую-нибудь глупость.  
– То, что случилось ночью... – он опять запнулся. Потом глубоко вдохнул и словно нырнул в ледяную воду. – Это... Это плохо. И я самый хуевый отец на свете. Но... Я тебя люблю. Я хочу тебя. Я не знаю, что с этим делать. И самым правильным мне кажется просто разъехаться в разные стороны. Я... – он наконец посмотрел Россу в глаза. – Я этого не хочу, но сделаю, если ты сейчас скажешь, что попытаешься обо всем забыть со временем, завести жену, детей… или парня... Я поддержу твое решение, уеду и никогда…  
– Не скажу, – тяжело обрубил Росс. – Я хочу быть с тобой. И буду, если ты хочешь того же.  
Лави моргнул. Никто не умел сбивать его с намеченного плана диалога так, как Росвелл. Когда только успел научиться. И...   
"Что?!"  
Сердце вдруг затрепыхалось как у влюбленного подростка, а до мозга еще несколько секунд доходил смысл. Потом в голове с быстротой молнии пронеслось разом все, что будет, если он сейчас согласится: проблемы с социумом, вечная конспирация, разлад с церковью и самим собой. И в противовес этому – что он потеряет, ответив отрицательно.  
Взглянув на Росса, он попытался посмотреть на происходящее его глазами и понял вдруг, что тот тоже отлично все понимает, за исключением, пожалуй, религиозных заморочек. Росвелл никогда не верил в Бога и не понимал, что может связывать церковь и Лави.   
И еще Лави знал, что принятое решение будет окончательным. Росс терпеть не мог неопределенности и беспорядочных эмоциональных метаний. Они мучили его, выводили из себя. Каким бы ни был ответ, Росс в любом случае не позволит отыграть ситуацию назад. И если Лави скажет нет – разрыв будет не на время, не в чем-то конкретном, а тотальным и на всю жизнь.   
– Я, – он запнулся от волнения, зачем-то встал. – Я не хочу никуда уезжать. Потому что я хочу быть с тобой.   
Росс резко поднялся, подошел к нему, стиснул в объятиях, и Лави почувствовал, как болезненно и тяжело бьется о ребра сердце.  
– Все будет хорошо, – Росс замолчал, видимо, сообразив, как нелепо его слова звучат в сложившейся ситуации, и с нервным смешком добавил: – Насколько это вообще возможно в нашем случае.  
– Ты... – Лави опять споткнулся, но заставил себя спросить. – Уверен? Хорошо подумал?  
Росвелл отстранился, посмотрел в глаза:  
– Да. У меня было много времени на размышления, – он криво улыбнулся. – Но ты в любой момент можешь... уйти.  
"Чертов максималист".  
Лави сдался, ощущая чудовищное, невероятное облегчение. Ткнулся в сильную грудь лбом, как вчера, после того, как сбежал от Чарли, и закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как Росс сжимает руки крепче и крепче.  
– Не дождешься, – буркнул он глухо.

_1979–1985_

Из дома Лави сбегал еще не единожды. Поначалу – просто на болота, не имея желания уйти насовсем, нуждаясь лишь в месте, которое принадлежало бы только ему. Встреченный еще в первый раз крокодил явно тоже считал облюбованный Лави островок своим. Чтобы как-то себя обезопасить, Лави ловил по пути рыбу и скармливал ее своему неожиданному другу. Крокодила он назвал Сократом и считал существом крайне деликатным и воспитанным. Впрочем, следил, чтобы ноги и руки оказывались подальше от становящихся все внушительнее зубов.  
Лавиния злилась, оставляла его без обеда, без сладкого, без карманных денег, без поездок, запирала в комнате, пыталась разговаривать с ним, знакомить с хорошими воспитанными детьми, чтобы через них привить ему желаемое поведение. Бестолку. Лави какое-то время вел себя хорошо, а потом вновь сбегал, чтобы побыть недолго самим собой и только для себя.  
Когда он научился писать, бабушка придумала новое наказание, неизменно вызывавшее его недоумение: под диктовку приходилось строчить бесконечные нудные письма. Он не понимал смысла этого занятия, потому что почерк у Лавинии был куда красивее его детских каракулей, и она потом все сама переписывала.  
Порой домашний арест растягивался на неделю. Все это время Лави был с бабушкой и занимался под ее присмотром, видя только горничных и садовников (и – изредка – людей, которые приезжали по делам или в гости), стараясь не показывать, что рад отдохнуть от школы и противных соучеников.  
К тому же, в такие дни бабушка более или менее расслаблялась – видимо, переставала за него переживать – и с ней становилось вполне можно говорить. А собеседником Лавиния Эккер была прекрасным. Под настроение она умела так объяснить многие предметы, как никогда не могли в школе. Лави подозревал, что в школе то, о чем она рассказывала, они проходить не будут вовсе, и с удовольствием слушал.   
Он был рад нормальному общению, когда не нужно было сражаться, противостоять слишком уж подавляющей его волю любви, когда хотелось просто прогуливаться рядом, слушая богатый голос и родной французский акцент, жадно впитывая все, что она говорит об отце – косвенно ловя и скупые крохи о матери.   
Естественно, бабушка была не единственным источником информации. Постепенно, где расспрашивая, где слушая, он сумел составить представление о том, что произошло на самом деле. Никакой шлюхой его мать не была и не бросала Лави – просто ей не под силу оказалось тягаться с ненавистью Лавинии, деньгами Эккеров и их положением в обществе.  
Простить оказалось нелегко.  
Но Лави все же сумел с помощью Эльзы понять, что у Лавинии Эккер было много выкидышей (что _это_ такое, он понял не очень хорошо) и ей удалось родить только Этьена. И то, что сделала, она сделала из любви и в попытке сохранить память о нем хотела сама вырастить внука. И хотя Лави не понимал, почему они с мамой не могли растить его вместе, быть настоящей семьей, он старался не показывать бабушке свое недоумение и обиду.  
Он без раздражения сопровождал ее в поездках, поддерживал под руку на крутых ступеньках и открывал перед нею двери. Мальчик прекрасно видел, как Лавиния почти расцветает в такие моменты, как молодеет и становится беззаботнее ее улыбка, и откуда-то знал – это оттого, что он вышагивает рядом и все вокруг видят их вместе. Именно в такие дни Лавиния становилась мягкой и спокойной, могла позволить касаться губами руки и сама частенько перебирала его волосы, легко гладила виски. Почему-то казалось: для нее каждый такой момент имеет огромную ценность. И сам он млел от этого и от редкой ласки и ощущал себя в полной безопасности, любимым и нужным – идеальным.  
К сожалению, в скором времени Лавиния заметила, что принятые ею воспитательные меры своих целей не достигают, а мальчик не выглядит таким уж расстроенным, оставаясь в доме.  
Тогда появился Ричард.  
Был он высоким, веселым, довольно молодым и должен был возить Лави в школу и следить за тем, чтобы мальчик оставался там и возвращался домой, а не на болота.  
Лави не возражал, ему было любопытно: молодых мужчин в доме почти не было, и он постоянно донимал нового человека вопросами и рассказами. Водитель сначала держался серьезно и отстраненно, но в конце концов не устоял, и они подружились. Это было здорово. Ричард учил его разбираться в устройстве автомобиля, не возражал, когда Лави лез в гараж – помогать, и мог втихомолку отвезти его после школы в кино или на небольшую прогулку в луна-парк. А бабушке потом говорил, что пришлось стоять в пробке или что завозил ребенка в музей, непременно показывая детский билет. Справедливости ради, в музеи они тоже ездили. Лави там нравилось.  
Как-то утром Лави привычно ворвался в автомобиль, готовясь на ходу выпалить последние новости и поделиться наконец-то самым дорогим – рисунками Сократа и фотографией матери, но тут же настороженно уставился в незнакомый бритый затылок цвета кофе с молоком.  
– А где Рич?  
Вместо ответа водитель вышел, захлопнул за ним дверь, и через минуту машина тронулась.  
До самой школы Бритый Затылок не произнес ни слова и ни разу не повернулся к Лави. Весь день мальчик не находил себе места и еле слышал учителя. Он гадал, куда делся Ричард и в конце концов пришел к выводу, что друг просто заболел, а ему не сочли нужным об этом сообщить. Это было очень похоже на бабушку. Удовлетворившись этой теорией, Лави кое-как дотерпел до конца учебного дня и пулей метнулся к лимузину, едва увидев. Ему не терпелось узнать, когда же выйдет Ричард и уберется этот противный Затылок.  
Однако дома ждало разочарование.  
Эльза вполголоса рассказала, что мадам больше не захотела держать Ричарда. И теперь Честер (отличное имечко для пса, но никак не для человека, по мнению Лави) будет возить его в школу.  
Мальчик нахмурился, но промолчал.  
Честер оказался не чета Ричарду. Лави мог говорить и делать что угодно и как угодно: он не реагировал. Не ответил даже когда мальчик частично со злости, частично из любопытства нахамил ему. Создавалось впечатление, что Честера ничто и никогда не трогало и не могло вывести из себя. Возможно, конечно, из-за темных очков, которые водитель днем не снимал никогда, напоминая вампира.  
Один раз, правда, Честер не выдержал.   
Лави подрался с неким Кэлвертом Делакруа за то, что тот посмел обозвать его маму нехорошим словом. После этой драки крайне не хотелось возвращаться домой: он прекрасно представлял, _что_ скажет Лавиния Эккер при виде порванной одежды и синяков. И тогда он сбежал через служебный ход: перескочил на крышу спортзала и слез по водосточной трубе. Но внизу уже ждал Честер. Поэтому домой Лави приехал с красной щекой и связанный буксировочным тросом.  
Его возмущению не было предела: бабушка ни разу пальцем его не коснулась сама и никому не приказывала его пороть, бить и уж тем более связывать.  
С затаенным торжеством он слушал через открытые окна, как та в весьма категоричных выражениях приказала водителю впредь воздержаться от подобных методов, если не хочет потерять работу. Честер, конечно, не ответил. (Лави стал подозревать, что тот немой.)  
Впрочем, обязанности Честера остались прежними, исполнял он их очень добросовестно, и мальчик вскоре затосковал.  
Через месяц он сдался и пошел к бабушке.  
– Я хочу ходить в другую школу, – без раздражавших Лавинию предисловий выложил он.  
– Я не думаю, что в другую школу ты будешь ходить с большей охотой и учиться лучше, – сказала она, разглядывая его через прищур, защищавший глаза от дыма сигариллы.  
– Но ты этого не знаешь наверняка, – возразил Лави.   
– Не знаю. Но зато знаю тебя. Мой ответ: нет. Изволь переодеться – мы едем в гости.  
Лави упрямо закусил верхнюю губу, не двигаясь с места и глядя на нее.  
В глубине зрачков Лавинии шевельнулось что-то – не то интерес, не то насмешка, не то раздражение.  
– Закончишь триместр без С, и мы поговорим еще. Все. Иди вон.  
Лави выскочил за дверь.  
Свои вечные С ему удалось исправить только в следующем триместре, но драка с Кэлом аукалась снова и снова. И у бабушки постоянно находились причины откладывать разговор о переводе. Хуже того – по ее инициативе помимо школы он начал занимался верховой ездой, ходил на шахматы и на уроки рисунка и живописи, и теперь приходилось учиться распределять свое время так, чтобы хватало и на учебу тоже. На себя его у мальчика почти не осталось, чего, вероятно, Лавиния и добивалась.  
Встали насмерть они только в одном. Лави хотел записаться на борьбу, но бабушка заявила, что не позволит ему развивать в себе дикарские замашки, а если будет упорствовать – отдаст в балетную школу. Проспорив несколько вечеров, они разошлись, оставшись каждый при своем мнении. На балет Лави не пошел, на борьбу, правда, тоже, так что пришлось оттачивать умение регулировать конфликты путем переговоров. Благо подопытных хватало.  
К окончанию младшей школы Лави удалось вытянуться на А и В и научиться держать себя в руках. Наградой стал долгожданный перевод в более простую школу, который, впрочем, только добавил проблем.  
В старой школе его считали дикарем и за глаза называли ненормальным, а в новой он, конечно, стал выскочкой и задавакой. Больше всех задирал его жилистый и настырный Роберт Факсон, сын владельца авторемонтной мастерской. Факсон был весь в папашу, считавшего всех богатеньких с придурью. Особенно почему-то выводили из себя Боба волосы Лави. Несмотря на то, что длинноволосых мальчишек и парней в школе хватало – в восьмидесятых каждый третий мнил себя будущей рок-звездой, панковал или уж по крайней мере хипповал, – отчего-то именно Эккер стал мишенью для разного рода шуточек. От безобидных подначек на тему болотной нечисти до очень даже досадных сравнений с девчонками и прочих лестных словечек.  
– Во-первых, ты сам хотел в эту школу, – бросила Лавиния, когда внук пришел жаловаться. – Во-вторых, ты достаточно взрослый, чтобы решить проблему самостоятельно. А в-третьих, если тебе так не нравится, подстригись и перестань напоминать пугало.  
Лави обиженно хмыкнул и вышел. Свое право на волосы он отстоял в кровопролитном бою всего несколько месяцев назад в обмен на обещание одеваться как скажет бабушка. Так просто он уступать не собирался.  
Для начала он научился собирать волосы в хвост. Эльза показала, как закрутить и завязать шнурок так, чтобы тот не соскальзывал к полудню. Потом пришлось научиться избегать попыток дернуть за этот хвост или сунуть в волосы жвачку. Не особо долго думая, он просто спросил об этом одноклассницу. Та сначала посмеялась над ним, но потом не устояла и поделилась разными женскими премудростями. А под конец спросила:  
– Но почему бы тебе просто не подстричься?  
Лави пожал плечами. Он сам толком не знал, почему ему так хотелось иметь именно длинные волосы.  
– Просто нравится, – наконец сказал он и в благодарность предложил после уроков съездить поесть мороженого.  
Идея пришлась ей по вкусу, да и Честер против обыкновения не стал смотреть букой, а просто отвез их в парк, да еще потом без лишних просьб подбросил Кэти до дома. Девочка пришла в восторг, а Лави почувствовал себя одновременно и польщенным, и как престарелый плейбой из какого-нибудь сентиментального старого фильма. Он часто видел такие в гостях у очередной бабушкиной знакомой, и они всегда казались ему слишком уж нарочитыми и наивными. И всякий раз он радовался, что у них дома телевизора нет. Лавиния Эккер считала подобную технику заразой хуже радио, к тому же, опасной для мозгов.  
– И что это ты расщедрился... – пробормотал он, устраиваясь на сидении поудобнее и надеясь подремать за те полчаса, что уйдут на дорогу до студии рисунка.  
– В качестве компенсации, – внезапно ответил Честер.  
Лави чуть не подпрыгнул. Он уже всерьез считал водителя немым. Да тот и нечасто пользовался речью, судя по тому, каким хриплым и непривычным был его голос. Как крик хищного зверя в ночи.  
– Придется теперь тщательнее хранить свои секреты, раз ты умеешь говорить, – наконец сказал он.  
Честер с секунду смотрел на него в зеркало заднего вида (Лави уже научился понимать, когда он просто смотрит назад, а когда – на пассажира), а потом сосредоточился на дороге. Но Лави успел заметить намек на ухмылку, скривившую краешек его рта.  
Спустя десять или пятнадцать минут он все-таки счел нужным кое-что добавить. И Лави обдумывал это еще пару дней.  
– Если тебя кто достает, сделай с ним то, чего он больше всего боится.  
Лави крутил слова в уме так и сяк. А потом они выскочили у него из головы. Каким бы послушным и покладистым он, в целом, ни был для мальчика, переходный возраст его не миновал.  
Он то часами предавался меланхолии, глядя в окно вместо того, чтобы делать уроки, то западал на какой-нибудь интересный материал и часами же сидел за ним, игнорируя все окружающее. Приступы совершенно бессмысленной ярости то пугали и отталкивали его, то будили в нем первобытную злобную радость, о которой он мог потом пожалеть, но чаще не жалел. Настроение то надолго застывало в формальдегиде повседневной рутины, то рвалось оттуда бешеным ураганом. А временами из головы полностью вылетало все, что попало туда секунду назад, хотя как раз на память он никогда не жаловался.  
Лави теперь уже сам задирал Факсона и нескольких других парней, чудом избегая драк, более того, начал ссориться с бабушкой, будучи не в силах в своем нынешнем состоянии слушаться, не задавая вопросов, подчиняться, не думая, и быть вежливым, когда хотелось совсем другого.  
Ему нравилось бесить ее, провоцировать на что-то, имени чему он не знал. Знал только, что хочется вывести ее из себя, выдернуть из того фальшивого (теперь он почему-то чувствовал это безошибочно) вакуумного спокойствия, в котором она всегда с такой гордостью пребывала, чтобы злилась, орала, топала ногами, дала пощечину – сделала хоть что-нибудь. С ним. С его жаждой пламени, с мрачной тягой к разрушению.  
Нестерпимо хотелось выцарапать ее из скорлупы, добраться до живого мяса и посмотреть, что же там внутри. Но – не получалось, хотя ей очень хотелось ударить, он видел. Лавиния всякий раз сдерживалась и старалась пореже общаться наедине.  
Была у них и внешняя причина для ссор: большинство ребят вокруг Лави пользовались куда большей свободой. Они могли после школы отправиться гулять или в кино, покидать мяч, искупаться, полазить по трущобам, покадрить девчонок, да даже просто пообщаться, покрасоваться друг перед другом великом или новой доской – в общем, заняться кучей интересных вещей. Лави же сразу после школы увозил роскошный автомобиль – в шахматный клуб, в студию, на конюшни, на прием в честь очередного никому не нужного старого хрыча или хрычихи, в церковь, в магазин... Куда угодно, но не туда, где было интересно ему самому или хотя бы было с кем пообщаться. При всем дружелюбии и эмоциональности Лави тяжело давались отношения со сверстниками и завести с кем-либо из них знакомство ему и так-то было непросто, а уж в существующим режиме это представлялось вовсе нереальным.  
Ему было неприятно просить о том, что у других есть по дефолту, но с Лавинией невозможно было договориться по-другому. Приходилось буквально силой вырывать право на то, что составляло его личность и его личную жизнь. Лави был уверен: бабушка считала, что если он за что-то не сражается и не готов вцепиться в это зубами, значит, ему это не так уж нужно.  
Сначала условие, которое она поставила, показалось ему простым – рассказывать, где он бывает и что делает. Ей ведь совершенно необязательно было знать все.  
Увы, он ошибся. В эту игру (как и во многие другие) Лавиния пока что умела играть намного лучше.  
Если он рассказывал слишком много и подробно, она могла решить, что он лжет. Если слишком мало – что не договаривает и, следовательно, опять лжет. Наказание было одинаковым – ограничение свободы на несколько дней. А знать она хотела буквально все: где он бывает, с кем, о чем они говорят, чем занимаются. Ей очень интересно было, какие девушки нравятся Лави и как его успехи на личном фронте.  
– Я просил немного свободы, – наконец возмутился он, сидя в машине и терзая ни в чем не повинную спаржу. – А в итоге у меня ее еще меньше.  
Честер тронул сцепление и вырулил на дорогу.  
– Этот дом хуже клетки... А я – тупой голубь. Все время туда возвращаюсь, – продолжил он ворчать, не ожидая ответа.  
– Но ведь это ты решаешь, чем с ней делиться.  
Каждый раз, как Честер открывал рот, Лави вздрагивал. Слишком уж непривычным был его голос.  
– От нее ничего не скроешь.  
– Она хочет, чтобы ты так считал.  
Лави доел обед и сложил ланчбокс. В словах водителя определенно было зерно истины.  
– Ее бесит, когда я вру.  
– Ее бесит, когда она не может тебя контролировать. Но ты вполне можешь повернуть этот контроль в обратную сторону.  
"Знать бы еще как".  
Лави украдкой посмотрел на Честера. Тот невозмутимо вел машину. Удавалось же ему как-то противостоять Лавинии.  
– А у тебя есть семья? – вдруг спросил он.  
Честер криво улыбнулся.  
– Неплохая попытка.  
После разговора с Честером стало легче.  
Мальчик пошел на уступки, начал делиться какими-то своими наблюдениями, рассказывать, что чувствует к девушкам, куда хотел бы сводить и кого – не всерьез, а так, как вариант. Ему на самом деле не нужно было даже утруждаться: редко какой девчонке он не нравился. Тем большим было его удивление, когда бабушка предложила в самом деле кого-нибудь пригласить поужинать в ресторан. Он осторожно поблагодарил и сказал, что подумает.  
Во время подобных разговоров минуты текли так медленно, что казались резиновыми. И Лави то и дело ловил на себе острый взгляд сквозь струи дыма и ощущал пристальное внимание чуть ли не кожей.  
В конце концов ему даже начало нравиться делиться некоторыми подробностями, и он сам не заметил, что рассказы от раза к разу делались все более чувственными и откровенными.   
Он не говорил только о двух вещах: что ему нравятся не только девушки и что он ходит в плавучие дома смотреть как играют. Он даже не знал, что хуже, но уверен был – за такое Лавиния Эккер оторвет ему голову.  
По неведомой причине Честер покрывал визиты в игорные заведения, что значительно облегчило жизнь. Он же подарил ему первую колоду карт – тяжелую, красиво нарисованную. Такими играли в самых лучших местах. Ее приятно было даже просто держать в руках.  
После этого у них установилось некое подобие дружеских отношений, правда, говорить чаще Честер от этого не стал.   
И все же, как Лави ни прятался и как ни скрывался, однажды к бабушке пришла закадычная подруга. Они долго о чем-то разговаривали в гостиной, а потом Лавиния позвала внука. От тона ее голоса ему на мгновение малодушно захотелось сбежать. Но это было бесполезно. Лавиния никогда ничего не забывала. По возвращении пришлось бы только хуже.  
– Эмма мне сказала, что вчера вечером ты был в плавучем притоне.  
Сердце ухнуло вниз. Лави лихорадочно соображал, что ответить. Ему нравилось в казино, нравилось наблюдать за игроками, а дома повторять приемы, учиться обращаться с картами. Лавиния, наверное, и не догадывалась, почему он все чаще обыгрывал ее и ее компанию в бридж. Но ответить так было нельзя. Впрочем, язык уже решил справиться с задачей без него.  
– Мне очень интересно, как об этом узнала Эмма, – услышал он словно со стороны.  
Эмму – громкую напористую болтушку – он терпеть не мог и совершенно не понимал, что его строгая элегантная бабушка нашла в этой кичливой и глуповатой женщине.  
– Ты заговариваешься, – тихо сказала Лавиния и встала. – Это правда или нет?  
Лави стоял неподвижно и смотрел куда-то ей в подбородок снизу вверх. Ростом он не отличался. Зато знал, что если посмотреть на нее или, хуже, отступить – можно уже одним этим спровоцировать наказание.  
– Я жду.  
Совершенно неожиданно в Лави словно вселилась какая-то адская тварь. Тварь уставилась Лавинии прямо в глаза, улыбнулась и отчетливо сказала:  
– Иди ты к черту. Сколько можно за мной шпионить?!  
Несколько секунд ничего не происходило, если не считать все сужающихся зрачков. Лави уже видел эту реакцию – вкупе с закаменевшим лицом и сжатыми на трости пальцами это означало сильный гнев. Но Лавиния столько раз злилась без каких-либо последствий, что для него было большим сюрпризом оказаться на полу с головой, звенящей так, словно в нее ударила торпеда. Лави часто-часто заморгал и ошарашенно сглотнул кровь, хлынувшую из носа и разбитой губы.  
– Встань.  
Он послушно и торопливо поднялся, не дожидаясь неодобрительного взгляда. Было очень больно, но его потрясла не столько боль, сколько то, что бабушка все-таки решилась ударить. Темные глаза сверкнули каким-то непонятным ему торжеством и чем-то еще – безымянным, жарким и почти непристойным.  
Лави потянулся за платком, боясь испачкать дорогой ковер. Но руку на полпути остановил кончик трости.  
– Ты не ответил на мой вопрос.  
Лави с отвращением проглотил еще один соленый сгусток. Быстрее было уже покончить с этим.  
– Я там был.  
– Хорошо. Если ты там будешь еще раз, ты уедешь в закрытый пансион для мальчиков и выйдешь оттуда только когда поступишь в Йель. Ты понял?  
– Да, мэм.  
– Иди и пусть Эльза даст лед.  
Она отвернулась недостаточно быстро. Лави успел заметить и тревогу в глазах, и дрожь в кончиках пальцев, и хищно расширенные ноздри.  
Ему удалось добиться именно того, чего он хотел: ее настоящих эмоций. Теперь он знал, чего она боится на самом деле.  
В голове зазвучал хриплый, отвыкший от слов голос. Честер был абсолютно прав.  
Лави покрепче прижал платок к носу и ухмыльнулся.  
Страх и в самом деле был отличным инструментом контроля.  
____________________________  
 _ **Call (Колл)** – действие игрока в покер, которое уравнивает ставку, отвечая тем самым на ставку оппонента. Действие применяется, когда игрок хочет ответить на ставку игроков перед ним, но не повышая при этом ставку._


	9. Isolate

_октябрь–ноябрь 2006_

На второй день Лави решительно заявил, что если они поторопятся, то как раз успеют к кульминации Недели Мертвых. Судя по выражению лица Росса, Неделя Мертвых была последним, о чем он сейчас думал. Но Лави прекрасно понимал, что самое время сменить обстановку и как следует оттянуться. И не мозолить глаза персоналу гостиницы после странной выходки с ключом и последовавшими за этими двумя совсем не тихими сутками.  
– И вообще, – завершил он свою сумбурную тираду, – я хочу свой праздник.  
Росс с минуту в недоумении смотрел на него, а потом нахмурился и кивнул:  
– Ты прав. Нужно уехать отсюда.  
Лави всегда собирался легко и приучил к тому же Росса. Покидав все в сумки и расплатившись, через пятнадцать минут они уже ехали на юг.  
Проведя столько времени в вынужденном заточении наедине со своими мыслями, теперь Лави никак не мог выговориться. Росвелл, впрочем, от него не отставал. Обсуждать отвлеченные темы у них пока не получалось: то один, то второй сбивались и возвращались к прерванному разговору. Говорили о чувствах друг к другу, как давно (и как вообще) это поняли, вспоминали тысячу мелочей, по которым можно было обо всем догадаться. Лави даже пошутил, что явно где-то обронил мозг, раз умудрился ничего не заметить. Много говорили о Вив и Джо – оба волновались за них и думали о том, как сделать так, чтобы девочки остались в счастливом неведении. Несмотря на то, что Вивиан и Росс чаще всего не способны были понять друг друга без переводчика (в роли которого обычно выступал Лави), Росвелл по-настоящему любил мать и хорошо представлял, что случится, узнай та правду.  
Ближе к Мексике немного успокоились. Росс предложил обсудить более насущные бытовые проблемы, в частности, как сохранить все в тайне. Он подошел к этому со своей обычной серьезной дотошностью, постаравшись учесть даже то, что в глазах Лави ну вообще никак не могло вызвать подозрений.  
В конце очередной такой дискуссии Лави скосил на него глаза и спросил, собирается ли Росс как-то принарядиться в честь мертвецов.  
– В ковбоя оденусь, – буркнул тот.  
Росс терпеть не мог жару и если уж ему предстояло провести на солнце какое-то время, предпочитал сбросить с себя максимальное количество одежды. Наверняка пойдет в футболке и бриджах.  
– А я думал, в индейца, – Лави теперь постоянно хотелось как-то его поддеть. Не то от облегчения, не то оттого, что наконец-то можно было делать это осознанно.  
– Индеец у нас ты, – фыркнул Росс.  
– Не в этот раз.  
Остаток путешествия он отбивался от Росса, пытавшегося выведать, что за костюм. К счастью, теперь имелся действенный способ его отвлечь, которым Лави беззастенчиво пользовался.  
О том, чтобы остановиться в небольшом городке, где все у всех на виду, нечего было и мечтать. К тому же, в глубине страны праздник не успел коммерциализироваться и был интересен скорее с точки зрения этнолога, чем обычного человека. Поэтому Лави решительно повернул в Мехико, прокомментировав выбор тем, что повеселиться ему тоже хочется, а в гостях у усопших он уже бывал неоднократно и будет ещё не раз.  
В столице отмечали американский Хэллоуин, хотя и не с таким размахом, и на следующий день он плавно переходил в день умерших детей, а еще через день завершался днем памяти для взрослых. Именно эти три дня и любил захватывать в Мексике Эккер-старший.  
Когда Росвелл увидел, в каком виде Лави собирается идти на улицу, он долго оторопело пялился на него.  
– Что-то не так? Я пропустил кусок кожи?  
– Нет. Я просто гадаю, не умрешь ли ты от жары.  
Росс протянул вперед руку и нерешительно коснулся тончайшей проволоки, переплетенной с волосами, почти невидимой глазу, поддерживающей над головой стрекоз и мрачноватых черных бабочек.  
– Как живые...  
– Ну, они когда-то были... живыми, – Лави мельком глянул в зеркало на оливково-зеленую кожу и накинул жилет, расшитый и расписанный мхом и камнями. – Идем.   
Они вышли и окунулись в городской гул и дрожащее вечернее марево.  
Гибкий и быстрый, Лави привычно лавировал между людьми, и некоторое время Россу удавалось держаться рядом, даже несмотря на то, что он постоянно зависал с очередным наброском. Порисовать было что. Людей в маскарадных костюмах было мало, в основном дети и туристы, но с лихвой хватало буйства красок и колоритных образов среди одетых в национальные костюмы. Они с Россом надолго залипли у мрачноватой инсталляции Санта Муэрте, пока со всех сторон ее рисовали на пару и Лави рассказывал о том, как зародилось почитание Святой Смерти и у кого она пользуется популярностью. Двинулись дальше, когда совсем стемнело и улицу затопило оранжевое сияние фонарей и света, льющегося из окон. Буквально через пару минут их разъединила толпа, высыпавшая на вечерний променад. Обнаружилось это не сразу, а только когда Лави завернул в какой-то переулок, чтобы отдышаться.   
Макабрический кураж захватил его, заставил утратить привычную внимательность и осторожность, привитые одинокими скитаниями, и он не сразу заметил, что за ним наблюдают. А когда четверо мужчин шагнули одновременно из тени, отступать было поздно. Сообразив по сальным взглядам, что они приняли его за девушку, Лави попытался по-испански развеять заблуждение и предложить мирно разойтись, но, судя по мрачным физиономиям, только усугубил свое положение. Аргумент насчет гражданина другого государства тоже не подействовал.  
Лави замер, остро осознавая нелепость ситуации – без оружия, без возможности позвать на помощь (в постепенно усиливавшемся гвалте никто не услышал бы, даже начни сейчас мужики палить из ружей) и в не самом удобном для драки маскарадном костюме.  
– Придется напустить на вас болотную лихорадку, – от безысходности пошутил он.  
Вдруг в глазах мексиканцев отразилось замешательство. Лави и подумал бы, что их напугала нелепая угроза, но взгляды сместились выше. Ему вспомнились все киношные сцены подобного рода, где за придурковатым, как правило, героем оказывалось в такой момент чудовище – динозавр, снежный человек или... вздыбленный на задние лапы гризли.   
И тут же Росс заслонил Лави собой. В его правой руке заходил, заплясал нож, лопатки туго шевельнулись под футболкой, и по движениям, по наклону головы, по каменной неподвижности ног стало ясно, что Росвелл в бешенстве и если понадобится – не задумываясь убьет любого, кто шевельнется.  
Лави привык к тому, как неловко Росс говорит, в особенности с дорогими людьми, как неуклюже ласкается – всегда помня о своих размерах и силе, как осторожничал все это время с ним в постели, боясь сделать больно, оттолкнуть грубостью, не осознав еще, что Лави принимает его всего, любым и ничего не имеет против грубости.  
Теперь же перед ним оказался не спокойный домашний медвежонок, а дикий разъяренный зверь, на территорию которого посягнули чужаки. И этот зверь ему нравился. От него захватывало дух. Рядом с ним хотелось быть, его хотелось трогать и отдаваться ему.   
Лави нахмурился, окинул взглядом проулок, пытаясь сообразить, чем бы помочь этому самому зверю. Росс, как и Лави, тщательно оберегал руки и драться не умел, несмотря на мастерское владение ножом и устрашающие размеры. К тому же, был совсем еще мальчишкой... Вот только его это, кажется, не смущало.  
Росвелл шагнул вперед, переводя взгляд с одного противника на другого, удерживая в поле зрения всех. Лави не видел выражения его лица, но остро ощущал исходящие от него эмоции – жесткие, темные, давящие. Безмолвный приказ – и ни грамма сомнения в послушании.  
Наконец один за другим мексиканцы стали отворачиваться и медленно отступать. Вскоре проулок опустел. За все время с момента появления Росса не было сказано ни единого слова.  
Только когда последний недруг исчез за поворотом, Росвелл наконец обернулся, всмотрелся, проверяя, не пострадал ли он, а потом сказал:  
– Держись рядом.  
От его взгляда у Лави перехватило дыхание и засосало под ложечкой. Он опустил голову, осознавая неуместность своих желаний и одновременно признавая правоту замечания.  
– Да.  
Ему стоило некоторого труда не добавить "сэр", и Лави клятвенно пообещал сам себе связаться с Эстель. У Росса были все задатки, чтобы стать когда-нибудь отличным Доминантом, но сейчас об этом не стоило и думать. Он совсем молодой и, наверное, ни о чем таком даже не думал. Но этот взгляд, поза... Лави с усилием переключился с мыслей о том, как это могло бы быть _с ним_ , на шумную толпу и праздник вокруг и увлек Росса на главную улицу.  
Эстель он позвонил на следующий же день. Перед привычно отстраненным лицом на экране телефона немного успокоился и сумел более или менее внятно попросить о встрече и сессии сразу же по приезде.  
– Я бы хотел остаться на несколько дней, мэм, – добавил он в конце короткого разговора.   
– Посмотрим, – в спокойном взгляде мелькнуло чисто женское любопытство. Обычно Лави не позволял себе подобных вольностей. – Приезжай.  
– Спасибо.  
Лави убрал телефон в карман, шагнул с балкона в комнату и словно на стену натолкнулся на пристальный горящий взгляд Росса.  
– Ты собираешься к той женщине.  
Он не спрашивал – утверждал. Лави пожал плечами, соглашаясь.   
– Почему?  
– Мне... – Лави запнулся, не зная, как толком объяснить, что ему нужно. Потом осторожно уточнил: – Что-то знаешь о субкультуре БДСМ?  
– Знаю.  
Лави подавил любопытство – сейчас было не до того.  
– Эстель – моя Госпожа. А мне очень нужна сессия, – просто и открыто сказал он. Заметив, как потемнели у Росса глаза и как заиграли желваки, счел необходимым добавить: – Но можешь быть уверен, что я больше не буду заниматься с ней любовью.  
– Тема – это не секс. Я не хочу, чтобы ты ехал к ней.  
Лави невольно дернул бровью: тон у Росса был даже не командным – в нем четко читался запрет, какой мог бы наложить Верхний на своего нижнего.  
"О чем я опять думаю? Он же наверняка не понимает, как смотрится со стороны..."  
Лави мягко, успокаивающе улыбнулся.  
– Росвелл, послушай, у тебя нет никаких поводов для ревности...  
– Нет поводов?!  
Росс с минуту молча разглядывал его, словно пытаясь найти что-то в выражении лица, глаз. А потом стиснул зубы и неожиданно холодно проговорил:  
– Тогда я приглашаю тебя зрителем на свою сессию. Сможешь задержаться в Питтсбурге на пару дней?  
Лави почувствовал себя так, словно ему дали по голове пыльным мешком.  
Ну, и почему, собственно, он решил, что если Росс знает о Теме, то никогда не пробовал? И почему сразу не спросил? Кажется, пора было срочно что-то сделать со своим мозгом и перестать считать взрослого умного парня маленьким мальчиком.  
Мысли потонули в неожиданно яркой и острой вспышке злости, но Лави не успел осознать, на что злится.  
– Смогу, – словно со стороны услышал он свой голос.   
– Прекрасно. Я договорюсь, – Росс вытянул из кармана мобильник и в свою очередь ушел на балкон, оставив Лави смотреть вслед и отчего-то чувствовать себя жутко виноватым.  
Всю дорогу до Питтсбурга оба занимали себя игрой под названием "у нас все в порядке". Но на самом деле Росс дулся, а Лави продолжал злиться на него. Если бы Росвелл не замкнулся в себе, дуться не пришлось бы. И в настолько глупую ситуацию они бы тоже не попали. Раньше он все рассказывал, всем делился – сам, охотно и щедро, поэтому теперь Лави ощущал, помимо злости, еще и обиду, и досаду. И, как будто этого было мало, примешалась к ним толика паранойи. Чего еще он не знал и никогда не узнает?  
Эмоции и взаимное недопонимание съели дорогу, спрятали ее в потайной карман на изнанке бытия, и когда фары выхватили из темноты указатель "10 миль до Питтсбурга", Лави только удивленно проводил щит взглядом. Потом повернулся к Россу, собираясь извиниться перед ним и попросить рассказать о своем опыте, но тот резко выкрутил руль, а после поворота контрастно плавно, почти нежно провел машину по узкой плохо освещенной улочке и припарковался рядом с щегольским синим кабриолетом.  
– Приехали.  
– Не хочешь сначала отдохнуть? – осторожно спросил Лави.  
– Нет, я в порядке, – спокойно ответил Росвелл.  
Он выглядел сосредоточенным, но больше не злился и не обижался – Лави явственно ощущал исходящую от него уверенность, чуть отстраненную, но все равно теплую, уже знакомую. И потянулся, неосознанно повинуясь этой уверенности, – под локоть, под руку, стремясь ощутить одобряющее прикосновение, чутко поймать взгляд, угадать любое желание и исполнить его. Но Росс ничего не заметил (или сделал вид) и вышел из машины, а ему пришлось одернуть себя и, не дожидаясь повторного приглашения, последовать за ним.  
У двери их никто не встречал, но в небольшом хорошо освещенном холле два поджарых подозрительных охранника приветствовали Росса как своего и ничего не сказали насчет Лави, хотя только что по две дырки с каждой стороны в нем не просверлили взглядами.  
Росвелл уверенно миновал бар, пересек внутренний холл и поднялся по лестнице на третий этаж. К этому моменту Лави наконец-то сообразил, где они находятся. Вкус у Росса был отменный. Эстель рассказывала ему про "Шепот", отметив, что это один из лучших клубов страны. Поэтому он с любопытством оглядывался, держась позади, и заметил, что Росс остановился, только упершись лбом в широкую спину.  
– Извини.  
– Здравствуй. Устрой моего гостя, – не обращая больше внимания на Лави и не дожидаясь ответа от того, к кому обратился, Росвелл удалился в соседнюю комнату, сопровождаемый стройной девушкой.   
Встретивший их на входе в приватную комнату мужчина был немного выше и старше Лави, темноглаз и рыжеволос. Не скрывая интереса, он окинул гостя взглядом, потом приветственно кивнул.  
– Добро пожаловать. Рэндалл.  
– Лави.  
Рэндалла он тоже знал – понаслышке. "Шепот" принадлежал ему. Рэн широко известен был как самим клубом, так и тем, что был свитчем и брал в руки плеть с не меньшим удовольствием, чем вставал под нее.  
– Следуйте за мной, пожалуйста, – мужчина двинулся вперед, зачаровывая, привлекая внимание плавными неторопливыми движениями. Эстель упоминала, что начинал Рэндалл как стриптизер. Видимо, танцы он не забросил. Глаза обожгло непрошеным гневом, но Лави удалось кое-как взять себя в руки.  
Помещение, куда привел его Рэн, для показательных сессий и мастер-классов предназначено не было и принадлежало, по всей видимости, самому владельцу. Сдержанные, почти строгие тона, освещение приглушенное, мягкое, темная кожа, матовое богатое сияние бриллиантового дерева. Под потолком – система подвесов и блоков. У одной стены стенд с ударными девайсами. В углу еще стенд – с ножами. И много свободного пространства.  
Лави поймал себя на мысли, что Россу с его габаритами здесь должно быть очень комфортно.  
Рэн дождался, пока Лави устроится в кресле за столиком, и поманил к себе вторую девушку, до того почти незаметную в тени.  
– Это Мелани. Если вам что-то понадобится – что угодно, – выделил голосом он, – она в полном вашем распоряжении. Теперь, если вы извините...  
Лави кивнул, проводил его взглядом и посмотрел на стол. Шампанское, вода, сыр, фрукты, орехи – специально для него. Именно то и так, как он любил. Он легко коснулся высокой тонкой ножки бокала, и Мелани тут же изящным легким движением подхватила из ведерка бутылку. Красивая немного ломкой, острой, птичьей какой-то красотой, с непроницаемым взглядом. И все же Лави чувствовал и любопытство, исходящее от нее, и легкое напряжение. Опыта у нее было явно меньше, чем у Рэна, во всяком случае, полностью скрывать свои эмоции она еще не умела. Вторая девушка, как он убедился позднее, тоже.  
Росс, не любивший, когда что-то стесняло его движения или могло зацепиться за окружающие предметы, вел сессию в одних кожаных штанах, защищавших ноги и промежность от случайных захлестов и промахов. Лоб пересекала широкая лента, не позволявшая волосам и поту лезть в глаза. Без ботинок он ступал пружинисто, с грацией тяжелого крупного зверя. И почти не говорил – не нужно было. Все окружающее пространство наполнено, напитано было его волей, достаточно было жеста, чтобы его поняли. Лишь изредка Росвелл коротко командовал, какой девайс ему нужен, или спрашивал, как себя чувствует Рэн, хотя очевидно было, что это делалось для проформы: Росс был вовлечен во всех троих своих нижних эмоционально и физически. Он ощущал и четко фиксировал любого из них в комнате – их движения, состояние, поведение.  
Сейчас во всем мире для него не существовало никого и ничего, не было никого и ничего важнее, чем гибкий поджарый мужчина в подвесе, гулко с хрипом выдыхающий при контакте с плетью или снейком, и две девушки, как бордер-колли ловящие малейший знак. Не существовал даже Лави. И понимание этого вдруг ударило так сильно, что тот едва сдержался, чтобы немедленно не выйти из комнаты.   
Потом уже, немного придя в себя, Лави вспомнил и некоторые огрехи Росса, и то, как бережно, едва заметно поправлял, подсказывал ему Рэн (очевидно, его учитель), и отсутствие среди девайсов кнута (оправданное: мало того, что Росс не был обижен силой, так еще и рука у него оказалась тяжелой, что видно было невооруженным глазом). Вспомнил и взгляд Рэндалла, по всей видимости догадавшегося и о том, какие чувства связывают их с Россом, и что Лави сам сабмиссив, и черт его знает о чем он там еще догадался. Вспомнил завораживающую красоту и силу Росвелла и его удовольствие от происходящего, наслаждение каждым движением. Вспомнил и оценил в полной мере.  
Но тогда, в изысканной игре полутеней, в эпицентре всепоглощающего внимания Росса, направленного на других, в вихре огненных искр, в которые Лави рассып **а** лся от невыполнимого желания принять и прочувствовать всем собой каждый удар, каждый взгляд, каждое прикосновение, каждый отрывистый приказ, в леденящей кровь ненависти и ревности – он мог думать только об одном. Росвелл был его, а он – Росвелла. И Лави не намерен был делиться им с кем бы то ни было. Удивительно, что Росс пришёл к этому раньше.  
С трудом дождавшись конца сессии, воспользовавшись тем, что Росс занят Рэном, он встал. Находиться в комнате и дальше было выше его сил. Его чуть ли не физически переворачивало всякий раз, когда Росвелл касался обнаженной кожи другого человека, когда склонялся к нему, шептал что-то на ухо...  
"Не отдам. Никому."  
– Выведи меня, – отрывисто попросил он Мелани. И уже на лестнице добавил мягче: – Передай Росвеллу, что я в машине.  
Она кивнула послушно, скрывая глаза за сенью ресниц, проводила его в холл и немедленно поспешила назад. А Лави, пошатываясь, вышел из клуба, ухватил из бардачка портсигар, прикурил и глубоко затянулся.  
Пальцы дрожали.  
Перед глазами все плыло.  
Он понятия не имел, сколько просидел неподвижно, прежде чем набрал Эстель – обычный голосовой вызов, смотреть на экран он был не в состоянии. И довольно смутно помнил, что именно говорил и как. В конце концов Эстель сказала, чтобы он повторил все, глядя в глаза. И попросила передать трубку тому, ради кого он настолько скоропалительно снимает ошейник, если этот человек рядом.  
Лави понимал, что поступает некрасиво, что десять лет тематических отношений не рвут вот так, вдруг, без подготовки, но по-другому уже не мог. Не после того, что увидел и почувствовал.  
И поэтому когда Росс наконец появился, молча, не глядя, протянул трубку. Не слыша голоса, обернулся: Росвелл вопросительно смотрел на него.  
– Это Эстель. Хочет поговорить. С тобой, – слова вновь непослушно ворочались во рту вместо того, чтобы непринужденно скатываться с языка и исчезать в ноосфере.  
Промедлив, Росс все же приложил трубку к уху.  
– Добрый вечер, – вежливость явно далась ему с большим трудом.  
Эстель что-то сказала. Росс вновь перевел взгляд на Лави и нахмурился:  
– Да. Да... – голос звучал спокойно, но Росс ощутимо сердился. Он выслушал очередной вопрос и несколько секунд молчал, пристально вглядываясь в Лави, а потом ответил – уверенно и твердо: – Я знаю, кем вы для него _были_.  
Лави едва заметно вздрогнул, словно от слабого разряда тока, но ничего не сказал. Отвернулся в ночь и слушал разговор, слепо глядя в окно.  
– Удивит. Вы должны знать его лучше.  
В тон наконец-то прокралась злость, и Лави почему-то захотелось сжаться в комок, как в детстве. Слова долетали до него словно сквозь вату:  
"Сессий не было…"  
"Это не важно…"  
"Думаю, да…"  
И неожиданно громко и резко:  
– Лави не ребенок. И в материнской опеке не нуждается.  
Странно было слышать эти слова от вчерашнего мальчишки. Странно, немного смешно и в то же время приятно. Разобраться, почему, Лави не успел.  
– Ошейник – всего лишь символ. Решили использовать власть для удовлетворения любопытства?.. – медленный выдох сквозь сжатые зубы: – Тогда это ревность. Но решать не мне и не вам.  
Тишина слизнула несколько мгновений, а потом Росвелл как-то уж слишком спокойно и ровно проговорил:  
– Она настаивает на личной встрече. Со мной. Ты этого хочешь?  
Лави оторвался от созерцания темноты и заглянул Россу в глаза. Там плескалась холодная ярость.  
– Она хочет видеть, кому передает ошейник? – зачем-то уточнил он.  
Росс молча кивнул.  
– Скажи, что подумаешь. Нам, кажется, пора поговорить.  
– Это бесполезно, – неожиданно мягко ответил Росвелл. – Я не доверяю ей. И ты не убедишь меня ей поверить. Если тебе это нужно – я это сделаю. И нечего обсуждать.  
Лави хотел сказать, что не о том собирался говорить, потом посмотрел на Росса и понял, что кое-что тут тоже бесполезно.  
– Мне это нужно, – наконец ответил он. В таких вопросах Эстель вполне можно было верить.   
Росвелл мрачно усмехнулся и вернулся к разговору:  
– Через три дня. Если вы на этом настаиваете... До встречи, – он коротко презрительно улыбнулся и прервал вызов. Потом легко коснулся рукой плеча: – Идти сможешь? Или вызвать такси?  
Лави все еще трясло, но он решительно кивнул.  
– Идем. Надо пройтись.  
Во время короткой прогулки разговор не клеился: Росс вымотался и устал, а Лави тонул в противоречивых эмоциях. Он то старался вспомнить, что именно наговорил Эстель, то пытался оправдать себя в собственных глазах, то глупо и как-то совершенно по-мальчишески ревновал, когда перед глазами вставали фрагменты посещенной только что сессии, то беспокоился за Росса, державшего на себе сразу троих столько времени – и вновь глупо ревновал, больше всего к Рэндаллу. В итоге до отеля добрались в полном молчании и так же, в тишине, устроились на узкой полуторной постели. И лишь когда Лави прижался к горячему боку, когда уткнулся носом в подмышку – его немного попустило. Напряжение, зависшее между ними в последние дни, исчезло. Росвелл больше не злился – по крайней мере, на него.  
Поговорить им удалось только ближе к вечеру следующего дня. Лави рассказал, как пришел в Тему, попытался объяснить, почему, но не смог внятно сформулировать и пообещал рассказать потом. Не сдержав любопытства, спросил Росса, почему этим заинтересовался он. Тот немного смущенно улыбнулся:  
– Стал выяснять, что такое "сабдроп".  
Примерно чего-то в этом роде и следовало ожидать. Нашел информацию, нашел еще информацию и пошел попробовать. Это было очень по-росвелловски.  
А под конец Лави, в свою очередь смущаясь и чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке, высвободился из объятий, уселся по-турецки напротив и заглянул Россу в глаза.  
– Скажи... Ты... – он запнулся, уставился на свои руки, словно провинившийся подросток, каковым, впрочем, себя и ощущал, но все же договорил: – Как думаешь, мог бы ты стать Верхним для такого, как я?  
– Конечно, – казалось, Росса искренне озадачил этот вопрос. – Если ты этого хочешь.  
– Еще как хочу, – Лави хмыкнул. – До закатывания безобразных истерик бывшей Госпоже, если ты не заметил.  
– Значит, я им буду.  
Душевное здоровье Эстель его явно не волновало. Но у Лави вдруг словно камень с души свалился.  
– Только знаешь... Я ужасный нижний. И... Я боюсь, я не смогу делить тебя с кем-либо, – Лави вскинул голову и вновь упрямо уставился в серые глаза. – Я хочу быть только твоим. И хочу, чтобы ты принадлежал только мне.  
– Так и есть, – Росвелл улыбнулся тепло и открыто, наконец-то снова став похожим на мальчишку, которым все еще был. – И так будет – если ты согласен.  
– У тебя все еще есть сомнения в согласии? – проворчал Лави, внезапным броском опрокинув Росса на постель. – Придется над этим поработать, пока я еще могу так делать...  
На утренний рейс они опоздали, полетели в Саванну несколькими часами позже и времени отдохнуть и поговорить перед встречей у них не осталось.  
Эстель заказала чилл-аут в их с Лави клубе, не пожелав пускать чужака на свою территорию. Здесь целую вечность назад они заключили первый договор, здесь обсуждали дальнейшие изменения и было только логично, что здесь нужно было поставить точку.  
При виде Росса Эстель все-таки не удалось сдержать удивление, потом она в некоторой растерянности скользнула взглядом по Лави.  
– Могу я переговорить с тобой наедине? – нарочито спокойно, сдержанно, но Лави ничего не успел ответить.  
– У вас была возможность поговорить наедине, – как носом в лужу ткнул ее Росвелл. – Вы предпочли встречу.  
– Но это мое право, – возразила Эстель.  
– Нет. Больше нет.  
Лави ожидал, разумеется, что миром проблему не решить, но абсолютно не был готов к безобразной сцене, разыгравшейся между Эстель и Россом.  
Они перебрасывались едкими, колкими и откровенно обидными фразами, словно забыв, что Лави здесь и все слышит, не давая ему вставить ни слова. Он был словно перегородка на столе для игры в пинг-понг, и мячик то и дело со свистом проносился в миллиметре от его носа.  
"Я была его Верхней больше десяти лет, и я обязана защитить его от необдуманных шагов..."  
"Забота о моральном облике была включена в ваш контракт? Нет? Тогда предмет обсуждения отсутствует..."  
"Вы абсолютно аморальны. Я не понимаю, как настолько воспитанный, культурный человек как Лави Эккер умудрился вырастить..."  
– Прекратите, – разом вспылил Лави. – Я бы попросил не переходить на личности. Возраст Росвелла, его эмоции и воспитание не имеют отношения к обсуждаемому вопросу.  
Можно было что угодно говорить про него самого, но Росса не имел права тронуть никто, даже Эстель.  
Сообразив, что эти двое могут еще долго пикироваться, проникаясь друг к другу все большей антипатией, Лави, с усилием заставив себя дышать ровнее, положил ладони на стол, посмотрел женщине в глаза и четко проговорил:  
– Я хочу расторгнуть наш контракт и прошу освободить меня от всех обязательств, связанных с ним, – он смотрел, не отворачивался и, наверное, поэтому заметил – как дрогнули губы, как потемнели глаза, как она невольно едва заметно отшатнулась. – С моей стороны было бы по меньшей мере подло продолжать отношения. Не говоря о том, что для меня это уже невозможно.  
До него вдруг дошло, что она непременно заплакала бы, если бы была одна. А наедине с ним постаралась бы скрыть слезы. Сейчас же глаза у нее оставались сухими, но на скулах выступил злой румянец, а лицо словно закаменело. Эстель выглядела как человек, из которого разом вышибли дух.  
"Почему она никогда не говорила, что любит меня?"  
Мимолетное удивление.  
Отсвет заходящего солнца на стене.  
Отголосок так и не зажившей обиды.  
А потом – бисер никому не нужных фраз.  
Да. Он хорошо подумал. Да. Он осознает последствия. Нет. Он не передумает. Он полностью отвечает за свое решение. Нет, его не нужно выводить из связки, он сам. Да, разумеется, вы можете остаться друзьями...  
Лави плохо помнил это бесконечное кружево. Он не ожидал, что встреча настолько вымотает его, вылущит как шишку. Из ее окончания он запомнил только отказ Росвелла принять ошейник из ее рук и подчеркнуто вежливую просьбу вернуть вещь напрямую Лави.   
Выйдя из клуба, Лави Эккер недоуменно посмотрел на кожаный обод, обшитый стальными бляхами, и выронил наземь, словно тот обжигал ладонь. И примерно так оно и было.

_1985_

Роберт Факсон был из породы людей, которые мнят себя чрезвычайно умными и считают, что видят всех насквозь. Лави подозревал, что Роберт себя, мягко говоря, переоценивает. Во всяком случае, им оказалось очень легко вертеть: он быстро и охотно поворачивался именно туда, куда надо. Когда нужно было, злился, когда нужно – замолкал в недоумении, говорил, молчал, бесился, только что не садился по команде и лапу не подавал.  
Сначала Лави было весело, потом надоело. Это не могло сравниться ни с эмоциями от общения с Лавинией, ни с восторгом и чистотой игорного азарта. А с тех пор, как Лави наконец-то понял суть покера и начал осваивать его, игры с Робертом стали откровенно скучны. К этому моменту Факсон, сам того не осознавая, уже чуть ли не в рот смотрел Эккеру.  
Тут бы Лави и остановиться, но он не смог превозмочь любопытства, желания узнать, как далеко сумеет заставить зайти. Потом он неоднократно жалел, что выбрал именно это место, но тогда раздевалка показалась удачной идеей. Все на занятиях, а у кого спорт – уже разбрелись по секциям.  
Он привел туда Роберта и спросил, не хочет ли тот выяснить, у кого длинней?  
– Ха, – насмешливо и снисходительно заявил Боб, – я знал, что ты педик. Но ты не бойся, я никому...  
Лави положил ладонь поверх его ширинки и уставился в глаза.  
– У тебя стоит, Факсон. Но я тоже никому не скажу. Если попросишь.  
Было очень тихо. И в этой тишине явственно слышно было их дыхание: сбивчивое и частое Роберта и почти спокойное – Лави.  
– Или ты боишься проиграть? – поддел он.  
Боб глянул исподлобья, оттолкнул руку и расстегнул ширинку. Член у него был почти как у взрослого и, конечно, длиннее. Лави с усмешкой коснулся молнии, и тут Роберт практически вмял его в стену и неумело, но жадно поцеловал.  
– Ты хуже девчонки, – пробормотал он невнятно, перехватывая ладонь Лави, стаскивая с него до середины бедер брюки, обхватывая член и начиная двигать по нему рукой.  
– А по-моему лучше, – насмешливо ответил Лави, занимаясь тем же.  
Его возбуждал не столько Роберт, сколько власть над ним. Он ожидал большего – что чужая рука будет чувствоваться как-то иначе, чем своя собственная, возможно, будет приятнее, в общем, по-другому. Но в действительности удовольствие скорее имело отношение к мозгу, чем к тому, что делал Боб. Либо он вообще никогда себе не дрочил, либо делал это механически, не особо думая о том, как разнообразить ощущения.  
Для Лави, по себе отлично знавшего, как доставить удовольствие, не составило труда довести Факсона до оргазма в считанные минуты, но сам он кончить не успел: пока его недруг пытался отдышаться, уткнувшись лбом в его плечо, Лави обнаружил, что они уже не одни. Плохо соображая, что вообще делают нормальные люди в такой ситуации, он с вызовом вернул взгляд мистеру Финнегану, преподававшему основы физического совершенства и физику.  
Разумеется, мистер Финнеган отвел мальчиков к директору. Тот долго слушал всех троих и отчего-то пришел к выводу, что это Факсон зажал в углу Эккера. Возможно, причиной был тот факт, что директор прекрасно знал семью Эккеров и не раз бывал на приемах, которые устраивала Лавиния, не говоря уже о щедрых пожертвованиях в фонд школы, когда туда поступил ее внук.  
Отпуская их, директор сказал, что непременно поговорит с миссис Эккер...  
– "...поскольку Лави очень благовоспитанный мальчик, и ему может понадобиться помощь, чтобы справиться с последствиями домогательств со стороны одноклассника", – дочитав письмо вслух, Лавиния уставилась на Лави.  
Лави смотрел в пол, чувствуя, что сейчас провалится сквозь вощеные доски.  
– Ну что же, – Лавиния сложила пополам записку и бросила ее на стол, – врать другим ты научился. А теперь расскажи _мне_ , что произошло на самом деле.  
Лави почувствовал, что неумолимо краснеет. Что соврать – он придумать не успел, а какими словами можно рассказать о произошедшем бабушке, не вызвав на свою голову мор, чуму и прочие заманчивые вещи, он понятия не имел. И потому молчал. Лавиния тоже молчала, отчего воздух в комнате ощутимо напитался электричеством. Она злилась – Лави видел. И потому следующий вопрос застал его врасплох.  
– Тебе понравилось?  
Мальчик дернулся, изумленно посмотрел на нее, но вновь не сумел выдавить из себя ни звука.  
– Сядь.  
Лави терпеть не мог, когда она так делала. Во-первых, это сразу же давало ей огромное преимущество в росте, во-вторых, она контролировала все пространство вокруг него и, наконец, в-третьих, он никуда не мог деться из чертова кресла и чувствовал себя из-за этого как на электрическом стуле. Кроме того, то самое странное незнакомое противоречащее всему на свете существо в нем напряглось и заворчало. И поэтому он отрицательно качнул головой.  
– Спасибо. Мне удобно.  
– Сядь, – с нажимом повторила Лавиния, шагнув ближе, почти вплотную.  
Лави преодолел желание шарахнуться в сторону, вздернул подбородок и уставился ей в глаза. Там плескалось бешенство.  
– Я жду.  
– Я постою. Но ты можешь присесть, если хочешь, – он чуть не прикусил язык, сообразив, что уже открыто хамит. Но ему вдруг сделалось как-то ломко и хрустко весело, как на сухой старой ветке, которая вот-вот подломится под весом тела.  
Трость выскользнула из руки Лавинии, но не успел Лави наклониться за ней, как на плечах сомкнулись не по-женски сильные пальцы – так, что колени сделались вдруг ватными и подогнулись сами собой.  
– Ублюдок, – прошипела Лавиния, склоняясь за ним. Сквозь прищуренные веки видно было, как радужка светлеет от злости, и Лави стало не по себе. – Пустоголовый выродок. Перед тобой открыты все двери, любая возможность – для тебя, стоит шевельнуть пальцем, но нет, предел твоих мечтаний – быть дешевой подстилкой! Подставлять задницу всякой швали. Тебе _это_ нравится?   
Лави вспыхнул от гнева, ухватился за ее запястья – Лавиния настолько сильно стиснула плечи, что руки начали неметь.  
– Я просто...  
– Замолчи. Не смей меня трогать, – она вдавила большие пальцы глубже и держала так, пока он не опустил руки и не сморщился от боли. – Твое поведение недопустимо. Ты разочаровал меня. Хорошо, что твой отец не дожил до такого позора.  
Лави поднял голову.  
– Ты сама отказалась отправить меня на борьбу. Я просто решил проблему.  
– И давно это стало способом решения проблем? Получил его в наследство?  
До него не сразу дошел весь смысл сказанного. А когда дошел, кровь ударила в голову. Лавиния, очевидно, уловила перемену в его настроении, потому что вдруг выпрямилась и отчеканила:  
– Довольно. В школу ты не вернешься. И не выйдешь из дома, пока я не разрешу.   
– Да пошла ты! – выплюнул Лави. Толкнуть ее он не посмел, но рванулся с такой силой, что вывернулся наконец и выскользнул из кресла. – Твердишь о чести и манерах, а сама имела их в жопу, когда тебе это выгодно! Ненавижу! Не хочу тебя видеть. Никогда!  
В этот момент он чувствовал, что и вправду никогда не захочет ее видеть. А если услышит от нее еще хоть раз, что его мать была продажной девкой, то просто убьет.  
– Извинись. Немедленно, – тихо проговорила Лавиния, но он ее уже не слышал. Пулей вылетел из гостиной и выскочил из дома, с грохотом хлопнув дверью.  
У подъезда Честер возился с машиной. Лави понятия не имел, почему самым естественным на свете оказалось броситься к нему. Не считая неожиданной поблажки в плане посещения игорных домов, Честер неукоснительно исполнял все указания Лавинии насчет того, что разрешено ее внуку, а что запрещено. И Лави ждал (и почти хотел этого), что водитель остановит его, даст оплеуху и притащит обратно, поскольку бабушку великолепно слышно было снаружи, но Честер посмотрел на него, прислушался к тому, что кричит хозяйка, и вдруг распахнул дверцу.  
Лави нырнул в автомобиль и забился на заднее сиденье, трясясь от раздиравшей все его существо боли и обиды, от слов, которые так и не нашли пути на волю, от эмоций, метавшихся внутри как перепуганные птицы.  
Честер обернулся к нему.  
– Не знаю, – чуть ли не срываясь в крик, ответил Лави на молчаливый вопрос. – Просто увези. Мне все равно.  
Мотор зарокотал удивительно вовремя – именно в тот момент, когда Лавиния появилась на опоясывавшей дом веранде, и ни одно слово не могло уже донестись до них достаточно разборчиво.  
Лави сжался в комок, подтянул колени к животу и угрюмо смотрел в окно, пока за темным стеклом не замелькали первые дома и не начали мельтешить люди.  
– В гостиницу, – сказал вдруг Лави. – В любую, откуда не позвонят _ей_.  
Нужно было выдохнуть и прийти в себя. И обдумать, что дальше.  
К его удивлению, Честер такую гостиницу знал. Она оказалась в "черной" части города в гаитянском квартале. Лави только потом вспомнил, что Честер сам наполовину гаитянин и это, скорее всего, его собственный район. Но в тот момент просто прошел в холл и там замер.  
Он привык к резному дорогому дереву, к хрусталю, к бронзе, мрамору, роскошным коврам, к вымуштрованному и неизменно приветливому персоналу гостиниц, в которые изредка попадал, сопровождая в поездках бабушку. Здесь же был совершенно другой мир, на мгновение заставивший его забыть обо всех невзгодах, увлекший воображение в полет, звавший немедленно узнать историю этого места и...  
– Идем, – Честер прикоснулся к его локтю и повел наверх по скрипучей деревянной лестнице.  
Лави смотрел ему в спину, потом на спокойные уверенные движения, пока он отпирал дверь. И неожиданно где-то внутри заныло что-то, плеснуло на щеки и уши краской, но дверь уже открылась и закрылась, отрезая их от мира, и Лави без сил упал на постель, вновь свернувшись там в комок, сунув руки между бедер и глядя в пространство, моментально забыв о том, что он не один. Правда, долго он так не пролежал. Водитель сел верхом на шаткий стул напротив, и Лави поневоле пришлось тоже сесть и перевести на него взгляд, чтобы не смотреть в промежность.  
– Может, расскажешь, из-за чего я хоть работы лишился?  
Лави встревоженно уставился на него, сообразив, что тот прав.  
– Прости...  
Честер только мотнул головой, снял очки и положил их на полку у кровати. Оказалось, что за ними он прятал неровный шрам под глазом, переходящий на висок и терявшийся за ухом. А еще – пронзительно черные глаза из тех, что принято называть горящими. Лави поймал себя на том, что откровенно пялится на Честера и молчит, как идиот.  
– Я бы сейчас выпил, – честно сказал Лави, наконец поняв, что скрывается за этими словами в кино и книгах.  
Но Честер ожидаемо отрицательно качнул головой. Впрочем, протянул руку к холодильнику под полкой и достал баночку колы. Лави решил, что это вполне подойдет, и попытался рассказать, преодолевая собственное сопротивление, – криво, косноязычно, временами словно совершенно безэмоционально, как будто на самом деле не испытывал ничего из тех чувств, о которых говорил. Продолжая в процессе неосознанно разглядывать молчаливого собеседника. И гадая, что теперь делать и может ли он вернуться домой после всего, что натворил.  
– Да ничего особенного ты не натворил, – пожал плечами Честер.  
Лави вновь вспыхнул – в задумчивости он поделился своими сомнениями вслух.  
– Подобные номера откалывают почти все мальчишки в твоем возрасте. И, между нами, ты далеко не самый худший вариант подростка.  
– Ты просто ее не знаешь...  
Мужчина как-то неловко и осторожно, словно боясь обрушить постель, пристроился рядом с Лави и притянул его за плечи к себе. Лави сначала напрягся (подобное позволяла себе только Эльза и почему-то только когда бабушка не могла их видеть), но выдохнул, расслабился, приник доверчиво к горячему боку, не замечая, что на ресницах повисли прозрачные капельки, и безотчетно потерся виском о широкое плечо.  
От Честера пахло незнакомо, резко, пряно, совсем не так, как от Лавинии, Эльзы или Стефании, внучки Эльзы. И не так, как от Ричарда. Лави вслушивался в этот запах, вбирал в себя. И ему нравилось. И хотелось коснуться шрама, а затем... Не додумав, повинуясь невнятному порыву, он подобрался, скользнул дальше под руку, провел кончиками пальцев по толстой нити рубца и вдруг коснулся губами уголка рта.  
– Ты что творишь? – Честер грубовато перехватил его запястье и попытался отодвинуться.  
– А на что это похоже? – ответил мальчик вопросом и решительно поставил колено меж его ног, мешая встать, ощущая под тканью брюк налитой член, понимая, что это не какой-то там случайный утренний стояк. И возбуждаясь при мысли об этом.  
Скопившиеся эмоции, злость, не имеющая никакого выхода ярость, почти постоянное в последнее время желание – все смешалось и прорвалось. Он обеими руками уперся в грудь мужчины, намереваясь повалить навзничь, но оказалось, что это не так просто. Честер напоминал сжатую до отказа пружину, хищника перед броском. Наверное, ему стоило неимоверных усилий сохранять неподвижность. Тогда Лави одним движением распустил его галстук и принялся расстегивать рубашку, не заметив даже, как оседлал сильные бедра, не отрываясь от черных глаз, загипнотизированный давящей тяжестью взгляда. Он вздрогнул, когда водитель вновь перехватил уже оба запястья и сжал.  
– Я не Факсон, Лави, – никто никогда не произносил его имя так – хрипло, низко, зовуще и в то же время жестко, чтобы голова пошла кругом, чтобы стало трудно дышать, чтобы давно уже тлевший в нем огонь разом взметнулся в лесном пожаре.  
– Я понимаю, Честер, просто...  
– Уилмор.  
– Уил...  
Лави не заметил, как оказался под ним. Как потом не заметил исчезнувшее с кровати покрывало, снятую одежду, задернутые шторы, опущенные жалюзи.  
Уилмор не был Робертом, это точно. Он превосходно знал, что делать и как. Он был сильным, большим, горячим, уверенным в себе и не нес всякую чепуху про педиков. И Лави вскоре с головой захлестнуло настолько острым, пряным и восхитительно хмельным желанием, какого он никогда не испытывал ни наедине с собой, ни к другому человеку. Он мог только полустонать-полурычать и иногда тихо всхлипывать, потому что Уила было так много, всего было слишком много. Всего было – слишком. И он не согласился бы променять эти мгновения ни на что.  
Когда Уил взял его – по-настоящему, – было больно, очень больно, но он эту боль почти не заметил, словно она существовала в какой-то параллельной вселенной. И вместо того, чтобы оттолкнуть, притянул к себе, неумело обхватил ногами и подставил шею, сорвав с губ хриплое, чуть шепчущее "Лааави...".  
А потом они торопливо мылись, толкаясь в тесноте душа – простого куска шланга с лейкой. Так же торопливо одевались и выходили.  
В машине Лави сморило коротким освежающим сном. Но на подъездной аллее он подскочил.  
– Зачем ты меня привез обратно?! Я не хочу...  
– Твоя бабушка заявит в полицию, а меня обвинят в похищении несовершеннолетнего.  
Лави отвернулся, глядя в окно. Честер-Уилмор был абсолютно прав. Придется вернуться.  
– Ладно, – опять озвучил он свои мысли. – Только я все равно убегу.  
– Я буду тебя ждать, – сказал вдруг водитель. – У лодки Рэди.  
– Откуда ты знаешь про лодку Рэди?  
– Про нее все знают. С того дня, как ты впервые сбежал. Застегни верхние пуговицы. Мы приехали.  
Лави машинально застегнул рубашку и вышел.  
Лавиния была дома и говорила в гостиной с капитаном полиции. При виде Лави и Уилмора она резко смолкла, потом сухо приказала внуку отправляться в комнату и ждать там. Лави развернулся и вышел, надеясь, что она не заметила, что ноги его еле держат. На удивление, ему было совершенно не страшно. Недавнее злое веселье так и не отпустило. А на смену неге пришла кипучая энергия.  
Для начала Лави высыпал из копилки все свои сбережения – около двух сотен долларов – и переложил во внутренний карман рюкзака. Как правило, наказания включали в себя денежные штрафы вплоть до полной конфискации накопленного.  
Потом он решил сменить одежду, пропахшую сексом и Уилмором, и некоторое время удивленно изучал кровь на нижнем белье. Уил даже что-то говорил – что такое может быть и нужно просто что-то подложить... Но вся аптечка была у Эльзи и под надзором бабушки. Лави пожал плечами и отправился в ванную. Боли он почти не чувствовал. Ему одновременно хотелось танцевать и разрушить мир до основания. Он ощущал себя сильным и свободным как ветер. И это было чертовски здорово.  
Он несколько минут смотрел в зеркало на свои бешеные глаза, на зацелованные губы, на шею в укусах и засосах, на постепенно темнеющие синяки на плечах, на запястьях и на бедрах, ощущая новый прилив возбуждения.  
В комнате мягко щелкнула дверь.  
Лави спохватился, поспешно натянул джинсы, но с майкой и тем более рубашкой, оставшейся на кровати, опоздал.  
– Выходи, – жестко, как-то непривычно грубо сказала Лавиния.  
– Одну минуту. Я...  
– Сию секунду.  
Нервы ожгло яростью – ее и своей.  
"Ну раз вы настаиваете, _мэм_ ".  
На этот раз она разглядывала его так долго, что Лави показалось в какой-то момент, что он полностью раздет. На лице Лавинии написаны были раздражение, злость, отвращение, брезгливость, отчаяние и то, что раньше он уже видел, но все никак не мог прочесть, а сейчас почему-то понял и поразился, как раньше не догадался: зависть и ревность.  
Он покосился вниз, проверить, на месте ли джинсы, не доверяя ощущениям тела и не в силах больше вынести этот взгляд.  
– Куда он тебя возил?  
Бабушка Эккер говорила настолько тихо, что Лави еле расслышал вопрос. Несколько мгновений нестерпимо хотелось сморозить какую-нибудь наверняка успокоившую бы ее глупость про бордель. Но потом он понял, что это бесполезно: чутье подсказывало, что она догадалась.  
Но на этот раз первым напал он.  
– Прогуляться. А что тебя удивляет? Я же в мать, – Лави втыкал в нее слова с каким-то извращенным удовольствием, тоном выделяя каждое, словно проворачивал в ранках ржавые гвозди. – Разве мне не _положено_ так себя вести?  
Он шагнул вперед, готовый увернуться, но удара не последовало. И по ее глазам он отлично видел, чего ей это стоило.  
– Я передумала насчет пансиона, – Лавиния прошла к распахнутому окну, демонстративно медленно закрыла ставни и заперла их на ключ. – Останешься здесь, учиться будешь дома и по домашнему заданию отчитываться лично мне каждый день. Экзамены у тебя будут принимать тоже здесь. Контрольные будет возить курьер. А ты будешь дважды в неделю видеться с психологом.  
Лави мелко затрясло от бешенства.  
Ему захотелось так ее ранить, чтобы долго не могла опомниться.  
– Ты спрашивала, понравилось ли мне – тогда, – звонко от натянутой в нем злости проговорил он и с удовольствием заметил, как напрягалась спина и как замерла, не коснувшись двери, рука. – Так вот. Тогда – нет. Роберт – сопляк. Понятия не имеет, как держать в руке собственный член, не говоря о чужом. Так что я предпочитаю зрелых мужчин.  
Лавиния молча открыла дверь и вышла. Секунду спустя ключ повернулся в замке и стало тихо.

____________________________  
 _ **Isolate (Изолирование)** — подразумевает под собой выбивание с помощью рейза всех остальных игроков, участвующих в раздаче, чтобы остаться с оппонентом один на один. Изолирование используется, например, для того, чтобы остаться в банке вместе со слабым игроком хедс-ап, или для того, чтобы закрепить за собой позиционное преимущество, заставив всех игроков, сидящих после себя в позиции, сбросить карты._


	10. Slowplay

_2006–2007_

Только после отъезда Росса Лави сообразил, в какую ловушку себя загнал.  
Пока были вместе, казалось, что он вполне способен справиться с выходом из связки, а вот двум молоденьким девчонкам Росвелл намного нужнее, и самым правильным будет уделить внимание именно им.  
Но спустя неделю это решение уже не казалось таким мудрым, хотя, вне сомнения, по-прежнему оставалось благородным. А заодно до Лави наконец-то дошло, что он точно так же скучал и раньше, вот только неосознанно, а потому переносить разлуку было легче.  
Спасаясь от тоски по Россу, его прикосновениям, смеху, голосу и от буквально выкручивающего жилы голода, не имеющего никакого отношения к еде, Лави с головой нырнул в любимое дело, занимая ум турнирами и логическими задачами. Нагружал себя дополнительной работой над книгой о покере, которую начал писать, поддавшись на уговоры своего старого друга и учителя, Марти Лоуна. Анализировал рынок комиксов и регулярно делился с Россом своими мыслями по этому поводу. Вернулся даже к постоянным занятиям верховой ездой и начал осваивать выездку, которой все это время пренебрегал, считая слишком вычурным издевательством над мозгами лошади и всадника.  
Но что бы он ни делал, за что бы ни брался, его все равно ломало на грани переносимости – как наркомана без дозы. Он то замирал от желания почувствовать руку на щеке, ожог хлыста, шершавость веревки или надежную гладкость кожи, то непроизвольно вздрагивал, атакованный фантомами физической памяти. От настоятельной потребности в упорядоченности, которую он мог привнести в свою жизнь только извне, в воле, превосходящей его собственную, внутренности крутило холодом, временами удушье хватало за горло суковатыми пальцами, и тогда у Лави темнело в глазах, а висок простреливало жидким огнем. В такие моменты он остро ощущал, что бежать некуда и негде спрятаться – от себя ведь не спрячешься. И, как много лет назад, когда еще не было Джоан, в Лави все замирало, увязало в хаосе, путая мысли и не давая ни на мгновение забыться, отвлечься, отгородиться от собственных демонов, от непрожитых эмоций и несказанных слов.  
Они, конечно, часто созванивались и подолгу говорили – насколько хватало Росса при учебе, тестовом проекте для издательства и выведении из связки бывших нижних. Но это было неизмеримо меньше, чем Лави требовалось. И после всех занятий, после общения он вновь и вновь вступал в битву с пожиравшими его изнутри страхами, сомнениями и непрошеными мыслями – и раз за разом проигрывал.  
О том, чтобы заснуть сразу без таблеток, теперь можно было даже не мечтать. Вдобавок Лави атаковала череда мелких бытовых травм. Вроде бы случайная и в каком-то смысле незначительная боль вырывала его из когтей куда более мучительной, приносила облегчение и позволяла не сойти с ума. Забываясь, Лави временами меланхолично "позволял" замку молнии прищемить кожу, двери или ящику – прихлопнуть горячо оберегаемые обычно пальцы или ножу – соскользнуть с доски.  
Он старался скрывать это от Росса, но тот слишком хорошо его знал и в один из вечеров прямо спросил, что происходит, когда Лави неловко дернулся и врезался рукой в угол стола. Глядя в умные проницательные глаза, Лави понял, что перевести в шутку ничего не удастся.  
– Это подсознательное. Я... Кажется, у меня непростой период. И... Когда мне больно физически, это... частично...  
– Компенсирует? – уронил Росс.  
Лави кивнул, не смея оторвать взгляд от стола, ругая себя за это последними словами, мысленно вновь и вновь прокручивая в голове очередной так и не состоявшийся диалог с духовным наставником.  
– Прости. Это я виноват, – в голосе Росса одновременно слышались и вина, и неуверенность, и раздражение.  
– Это мне стоило включить мозг, – без тени иронии ответил Лави.  
Росвелл сдвинул брови и отрицательно мотнул головой, отметая малейшие возражения.  
Они проговорили допоздна, свернув тему правых и виноватых, обсуждая учебу, грядущий турнир. Лави поделился планами на следующий год, упомянув вскользь, что хотел бы рискнуть и принять участие в европейском кубке, посетовав, что в Азии чемпионаты по покеру до сих пор не проводятся. Всерьез Лави об этом еще не задумывался, но подобное желание зрело в нем уже довольно давно.  
А потом вновь стало темно и пусто. Лави уселся перед черным окном, так и не включив свет, и слепо уставился в ночь.  
– Что же я творю... – пробормотал он, подушечками пальцев выстукивая по подлокотнику тему явления Командора*. – Он же еще мальчишка... Может перебеситься, переболеть.  
У парня могла бы быть чудесная жена, семья, дети, а у них с Вив – куча внуков.   
Если бы не умение все портить, свойственное Лави с самого детства. Если бы он думал головой, был хоть чуточку серьезнее и осознаннее, у Росса не возникло бы влечения, а вслед за ним – влюбленности. Черт побери, да если бы у него были мозги, он не влюбился бы в собственного сына!  
А теперь еще и Тема. По сути, Лави спровоцировал Росвелла на контракт. И если они заключат его, будут связаны еще крепче.  
В висках яростно застучало, во рту закисла соль.  
– Господи, ну почему я такой идиот?!  
– Дорогой, с кем ты разговариваешь? – свет ударил в глаза, и Лави съежился в кресле и зажмурился, словно пятисотлетний вампир. – И почему сидишь в темноте?  
Вив подошла ближе, окутав его смешанным ароматом Hennesy и Allure. Теплая ладонь скользнула по волосам, пальцы коснулись виска. Лави устало вздохнул, сжал зубы и уткнулся в ее бедро лбом.  
– Лави... – Вив замерла, потом присела на подлокотник и обняла его за плечи. – Ну ты и дурень. Что за спешка была с этим ошейником? Почему ты не дал ей вывести себя из связки по-человечески? – она не отняла руки, когда он беспомощно ухватился за ее предплечье, но немедленно разворчалась: – Блин, руки как у покойника. Ну-ка вставай! Пошли.  
Вив давно уже не была ему Верхней, но именно она ввела его в Тему, и что-то – отголоски старой памяти, привычка повиноваться этому тону, усталость от бессмысленного самокопания или все вместе – заставило его без особого сопротивления подняться и последовать за ней пить коньяк, смотреть старую комедию и уютно молчать, положив ноги на спящего на ковре Фенрира.  
Утро Лави встретил в церкви. Он уже не помнил, который раз приходил сюда и садился в самом темном углу, то прося терпения, то чтобы Росс поскорее приехал, то разрываясь надвое, то сгорая со стыда и проклиная гордыню, в которой все еще не мог заставить себя принести покаяние. И недоумевая и одновременно испытывая в глубине души странную и совершенно чудовищную уверенность, что не делает ничего ужасного.  
Подумалось вдруг, что можно сидеть так хоть целую вечность, сходить с ума, страдать, казнить себя и миловать и так ни к чему и не прийти.  
Лави вслушался в слова, летящие с кафедры. Был воскресный день. Он прослушал службу и даже не заметил. Но проповедь все же пробилась к нему на последнем издыхании.  
– Ибо Бог есть Любовь, – провозгласил преподобный Льюис. – Будьте благословенны.  
Да. Все уйдут благословленными, счастливыми и обновленными. Кроме него. Потому что он проклят. С самого рождения.  
Лави поднялся. Дернулся в сторону исповедален. Застыл. Снова шагнул. И вновь замер, раздираемый противоречиями и какой-то смутной не оформившейся мыслью.  
– Лави Эккер.  
Льюис заметил его и приветливо улыбнулся. Их всегда связывали теплые отношения. До этой катастрофы.  
Лави молча улыбнулся в ответ, кивнул и вышел.  
Он набрал Росса, даже не дойдя до машины.  
– Приедешь на Рождество? – выпалил он вместо приветствия.  
– Да. И если ты вздумаешь сбежать на очередной турнир, я поеду за тобой и тебя высеку, – невозмутимо, хотя и сонно, ответил Росвелл.  
Вездесущие дурные мысли от этой фразы почему-то моментально испарились.  
Оставшийся до праздников месяц Лави провел словно в тумане, думая только о том, как не покалечиться слишком сильно и при встрече не напугать Росса своим состоянием окончательно. А рано утром в Сочельник его разбудил телефонный звонок.   
– Я поменял билет, – в ровном почти безэмоциональном голосе Росвелла звенело напряжение. – Только что приземлился. Сможешь встретить?  
– Скоро буду, – Лави дернулся к одежде, впопыхах промахнулся мимо и больно ударился о стул. И уже спокойнее добавил: – Никуда не уходи.  
Росс только коротко хмыкнул в трубку и отключился.  
Лави бросил взгляд в зеркало, махнул рукой на сонное пугало с шалашом на голове, застегнул рубашку не на те пуговицы и скатился вниз по лестнице, оттолкнув от дверного проема радостную морду Фенрира, который решил, что ранний подъем хозяин совершил не иначе как в его честь.  
Он весьма смутно представлял, как добрался до аэропорта и не сбил ли кого по пути, да и сама мысль об этом моментально испарилась, стоило прижаться к Россу. Некоторое время толпа и толкучка предпраздничного аэропорта для них не существовали, а потом Лави взглянул на сдвинутые брови, на сосредоточенное, серьезное лицо – и по выходе из здания вместо бульвара Мартина Лютера-Кинга младшего развернул машину к северу, за город и дальше. Росс молчал. Только положил обжигающе горячую ладонь ему на бедро, и Лави то и дело ощущал его взгляд.  
Спустя вечность фары выхватили указатель, Лави резко свернул. Почти не соображая, тормознул у спа, запрятанного в роще у воды, выхватил ключ у изумленного боя и чуть ли не волоком утащил Росвелла в маленькое бунгало в самом глухом углу...  
Оторваться друг от друга они сумели только через несколько часов.  
Росс кое-как запахнул гостиничный халат, слишком короткий и не сходящийся на груди, пропал во дворе и вновь появился через пару минут с сумкой. Когда он повернулся, держа в руках ошейник, Лави, повинуясь взгляду и тем самым подтверждая, что принимает контракт, плавно соскользнул с постели и замер на коленях с заведенными за спину руками. Кожи коснулись сухие пальцы – Росс убрал волосы с шеи.  
Ошейник – простой, средней ширины, плотный, с мягкой подкладкой и надежными стальными кольцами – плотно обхватил горло, словно был сделан точно по мерке. Но удивления уже не было – все именно так, как и должно быть.  
Росс мягко, но уверенно потянул за кольцо вверх, поднимая Лави с пола.  
– Мой, – тяжело припечатал он.  
Лави согласно улыбнулся и послушно лег затылком в крупную ладонь.  
Домой они приехали буквально за секунду до того как Вив начала звонить им на мобильники. Лави в растерянности протянул ей цветы. Ни ему, ни Россу в голову не пришло позвонить и что-нибудь соврать – оба слишком соскучились.  
– Я не успел купить подарки, – спокойно сказал Росс, стискивая ее в объятиях. – Пришлось задержаться.  
– А я решил составить ему компанию, – Лави подхватил гору пакетов, демонстрируя самые искренние намерения.  
– Так вы помирились? – уточнила Вив.  
Лави кивнул и пошел упаковывать подарки, предоставив Росвеллу танцевать вокруг матери.   
Это было первое семейное Рождество, которое он потом совершенно не мог вспомнить. Он говорил с Вивиан и Джо, смотрел на них, улыбался им, но видел и слышал только Росса. То и дело спохватывался, одергивал себя, опасаясь, что захвативший сознание дурман станет заметен извне.  
Вив в самом деле перехватила его в кухне, внимательно разглядывала несколько минут, пока Лави не поставил со стуком кружку и не уставился на нее в ответ.  
– Что?  
– У тебя новый Верхний, – резюмировала она, коснувшись серебряных пластин, плотно охватывающих шею: символическая замена сессионному ошейнику. – Наконец-то мужчина?  
Лави удивленно глянул на нее.  
– О, перестань. Я достаточно хорошо знаю тебя. И давно считаю, что мужчина тебе подходит гораздо больше.  
Вивиан всегда прекрасно знала, что и для кого лучше. Это было одной из причин, почему они решили разойтись полюбовно.  
Лави хмыкнул и пожал плечами.  
– Я рада за тебя. Но побудь немного с нами. Бедный мальчик по тебе так соскучился.  
– Да. Конечно. Извини.  
Лави поцеловал ее в щеку, дождался, пока она уйдет, и спокойно прошествовал в комнату к "бедному мальчику". И только там сполз по стене на пол, давясь смехом.  
Росвелл склонился над ним, положил руки на плечи и легко сжал.  
– Ты в порядке?  
– Вив, – коротко пояснил Лави. – Посоветовала мне больше времени проводить с тобой, – с губ сорвался еще один истерический смешок, и ему стоило огромного труда взять себя в руки. – Если мы ничего не предпримем, она догадается.  
Росс нахмурился и отошел, словно боясь на него наброситься, если будет стоять слишком близко.  
– В здешний клуб нам нельзя, – недовольно уронил он. – Но можно уехать в Джорджтаун. Там есть пара приличных гостиниц.  
– Есть, – кивнул Лави, борясь с искушением притянуть Росса к себе и забыть к чертовой матери обо всем. – И тебя там не видели. Неплохая идея. И выезжать порознь.  
– Само собой.  
– Напоминает фильмы про Бонда.  
Смеяться не хотелось. По сути, ничего смешного в сложившейся ситуации не было. Так что Лави сумел обуздать приступ неуместного веселья, и следующий час они провели в поисках подходящей гостиницы и вариантов пристойных предлогов для того, чтобы туда сматываться.  
За время каникул им удалось выбраться дважды. Оба раза Вив долго ворчала на мужа, что тот бессердечная сволочь и мог бы подождать со своим покером, старалась утешать Росса, считая, что тот в свою очередь уезжает от обиды или со злости. Уверять ее в обратном было бесполезно. Да они и не пытались.  
В их первых сессиях было больше осторожной настройки друг на друга, подчинения – бондажа, фиксации, управления голосом, запретов на движение, на прикосновения, на оргазм без разрешения. Ни в один из местных клубов они пойти не могли – Лави там превосходно знали, а в номерах, как правило, было слишком тесно для Росвелла, чтобы заниматься чем-то посерьезнее простого спанкинга. Но Росс все равно старался компенсировать свою ошибку и додать взаимодействия хотя бы по ДС. Большее им пока было недоступно.  
В один из тихих вечеров дома Росс сообщил, что в Dark Horse приняли его комикс и собираются пустить в пробную печать.  
– Он хотят выпустить его к марту, представляешь?  
Лави уже представлял. Он старательно изучил все, что следовало знать. Dark Horse хотели, чтобы комикс дебютировал на конвенте WonderCon. Это означало, что им не просто понравилась работа Росса, а они сочли ее достаточно перспективной, чтобы рискнуть.  
– Тебе придется поехать во Фриско.  
– Зачем?  
– На презентацию.  
– Меня не интересуют эти тусовки, – буркнул Росс, пытаясь сграбастать Лави и заткнуть ему рот поцелуем.  
Тот не дался, выскользнул и потянулся за фруктами.  
Росвелл никогда не был особо общительным, и перспектива потратить несколько дней на болтовню и кучу новых лиц вокруг его, само собой, обрадовать не могла. Но, взглянув на него, Лави вдруг понял, что в Рождество парень ни разу не прикасался к мобильнику, не заходил в почту. Ему попросту никто не написал и не поздравил – и так было уже давно. Потому что Россу были не нужны друзья: все, что ему требовалось, с самого раннего детства давал Лави.  
– Ты должен, – мягко сказал он. – WonderCon – серьезное мероприятие. Много важных знакомств, полезные контакты, можно изучить конкурентов.  
– Да знаю я, знаю, – досадливо поморщился Росс. – Я просто хотел провести пасхальные каникулы с тобой.  
– Я приеду туда, – с легким нажимом сказал Лави, отрезая пути к отступлению.  
Раз это его вина, то ему и исправлять. Нельзя, чтобы мир Росса замыкался на одном-единственном человеке. Это было неправильно.  
Само наличие в его постели Лави тоже было неправильным, но с этим, кажется, поздно было что-либо делать. К тому же, размышляя об этом, Лави неизменно приходил к мыслям о жизни Росвелла в целом и о том, что без Лави тому было бы намного лучше.  
Вспомнилось вдруг, как после отъезда Росса в колледж он сам долго слонялся по Саванне, не зная, чем заняться, а потом уехал, так и не найдя места и ощущая себя совершенно чужим и одиноким в собственном доме, с огромной дырой в том месте, где по сведениям некоторых исследователей должна находиться душа.  
За тот год он приезжал домой всего пару раз и оба этих раза не задержался и на неделю.  
Всплыло в памяти и время сразу после рождения Росвелла.  
Уже привыкший ко вниманию, избалованный всеобщей любовью и всегда готовый оттянуться, Лави с каждым новым днем все больше времени уделял сыну и в конце концов вовсе отказался от шумных вечеринок и длительных посиделок. Тогда казалось – вырос и повзрослел. Но теперь ясно стало, что маленький Росс щедро одаривал отца в ответ теми самыми нежностью и безусловной любовью, которых в детстве тому не досталось. И по мере взросления с ним становилось все интереснее и интереснее. Перед Лави развивался и рос целый микрокосм. И чувствовать себя не просто причастным, а ответственным за все, что происходит в этом микрокосме, было захватывающе и требовало много сил и энергии.  
Когда каникулы подошли к концу и Росс улетел в Питтсбург, Лави уже не удивился возникшей где-то за грудиной пустоте. Росвелл всегда занимал много места, _завоевывал_ его и без особого труда удерживал за собой.  
Секунды стали минутами. Минуты превратились в часы.  
Вновь лишь каким-то чудом ему удавалось не потеряться в хаосе собственных мыслей и не дать ломке накрыть разум стеклянным колпаком. И оттого все чаще приходило в голову, что так нельзя.  
Нужны были новые знакомства, друзья, путешествия... Что угодно, чтобы спастись от разрушающего изнутри чувства одиночества и тоски, глодавшей нервы с металлическим лязгом капкана. Чувства, неизбежно являвшегося, когда они расставались.  
На конвент Лави приехал издерганным и выжатым как лимон, позорно продув три крупные игры кряду. Росс порывался его встретить, но Лави отказался. Приехал в гостиницу "Интерконтинентал" и на час пропал для окружающей реальности, забившись под контрастный душ, и только потом явился в переполненный холл Москон-центра.  
– Боже мой, более профессионального косплея Луи де Пон-дю-Лака я еще не видела! – прощебетал голос рядом, и локоть Лави тут же попал в цепкие пальчики. – Вы же не против, если я с вами сфоткаюсь?  
Не успел Лави поморщиться (вампира Луи он не выносил с момента выхода книги), как оккупировавшая его девушка уже умчалась и визжала теперь рядом с Хэллбоем. Надев темные очки, Лави поторопился убраться подальше от входа.  
Проблуждав некоторое время между стендов и столов, он отыскал наконец-то угол, выделенный Dark Horse. Но взглянуть на комикс Росвелла не успел – внимание привлекла беседа на повышенных тонах, явно длившаяся какое-то время.  
– Это полная чушь. "Новый подход", "вам может казаться это непривычным" и прочие "но" – это всего лишь отговорки. Вы просто выпустили недоучку. С какой целью, кстати? Эпатаж? Или чтобы остальные смотрелись на его фоне более выигрышно?  
– Не хотелось бы с вами ссориться, но странно слышать эти слова от человека, который не рисовал ничего нового уже лет десять.  
Лави незаметно встал неподалеку, давя желание немедленно броситься на помощь и легкий приступ непонятно откуда взявшейся ревности.  
Росс казался спокойным, но слегка поджатые губы, раздувающиеся ноздри и чуть побелевшие скулы и костяшки пальцев выдавали бешеный гнев. Едкое и почти грубое замечание красноречиво показывало, насколько Росвелла Эккера удалось задеть за живое. Однако незнакомец даже не посмотрел в его сторону.  
– Мне кажется, вы утрируете, – осторожно возразил представитель Dark Horse, судя по всему, один из младших редакторов, курирующий новичков.   
– Вам так _кажется_? – критик насмешливо вздернул бровь, и Лави совершенно неожиданно вспомнил его имя. Дэвид Бэдфорд. Автор имевших большой коммерческий успех графических романов по вселенной DC, а также оригинальных историй – большей частью, в жанре научной фантастики.  
– Мистер Бэдфорд, никто не сомневается ни в ваших заслугах, ни в вашем опыте, – редактор вновь попытался смягчить тон беседы, но Россвелл отчетливо хмыкнул, и ему опять пришлось повысить голос, – но совершенно бессмысленно сравнивать традиционный комикс с различными направлениями и стилями, появившимися в последнее время. Наоборот, на вашем месте я бы радовался, что…  
– Что мы забыли классику и катимся в задницу? – вежливо улыбнулся Дэвид.  
Лави неслышно приблизился, едва ощутимо коснулся локтя Росса и почувствовал, что того уже трясет от бешенства.  
– Даже если так, это задница Уробороса, – резко ответил он, прежде чем Лави успел вмешаться. – Искусство, как вы, несомненно, знаете, циклично.  
Редактор поджал губы и неодобрительно посмотрел на Росвелла, но тот сверлил Бэдфорда взглядом, не замечая ничего вокруг.   
Дэвид наконец перевел взгляд на Росса, выдержал паузу и холодно, снисходительно улыбнулся:  
– А вам, молодой человек, стоило бы помолчать и послушать. Хамить вы уже научились, а вот рисовать пока нет. И не научитесь, пока не начнете слушать старших и уважать их опыт.  
Он коротко кивнул редактору, показывая, что разговор окончен. Лави проводил его взглядом, а потом посмотрел на расстроенное, закаменевшее лицо Росса.  
Умения противостоять превосходящему опытом и возрастом противнику, защищать свою территорию и отстаивать свою точку зрения в подобных конфликтах у него не было. И не могло быть. Росвелла растили в атмосфере равноправия и открытых диалогов со взрослыми. У него никогда не было и не могло быть территориальных разборок и выяснений отношений с отцом из-за карьеры, интересов, матери или сестры. Лави, воспитанный деспотичной и подозрительной бабушкой, предпочитал не вступать в открытые конфликты, а решать проблемы методами Макиавелли. Но никогда не пытался научить этому сына, поскольку сам пошел не в Лавинию. Момент был упущен безвозвратно, в особенности теперь, с учетом заключенного между ними Тематического контракта. Россу придется осваивать это искусство самому.  
Лави машинально взял в руки послуживший камнем преткновения комикс. До сих пор он видел только разрозненные эскизы и наброски, и ему было любопытно, что могло так возбудить мастодонта вроде Бэдфорда в работе новичка.  
Рассмотрев обложку, Лави вдруг замер. Пальцы сжали глянец с такой силой, что едва не измяли его.  
Быстро оглянувшись на Росвелла, зло, отрывисто отвечавшего что-то младшему редактору, он принялся листать страницы, пристально разглядывая рисованных персонажей, поначалу не столько оценивая шансы комикса на успех, сколько недоумевая, где Росс мог подцепить образ Королевы Мертвых, разительно напоминавший бабушку Эккер буквально всем: правильными, благородными линиями, горделивой осанкой, но главное – знакомыми до боли чертами лица. Лави поспешно припомнил, что именно рассказывал о ней. Многое, но о внешности – ничего.  
Конечно, Лави и Лавиния Эккер внешне были похожи, но все же их разделяла пропасть. Так как же Росс умудрился…  
Он вновь порывисто обернулся, намереваясь спросить напрямую, но слова сами собой испарились.   
Росс забился в угол и хмуро, исподлобья смотрел на Бэдфорда, отслеживая каждое движение словно сквозь прицел снайперской винтовки. Лави подавил неуместную улыбку и поспешно подошел к нему, но и не подумал утешать. Росвеллу нужно было научиться жить и действовать вне зоны комфорта, нужны были сражения, нужны были противники – и победы. И у Лави были мысли, чем можно помочь.  
– Эй, ковбой… – он присел рядом и легко коснулся коленом его бедра. – Поехали в Китай. Нарисуем вместе детектив про наркокартели и контрабанду, и этот высокомерный говнюк съест все, что сегодня сказал, вместе со своим языком.  
Росс повернул голову, некоторое время молчал, а потом зло усмехнулся краем рта и вновь вперил взгляд в спину Дэвида Бэдфорда, беседовавшего с кем-то из монстров DC. Лави невольно тоже посмотрел на неожиданного оппонента.  
Статный красивый мужик в том возрасте, когда есть и силы, и опыт, и состояние. Наверняка гроза женщин и девиц. На публике Бэдфорд держался с ироничным достоинством и долей нарциссического любования. И не сказать, что не имел на это права. Лави читал некоторые его статьи и разборы. У Дэвида была суховатая манера изложения, он много внимания уделял маркетинговой стороне издательского дела и в своем сегменте слыл хорошим специалистом. Но ему недоставало страсти, вовлеченности. Эмоции явно не были его коньком. И на этом можно сыграть.  
Лави еще раз вгляделся в лицо Росса и удовлетворенно улыбнулся: тот принял вызов. Хотя вряд ли сейчас понимал, насколько серьезная битва ему предстоит. И это было к лучшему.

_1985–1986_

Лави просидел взаперти двое суток. К концу второго дня есть хотелось уже нестерпимо. От почти непрерывного кружения по комнате ныли ноги, но ему никак не удавалось заставить себя сесть или лечь. Все тело зудело и вибрировало, нервы натянулись до предела. Вспоминались нескончаемые полонезы тигров и ягуаров в зоопарке – он вел себя сейчас точно так же.  
Лави остро чувствовал, как движется сквозь пространство время, несмотря на запертые ставни, несмотря на то, что часов в его комнате не было. Бесконечные секунды текли густо и нестерпимо – как патока, как мед, как тысячелетняя жижа луизианских болот. Он чутко вслушивался, пытаясь понять, что происходит снаружи. И раз за разом его жажде бури выпадало зеро. Только однажды он выхватил из шорохов, скрипа и старческого постанывания дома знакомую твердую поступь, сопровождаемую метрономом трости. Шаги замерли у его порога. Лави скользнул к самой двери, рассчитывая выскочить как только та приоткроется. Но спустя десять или пятнадцать минут бабушка ушла, оставив его прислонившимся к стене в разочарованном облегчении.  
Он то хорохорился, считая, что все сделал правильно, то сжигал себя заживо за грубость и хамство, за боль, причиненную Лавинии. Потом противопоставлял ее боли свою – и все начиналось заново.  
Ранним утром третьего дня щелкнул замок.  
Лави, почти покоренный усталостью, изъеденный совестью и спаленный злостью, вскочил с постели, готовый к новому сражению. И тут же прикусил язык. И уткнулся носом в благодатное тепло эльзиного передника.  
– Она тебя накажет, если узнает, – пробормотал он, блаженствуя от прикосновений загрубевших от работы пальцев.  
– Себя она накажет куда сильнее, – усмехнулась экономка, привычно распутывая сбившиеся в колтуны волосы. – А вам, мистер, надо уходить, пока мадам в церкви. Ваш друг ждет вас у лодки.  
Лави ошалело заморгал, прогоняя дрему.  
– Но как ты...  
– Я разберусь с этим сама, – ворчливо оборвала его Эльза. – На вот...  
Перед ним оказался ланчбокс и еще какие-то свертки.  
– Мы же увидимся? – он уже запихивал все в рюкзак, хотя и преследуемый осознанием того, что обратного пути не будет.  
– Бог даст – увидимся. Возвращайтесь, я-то уж дождусь.  
Лави торопливо вдел руки в жилетку, чмокнул напоследок литую шоколадную скулу и выскочил из дома, на ходу жадно уминая сэндвич с индейкой.  
Расстояние, что раньше казалось целым путешествием в неведомый мир, он пробежал, даже не успев толком разогнаться. И действительно, у лодки уже ждал Уилмор, совершенно другой без своего привычного костюма и неизменных очков. Да и лодка была другая. Старая рыбацкая развалина никуда не делась, но совершенно потерялась на фоне мощного аэромоторного монстра с плоским дном.  
– Долго ты. Садись.  
– Это ты Эльзу подговорил?  
Уил промолчал. Лави не обиделся, сам понял, что вопрос идиотский.  
Лодка дернулась, заставив его поспешно усесться, рванулась с места, и заговорили вновь они нескоро.  
– Отвезешь меня вечером играть?  
– Может, я тебе лучше денег дам?  
Лави помотал головой. Ему хотелось достать деньги самому, а как это сделать иначе, он попросту не знал.  
– Покер?  
– Бридж.  
Для покера он не созрел – и сам это прекрасно понимал. А вот в бридж уже выигрывал даже в паре с очень слабым игроком.  
– А ты сам играешь?  
Уилмор помолчал еще немного. Потом все же ответил:  
– Я сяду твоим партнером.  
Лави счастливо улыбнулся.  
Играли тем же вечером – в речном доме некоего дядюшки Пита, о котором Лави до того даже не подозревал. И выиграли полторы тысячи, которые Лави, невзирая на протесты Уила, честно поделил пополам.  
Рано утром, пока мужчина спал, Лави закинул рюкзак на плечо и шагнул в мягкий плотный туман, полностью скрывший его от любых любопытных глаз.  
Уходить ужасно не хотелось – Уил вызывал жгучее любопытство, симпатию и приносил с собой какое-то странное чувство вроде безопасности. К тому же Лави немного побаивался отправляться вот так, в никуда, никого и ничего по сути не зная за пределами дома и школы. Но еще под замком он неоднократно думал о том, как Уилмор из-за него подставился. И теперь если Лавиния найдет шофера в компании обожаемого внука, то попросту затаскает по судам и в итоге посадит. Со стороны Лави было бы черной неблагодарностью отплатить подобным образом за все, что Уил для него сделал.  
Поэтому к обеду он был уже в Джексоне, где пересел в автобус, идущий на запад.  
Где-то на подъездах к Далласу закончились батарейки в плеере, но он не стал покупать новые, экономя сбережения и свой выигрыш (целых 750 долларов, в разы больше, чем у Мадонны, когда она приехала в Нью-Йорк). Просто пересел на рейс до Оклахомы и дальше ехал в относительной тишине, глядя в окно, думая о том, как, должно быть, переволновалась Лавиния. Капитан сейчас шлет, наверное, своих людей по всему городу, прочесывает Новый Орлеан. Восторженное злорадство мешалось в нем с чувством вины. Но в Шамроке вдруг начало вертеться в голове, что надо было оставить записку Уилмору. Как-то объяснить свое внезапное бегство. И поблагодарить. И попросить не искать и не беспокоиться.  
В Альбукерке он почти уже решился повернуть назад, но его наконец-то сморило долгожданным сном. Флагстафф он проспал и проснулся от резкого толчка. Автобус уныло прошлепал колесами по пыльной обочине и замер, неловко ковырнув бампером куст, цветом не отличимый от кювета и простирающихся за ним земель. Пока водитель выбирался наружу, пока выходили размять ноги пассажиры, автобус еще больше осел.  
Лави подхватил рюкзак и тоже вышел.  
Спустило переднее колесо.  
Водитель матерился по-испански и по-английски, не особо заморачиваясь смысловым соответствием одних слов и выражений другим.  
Лави все же рискнул подойти к нему.  
– Простите, пожалуйста, это надолго?  
– До вечера. У меня нет запаски, – водитель разразился новой порцией проклятий. – Вас подберет второй рейс, – грубо добавил он, видя выражение лица мальчика.  
Лави огорченно окинул взглядом пассажиров.  
Те, видимо, привычные к такому повороту событий, частично разбрелись вдоль обочины, надеясь на попутку, частично расположились в тени автобуса. Кто-то уже спал, надвинув на глаза кепку.  
Прикинув, что возвращаться будет далековато, Лави вделся во вторую лямку и зашагал вперед по противоположной стороне дороги. Разговаривать со случайными попутчиками и тем более садиться с ними в одну машину ему не хотелось.  
Прошла, наверное, целая вечность. Пару раз приостанавливались набитые битком автомобили, но он упрямо мотал головой и шагал вперед. Стало темнеть, кончилась вода в бутылке, с непривычки он сильно натер ногу, а еще очень хотел есть.  
И тут впереди загрохотало. Лави сначала решил, что это гром. Но небо было чистым. Он остановился, устало оперся о колени ладонями и тут же выпрямился. Дорогу залило белым и вот уже из сияющего облака вырвался вперед первый байк.  
Бежать было бесполезно, да он и не мог. Оставалось надеяться, что это не какой-нибудь буйный народ и они просто проедут мимо. Но даже страх не мог затмить восхищение. Лави любил мотоциклы, как многие мальчишки его возраста, и втайне завидовал тем, кто имел двухколесного друга и после школы гордо увозил на нем свою девчонку. Он замер на обочине, забыв про пыль, про жуткий грохот, про стертую ногу и жажду, и во все глаза смотрел на проносящихся мимо байкеров – в коже, в заклепках, в рваных джинсах, в банданах или шлемах. Таких независимых и крутых.  
Внезапно один из них свернул и тормознул прямо перед ним, осыпав кеды камешками. Лави опасливо попятился. Луч света слепил, перед глазами поплыл пыльный туман.  
– Эй, тебя как зовут?  
Голос был женским и очень насмешливым.  
– Л... л-лави, – еле выговорил он пересохшим ртом.  
– И куда идешь, Л-л-лави?  
– Что ты там встала, Вив? Поехали! – донеслось от колонны.  
– Сейчас! – отозвалась она. – Ну так куда идешь?  
Лави тихонько выдвинулся из дорожки света и искоса взглянул на нее. Длинноногая, с полной грудью и волнистыми темными волосами – вот и все, что он смог разглядеть.  
– В Вегас.  
– Ага. В Вегас. Ну, там нечего делать, мы там уже были. Садись.  
Лави недоуменно заморгал и зачем-то оглянулся. Мало ли. Вдруг за это время кто-то подошел сзади. Но сзади никого не было. Приглашение относилось к нему.  
Последний мотоцикл промчался мимо.  
– Чего тормозишь?  
Лави стало смешно. Наверное, он и правда смотрелся глупо – посреди пустыни, грязный, голодный – и выпендривается.  
Он устроился в широком заднем седле и ухватился за него.  
На бедра легли вдруг уверенные теплые ладони, скользнули вверх и, не успел он глазом моргнуть, как уже перехватили его руки и потянули вперед, четко объясняя, за что надо держаться. А потом байк с рыком прыгнул на дорогу, и Лави в восторге понял, что его бы просто вышвырнуло, если бы он держался сзади.  
Так он познакомился с Вивьен Адамс.  
Вив была из Лос-Анджелеса, но пять лет назад Адамсы перебрались в Сан-Диего. В Сан-Диего Вивиан не понравилось, и после школы она решила поступать в государственный университет Армстронга в Саванне. Сейчас у нее был год отдыха. Группа байкеров вся полностью состояла из студентов разного возраста: у кого-то были каникулы, кто-то еще не начал учиться, а кто-то банально прогуливал.  
– Когда я начну изучать менеджмент, – со смехом пояснила Вивьен Лави, – у меня не будет времени даже пернуть, не то что дунуть.  
– Дунуть? – Лави недоуменно посмотрел на нее.  
Вив и сидевшие вокруг парни покатились со смеху.  
– Блин, откуда ты, блин, такой свалился? – икая выговорил Фред.  
– На, – Борода сунул ему пластиковую бутылку с горлышком, обернутым фольгой, и с дыркой сбоку.  
– Что это? – Лави с подозрением посмотрел на оплавленные края.  
– Дай сюда! – Вив перехватила бутылку, стараясь не переворачивать, и приложилась к ней. Запрокинула голову и выпустила дым колечками. – Вот так.  
Ей было явно хорошо. Лави без задней мысли затянулся и закашлялся. Дым был горьковатым и едким. От него защипало в носу и в глазах, а через пару мгновений бешено застучало в висках.  
Он поспешно передал бутылку куда-то дальше под насмешливыми взглядами.  
В неровном свете костра Вивьен выглядела как разбойница в своей бандане с черепами и волосами, каскадом спадающими из-под нее. Очень красивая разбойница. И очень взрослая. Сильно старше Лави. Поэтому он вдруг ощутил непреодолимое желание уйти от огня. Зачем она взяла его с собой. Он просто мальчишка. Вон как на нее смотрят, как норовят прижаться – вроде как случайно...  
– Лави, постой.  
Он оглянулся.  
Вив догнала его и встала напротив. Расстегнутый ворот косухи уводил взгляд в вырез рубашки, к темной впадине меж грудей – его роста как раз хватало, чтобы ясно видеть в свете луны, какая белая и нежная там кожа. Лави попытался не смотреть на грудь и уставился на мягкие губы – нижняя чуть больше верхней, а верхняя приоткрывает чисто калифорнийские белые зубы. В лицо плеснуло горячим, и он поспешно отвернулся, ругая себя за наглость.  
– Ты девственник, что ли?  
Смешинка в голосе. Смешинки – не насмешки, они добрые. Но ответить Лави не успел.  
– Это неважно. Я тебя научу. Иди ко мне.  
Губы оказались не только мягкими, но и сладкими и дурманящими. Совсем не такими как у Честера. И в то же время в чем-то похожими.  
Лави закрыл глаза и несмело скользнул рукой под куртку, хмелея от ощущения твердеющего соска под ладонью и от осознания, что она все же выбрала его, хотя там, у костра, полно ее ровесников и старших парней – некоторые даже очень ничего.  
Лифчик Вив не носила...  
Днем они колесили по трассам. Вечерами развлекались в барах, ночевали чаще всего под открытым небом. Пили, курили траву и гашиш, травили анекдоты, а иногда вспоминали, что все присутствующие – образованные люди, интеллектуалы, будущие светила науки и юриспруденции, возможно даже лауреаты Нобелевки и Букера. Тогда Лави с замиранием сердца вслушивался в прения о целесообразности использования ядерного оружия, о растрате ресурсов, о психологии, физике, прикладной информатике. А иногда сам спорил до хрипоты, отстаивая очевидные достоинства Сэлинджера перед Стейнбеком и выдвигая доводы против политики Никсона. И его слушали, с ним вступали в яростные дебаты, во многих из которых он побеждал, иногда, правда, при поддержке Вив.   
Вив вообще намного лучше, чем он, умела формулировать свои мысли. И намного быстрее разбивала оппонентов наголову. Правда, ночами они об этом не думали и дискутировали исключительно в физиологическом смысле. Настолько горячо, что Лави потом по полдня ходил одурманенный, реагируя на окружающее идиотской мечтательной улыбкой.  
Стосковавшийся по человеческому общению, со студентами Лави оттаял и расцвел, и очень быстро нашел свое место в компании и завоевал всеобщие симпатии. Но больше всего ему, конечно, льстило внимание Вив. Она была красивее всех девушек и однозначно умнее. При взгляде на нее у Лави сердце начинало колотиться как сумасшедшее, а кровь вообще забывала, что выше пояса надо что-то там снабжать.  
– А ты чем хотел бы заняться? – спросила Вивьен на одной из стоянок у озера, лениво перебирая его волосы.  
Лави задумался. Под боком нагретые шершавые доски грубовато ласкали кожу, навевая мысли о том, чтобы повторить заплыв и снова трахнуться. Но Вив явно спрашивала не о том, чем он хотел бы заняться сейчас.  
Он перевернулся на спину и уставился в небо.  
Самым разумным было бы закончить школу. Но как раз это было невозможно. С собой у него был только паспорт, забрать другие документы ему в голову не пришло. Кроме того, стоит объявиться в каком-нибудь учебном заведении, как его найдут. И вернут Лавинии. А с той станется запереть его так крепко, чтобы больше уже не выбрался.  
Он не представлял себя ни врачом, ни ученым, ни инженером, ни музыкантом, ни, Боже упаси, клерком – ничем таким. Но карты и особенно покер привлекали его с каждым днем все больше. Только вот кто же учит такому.  
– Вот если бы была такая профессия... – нерешительно протянул он и тут же возразил сам себе: – Да нет. Это глупо.  
Вив нависла над ним, заслоняя солнце.  
Лави остро ощущал ее близость, сильное упругое тело, дразнящий запах. Ребер коснулся острый кончик груди.   
– Что за профессия? – настойчиво спросила она, не давая переключиться.  
– Я... Видишь ли... Я очень люблю играть в карты, – смущенно признался он.  
Вив посмотрела на него озадаченно, а потом усмехнулась.  
– Так ты за этим в Вегас пешком шел? И как ты собирался там играть?  
– У меня было семьсот пятьдесят баксов. Я выиграл их в бридж, – Лави окончательно смутился, сел, обняв колени, и уставился на воду. – Ладно. Забей. Это все идиотизм. Я просто понятия не имею, чем еще мог бы заняться.  
Вивьен молчала.  
В конце концов юноша встревоженно оглянулся на нее. Она выглядела так, словно мысленно листала Британнику. Или размышляла, убить его или нет.  
– Вив, ну... Прости. Я серьезно подумаю, кем хочу стать, обещаю.  
– Пошли, – кажется, она даже не услышала – порывистого вскочила, подхватила одежду и помчалась прочь от озера.  
Лави, ничего не понимая, бросился вдогон. Временами девушки казались ему марсианами. Невозможно было понять, что творится у них в голове.  
Показался байк Бороды. Сам Борода дремал под растянутым от байка к дереву тентом, беззастенчиво явив миру волосатое брюхо, похожее на бочонок. Вив походя пнула его в ботинок и, хохоча, рванула дальше. Борода укоризненно открыл один глаз и погрозил пальцем Лави. Тот ухмыльнулся и пожал плечами на бегу.  
Затормозили они только в середине лагеря.  
С сидевшими там парнями и девушками Лави толком еще даже не успел познакомиться – они присоединились пару дней назад. И были почти самыми старшими, не считая Бороды.  
– Так, народ, я помню, что среди вас были любители погонять шары и асы рулетки, – сходу спикировала Вивиан.  
– И чего?  
– А игроки знакомые есть?  
– Ну я как-то разок пообщался с Марадоной... – раздался ленивый голос из-под какого-то байка.  
Лави фыркнул.  
– А если в карты? – невозмутимо уточнила Вив.  
Ответа они не добились. Парни начали перешучиваться, кто-то предположил, что она собралась играть на Лави, кто-то начал выдвигать гипотезы. Не дослушав, Вивьен положила руку Лави на плечо и увела его к своему мотоциклу, ворча себе под нос что-то нецензурное в адрес бандерлогов.  
Лави улыбнулся. Сердитая Вив ему тоже нравилась. И даже очень.  
– Так зачем тебе игрок? – спросил кто-то сзади. Негромко, но так внезапно, что оба подпрыгнули.  
Лави обернулся, не додумав мысль про то, на что можно было бы раскрутить подругу, когда она злится.  
– Это мне... Я хочу научиться играть в покер.  
– Тебе сколько, шпингалет?  
Лави проглотил подкол. Он даже был готов к нему. Почти.   
– Шестнадцать.  
Студента звали Бернс ("Как поэта, ага...") и у него оказался дядя – профессиональный игрок, работавший на казино ("И прикинь – у него как раз отпуск. Так что тебе повезло, чувачок.") и иногда бравшийся обучать новый стафф для игорных заведений – за будущий процент их выигрышей. Лави немного опасался, что дядя Бернса окажется таким же хамоватым типчиком как племянник, но выбора особо не было. Поэтому они взяли телефон и адрес.  
Когда студент ушел, Вив как-то странно посмотрела на него.  
– А правда, сколько тебе лет?  
Лави закатил глаза. Через пару секунд оба ржали как сумасшедшие. Лави смотрел на красиво растрепанные волосы, на загорелые идеальные плечи, любовался сумасшедшинкой в серых глазах. Вивьен была похожа на какую-то дорожную фею. В прямом и переносном смысле. Такую... Валькириеобразную. Но фею.  
– Я люблю тебя, – серьезно сказал он, когда отсмеялись.  
– Не болтай глупостей, – фыркнула девушка. – Собирайся. Поедем к этому твоему Джиму ди Гризу*.  
Марти Лоун оказался с виду всего лет на пять старше своего племянника. Вопреки опасениям Лави, совсем не таким неандертальцем. Выслушав его просьбу, он даже не улыбнулся. Только окинул взглядом слегка оробевшую Вив, а потом распахнул дверь.  
– Заходите.  
Они последовали за ним и попали в комнату с настоящим игровым столом, хорошо обставленную, с идеальным освещением. Марти буднично заметил, что это для дружеских турниров, и бросил на стол колоду. Лави озадаченно посмотрел на него.   
– Показывай, что умеешь. Или убирайся. Я не учу лохов.  
Вспыхнув, Лави сел за стол, благоговейно коснулся пальцами дорогущего зеленого сукна и взялся за карты.  
Из дома Марти они вышли только через полтора часа.  
Вив от избытка чувств так стиснула его плечо, что Лави даже поморщился от боли.  
– Я думала, он тебя убьет.  
Марти играл с ним жестко, по-взрослому, не щадя, и во время игры отпускал такие комментарии, что у Лави до сих пор дрожали губы, а ушами, казалось, можно было влегкую вскипятить по стакану воды.  
– Это ничего, – пробормотал он в ответ на утешения Вив. – Моя бабушка умеет намного хуже и больнее. Зато он согласился учить меня!  
Он бережно прижимал к груди три книги. До этого дня он даже не представлял, что существует специальная литература про карты, казино. Третья книга была учебником логики. Лави косился на нее подозрительно, пока Вив со смехом не пообещала помочь победить страшный предмет.  
Остаток лета они провели с друзьями, время промчалось совершенно незаметно, а потом Вивиан решительно потащила его в Сан-Диего.  
– Даже если бы ты не трахался так охуительно, хотя тебе есть, над чем еще поработать, – небрежно бросила она, – я все равно взяла бы тебя с собой. Потому что идти тебе до весны некуда, а раньше, чем ты выучишь этот учебник наизусть, Лоун тебя не ждет, уж поверь мне.  
Лави верил.  
К тому же, последнее, чего ему хотелось, – это прощаться с Вив. Даже если она видела в нем только забавную игрушку и товарища по всяческим безумствам.  
Он действительно влюбился.  
Встреча с родителями, которой он всю дорогу ужасно боялся, прошла более или менее удачно. Если не считать лишенного даже намека на тактичность замечания мистера Адамса, что дочери надо срочно замуж и рожать, немного сглаженного радушным приемом матери. В целом, его приняли хорошо, и когда осенью они отправились в Саванну, отец все-таки согласился помогать с деньгами на съемную квартиру первые три года.  
Лави, впрочем, без дела не сидел и старательно штудировал свои книжки, по утрам подрабатывая в кофейне рядом с кондоминиумом, в котором Вив за какой-то бесценок сдал квартиру одногруппник. Он бы подрабатывал и вечерами, но опасался, что потребуют паспорт. А еще справедливо полагал, что Вив будет волноваться за него.  
– И потом, кто будет гостей развлекать? – в своей обычной манере вопросила она.  
Гости у них и правда собирались довольно часто – и Вив, и Лави оба были душой компании и стягивали на себя людей как огонь бабочек и мошку.  
В этих компаниях Лави стал постепенно оттачивать разные приемы и даже иногда выигрывать. Копейки. Но выигрывать у более старших и опытных ребят ему нравилось. Нравилось злить их, а потом мириться, нравилось ловить восхищенные взгляды их девушек, нравилось внимание, в котором он буквально купался, нравилось веселье, за которое не нужно было выворачиваться наизнанку и платить непомерную цену.  
В ноябре он созвонился с Лоуном и договорился о встрече. У него назрело множество вопросов. Правда, задать их получилось не сразу.  
Когда он вошел, Марти махнул в сторону комнаты и исчез там.  
Лави замер на пороге.  
За столом играли.  
Это были совсем не такие люди, которых он знал по Новому Орлеану. Одетые неброско, почти небрежно, то есть, дико дорого. Бабушка учила его так одеваться, но все никак не могла вдолбить в его голову требуемое. В своих пообносившихся вылинявших джинсах и истрепанной куртке Лави почувствовал себя оборванцем.  
– Ну, что же вы там встали, мистер Эккер? – в глазах Марти заплясали черти. – Мы ведь ради вас собрались.  
Лави чуть не выронил книги, вспухшие от закладок.  
– Ради меня? Но... Мистер Лоун, я...  
– Не думаете же вы, что можно научиться играть в покер, не играя в него?  
Нет. Лави ни о чем подобном не думал. Он наконец примостил рюкзак и книги на стул и с замиранием сердца устроился за столом. Он был готов проиграть хоть сто тысяч раз, вытерпеть сколько угодно насмешек, только бы посмотреть, как играют эти люди. Некоторых из них он уже видел по телевизору. Большого Пита Престона и ехидного, всего какого-то угловатого, с острым лицом Гарри Кэрроуотерса. Еще с ними за столом был молчаливый Дэннис Линдалл, а за его спиной встал смешливый коротышка по имени Тьери Моншер. Лави подозревал, что это была не фамилия. Просто Тьери ко всем обращался "mon cher".  
Тьери должен был контролировать руку Лави и делал это очень ненавязчиво, не в пример Марти, который наблюдал за самим Лави.  
– Эккер, тебе в социальную службу идти с таким лицом, – рявкнул он на двадцатой партии. Очевидно, не выдержав.  
Лави виновато поджался. С Вив он заново научился не скрывать эмоций, и теперь никак не мог справиться с мимикой.  
– Лоун, ты сделаешь парня заикой, – уронил Линдалл, положив тяжеленную ладонь на плечо Лави. – Не обижайся на него, парень. У него сердце золотое. Подкоптилось только малость.  
К удивлению Лави, Марти едва заметно покраснел.  
– Продолжаем, – сердито буркнул он.  
И они продолжили. И продолжали на следующий день. И так всю неделю. Но потом настало время расставаться. Большинству мужчин нужно было ехать на турниры. Лоун, проводив последнего гостя, закрыл дверь и обернулся к Лави.  
– Ты молодец, – сказал он сухо. – Быстро учишься. Книги прочитал?  
Лави радостно кивнул. Вот уж чего он не ожидал, так это похвалы.  
– Ну так пойдем. Задашь свои вопросы...  
Уезжал Лави уже в компании целой стопки книг, бережно обернутых в бумагу и перетянутых удобным ремнем.  
Когда он сообщил о возвращении по телефону, Вив показалась ему не то недовольной, не то грустной.  
"Я же обещал, что уезжаю всего на пару дней," – сообразил он после получаса размышлений.  
Но оказалось, что все еще сложнее.  
– Я жду ребенка, – сообщила Вивиан после двух часов уговоров сказать, что случилось.  
Лави озадачился.  
Он, разумеется, прекрасно знал, откуда берутся дети, – чернокожая прислуга мало стеснялась в разговорах при нем. Но ему почему-то не приходило в голову, что Вив не принимает таблеток.  
Он отошел к окну и прижался к холодной поверхности лбом.  
– Да ты не волнуйся, – донеслось из-за спины. – Я от него избавлюсь.  
– Шутишь? – напряженно спросил он, сам еще толком не понимая, что именно собирается сказать.  
– Ну а как еще? Лави, мне двадцать. У меня первый курс универа. Мне надо учиться. Я молчу обо всем остальном.  
– Так учись, – он медленно повернулся к ней. – Какой месяц?  
По ее глазам он понял, что с абортом она припозднилась.  
– Ты понятия не имеешь, что это такое.  
– Скажи. Если бы у нас все было. Если бы был дом, деньги, машина, время... Ты бы его оставила?  
– Ну... – Вив запнулась и запустила пятерню в свою густую гриву. – Наверное. Если уж совсем честно, то лучше в тридцать пять быть снова свободной, чем ковыряться с пеленками до старости.  
Лави не сдержался и дернул бровью. Такой аргумент ему даже в голову не мог прийти. Зато почему-то казалось важным не отказываться от этого ребенка. Неделя, проведенная в компании с игроками, изменила в нем что-то, заставила поверить в удачу и в свои силы.  
– Ну так выходи за меня. Я позабочусь о ребенке, пока ты будешь учиться. Мне-то не надо ходить на лекции. И деньги у нас будут.  
– Лави, ты чокнутый. Ты сам еще ребенок.  
– Мы справимся.  
– Почему ты так уверен?  
Они проспорили так почти две недели.  
Вив звонила домой и подолгу говорила с матерью, запершись в ванной.  
Лави звонить было некому. Поэтому он просто ежедневно ходил на работу, а в свободное время почти не выпускал из рук карт с книгами.  
Засыпая рядом с Вив, он крепко прижимал ее к себе, и от ощущения тепла ее тела, от пока едва заметно округлившегося живота под ладонью почему-то делалось спокойно. Вив его не выгнала, не ссорилась с ним, не грозила подать в суд, не отталкивала, несмотря на то, что он весьма категорично выразил свое мнение. Он был ей нужен. Не важно, к какому решению она в итоге придет, он будет рядом и поддержит ее.  
Как-то ночью ему особенно упорно не спалось. От перетасканных за день подносов с едой болели плечи, голова гудела от комбинаций и бесконечных вариантов. Было прохладно, за окном шел снег. Вдобавок в комнату вовсю светила луна, а Вив так удобно примостила голову на его плечо, что вставать не хотелось – он боялся ее разбудить. Но она не спала тоже. Вдруг потянулась к его губам своими, перехватила руки, прижав запястья к подушке, и ловко оседлала его.  
– Знаешь. Ты прав. Мне нужен ребенок.  
Лави ошарашенно заморгал.  
– Я просто не знаю, что делать. Я разрываюсь. Мне кажется неправильным рожать его сейчас. Я хочу получить диплом, открыть свое дело, встать на ноги, но... Так глупо. Я сама еще бестолковая, я не знаю, получится ли у меня, но я хочу попробовать.  
Лави улыбнулся ей снизу вверх, хотел обнять, но она не дала. Прижала запястья еще сильнее, а потом посмотрела прямо в глаза и спокойно распорядилась: "Так и держи. И не трогай меня"...  
Утром он встал поздно, едва успел на работу и весь день был рассеян и путал заказы. То и дело вспоминалась прошедшая ночь – совсем не похожая на другие, захлестнувшая эмоциями и желаниями, наконец-то обретшими форму. Совершенно определенную форму.  
В конце концов он схлопотал выговор и совет пойти выспаться.  
Вместо того, чтобы идти спать, он пошел шляться по улицам.  
Саванна – теплая, влажная от надвигающейся весны – нежила его слух и взгляд, завлекала, словно опытная владелица борделя, и он шел, послушный, зачарованный. Улицы петляли, убегали из-под ног и в конце-концов привели к незаметной двери в пустынном дворике. Полустертый значок на притолоке подсказал ему, что здесь курят гашиш и опий, а еще играют.  
Лави в нерешительности постоял перед дверью. У него с собой было полторы сотни – в кафе как раз выплачивали зарплату. Но Лоун строго-настрого запретил играть в притонах.  
"Тебя там обчистят, а потом кокнут. И я, получается, зря потрачу на тебя время".  
Почему-то голос Лоуна в голове постоянно заглушали слова Вив.  
"Я так хочу открыть собственную фирму!"  
Стиснув зубы, он распахнул дверь и вошел...  
Когда он ввалился поздно ночью в небольшую квартирку, Вив с порога ухватила его за ворот и с силой вжала в дверь.  
– Ты где был?!  
– Да я… – Лави глупо улыбнулся, испытывая иррациональное желание потереться щекой о руки, терзающие рубашку, и достал из карманов два рулона, перетянутых резинками. – Вот.  
– Дурак! Я думала, с тобой что-то случилось. Ты ушел из кафе еще днем.  
Лави виновато прошел за ней в кухню и положил деньги на стол.  
– Чаю?  
– Виски бы...  
– Тебе нельзя.  
– Сама знаю, – огрызнулась она. Потом все-таки развернула рулончики и округлила глаза. – Это… что… это…  
– Это первоначальный взнос. За сорок девять процентов акций, – Лави все-таки не сдержался и поддел ее.  
Рассказывать о том, как его не хотели выпускать из игровой комнаты живым и с деньгами, но тут за соседним столом началась перестрелка, и под шумок удалось быстро сгрести свой выигрыш и смыться, он не стал. В детстве он неоднократно слышал, что беременным женщинам нельзя волноваться.   
Но, возможно, по нему все же что-то было заметно или судьба расплатилась с ним за удачу – на следующий день у Вив открылось кровотечение. Вернувшийся с работы Лави сначала увидел перемазанные простыни и только потом уже подхватил выползающую из ванной по стеночке девушку.  
Дальнейшее он помнил смутно: звонок в 911, растянувшееся в вечность ожидание и попытки следовать полученным по телефону инструкциям, парамедиков, как кто-то пытался не пустить его в машину и огромные, кажущиеся черными на белом лице глаза Вив, цеплявшейся за его руку. Помнил как сквозь вату слова врача про неудачный переворот плода и про то, что на таких сроках это редкость. Помнил, как приехала в ночи миссис Адамс и как они сидели с ней на неудобном больничном диванчике, взявшись за руки, и ждали, когда можно будет войти в палату. Помнил каждую проведенную у постели измученной подруги ночь и каждое утро, начинавшееся с приветствия медсестры и новой порции лекарств, шуток про пудинг и отвратительный больничный кофе. Помнил исколотые вены и ощущение собственного бессилия.   
Вив пытались выписать дважды, и оба раза ее привозили обратно на скорой. Врачи только разводили руками. Советовали сделать кесарево, но та уперлась – и потому что хотела рожать естественным путем, и потому что не было стопроцентных гарантий благополучного исхода.   
И тогда Лави стал молиться. Поначалу смущаясь и скорее по привычке – Лавиния, конечно же, не только водила его с собой в церковь. Лави в совершенстве знал все необходимое католику. Но до этой минуты не придавал никакого значения молитвам – наборы слов, пустые звуки. Теперь же они несли утешение и хоть какую-то надежду.  
Он облюбовал церковь Святого Бенедикта за красивые витражи над алтарем и покой, царивший там большую часть дня. Говорить с Богом здесь не казалось глупым или излишне самонадеянным после стольких лет тайных насмешек над Лавинией и собственного равнодушия.  
Вскоре на него обратил внимание молодой священник и постепенно сумел пробиться через отчуждение и отчаяние, захватившие Лави. После разговоров с преподобным Льюисом становилось легче, страхи отступали, и он возвращался к Вив спокойным и собранным и мог сосредоточиться на ней, не думая о себе.  
Ранней весной, к недоумению врачей и огромному облегчению семьи и друзей, ребенок вдруг отменил забастовку и устроился головой вниз, явно вознамерившись появиться на свет как положено. После кучи проверочных тестов, переборов сопротивление Адамсов, Лави наконец-то смог забрать Вив домой.  
Помогая ей спуститься по пандусу к такси, он ощутил вдруг нечто сродни покалыванию в висках. Схожее чувство возникало у него, когда бабушка пристально наблюдала за тем, как он выполняет очередное задание, назначенное в качестве наказания.  
Лави поднял голову и огляделся, пользуясь тем, что Вив понадобилась передышка. На мгновение воздух вокруг наполнился запахом благовоний, болотных испарений и нагретого солнцем дерева, заныла поясница, а пальцы непроизвольно дернулись, крепче сжимая локоть Вивиан. Потом Лави отвел взгляд от бесстрастного лица Уилмора и помог своей девушке устроиться на заднем сиденье. Сейчас важно было только то, что она и ребенок в порядке и едут домой. С ним. К нему.  
Он вспомнил нежданную встречу только наутро. Несколько дней напряженно ждал визита бабушки или ее поверенного (или отряда спецназа), но Лавиния Эккер так и не объявилась, а значит, по какой бы причине водитель ни пытался его отыскать, бывшую хозяйку он в известность не поставил. И Лави был ему благодарен – в последний раз. Больше он Честера никогда не видел.  
День свадьбы назначили за пару недель до родов. Вив и ее матери хотелось, чтобы ребенок непременно родился в браке. Лави ничего против не имел, но волей-неволей пришлось признаться, сколько ему лет на самом деле. Вивиан поначалу пришла в ужас, а потом заявила: "Теперь это _я_ обязана на тебе жениться". Матери она так ничего и не сказала, а мистер Адамс, узнав о том, что Лави отдал Вив свой первый (и немаленький) выигрыш, перестал задавать вопросы с подвохом и признал, что дочь, пожалуй, совершила не худший выбор.  
– Закончишь первый курс с отличием, я вложусь в твой бизнес, – добавил он вместо благословения и тут же неловко похлопал повисшую у него на шее дочь по плечу. – Ну, будет…  
Перед свадьбой Лави перенервничал, сбежал с импровизированного мальчишника и весь вечер просидел перед горкой каталогов с домами на продажу, подсчитывая, каким должен быть следующий выигрыш, чтобы выплатить первый взнос. В час ночи вернулась с девичника Вив и позвонила ему от родителей пожелать спокойной ночи. Он пожелал ей в ответ не проспать свадьбу, положил трубку, невольно посмотрел на свое отражение в зеркале и вдруг рассмеялся, вспомнив, о чем подумал как-то раз в ответ на шутливое высказывание Эльзы. Если ответственность за чужую жизнь – признак зрелости, то взрослым он точно стал.  
Он отбросил каталог, тот пролетел по воздуху как печальная серо-зеленая птица, плюхнулся на ковер у ног. Лави некоторое время смотрел на него, а потом резко наклонился и поднял. Дом стоил столько, что у него задергался глаз. Но это было именно то место, хозяйкой которого он хотел бы видеть Вивиан.  
– Я подумаю об этом завтра, – спародировал он Скарлетт О’Хара.  
Но назавтра подумать о доме не удалось. Стоило им выйти из здания префектуры, Вив вдруг сжала его руку и неестественно спокойно сообщила: "Кажется, у меня отошли воды"...  
В больницу они приехали вчетвером. Но Вив не успела и часа провести в палате, как схватки усилились и участились, и ее забрали.  
Следующие два часа Лави на пару с мистером Адамсом кружили по коридору, то и дело порываясь броситься к сестре или врачу, появлявшимся в поле зрения, пока, наконец, миссис Адамс не шикнула на них. Говард послушно сел рядом, но Лави продолжил бесцельное кружение.  
Наконец появилась сестра, жестом остановившая привставших было родителей.  
– Ваша жена просит, чтобы вы побыли рядом.   
Ее взгляд явственно говорил, что Лави не стоит соглашаться, но он уже шагнул к дверям.  
– Ммм, сэр, это…  
– Я понимаю. Это может быть неприятно, – Лави взял ее за плечи и посмотрел прямо в глаза. – Отведите меня помыться и выдайте халат.  
Стоило ему войти и взять Вивиан за руку, мир вокруг сузился до размеров ее зрачков, до мучительных всхлипов, перемежавшихся рычанием, подозрительно напоминавшим мат, и сухими командами акушера. Он не замечал ни блеска инструментов, ни двух сестер, ни отвратного стерильного запаха, ни впившихся в его кожу острых ногтей. Он молился и подбадривал Вив, дышал ее дыханием и вслушивался в биение двух сердец на мониторах.  
Наконец Вив обессиленно прикрыла глаза, уже не чувствуя, как ее зашивают, а у него в руках оказался горячий живой комок. Лави недоверчиво, удивленно уставился в слепые глаза, не обращая внимания на мокрые темные волосы, сморщенную кожу и подсыхающую кровь.  
– ...мальчик! – донеслось откуда-то с другого края Вселенной.  
– Ага, – бестолково отозвался он и тут же снова забыл об окружающих, потому что крошечные пальчики вдруг слабо сжались вокруг его указательного пальца. – Здравствуй, Росвелл Эккер.

__________________________  
 **Slowplay (Слоуплей)** – розыгрыш сильной руки как слабой. Позволяя оппонентам ставить и поддерживая их ставки, вместо того, чтобы резко повышать, вы заставляете их пополнять банк, который вы в конце концов и заберете.  
 _Мотив явления Командора_ – имеется в виду опера В.А. Моцарта "Дон Жуан, или Наказанный развратник".   
**Джим ди Гриз** – герой серии фантастических романов Гарри Гаррисона о Стальной Крысе. В 1985 году вышел первый роман серии.


	11. Pocket Rockets

_18–28 сентября 2007_

– Ты _уверен_ , что тебе не понадобится экстренная кнопка или что-то в этом роде? Ты все-таки раньше никогда не летал в Азию…  
Лави испытал сильное желание побиться головой об огромное стекло, отгораживавшее пассажиров от летного поля. Там, внизу, рулили, взлетали, садились здоровенные серебристо-белые лайнеры и небольшие винтовые аэробусы. Росс, как назло, опаздывал, и Вив мурыжила мужа по телефону уже почти двадцать минут.  
– Послушай, я же не в Гарлем лечу и уж тем более не в Брайтон. Там цивилизованная страна и цивилизованные люди.  
Фырканье на том конце невидимого провода означало, что Вив считала всех азиатов мартышками, вчера спустившимися с деревьев. Лави, для космополитичной натуры которого расизм так и остался чуждым понятием, раздраженно пожал плечами, забыв, что видеть его жена не может, а потом с облегчением улыбнулся, завидев в конце пассажа широченные плечи – Росс возвышался над толпой на добрых десять дюймов.  
– Мне пора. Не волнуйся. Все будет хорошо.  
Он убрал телефон и как раз успел привстать на цыпочки, прежде чем Росс сгреб его в объятия и прижал к себе.  
– Жалко, что кабинки туалетов в самолетах такие тесные, да? – шепнул Лави.  
Впрочем, во время перелета им нашлось о чем поговорить.  
После закрытия конвента Дэвид Бэдфорд написал разгромный критический разбор дебютантов, львиную долю внимания уделив работе Росвелла Эккера. Это, а также несколько необдуманное и несдержанное поведение молодого художника заставило издателей пересмотреть планы. Комикс выпустили урезанным тиражом, но и без того его раскупали крайне неохотно – Бэдфорда поклонники комиксов уважали и любили.   
Вивиан, не очень хорошо разбиравшаяся в комиксах, но обладавшая великолепной деловой хваткой, в качестве поддержки суховато рекомендовала сыну прислушаться к словам столь крупного профессионала. Предложила даже запросить у того более подробный разбор – поучиться и лучше узнать конкурента. Росвелл на мать не обиделся, но писать и не подумал. Дэвид Бэдфорд прочно вошел в его “черный список”, заняв в нем почетную первую строчку.  
Тем не менее, из Dark Horse Росса не попросили, как он боялся, но личные проекты заморозили, поставив отрисовывать чужие сюжеты. Разумеется, его это расстроило, но он стиснул зубы и продолжал учиться, все возможное время отдавая издательству. И работам Бэдфорда. Статьи и критика Росвелла не интересовали, но рисунки нового недруга он рассматривал так пристально, словно пытался по ним прочесть его душу.  
Летом они с Лави отправились в долгожданное путешествие, наслаждаясь дорогой и временем, которое наконец-то полностью принадлежало им, заново узнавая друг друга. Колесили в основном по северу, любуясь природой, чаще ночуя в палатке: обоим совершенно не хотелось никого видеть и общаться с кем-либо еще. Недавние мысли о новых делах, друзьях, знакомствах были забыты. Хотя время от времени они заруливали в местные клубы – снять помещение.  
И с каждым днём, с каждой ночью, с каждой минутой, проведёнными в постели или в машине, в озере или верхом, у огня или у камина, на расстоянии удара плети или в тесноте общего душа – Лави все острее осознавал, насколько идеальным для него был Росс. Насколько Россу, похоже, подходил сам Лави. И насколько им комфортно и спокойно было друг с другом.  
Эта уверенность росла и ширилась, пугая и одновременно вытесняя все разумные доводы о “плохо” и “неправильно”. И с нею вместе что-то ломалось в самом Лави, давая ход пока ещё смутным мыслям – неоформленным, сырым и оттого совершенно невнятным. Предзнание чего-то, у чего ещё не было имени.  
В поездке они нарисовали давно обсуждавшийся комикс про Питера Брауна, американского подростка-автостопщика, влипающего в неприятности, находящего новых друзей и помогающего случайным попутчикам. История, на взгляд Лави, вышла отличной, была очень хорошо нарисована, но менеджеры Dark Horse пускать ее в печать не торопились. Хотя не дали и прямого отказа, отправив проект в конец списка премьер – “на долгосрочную перспективу”.   
– Не расстраивайся. Это начало пути, – улыбнулся Лави в камеру, глядя на сосредоточенно-упрямое лицо на экране ноутбука. Росс только хмуро кивнул.  
А потом Лави узнал об Азиатско-Тихоокеанском покерном туре, серии игр, наконец-то стартовавшей в Азии. И, разумеется, немедленно загорелся идеей поучаствовать хотя бы в одной в качестве разведки.  
К его удивлению, Росс наотрез отказался отпустить его туда одного, поговорил с художественным руководителем и выбил себе незапланированные каникулы, так что в Макао они полетели вместе, попутно заглянув в Пекин и Гонконг.  
Это была необычная страна. Лави и Росс впервые столкнулись с настолько чуждым менталитетом. Все им было в новинку: и непонятные иероглифы, и однотипно пестрые вывески, и тянущийся вдоль улиц запах еды, и желтоватая дымка, по утрам и вечерам окутывавшая город. И говор, и чувство личного пространства у окружающих людей, когда на расстоянии всего в пару сантиметров не ощущалось ни навязчивого давления, ни лишнего интереса, хотя последний они безусловно вызывали – слишком уж необычно смотрелись вдвоём. Но, пожалуй, наибольшее удивление у Росса вызвали гостиничные номера, точнее, их размеры.  
– И как они тут не задыхаются, – ворчал он, втискиваясь в душевую.  
Лави только посмеивался. Ему с его габаритами было вполне комфортно.  
Тем более что “Grand Waldo Hotel” в Макао располагал вполне просторными (а по китайским меркам, вероятно, гигантскими) апартаментами.  
Казино находилось здесь же, в одном здании.  
– Тут такое проводят впервые, – Лави отвернулся от панорамного окна и с интересом взглянул на Росса, раскладывавшего на столе первые наброски – трофеи скоростной экскурсии по Пекину и Гонконгу. – Уверен, что хочешь присутствовать на игре? Народу набьется под завязку.   
– Уверен. Одного я тебя не пущу.  
Китайцы Росвеллу отчего-то пришлись не по душе. Он постоянно возвращался к теме маленького роста, фальшивых улыбок и непроницаемых лиц.  
Лави азиаты не казались одинаковыми, хотя небольшие проблемы с чтением их эмоций он тоже испытывал, больше из-за культурной пропасти, – отчасти именно поэтому и рвался сыграть с ними. Это был настоящий вызов.  
За день до старта сессии состоялась небольшая репетиция с телевизионщиками и прессой. Игроки получили возможность познакомиться и оценить друг друга. Разумеется, Лави уже собрал все видео, которые мог найти, и изучил тактику всех присутствующих, но общение в живую давало намного больше.  
Он терпеливо следовал указаниям оператора, вновь и вновь повторяя приветствие, представляясь, приглашая зрителей на АРРТ, рассказывая о покере, пока не услышал заветное “снято!”, после которого получил наконец возможность отойти к Россу и перевести дух. Росс улыбнулся и протянул ему огромный стакан с кофе.  
– Попросил туда влить двойной эспрессо, – фыркнул он.  
Лави тоже усмехнулся. Найти в Китае крепкий кофе не представлялось возможным. В кофе тут добавляли сок, молоко, сиропы, просто воду, лёд – что угодно, кроме, собственно, кофе.  
– Эккер… – окликнул его вдруг кто-то. – Ты же Лави Эккер, верно?  
Лави обернулся, уставился на высокого сухопарого мужчину. Потом неуверенно подался вперед. Остановился. Прищурился, недоверчиво вглядываясь в светло-серые глаза.  
– Фредди Портман! – наконец воскликнул он.  
– Иди ко мне, сопляк! – Фред широко улыбнулся, шагнув навстречу.  
Едва Лави протянул руку, Фред сгреб его в охапку и стиснул в объятиях так, что стало трудно дышать. Спохватился Лави только когда мужчина потянулся губами к губам – привычно, буднично, словно и не расставались. Лави немедленно, хотя и спокойно, отстранился, рассматривая заматеревшее лицо. Они не виделись уже лет двенадцать, и ни Эккер, ни Лоун ничего не слышали о Портмане.  
Марти Лоун несколько лет назад ушел на покой. А если точнее, вынужден был принять должность управляющего в одном из казино Вегаса после ультиматума жены, которой до чертиков надоели бесконечные разъезды мужа. О судьбе старого приятеля Лоун не знал и, если верить его собственным словам, знать не хотел. Но и Лави, сколько ни колесил по США и Европе, давно не получал известий о Портмане.  
Познакомились они на второй игре с большими ставками в жизни Лави. Хотя для Фредди, как выяснилась много позднее, знакомство началось раньше – когда он открыл пальбу в опиумной норе в Саванне, позволив Лави уйти с первым выигрышем. Чем руководствовался незваный спаситель, Лави так и не понял, но потом заметил, что Фред частенько действует под влиянием импульса.  
Впоследствии Портман не раз прикрывал его, научил уходить из сомнительных заведений с деньгами и живым, вести себя в потасовках, заставлять партнёров по игре вскрыться от сущей ерунды – всему тому, чему Лоун научить не мог, потому что был “чистым” игроком. Знал Фред и как выжить на улицах, и как добиться того, чтобы взяли в игру совсем без взноса, и как отыскать в незнакомом городе, где играют. Но помимо всего этого он был остроумным и веселым компаньоном, безбашенным, обожавшим потрахаться и вечно слегка хмельным от жизни, таким, какого всегда с самого детства не хватало Лави.  
Лави повернулся к Россу.  
– Портман. Мой второй учитель, – представил он мужчину. – Я о нем рассказывал.   
Росс протянул руку:  
– Росвелл Эккер, – словно бы с неохотой представился он, отвечая на рукопожатие.  
– Господи! Росс? Нет, серьезно?! – Фред уставился на Лави, словно в поисках подтверждения. Когда тот кивнул, мужчина восхищенно улыбнулся: – Блин, я помню, как ты пешком под стол ходил. Приехал перенимать традиции?  
– Росвелл стал художником и работает с Dark Horse, – с мягкой гордостью в голосе вмешался Лави, ощутив всплеск недовольства от Росса. – Ты играешь?  
– Посмотреть приехал. Вижу – не зря, – Фред окинул его довольным взглядом. – Пропустим вечером по стаканчику?  
– Почему бы и нет? – Лави кивнул и вернулся в зал – начинались пробные съемки стола. Операторы искали наилучшие ракурсы, изучали игроков, ставили освещение.  
Знакомая до чертиков рутина успокоила его и настроила на нужный лад.  
Он запоминал и анализировал модуляции голосов, малейшие изменения мимики, характерные жесты, особенности темпераментов. И ни на минуту не забывал, что точно так же пытаются анализировать и читать его самого.   
Привычная игра. Правда или вызов. Кошки-мышки. Маскарад.  
О предложении Портмана Лави вспомнил только когда объявили тайм-аут до утра, пожелав всем приятного отдыха и удачи в предстоящей сессии, и Росвелл заявил, что нужно готовиться к игре. От его взгляда у Лави засосало под ложечкой, словно перед торнадо, и он, извинившись, последовал за ним в номер.  
Ни к какой игре Росс ему готовиться, конечно же, не дал. Едва захлопнув дверь, впечатал в стену, сверля взглядом, а потом без особых прелюдий взял – пожалуй, впервые с силой, жестко и без извечной опаски что-нибудь сломать. Почти вся ночь прошла в молчаливых яростных сражениях. Под утро Лави хотел спросить, что случилось, но уснул, так и не задав вопрос.  
На следующий день гримёр долго ворчал что-то на своём языке, о который можно было вывихнуть гортань, пытаясь замаскировать следы бессонной ночи и багровые засосы на шее. В конце концов Лави рассеянно улыбнулся, не зная, как остановить неожиданный словесный поток, и указал на шелковый шейный платок, который принес с собой. Проблема была решена, и удовлетворенный результатом маленький человечек наконец-то отпустил его к остальным игрокам.  
Лави дождался, пока объявят его имя, коротко сжал руку Росса и вышел навстречу аплодисментам и сиянию прожекторов уже собранным и готовым к игре.  
Волнение улеглось.  
Лави выбросил из головы все лишнее и сосредоточился.  
Следующие шесть дней им безраздельно владел особый драйв. На пике Эккер был в буквальном смысле игроком фартовым, ему могло повезти в последний момент, либо карта шла в руку с утра и до вечера, но он никогда не полагался только на удачу. Покер был игрой капризной и требовательной ко вниманию и наблюдательности, поэтому каждый вечер он безропотно позволял Россу утащить себя в номер и послушно засыпал после ужина, секса или массажа. Если уснуть сразу не удавалось, они рисовали наброски к будущему комиксу об азиатском игровом подполье. Но по возможности старались все же ложиться пораньше. Плохое самочувствие могло значительно повлиять на успех, а Лави любил не только играть, но и выигрывать. Любил вызывать восхищение, зависть, злость, удивление – и покер давал ему это в полной мере.  
Но любил Лави и кое-что еще.  
Шероховатое сукно под руками.  
Напряженное ожидание.  
Едва ощутимую вибрацию множества сердец вокруг.  
Дыхание вечности.  
Удивительно интимный момент, когда впервые сдавали карты, и за столом немым вопросом на секунду воцарялось молчание.  
И с каждым новым прикупом он словно не карты брал, а частицы других игроков, делал их своими, никому и никогда не отдавая ни толики своего настоящего “я”. Рассыпаясь в десятки отражений чужих эмоций. Прячась за ними. Просчитывая. Запоминая.  
Азарт власти и власть азарта.  
За каждым столом было по девять человек. Основных противников Лави выделил сразу. Жесткая, напористая Лиз Лью, соотечественница, плохо говорящий по-английски вьетнамец Дин Ле и Айвен Тэм из Сингапура. Все остальные приехали просто поиграть. Они вчетвером приехали выигрывать. И, разумеется, Лави тоже быстро вычислили, тем более, что с Лью они уже встречались за финальными столами WSOP и просто в казино. Она редко выигрывала, но отличалась довольно ехидным характером и агрессивной игрой. Эккеру она кивнула как старинному знакомцу.  
Вьетнамец был словно каменное изваяние, прочитать ничего нельзя, но только по лицу. Сингапурец же наоборот играл лицом, живо транслируя все, кроме настоящей информации.  
Наблюдая за ними исподтишка и размышляя, какую тактику использовать при встрече за финальным столом, Эккер сам не заметил, как вывел из игры двоих за своим. Это не осталось без внимания комментаторов и зрителей. На Лави стали поглядывать с удивлением.  
– У тебя было такое лицо, как будто ты с удовольствием размазал бы их об стенку, – поделился вечером Росс.  
– Мне просто очень хотелось, чтобы они испарились, – фыркнул Лави.  
Под конец четвертого дня его окрестили одним из самых опасных игроков турнира.  
Лави не обращал внимания.  
Остались только вереницы вероятностей и стройные комбинации. Ничего лишнего. Только самое необходимое. Только гибкий атлас в руках и вехи, расставленные по другим игрокам.  
К финалу рыцарство было забыто – когда их осталось четверо, схватились уже всерьез и совместными усилиями быстро вывели из игры Лью. Затем выбыл и Тэм, не удержав бешеного темпа и слетев.  
Лави ждал этого момента. Финал. Игра один на один. Почти всегда – его звездный час, пик способностей, пик восприятия. Карты казались линиями на ладонях, а глаза соперника читались даже за стеклами очков. И если предыдущая игра сводилась к поединку во славу бога обмана, то сейчас уже все зависело от Его Величества Случая.  
Дин Ле уже изучил его тактику и не доверял ни единому пасу, ни одному райзу.  
Все решали карты.  
А карты решили в пользу Эккера.  
Два туза против двух восьмерок.  
Мгновение тишины и взрыв аплодисментов.

Опомнился Лави только когда сжал в руке прозрачный обелиск награды, сказал приличествующее случаю в микрофон и отошёл к Россу. Тот крепко сжал плечо, поздравляя, и Лави улыбнулся. Тело звенело от напряжения. Победа никак не укладывалась в голове. Мрачная сдержанность вьтенамца, совсем рядом отвечавшего на вопросы Эрин МакНот, ведущей турнира, казалась абсолютно бессмысленной и пустой. И даже когда девушка кинулась с вопросами уже к нему, Лави смог только улыбнуться, потрясти кубком и вновь вернуться к Россу.  
– Это было что-то, Эккер, – Портман в свою очередь сжал его плечи. – С тобой стало опасно садиться за стол, как я погляжу.  
– Можно подумать, раньше было безопасно, – поддразнил Лави с усталой улыбкой, делая шаг в сторону, как только позволили правила хорошего тона. Фред, похоже, решил, что стоит вновь за ним приударить, но в планы Лави это совершенно не входило.  
– Ну что, теперь наша акула-нянька не будет возражать против выпивки?  
Лави незаметно коснулся локтя Росса, одновременно извиняясь за подколку друга и спрашивая разрешения.  
– Я бы выпил, – тупое онемение постепенно отпускало. Теперь его начинала захлестывать радость, похожая на щекотный озорной фейерверк.  
Росвелл кивнул. Как Лави показалось, не очень охотно. Отложив разговор на потом, Лави последовал за Портманом, который уже рассказывал, как уехал из Америки, потому что его объявили вне закона и запретили играть почти во всех казино Вегаса.  
– Да ладно?! Что ты натворил?  
Они устроились в баре, Фред жестом подозвал бармена, кивнув ему, как старому знакомому. Похоже, его здесь хорошо знали. Росс выбрал себе какую-то очередную безалкогольную гадость. Лави всегда было интересно, почему парень никогда не пил, не считая давнего разговора, который случился у них по поводу неудавшейся ночи с тогдашней его девушкой. По-хорошему, об этом тоже стоило спросить, но уж точно не сейчас.  
– Ну. Знаешь. Я обыграл Эйса Маверика и Моншера.  
– Ерунда, это со всеми случается, тем более, что Моншер не такой уж и мастак, хотя великолепный знаток правил.  
– По восемь раз в разных казино, – уточнил Фред и невозмутимо опрокинул в себя порцию текилы. – И последний – в заведении Марти. А ты знаешь, как он меня любит.   
Лави не сдержался и заржал. Потом повернулся к Россу.  
– Игроки нашего уровня стараются друг с другом не играть на деньги, – пояснил он. – Либо делать это в частном порядке, не вмешивая в такие игры казино и простых граждан.  
Они продолжили пить, делясь друг с другом историями скитаний, загулов и игр, вспоминая, как дурачили по молодости разные заведения. Лави мечтательно перенесся памятью в то время, когда был задиристым и беспечным, когда все веселило и все бросало вызов, вновь ощутив себя самоуверенным новичком, родившимся в рубашке. Решительно пресекал только намеки и авансы, которые пытался выдавать Фред, взглядом и всем телом сигнализируя, что абсолютно не заинтересован.  
Впрочем, того это, как обычно, не смущало, и Фред пытался снова.  
Потом их прервали.  
– Господин Портман…  
К удивлению Лави, Фред тут же встал и слегка поклонился. Это было что-то новенькое. Фредди Портман ко всем людям относился с насмешливым пренебрежением, разнося их на простаков и умников, причем, разделяла эти группы весьма условная грань.  
– Господин То. Лави, позволь тебе представить господина То. Он под большим впечатлением от турнира и желает познакомиться с тобой.  
Лави вежливо встал, подал руку, чувствуя себя польщенным и заинтригованным, хотя и злясь немного, что другу не пришло в голову предупредить о возможной встрече. Впрочем, Фред всегда был непоследовательным и импульсивным, и злиться на него за это было абсолютно бесполезно.  
Господин То был японцем. Круглоглазым, сдержанным и улыбчивым.  
– Вы замечательно играли, господин Эккер. Такие игроки, как вы, – настоящее украшение любого зала и любого стола.  
– Благодарю вас, но вы преувеличиваете мои скромные способности, – мягко сказал Лави, помня, что в Азии вроде бы не принято бить себя пяткой в грудь и кичиться заслугами. И чем эти заслуги больше – тем меньше принято.  
– Напротив, – пожилой мужчина еле заметно улыбнулся. Ответ ему явно понравился. – Мне хотелось бы пригласить вас на игру в Гонконг.  
– Нет, – уронил Росс. Потом все же добавил, смягчая резкость тона: – Прошу прощения, но нас ждут дома.  
Господин То едва заметно дернул бровью.  
Фред же прямо уставился на парня, словно на рождественскую елку. Вид его не предвещал ничего хорошего, впрочем, Росс в долгу не остался.  
Лави отставил в сторону бокал с шампанским. Он не мог припомнить, чтобы Вив их ждала раньше Рождества. Кроме того, подобное приглашение было настоящим подарком судьбы, а ему ужасно надоело без конца находить компромиссы, играть роль примерного мужа и отца. Возможно, это было не очень справедливо по отношению к уставшему Росвеллу, который вдобавок окончательно пропитался антипатией по отношению к Портману, но Лави очень хотелось отметить победу, еще немного подурачиться, тряхнуть стариной с давним приятелем.  
– Господи То, я приношу вам извинения за нашего младшего товарища, он плохо знает обычаи… Лави, можно тебя на минутку? – вмешался Фред.  
Окончательно сбитый с толку, Эккер-старший отошел с ним в сторону. Японец, видимо, вполне удовлетворившись сказанным, вернулся за свой столик и невозмутимо приступил к обеду.   
– Господин То не из тех, кому стоит отказывать, – Фред насмешливо посмотрел в сторону Росса, но тот взгляд проигнорировал, уставившись в свой стакан.  
– А кто он?  
– Очень большой человек.  
– Насколько я понимаю, в политических кругах? – на мгновение захотелось дать Фреду по голове. Желание, в принципе довольно часто посещавшее его рядом с Портманом. Но Лави уже окончательно завладело любопытство и так до конца и не утихший азарт.  
– Верхушка айсберга, да. Ну и потом… Тебе же хочется еще поиграть, я вижу, что ты в ударе. И не говори мне, что позволишь своему молокососу командовать. Это смешно.  
Лави вновь бросил взгляд на Росса, которому явно не нравилось в баре и еще меньше нравился господин То. И окончательно разонравился Фред. Но Росс в принципе не очень-то любил людей, а последние дни провел в шумной бестолковой толпе, наблюдая за турниром. Наверняка просто устал. И скорее всего не осознавал выгоды, которую сулило участие в закрытой игре. А потом, как обычно, будет радоваться такой удаче. Еще сам же скажет спасибо, когда начнет зарисовывать лица и интерьеры.  
А не захочет ехать – ну что же, ничто не мешает ему остаться в Макао и дождаться Лави здесь. Им обоим будет только полезно побыть денек порознь и передохнуть каждому по-своему.  
– Я в деле.  
– Отлично! – Фред хлопнул его по плечу и вернулся к японцу, что-то сказал ему. Тот выслушал, потом одобрительно кивнул Лави.  
Росс вдруг резко встал и ушел, даже не оглянувшись.  
Лави, подавив внезапный приступ раздражения, хотел сразу же подняться, но Фред перехватил его.  
– Постой-ка…  
Лави чуть не подпрыгнул, ощутив на заднице его ладонь. Но отодвинуться Фред ему уже не дал.  
– Слушай, ты и так достаточно с ним навозился. Пора ему уже повзрослеть. И перестать считать, что мир вертится вокруг него вместе со всеми взрослыми.  
– Росвелл вовсе так не считает, – Лави обошел столик и уселся точно напротив друга, стратегически упрятав тылы в угол. Наверное, со стороны смотрелось комично. Но Фред плохо понимал намеки. А когда понимал, предпочитал делать вид, что не понимает.  
– Ладно, без молока разберемся. Выпьешь еще?  
Догадываясь, что если убежит сейчас за Россом, это будет выглядеть более чем подозрительно и вызовет кучу ненужных вопросов, Лави стоически принял бокал.  
К счастью, после этого они углубились в подробности предстоящей игры. Фред со свойственным ему изяществом слона в посудной лавке живописал, как Лави разделал всех, кто находился в зале, в два счета, а значит, в Гонконге будет жарко. Воспользовавшись удачным предлогом, Лави вскоре встал, отделавшись общими фразами про необходимость освежиться и собраться и договорившись о встрече на пароме.  
Лифт ехал вверх целую вечность.  
А коридор тянулся еще примерно столько же.  
Наконец Лави закрыл за собой дверь.  
– Росвелл…  
Росс вышел из душа, обернув бедра полотенцем, и молча исчез в смежной комнате. Щелкнул замок.  
Лави прислонился к стене рядом, недоумевая и злясь. Ему отчего-то казалось, что Росс должен бы понимать, как ему сейчас хорошо, как бурлит в жилах кровь, как приятно вновь чувствовать себя молодым королем дорог и всех столов в мире. И тем страннее было то, что он не поддержал его и даже обиделся непонятно на что.  
Потом он посмотрел на часы и стал собирать чемодан.  
Бесполезно сейчас было пытаться расшевелить этого мирного обычно гризли – Росс в такие моменты только больше злился и замыкался в себе.  
Спустя пару часов он все же постучал в дверь.  
– Мне пора, ковбой.  
– Я еду с вами, – дверь открылась, пропуская Росса, полностью одетого и с сумкой через плечо. И абсолютно непроницаемым лицом. – Домой полетим из Гонконга. Билеты я заказал. – Он подхватил чемодан Лави и направился к выходу.  
Лави тихонько вздохнул. Ссориться не хотелось, тем более что Росвелл все же решил поехать с ним, и от этого на сердце снова потеплело. Лави нагнал его и на ходу коснулся локтя.  
– Послушай, ты ведь сам переживал, что было так мало времени на Гонконг, – примирительно сказал он, отчего-то ощущая себя виноватым. – И мы ведь хотели нарисовать бандитскую историю. Подумай, такой шанс…  
– Я сказал, что против, – отрезал Росс, – и ты это прекрасно слышал.   
Остановить этот бронепоезд возможным не представлялось. Лави оставалось только следовать на буксире. Раздражение, разогреваемое азартом и усталостью, вновь поднялось в нем и грозило прорваться. Тем не менее, он сделал глубокий вдох, потом выдохнул.  
– Но почему?! Это же правда прекрасная возможность. Когда мы еще попадем в подобное место?  
– Да потому что это опасно!  
– Не опаснее того, что я уже не раз делал, – Лави усмехнулся.  
– В Штатах, – мрачно буркнул Росвелл. – А здесь тебя вытащить будет некому.  
– Да брось. Фред не позволил бы мне… – Лави запнулся, сообразив по враз закаменевшей спине, что упоминать Портмана было лишним.  
Все-таки ревность? Хотя Фред вел себя настолько откровенно, что не заметить было бы трудно.  
Лави вмиг расслабился и повеселел. Какие бы намеки ни делал Фред, сам Лави не намерен был предлагать ему ничего, кроме дружбы. Нужно только показать это, и конфликт будет исчерпан.  
Он попытался приобнять Росвелла за талию, подлезть под руку, зная, как тот любит подобные прикосновения, но парень виртуозно ушел от контакта, оставив Лави смутное ощущение обиды. Которое только усилилось, когда он понял, что Росс это сделал точно так же намеренно, как сам Лави хотел коснуться его в надежде на то, что физический контакт повлияет на негативные эмоции со знаком плюс.  
– Послушай... Фред тут ни при чем. Это важно **для меня**.  
Росс ответил только когда они сели в такси. Повернулся к Лави всем корпусом и спокойно спросил:  
– Ты понимаешь, **что** ты сейчас пытаешься сделать?  
– Я только хотел… – Лави, вновь потянувшийся к его руке, вдруг запнулся, опустил руку и отвел взгляд. До него дошло.  
– Это называется “управление снизу”, – припечатал Росс. – Зачем ты пошел под ошейник?  
Лави молча смотрел в окно. Такси так стремительно неслось вниз с крутой горки, что вызывало определенное беспокойство за целостность как свою, так и пассажиров, а заодно случайных прохожих, которые вопреки молве о законопослушности азиатов выскакивали порой в самых не подходящих для перехода местах.  
– Хочу принадлежать тебе. Полностью, – глухо проговорил он наконец.  
– И именно поэтому, не поговорив со мной, ринулся в авантюру за своим бывшим любовником, стоило ему поманить пальцем?  
– Я – только твой, – Лави вспыхнул, хотел уже объяснить, извиниться, как-то разрулить ситуацию, но такси остановилось, дверца распахнулась.  
– О чем никто и никогда не должен узнать, – неожиданно горько отозвался Росс. И вышел из машины навстречу сияющему Фреду.  
Лави задержался, рассчитываясь с водителем и лихорадочно обдумывая сказанное.  
Росвелл был прав.  
Он не мог заявить свои права на Лави – по крайней мере, там, где их знали, или при тех, кто их знал. Не мог открыто ухаживать за ним, делать намеки и непристойные предложения, демонстрируя всему миру, что Лави принадлежит ему. Не мог позволить себе даже того, что позволял Фред, и, соответственно, открыто соперничать с ним за внимание Лави. И тем более, не мог при всех отдавать приказы как Верхний.  
Получалось, что Лави попросту прикрылся Фредом и добился желаемого, пользуясь сложившейся ситуацией, а теперь пытался подольститься к Росвеллу и сделать вид, что все нормально, все правильно.  
Но это было совсем неправильно.  
И дурно пахло.  
Не говоря уж о том, как должно было ударить по Россу.  
Склонность управлять снизу и добиваться желаемого исподтишка из него в свое время поочередно пытались выбить и Вив, и Эстель – но, как видно, не преуспели. И об этом им также стоило поговорить.  
“Сразу же после игры”, – пообещал себе Лави, заставив себя временно сосредоточиться на том, что рассказывал о предстоящей игре и игроках Портман.  
Несмотря на кураж, несмотря на захвативший его азарт, Лави не собирался надеяться только на фарт. Тем более, что и публика предстояла серьезная, с какой не схватишься нахрапом.  
Поначалу он думал поиграть чисто символически, “на интерес”, и выйти, немного еще побыть в баре, давая возможность Россу сделать необходимые наброски, выпить, вежливо попрощаться и свалить в аэропорт.  
Но вышло иначе.   
Во-первых, рисовать Россу никто не дал – более того, стоило им подняться на сороковой этаж какого-то крутого небоскреба, их вежливо, мягко, но тем не менее очень тщательно обыскали и отобрали все, что хоть сколько-то напоминало оружие или аппаратуру журналистов, и блокнот с карандашом явно попадали в последнюю категорию. Насколько успел заметить Лави, этой процедуры не избежал почти никто из прибывших с ними на лифте.  
Во-вторых, игроки и не располагали к неторопливым зарисовкам интерьеров, несмотря на то, что интерьеры очень даже того стоили. Но люди привлекали к себе больше внимания и безудержно хотелось рисовать их самих. Лави давно уже не приходилось видеть столько по-настоящему крутых ребят. Крутых в бандитском смысле. Налетом этакой убийственной интеллигентности отличались даже те, кто явно вертелся в правительственных кругах, подобно господину То или стоящему рядом с ним господину Чжао, о котором Фред едва слышно шепнул “хунмэнь”. Что такое хунмэнь, Лави не имел ни малейшего понятия, но, вероятно, что-то очень серьезное: господин То общался с этим хунмэнем весьма уважительно и создавалось даже впечатление, что рангом он будет пониже Чжао.  
В комнатах было полно парней, которые старательно делали вид, что просто скучают, пьют и глазеют на присутствующих. Но никто из них в действительности не пил ничего крепче воды, а во взглядах читалась свойственная только натасканной охране сосредоточенность.  
Про себя Лави даже порадовался, что пришел сюда просто играть, а не убивать.  
Он невольно просительно оглянулся на Росса, который подозрительно рассматривал все вокруг. Вот их глаза встретились – Росс кивнул, вновь пускаясь блуждать взглядом по помещению.  
Лави только укрепился после этого в желании поскорее исчезнуть отсюда.  
Он огляделся, заметил, как господин То, уже устроившийся за одним из столов, подает ему знак, и подошел. Его приветствовали, кто-то уступил место, и Лави опустился в удобное дорогое кресло. Росс моментально встал за спиной, бесцеремонно оттирая любопытствующих.  
Лави без особого напряжения безбожно слил первые пять партий, а потом пошла карта. Сплошные десятки, картинки и тузы.  
Раш.  
В его жизни такое случалось всего три или четыре раза. После второго он полностью закрыл кредит на дом и купил первую машину – красивый голубой плимут для Вив. После третьего Вивиан смогла открыть филиал в Атланте.   
И Лави, что называется, вспыхнул.  
Его понесло.  
Он шутил, разговаривал, раскручивал всех, кто сидел за столом, вовлекал в действие и тех, кто просто смотрел за игрой. Заприметил высокого красивого американца, стоявшего в тени, одетого в традиционные китайские тряпки. Все остальные европейцы были при классических костюмах, а этот отчего-то вырядился. Пока Лави разглядывал мужчину, тот склонился к Фреду и начал что-то говорить, глядя чуть в сторону от Лави. Удивиться Лави не успел – просто отметил этот факт, как совокупность данных. Он отметил и то, что господин То не очень доволен и встал из-за стола, и что Портман отчаянно сигнализирует: мол, хватит, остановись.  
Возможно, Эккер и остановился бы, будь ситуация чуть иной, но он не мог. И нашел в себе силы спасовать над хорошими картами только после того, как тяжелая рука Росса вдруг сжала плечо – жестко и неумолимо. Наверняка до синяков.  
Этот жест красноречивее всего сказал: закругляйся.  
Лави чекнул. Потом ушел в фолд, хотя и при новой раздаче определенно оказался монстром уже с первых карт.  
Он мельком глянул на фишки.  
Около восьмисот тысяч, почти в два раза больше, чем он выиграл на турнире.  
Проиграв около пятидесяти, Лави беспомощно вскинул руки вверх, показывая, что закончил.  
Фред дернулся было в его сторону, но под взглядом странного американца неожиданно замер и остался у стола.   
Надо было оставить фишки, просто сдать их в банк казино – и уйти.  
Но почему-то вместо этого Лави обменял их на деньги и ушел оттуда с кейсом.  
В лифте напряжение не сп **а** ло, только сильнее стиснуло, защелкнуло тело в капкан. Лави не отпускало, кураж мешался с предчувствием, только уже не игровым. И когда они вышли на улицу, захлестнуло окончательно сходным с дежавю ощущением паники и желанием сбежать.  
– Надо в аэропорт, – неловко уронил он.  
Росс молча кивнул и взмахнул рукой, подзывая такси.  
Дальнейшее случилось быстро.  
К тротуару подкатил глянцевый черный автомобиль, совершенно не похожий на смешные красные такси Гонконга. Лави открыл рот, собираясь сказать, что они пойдут пешком, и закрыл: ему в лоб смотрел ствол.  
Росс рванулся, когда Лави втянули в машину, и, вероятно, это было ошибкой. Послышался глухой удар. Теперь уже Лави дернулся, но обмяк от укола в бедро.  
Когда в следующий раз перед глазами появилась более или менее четкая картинка, ею оказалась стенка.  
Лави несколько минут лежал, пытаясь осознать, что же конкретно видит перед собой. Зернистая поверхность напоминала песчаные пейзажи Сахары, цвет тот же.  
Мужчина поморщился от сухости в горле и боли в глазах и наконец сел. Огляделся. Сердце дернуло страхом, он метнулся к Россу и тут же опустился на четвереньки. Замутило. Но он все равно упрямо подвинулся вперед, потом еще и еще, пока не коснулся окровавленной шишки на голове, холодного виска, неровно бьющейся жилки на шее. Выдохнул. Уткнулся носом в широкое плечо и некоторое время сидел так, прежде чем попытаться встать.   
Прошло, наверное, не меньше четверти часа, пока ему удалось добраться до душевой, стащить с себя жилет и намочить, а потом вернуться к Россу и оттереть кровь, чтобы убедиться, что больше повреждений нет. Потом Лави сел, прислонился к стене и пристроил голову Росса у себя на коленях, поддерживая и напряженно вслушиваясь в звуки, доносящиеся извне. Мутная одурь постепенно отступала, возвращалась способность соображать.  
Комната была небольшой. Бюджетный номер для гостей попроще в том же небоскребе, где проходила игра? Нет. Вряд ли. Сфокусировавшись на столике, Лави разобрал на проспекте незнакомую монограмму, прислонился затылком к стене. Где-то за глазами нарастала мучительная пульсирующая боль, докручивая гайки и без того взвинченных нервов, только подстегнутых незнакомым транквилизатором. Страх не проходил, наоборот – нарастал. Мысли, играющие в чехарду, вновь утратили форму, превратились в набор абстрактных картинок.  
Очевидно, он обыграл кого-то, кого обыгрывать не стоило. Но зачем было запирать их здесь? И что с ними будет теперь?   
Нечасто и уж точно не в настолько опасные – но в подобные ситуации ему уже случалось попадать и раньше. К тому же, Портман тут. Сообразит, как им помочь.  
А если нет?  
В любом случае, нельзя было втягивать Росса. Надо было уговорить подождать в Макао или в отеле. По крайней мере, сейчас Росс был бы в безопасности.  
Пальцы непроизвольно коснулись вновь закровоточившей раны. Лави машинально достал носовой платок, свернул его и прижал, отвлекая себя, не позволяя себе запаниковать и начать ломиться в дверь и бессмысленно угрожать или умолять.  
Он сглотнул, представив на мгновение, что было бы, не рассчитай нападавший силу удара.  
С другой стороны, попади он в этот переплет один, Росс с ума сошёл бы от беспокойства, не окажись Лави в назначенное время в аэропорте. Скрыть от него случившееся или перевести все в шуточный полусказочный рассказ теперь, когда Росвелл вырос, стал его любовником и Верхним, не представлялось возможным.   
“А если бы меня убили?”  
Лави перевел взгляд на Росса.  
Конечно, лет через двадцать тот может и не захотеть быть с ним – Лави постареет, станет совсем не таким красивым, да и Росвелл обзаведется множеством друзей и знакомых, новыми увлечениями. Но сейчас…  
Сейчас он очень нужен Россу.  
Лави посмотрел на подрагивающие ресницы, на разгладившуюся морщинку между густых бровей – еще только намечавшуюся, но уже очень характерную. Когда-то такая же была у Лавинии, да и у самого Лави появлялась похожая в моменты раздумий или огорчений. И, словно эта морщинка была дорожкой от реальности к подсознанию, он вдруг тоже нахмурился.  
Росс не просто в нем нуждался. Он был зациклен на Лави. Вероятно, Лави был ему дороже, чем художественный талант, чем возможность рассказывать истории картинками, и уж точно дороже жизни. И очень может быть, что у них уже не будет времени это исправить.  
Осторожно поглаживая Росса по вискам, по надбровным дугам, Лави радовался, замечая, что парень приходит в себя, но никак не мог избавиться от навязчивой мысли, что все происходящее – предупреждение свыше. На это раз их пожалели. Росс остался жив. Пока. В следующий раз так легко им не отделаться.   
Если они доживут до следующего раза, конечно. За свои грехи придется платить. Вот только может ли любовь быть грехом, если она – проявление божественного в человеке?  
Додумать он не успел.   
Щелкнул замок.  
Лави осторожно переложил голову Росса на свой пиджак и пружинисто вскочил, напряженно ощупывая взглядом номер. Схватил за неимением лучшего пустой графин со столика, готовый подороже продать их с Россом жизни.  
– Полегче, дружище. Это я.  
Фред прикрыл за собой дверь.  
– Целы?  
– Частично, – Лави все еще не спускал с него глаз.   
В памяти всплыла вдруг сцена во время игры. И как легко, с полуслова удержал упрямого, своевольного Фреда тот странный мужик. И зачем вообще Портману понадобилось поддерживать приглашение на эту игру?  
– Не смотри на меня так, – Фред прислонился спиной к двери. – Я не виноват, что тебя занесло. Тормозил как мог. Собирайся. Отвезу вас в аэропорт.  
– С чего нам тебе верить? – хрипло бросил Росвелл с пола: несмотря на слабость, голос все равно прозвучал как рычание.   
– Мне показалось, хозяева вечера не из тех, кто вот так запирает глупых зарвавшихся америкашек в мотеле, чтобы просто припугнуть да и отправить восвояси, – поддержал его и заодно высказал свои сомнения Лави.  
– Можете остаться здесь, конечно, – в тоне Фреда скользнул сарказм. – Но я бы не рекомендовал. Вам крайне нежелательно следующие несколько лет появляться в Гонконге.   
– Это что-то новенькое, – Лави чуть оттаял. Это был все тот же Фред. Он если и подставил их, то вряд ли нарочно. – И что ты сделал, чтобы нас отпустили? Станцевал им стриптиз?  
– После этого меня бросили бы сюда и спустили в канализацию вместе с вами, – Портман протянул было руку Росвеллу, но под мрачным взглядом она опустилась словно сама по себе. – Идем отсюда.  
Лави кое-как помог Россу встать. Тот качнулся, ухватился за стенку, но устоял, и они медленно двинулись прочь из номера. В коридоре и в лифте им не встретилось ни души, в холле на них никто не обратил внимания – довольно нарочито, как показалось Лави.  
У входа ждало такси.  
– Ваши вещи в багажнике. Можете проверить. Но твой выигрыш, конечно, вернули в оборот казино.  
Лави кивнул. На деньги ему было плевать: главное – увезти отсюда себя и Росса живыми и по возможности невредимыми.  
Уловив взгляд Росвелла, он мягко, но решительно положил руку на плечо Фреда, собиравшегося садиться в машину.  
– Спасибо за помощь. Но, если ты не против, дальше мы сами. Обещаю, мы сядем в самолет и улетим.  
– Ладно, – Фред явно обиделся, но пожал плечами и наклонился к переднему окну. – Я заплачу, – он сказал что-то по-китайски водителю и отдал ему деньги.  
– Слушай, – Лави, уже сидя в машине, придержал друга за край пиджака. – Я все-таки не понимаю… Почему нас отпустили?  
Прежде чем ответить, Фред промедлил, потом все же посмотрел Лави в глаза.  
– У меня есть хороший знакомый. А у тебя – умение нравиться, – он еще мгновение помолчал, а потом криво усмехнулся и добавил, словно нехотя: – Еще и поэтому не советую тебе в ближайшее время здесь появляться. Давай, вали уже, – он хлопнул по крыше машины, и таксист тронулся с места.  
На мгновение Лави захотелось притормозить шофера, взять у Портмана телефон или хотя бы адрес электронной почты. Почему-то показалось, что больше они уже не увидятся. Но потом худощавая фигура скрылась за поворотом, и желание пропало.  
До аэропорта они добрались без приключений.  
Лави смотрел на проплывающие мимо высотки, сменившиеся в Коулуне домами поскромнее, а потом и вовсе вытесненные деревьями, на желтоватую дымку над морем – такую же загадочную и причудливую как эта страна. Постепенно отпускало звенящее напряжение, страх отступал, сменяясь глубокой задумчивостью. К тому моменту, как самолет разбежался и плавно оторвался от земли, он подумал о том, что пора бы уже сменить образ жизни и остепениться. Придумать себе занятие поспокойнее.  
Вот только что?  
Лавин не мыслил себя без покера, без азарта, без путешествий.  
Но и без Росса себя тоже не мыслил.

Лави очнулся от раздумий, когда проходили паспортный контроль в аэропорту Саванны. Поговорить им так и не удалось – Росс выглядел бледным, всю дорогу его явно мутило. Лави предложил отправиться в больницу, но Росвелл отрицательно качнул головой.  
– Уже все в порядке.  
Лави собрался возразить, и тут же, словно поджидал в засаде, телефон разразился гневной трелью.  
– Твоя мать иногда невыносима…  
Он прижал трубку к уху, готовый выслушать очередную тираду об отсутствии полезной привычки писать и звонить вовремя. Но, вопреки ожиданиям, Вив не стала его пилить, а довольно-таки взволнованно попросила поскорее связаться с адвокатом. Лави на мгновение подумал отчего-то, что она не выдержала и решила подать на развод, и пока набирал номер Эванса, успел даже на эту тему пошутить.  
Развод оказался ни при чем, но за несколько слов адвокат все же умудрился что-то в нем обрушить.  
– Что? – одними губами спросил Росвелл, притягивая его к себе.  
Лави, оглушенный, помотал головой, кое-как справился с совершенно неожиданно подступившими растерянностью, горьким изумлением, ошеломлением и удивительно ярким горем.  
– Эванс просит нас приехать в Новый Орлеан, – тихо сказал он. – Для оглашения завещания.  
Росс вопросительно поднял брови. Потом до него дошло.  
– Вряд ли наше присутствие так уж необходимо, – желчно заметил он, но, посмотрев в глаза Лави, нахмурился и сухо добавил: – Когда?  
– Как можно скорее. Нас ждут уже третий день.  
Росс проворчал что-то вроде “мертвым торопиться некуда”, но все же согласно кивнул, и тут же вновь позвонила Вив и поинтересовалась, когда их забирать.  
Следующие минут сорок они увлеченно обсуждали, как спрятать от Вивиан шишку на голове Росса. Обнаружение ранения грозило обернуться грандиозным скандалом и запретом впредь покидать США без сопровождения. И хорошо, если только США, а не Джорджию, поскольку Вив знала обоих как облупленных и для нее не составило бы труда догадаться, что Лави втянул сына в одну из своих бесчисленных авантюр. Так что при встрече Росс наскоро обнял мать и немедленно скользнул на заднее сиденье, пробурчав что-то про перелеты, часовые пояса и смертельную усталость от неугомонного папочки.  
Лави пожал плечами и заботливо протянул ему бандану из бардачка. Чтобы не надуло. А потом всю дорогу развлекал жену рассказами про Китай, Гонконг и Макао, стараясь заодно отогнать от себя тягостные мысли. Попутно он так увлекся описанием турнира, что ненадолго даже забыл о пережитом страхе и о потрясении от известия о смерти бабушки.  
Через три часа они поменялись, а еще через три Вив вновь села за руль.  
Росс и в самом деле мирно проспал до самой Луизианы, разложив все сиденья минивэна и завернувшись в плед. Лави про себя радовался и надеялся, что здоровый крепкий сон как ничто другое поможет парню справиться с последствиями травмы.  
Пока ехали через Алабаму, все еще было ничего, но начиная от Мобила и дальше вдоль побережья Лави уже с нарастающим беспокойством посматривал в окно, закуривая одну сигарету за другой. Всюду виднелись леса, строительные площадки, кое-где все еще заметны были остаточные следы разрушений.   
Сердце сжималось все сильнее.  
Лави не был в Новом Орлеане с того самого дня, как его прогнала Лавиния. Не получилось приехать и после урагана Катрины, два года назад прошедшего вдоль побережья. Он очень переживал за родной город и перечислил немало средств в помощь потерпевшим людям и животным, организовал доставку двух партий гуманитарной помощи от независимых благотворительных организаций и закупку медикаментов для мобильных пунктов “Красного креста”. Но, разумеется, Лави даже представить не мог, что большей части Нового Орлеана, каким он его помнил, теперь попросту не существует, несмотря на то, что видел масштабы бедствия по телевизору.  
Когда Вив притормозила у городского особняка, найденного исключительно по навигатору, Лави вышел и недоуменно оглядел улицу, ощетинившуюся жердями лесов, наполненную пылью и гомоном. Потом перевел взгляд на каменный особняк, уцелевший благодаря качественной старой постройке. Кое-где со стен до сих пор свисали пожухлые ленты водорослей, с западного флигеля полностью оторвало роскошный плющ, перевитый лианами, о которые некогда ломались секаторы садовников.  
Вив и Росс подошли к нему с двух сторон и приобняли.  
– Ты как?  
Лави благодарно улыбнулся жене.  
– Ничего. Справлюсь. Идемте.  
В холле было сумрачно, но на удивление чисто. И прохладно.  
На звук их шагов вышла сгорбленная фигурка, кутающаяся в шаль. Приостановилась, включая свет поярче, а потом по мрамору пола загремела тросточка.  
– Мальчик мой…  
Лави вскинулся на этот дребезжащий голос, дрогнул всем телом – и бросился вперед, как в детстве.  
– Эльзи… Эльза…  
Обнять ее он не посмел, только нежно, осторожно сжал в руках морщинистые руки, во все глаза глядя в сияющее лицо, отражение его собственного. И все дивился, какая же она стала маленькая и хрупкая, а он помнил ее высокой, напористой и полной сил.  
– Говорила же – дождусь! – с ломкой гордостью проговорила негритянка, утирая слезы с его лица.  
Привлеченные шумом, постепенно выходили в холл остальные родственники. Лави помнил их крайне смутно: они не очень-то стремились в Новый Орлеан при жизни Лавинии, а теперь вот собрались, как стервятники.  
Он неприязненно поморщился, пожал руку адвокату, взял Эльзу под руку и повел в кабинет, чувствуя за спиной надежное и такое нужное сейчас присутствие Росвелла.  
Эванс еще раз поприветствовал всех собравшихся, устроился за столом и наконец открыл конверт. Пробежал его взглядом, чтобы не сбиться при чтении вслух, изумленно вскинул брови, но все же сдержался и начал читать.  
Завещание оказалось невероятно коротким.  
Эльзе и ее дочери отошел миллион долларов и квартира в северной части города, а остальное Лавиния оставила Росвеллу Эккеру.  
– И еще вот это письмо, – перекрывая поднявшийся шум, Эванс протянул молодому человеку большой белый конверт.  
Росвелл поднялся и молча подошел к столу. Наверное, только Лави и догадывался сейчас, что за непроницаемым выражением лица тот прячет гремучую смесь из удивления, досады и настороженности.  
Когда Росс вернулся на место, Лави не сдержал любопытства и наклонился посмотреть, что в письме, но это оказалось не письмо.  
– Что это значит? – Вивиан в недоумении уставилась на комиксовый разворот, где во всей красе изображена была Королева Мертвых. На полях каллиграфическим почерком бабушки Эккер написано было: “Увидимся”. Размашистый автограф заходил на один из блоков с мертвой пустыней.  
Росс фыркнул и тихо пробормотал что-то, подозрительно напоминавшее “Отожгла напоследок, старая карга!”.  
Лави внимательно посмотрел на него. Потом на автограф Лавинии Эккер под ее же портретом.  
А потом в голове мелькнула догадка.  
– Вы что… виделись?!  
Впрочем, возмущения не было. Но Лави многое отдал бы за выражение лица Лавинии, когда та говорила с правнуком.  
– Ну да, – неохотно буркнул Росс, поняв, что отпираться теперь бесполезно. – Заехал как-то раз в склеп к этой мумии.  
– Надеюсь, тебе не пришло в голову назвать ее так? – с внезапным подозрением в голосе спросила Вив.  
– Почему? Так и назвал.  
– Россвелл! – Вивиан от гнева едва не задохнулась, а Лави вдруг всхлипнул от смеха, наконец-то представив себе сцену встречи, и уткнулся в шаль своей старушки-няни.  
– Теперь я понимаю, почему она оставила все именно вам, – судя по голосу, Эванс тоже еле сдерживал улыбку.  
– А я нет, – неожиданно возразил Росс. Ему, похоже, было совершенно не смешно. – Мне все это не нужно. Не от нее. – Он нахмурился еще сильнее и развернулся к адвокату: – Что именно она мне завещала? Дом? Особняк?  
– Дом и особняк. И немалую сумму в придачу.  
– Здесь есть компьютер? – резко спросил Росс.  
Компьютера или ноутбука в доме не оказалось. Заинтригованная Вивиан предложила воспользоваться ее планшетом.  
И Росс воспользовался.  
Пока Лави и Вив общались с остальными родственниками, пока те расходились, крайне разочарованные, пока успокаивали с адвокатом и нотариусом какую-то тетушку из Южной Каролины, угрожавшую подать апелляцию на основании невменяемости Лавинии Эккер, Росвелл сидел у большого окна в эркере и сосредоточенно бродил по каким-то сайтам.  
Наконец, когда решилось большинство проблем с недовольными родственниками, Вив не выдержала и пошла проверить, чем сын там так занят, и почти сразу же раздался ее возмущенный голос:  
– Ты с ума сошел?! И вообще, ты еще несовершеннолетний! У тебя нет права подписи!  
Лави оторвался от Эльзы и скользнул в кабинет.  
Разъяренная Вивиан пыталась отнять у сына планшет, Росвелл с выражением мрачной решимости на лице убрал его за спину, не давая матери забрать технику.  
– Что случилось?  
– Знаешь, что он тут затевает?! – моментально попыталась включить его в огневую атаку Вив.  
– Еще нет. Надеялся, что ты мне скажешь…  
Несмотря на то, что происходило что-то весьма серьезное, возмущенный вид жены Лави скорее позабавил. Они с Россом вечно вступали друг с другом в перепалки, не в силах прийти к консенсусу из-за разницы в приоритетах и ценностях.  
– Он считает, что из особняка получится отменный хоспис для помощи наркозависимым или приют для бездомных собачек.  
– Эй, я здесь вообще-то, – саркастично заметил Росс.  
Лави потер виски.  
Ему не приходило в голову, что Росвелл настолько сильно возненавидел Лавинию. И когда только успел?..  
– Так… Вивиан… Ты не могла бы нас ненадолго оставить?  
Буркнув напоследок что-то про неблагодарную молодежь и неприспособленность к реальной жизни, Вив вышла, хлопнув дверью. Лави повернулся к Россу и на несколько секунд замер, соображая, что можно вообще сказать в подобной ситуации. Потом подошел и с ногами забрался на софу рядом с ним. Его вдруг осенило.  
– Знаешь… – Лави зашел издалека, вертя в руках тяжелую шелковую кисть удерживающего портьеры шнура. – Этот дом… Он связан с теплыми воспоминаниями для меня и для Эльзы.  
Он бросил взгляд на Росса. Тот внимательно слушал. В глазах все еще читалось недоверие – теперь уже к его словам.  
– Возможно, у тебя создалось свое представление о моих отношениях с бабушкой, но ведь дело не только в ней. Я люблю городской дом. Я был в нем очень счастлив и мне хотелось бы его сохранить, если ты не против. А насчет загородных владений есть одна идея… Тебе понравится.  
Росс отложил в сторону планшет. Вероятно, от Лави он подлости не ждал.  
– Что за идея?  
Лави придвинулся ближе и заговорил. Он говорил, наверное, минут пять, начав с того, что после гонконгского приключения решил стать поспокойнее, перестать рисковать попусту, обзавестись более респектабельным бизнесом, и только потом перешел к сути.  
Росс хмурился, но терпеливо выслушал и под конец просиял.  
– Ты гений!  
__________________________  
 _ **Pocket Rockets (Карманные Ракеты)** – пара карманных тузов в Холдеме  
 **Победителем АРРТ** в 2007 году стал на самом деле Дин Ле, но мы поступились исторической истиной ради сюжета истории.  
 **Хунмэнь** – член верхушки Триад.  
 **Раш** (англ. rush) – ситуация, когда игрок выигрывает много партий подряд._


	12. Cowboys

_2012 год_

Новый Орлеан – город-памятник и братская могила для полутора тысяч человек и несметного количества животных.  
Пронесшаяся в августе 2005 года вдоль северных берегов Мексиканского залива Катрина навсегда изменила уникальный облик этого города и, хотя многое удалось восстановить, местные жители забудут о ней еще нескоро.  
Несмотря на трагедию, Новый Орлеан все так же тщательно хранит свои секреты, волнует сердца и умы многих писателей и принимает гостей из разных уголков света. И по-прежнему является колыбелью удивительной смеси традиций, языков и верований, разнообразного фольклора, джаза и… покера.  
Бесконечные споры о том, где и когда зародилась эта игра, ведутся и по сей день. Однако ни у кого не возникает сомнений, что покер начал свое шествие по земному шару именно с Нового Орлеана, вплоть до Гражданской войны являвшегося негласной столицей игорных заведений и азарта. Плавучие казино до сих пор ходят по Миссисипи, но сухопутных в городе всего два. И в одном из них как раз сейчас отмечают Марди Гра – утомленные буйством маскарада горожане и туристы охотно оседают под гостеприимным кровом, чтобы заодно вволю погрешить выпивкой и карточными играми перед Великим постом.  
Это казино называется “Сократ”. Его символ и тезка – крокодил самого интеллигентного вида при цилиндре, щегольской жилетке и трости. Нарисованный Сократ заговорщически улыбается гостям с рубашек фирменных карт, с реверсов королевских фишек, из уголков салфеток и с официальных бланков. Его многочисленные изображения авторства владельцев украшают стены внутри игровых залов и номеров небольшой гостиницы на третьем этаже.  
Сам Сократ – достопримечательность казино, любимц публики. Он живет в большом искусственном водоеме, окруженном таинственными вязами, с ветвей которых свисают бороды седого испанского мха. Аллигатору уже немало лет, и он вполне доволен тем, что у него всегда есть еда и нет врагов и соперников.  
Владеют этим заведением Лави и Росвелл Эккеры.  
Из Саванны они перебрались в Новый Орлеан и поселились в городской усадьбе к полному удовлетворению Эльзы, наотрез отказавшейся переезжать в апартаменты в многоквартирном доме. В ее опытных руках особняк быстро обрел свой прежний лоск и шик, несмотря на то, что большую часть времени Эльза проводит у камина в компании постаревшего и поседевшего Фенрира, немного утратившего резвость, но оттого еще больше полюбившего неспешную болтовню со старой женщиной.  
Хозяева Фенрира по-прежнему много и часто ездят, доверив управление казино знаменитому Марти Лоуну, но Лави больше не играет нелегально. Теперь он все чаще путешествует с Россом и много рисует, редактирует второе издание своей книги о покере и начал новую книгу – об устройстве и организации игорного бизнеса. Он не забросил официальные турниры, напротив, принимает в них живое и активное участие и посещает европейские кубки.  
Карьера Росса пошла в гору. Он увлекся изучением истории Гонконга и деятельности Триад, и комикс, начатый во время путешествия в Китай, заметили и выпустили в печать. После того, как первый номер расхватали с прилавков в пару недель, Dark Horse заключило с ним постоянный контракт.  
Дэвид Бэдфорт опубликовал по этому поводу весьма самодовольное эссе о том, как полезна критика для становления молодежи, но эта статья скорее насмешила сообщество комиксистов.  
Дом в Саванне на улице Мартина Лютера Кинга-младшего теперь принадлежит Джоан – подарок семьи на совершеннолетие. По негласной договоренности никто из Эккеров больше не приезжает туда без предупреждения. А в честь окончания университета Лави переписал на нее свою долю в семейном бизнесе, и не так давно Джо стала вице-президентом компании. Благодаря ее въедливому вниманию и энергии Вивиан Эккер смогла открыть новые филиалы в Роли и Колумбии и поглотить нескольких конкурентов.  
Сама же Вивиан теперь меньше работает и больше времени уделяет личной жизни в лице некоего Эрика Филлза, с которым познакомилась на seo-конференции, посвященной вопросам глобализации информационных систем и объединения локальных сетей. После непродолжительных уговоров и куда более длительного обсуждения всех “за” и “против” она перебралась к нему в Ричмонд. Буквально на днях они с Лави подписали документы о разводе.  
Вивиан – одна из немногих людей, которые знают правду о Лави и Росвелле. Вопреки их страхам, ей удалось со временем осмыслить возможность существования подобных отношений и смириться с ним, хотя Лави до сих пор подозревает, что в немалой степени они обязаны этим Филлзу.  
Сам Лави все еще в поиске ответов на свои вопросы.  
Вправе ли они с Россом быть вместе?  
И не придется ли им или их близким платить за это еще при жизни?  
Высшее ли чувство любовь, или лишь представляется таким человеку в его гордыне?  
Вопросов множество. И почти все они не имеют однозначных ответов.  
Одно ему точно ясно: не человеку судить о том, что в глазах Бога является грехом и достойно кары. И узнать об этом можно лишь представ перед Ним в Судный день.

**КОНЕЦ**

2007–2016  
Пострадавшим от урагана Катрин посвящается  
__________________________  
 __ **Cowboys (Ковбои)** – одно из обозначений двух королей в стартовой руке в Техасском Холдеме.  
 **Сухопутное казино** в Новом Орлеане всего одно (Harrah's New Orlean), но мы снова погрешили против истины во славу текста.  
 **болтовню со старой женщиной** – хаски являются одной из самых “говорящих” пород собак. Они способны отвечать хозяину, временами так искусно подражая интонациям человека, что получаются целые осмысленные “фразы”.  
 **Роли** – столица Северной Каролины. 


End file.
